Choice
by juanafever
Summary: EDITING IN PROGRESS! I Am BACK! When the one's you trust betrays you. And you have to pick between two evils why not to pick the third one? The one you know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish, but it is not mine and I don't make money from it…

Rating: M

Warnings: It's a bit of everything, but if swearing and adult themes offend you please leave now.

* * *

Major thanks to satha, Evil Crazy Willow and marajade179 for checking my spelling and correcting it, you have no idea how grateful I am for that. Author bows to the three of you. I really appreciate your effort to make my fic readable. You all did great!

* * *

!I am back, was a bit distracted by the technical difficulty called life, but got over it. SO I am editing that I could add the new chapters for the improved story!

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 1

'_Sometimes my life just sucks' _was the only thought in the head of the one and only Hermione J. Granger. She looked at Ron Weasley and gave a short sight, then returned to her transfiguration homework. Her liquid amber ayes scanned the parchment in front of her. '_I think I really need a brea_k' that thought made her snort _' better not make this public knowledge, or someone just might get a heart attack_' and stole one more glance at the two boys sitting on the couch next to her.

Hermione's unruly brown hair cascaded down her back like a chocolate river, it was less bushy, but that didn't mean it was easier to manage. She never thought about herself as being Miss Universe but she in her opinion she looked decent as she never overly cared about the appearances being much too busy with a myriad of other things. Hermione's mother always told her "You have to love yourself first if you want others to love you". She had to work really hard on that, but she did it. It was still painful that her mother …

Hermione thoughts were brought back to the common room by a loud bang behind her, and even louder laugher afterwards. The young woman's calm expression turned into a scowl. She already had a major headache, and all that noise wasn't helping it. She snapped at someone from behind before she could stop herself:

"Can you be a little quieter? Someone is trying to study here if you haven't noticed!" two fifth years had the decency to look guilty and few quiet sorry were heard. Her face softened.

"Herms, they're just celebrating you know. No need to be the mood killer," her right eye began to twitch at this comment, but Hermione's redheaded friend didn't seem to notice. '_So now I am the mood killer Ronald? How about that little temper tantrum that you threw half an hour ago? Hmm?_ ' the words were hanging from the tip of her tongue ready to jump, but with an effort Hermione swallowed them.

"We're having an exam in transfiguration in _two days_ boys, in case you have forgotten". Finally she was facing her two best friends face to face.

"Really, Mione! Old Voldyshorts is dead and not coming back, it's time to celebrate!"

Yes, finally after all the fighting He-who-must-not-be-named was dead, for a whole 6 months now and forever. _That _did sound good every time she heard it. "_We_ defeated him, the least they can do is to give us a good marks on our exams" added Ron. _This _statement didn't sound good to her, and the fact that Harry seemed to agree with Ron wasn't helping.

When they finally stopped grinning like two baboons and noticed the death glare she was sending them Harry quickly added, his survival instinct kicking in.

"Just joking, Hermione! We know the exam is coming and we are ready. You just need to relax a little. It's not the end of the world." He gave her his most honest smile and Hermione's anger crumbled.

"Maybe, Harry... All that stress is just getting to me. Sorry." She attempted a weak smile. It have been a long year after all.

"Drop the books for while and you'll be fine" said Ron.

'_Not again. Not now._' Hermione was about to retort to that when she was interrupted.

"Hermione, let's go, you promised to check my essay." Lavender's voice demanded her attention. Hermione threw her roommate a puzzled look. "About the freezing charm." Added the sand haired girl. Understanding downed in the debts of amber. About the freezing charm - _It's a provocation. _It was good to have someone looking out for you.

"Sure, Lav." Big grateful smile appeared on Hermione's face, for the first time that evening as she kept eye contact with Lavender Brown for a long sec, and then finally addressed the boys. Maybe she was more tired than she thought rising to such obvious bating. "I'm going upstairs, Lav needs help with her essay, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." She flashed them a quick smile, but this time forced smile.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow. Night." said Ron. For some reason he looked disappointed missing a chance to argue with her. Once upon a time it was a good sport. '_Not today, Ronald' _was her thought.

When her room's door closes behind her, Hermione gave Lavender a hug. "You're a life savior, you know that?" She said tiredly. Before her friend could answer another voice demanded:

"What those idiots did this time? I swear if they …" came a furious hiss from exotic beauty laying on one of three beds in the room. It was the other roommate Parvati Patil.

After living in one room for six years they were like sisters to Hermione, supportive, loving, loyal, and protective like Hell of her. For some odd reason everyone thought that they didn't get along. She grinned. They were different and rarely hang out together outside their dorm. They didn't advertise how close friends they were, but if the need arose they were by each other's side in a heartbeat. When things went downhill in her fifth year, these two were there for her. Always. Hermione felt her heart warm. Her **real** two best friends.

"It's ok, Parvati, They didn't do anything." That didn't seem to calm the angered beauty; her dark eyes were checking for any kind of damage on her brunet friend. Parvati let herself relax when no injuries were found.

"So what the life saving business is about?" now her attention was on Lavender Brown, whom snorted in reply.

"What do you think?"

"Hey! I'm still here and I am fine, really." Hermione tried to reassure her roommates, and failed miserably.

"You look like shit, and I bet you feel even worse. So stop saying that." Lavender almost lost her calm.

"I don't understand, Mya. Why do you let them to walk all over you?" Parvati ask in a rising voice.

"They are my friends" Hermione's voice was low.

"Bullshit and you know it! No friends would have done what they have! It's not enough that you have your nerves on the edge thanks to Fudge; they have to accuse you of not doing enough at the final battle! For heavens sake, Mya, Merlin wouldn't have done more himself! You had done much more than Potter , Weasley or Dumbledore."

"Most pupils in this school own you their lives, along with the teachers. If you hadn't performed that spell on Hogwarts we all would have been dead long before the final battle." Lavender added in a calm voice, small smile playing on her lips, her blue eyes radiating warmth. Hermione eyed her curiously. Her dear roommate was a wolf in sheep's skin, or rather a lioness. She really doubted that anybody besides them knew this. It was one of their many secrets.

Secrets that Ron or Harry knew nothing about. They never _cared_ about her secrets. She was the homework helper, the silent eager support, always there and never complaining when things were hard. They never volunteer to share _their_ secrets with her. Real secrets that were not relevant to survival of someone or something. It wasn't a sudden revelation yet it did not make it any less unpleasant. It was one of those thing that you know but never admit true to yourself. '_Some friends they are.'_ She started thinking after their last argument. Parvati was still ranting, But Hermione cut her off.

"They said they were sorry, it's over. So don't start to get your knickers in a bunch, Parvati. We are not as close as we used to be- yes. They don't know me any more- yes. But they still are my friends, and they do care about me, you know they had a hellish day, and snapped at the first person in sight, unfortunately that was me. They simply frustrate me lately, just like the rest of the world. You both know why." Hermione rubbed her face with her arms tiredly ant then went to her bed.

Parvati Patil sighted as her friend stretch on the bed. Parvati knew Hermione well enough to understand that it was the end of this discussion with her. She looked at Lavender whom was sitting beside and gave her a look that clearly said '_I want an explanation Lavender Brown and you better have a good one_' and as soon as Hermione closed the door to the bathroom she got it.

"I found her sitting in the common room; Weasel was trying to get in an argument about her study habits. She looked ready to kill or cry. I am really not sure which one. Potter was just sitting there, like he always does. Watching. I bet he also wanted them to argue, I don't believe he is sorry about fiasco after dinner enough." The last part was added with a frown.

"I still can't believe I fancied him two years ago." Parvati moaned under her breath rubbinig her eyes. Lavender cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow at that as if saying '_and now you don't_?' "I mean he is a hero and all, not bad looking and decent guy, saves the world now and again." The good qualities didn't seem to end and Parvati's face got hot under the scrutiny. "Alright! Fine. Enough with the eyebrow thing already. I have not forgotten what he did. No good deeds will ever reverse it. I just… I always thought they were real good friends…"

"Up until it was their turn to trust her?"

"Yes. I mean... Never mind it doesn't change anything now. They don't care. That is all that I need to know in the end."

"Funny how things sometimes turn out just the way you never expected." In the life of Lavender Brown there was only two things that she truly cared about it was her two friends. The mere thought of someone mistreating them made her reach for the wand. Ronald Weasley will never know how close he was from being Kevadraed this evening when she heard of what he accused Hermione. She had a calm expression on her face, but Parvati after six years of practice just like Hermione could see right thru her perfect mask.

"How come The Sorting Hat didn't put you in the Slytherin, Lav?" Parvati smirked at her startled friend.

"What?"

"You heard me, Lav. Not many people in Gryffindor can plan murder and look like an angel at the same time." That bubbly carefree façade of a happy harmless person was so carefully constructed and kept that it was hard to believe that it wasn't real.

"How?" was the only word that Lavender was able to stutter. At that Parvati just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Six years of close friendship does the trick. By the way it was Mya's idea to ask. So?"

Lavender eyed her cautiously for a sec before resigning. She didn't like talking about it. No ones life was simple including hers. Everyone had reasons for the things they did.

"The first year on Hogwarts Express I saw Malfoy harassing Hermione. I might not be the kindest person but it was not how I would have wanted to spent my time here. My parents know the Malfoys. Anyone with eyes could see he was going to be in Slytherin. How could he not? With family history like his and money? In Slytherin there is only one game and we all know it. Fallow the Leader. I wasn't game even before Hogwarts, so… I thought why not? I always liked red." For a moment she allowed her mask to slip and show eyes full of freezing fire instead of welcoming warm. There was a brief silence and they both were startled by a snicker from their bathroom door.

"I always knew you had it in you, Lav." Hermione stood there in only her midnight blue silk nightdress. She looked like a vision. Wild hair framing her face, flawless skin that had a healthy tan, full breasts and curvy body. Her two best friends gave a sigh.

"How in the name of Merlin are you hiding such a body behind those robes is a mystery to me." said Lavender and Parvati silently nodded her head in agreement. Progress

"It's magic." She winked cheekily at them. "And now I'm off to my bed before I pass out from exhaustion. Sweet dreams girls."

"Night, Mya." Her friends said in union and Hermione tossed her pillows with a perfect aim to hit the two.

"Will you two ever stop? How long have it been? Two years? It stopped being funny. How hard it is to pronounce Hermione?" The girl in question was fuming. This still ongoing joke stopped being funny so long time ago that she actually forgot how it had started in the first place. But somehow along the line she turned from Hermione to Mya for those two. She really hated when her name got shortened, but they were pressing it on with uncanny determination that was common only for Gryffidors and she felt herself responding to that blasted name lately!

"Good night, Mya!" was her only response.

"Honestly!"

* * *

REVIEW? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her mood was elevated. The day was beautiful. Yesterday they had the Charms test and were awaiting the results. She grinned. One thing less to worry about for her, Merlin knew she had enough in her case. First time in a while life looked good..

When she arrived to the entrance of the Hall she heard someone calling her name. It was easy to recognized the owner of that voice. Padma Patil. Parvati's twin sister, but sorted to Ravenclaw. It was nice to see a friendly face smiling first think on a day like this and Hermione gave her a warm smile and a hug when Padma came closer.

"Someone is in a good mood this early! Oh, before I forget. Mama wrote me yesterday, she will not be able to pick us up so we'll have to get home by our self. She wrote something about taxes, taxies…tax … The things that take you home. I can never remember the name!" Padma let out a frustrated sigh. Muggle names were hard for her to get a hang for some reason. " It's in the letter, along with the address where to go. Mom will pick us from there. She wants to know do you know how to get there muggle way? She can't wait to have you again, Mya. She reminds me not forget you in every letter for the last few months."

"That's no problem about getting there." Hermione said after quick glance at the letter. "I think I have just enough muggle money to pay for the cab. You can write your mom that I will take care of you two." she added grinning. Mya again… there was conspiracy going against her from the looks of things, but she couldn't stop smiling.

Padma laughed. "If there is someone our mom has an absolute faith in – it's you, Mya. By the way Mrs. Westwind asked about you. According to mom she wants you to look after the hag in-law of hers again."

"Really?" That was even better. Excellent news.

"Oh please, don't be surprised you are, after all, the first witch that managed to put up with her longer then two days."

"Madam Westwind is not that bad. She is just…" Hermione struggled for words that would be positive. "… a closed person. Very closed person. After she knew me a little better she was quite nice to be around, Padma." Disbelieving look was sent to her but Hermione stood her ground. The old witch was not as bad as everyone thought she was. Once you gave credit for old age and the schooling she had all those years back, the temper, the isolation she chose to live in, you just ignore her and get on with the things she have to do. Not too bad.

"No wonder mom said that Mrs. Westwind is ready to pay you a fortune, she said it was the first summer that she had a decent summer without the hag on her back." Parvati's twin was laughing.

"She is not a hag." Madam Westwind made really nice gingerbread cookies.

"She is a royal pain in the ass and you know it, but for some reason she likes you, so I am willing to give her a benefit of a doubt. Mom said she had paid her a visit to find out how you are doing at school." Padma was smirking. That news made Hermione's jaw to hit the ground. Her eyes were wide in astonishment. Hag Westwind left her house on her free will? Last summer she looked after her for 3 months and she hasn't seen the hag leave the house once. It was a well known fact she never left her home. Had the Hell frozen over?

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"My thought exactly." Padma grabbed her by the hand and led to the Hall. "Lets go eat finally I'm hungry."

The life is good. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She was staying with a wonderful family, had a job with reasonable salary and successfully finished her sixth year at Hogwarts.

When they came inside Hermione went to sit across from Harry and Ron. Maybe the things were looking up for her after all.

Her happiness lasted till the morning post.

When she was half way thru her scrambled eggs a small brown owl landed in front of her plate. Hermione gave a puzzled look to the it . She wasn't expecting any letters today. She was in blissful confusion Until her eyes landed on the scroll the owl had. There was her name and the seal of Ministry of Magic on it. Her amber eyes were fixed on the scroll unable to move. The girl felt her heart sink. This was not happening. It was some kind of nightmare. Hermione knew it could mean only one thing. The god damn mother fuckers passed the Marriage Law, the reason of stress for the last 3 weeks.

She slowly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again desperately wishing for that thing to be gone… That scroll of doom was still there. Hermione's world started to spin.

'_OK. Don't panic. It's not as bad as it looks. Think. I need help. Help. Dumbledore. He'll help me. Yes. But first…_' Hermione looked at the waiting owl. She had to take the scroll. Her Gryffindor courage didn't allow her to simply turn around and run no matter how much she wanted to do that.

The bushy haired Gryffindor barely remembered reading it and leaving the Hall. The words were swimming in front of her eyes as she tried to blink them away and not to cry. She was eighteen. Things like that should not happen to you when you in school. They couldn't do this to her, surely. It could not be legal, for Merlin's sake!

Hermione rubbed her clammy hands together as she stood on the moving staircase and tried to reason that she wasn't the only one effected, that there were others with worse situations, but all her thoughts eventually came back to the simple fact that it didn't change her situation even a bit. Others were not her. It was cruel and selfish of her to think so, she knew, but right now all she could remember was that her name was on the damn letter with the official Ministry's seal.

She was moving towards the Headmaster's office purely on instinct as the panic slowly settle in her chasing the rational thoughts away. She wasn't looking ahead as she ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger why are you not on your way to Charms? The lessons will start soon." The older woman's voice was strict.

"I was going to, but I need to see the Headmaster. It's urgent. You see today …" Without doubt her Head of House will understand that right now she had matters more urgent.

The girl was cut of "I'm sure it's fascinating, whatever it is, Miss Granger. We have more important things to do then listen to an irresponsible little girl. You can come see the Headmaster after classes, if you so wish." and the woman left.

Hermione just stood there feeling completely numb. She refused to believe her ears. This was not happening. She knew her mentor was displeased that she didn't take the extra credit in transfiguration this year. But to say something like this to her face… and she told her Head of The house why. The research on the spell to protect Hogwarts in case of an attack was more important. Angry tears burned her eyes. She told Dumbledore along with Ron and Harry that she cast it on Hogwarts a day before the final battle. They didn't seem to believe but said nothing like she hadn't spoken.

Now she understood. They _didn't_ believe her. Tears were rolling down young woman's cheeks. The Protecto spell almost killed her. She would never forget that scorching cold grip on her very bones that wanted to tear her apart from the inside out…. But she cast it any way. For them. To keep them safe, to give them a fighting chance. 3 times. She almost died 3 times to be betrayed by those she trusted. Oh, the irony.

Her pain turned into anger. Slow and spiteful burn that made the bile rise. Well, fuck them. She will play by their rules. But they better not expect her forgiveness when they will finally open their eyes. They lost her respect and trust. Hermione wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe barely feeing what she was doing. Her mind was in a state of chaos and she couldn't stop shaking.

She did what she was told and she went to class.

The Charms class was uneventful. Or maybe it was. She did not remember the two hours she spent there. She sat with Lavender and Parvati. She didn't even open the book, she didn't have the straight or will for it. So she just sat there. For two hours looking into space, part of her knew that this class wasn't important the classes were out they were barely giving the assignments for the summer and the reading list for next year. She was in too much shock to pay attention but too straight laced to skip.

Somehow during Charms she managed to get herself under control and start thinking straight before she did herself hard during Potions, because Professor Snape was the only teacher that made them work during the last lessons. Lack in concentration could be a lethal mistake when Potions were concerned.

She just had to pull herself thru this before she was able to go to her room and think.

"Hold on, Mya, we have only Snape left, and then hello to our fire Whiskey supply." Lavender was trying to cheer her up. Hermione only looked at her tiredly. She looked like the living dead. Lavender and Parvati exchanged worried glances. They didn't have to wait long for a sign of Hermione Granger's infamous temper, after all Potions were coming and with Hermione's patience already on the edge it was a disaster just waiting to happen. It did, at the end of the lesson with Professor Snape.

"Mr. Longbottom, whose poison's samples have you, brought me?" Severus Snape said with his infamous sneer.

"Mine, sir."

"Ten points for lying. We all know you are incapable to concoct correct potion, Longbottom." The Slytherins were snickering. Everyone else was packed and on their way out. Neville was turning bright red in the face, and looked close to tears.

That struck a nerve in Hermione. She knew that Neville did the potion himself and did it correctly. She was working with him two years for this day- to do a correct potion in Snape's class. She turned to Snape, eyes burning. She didn't have to take his shit on top of all the crap she was getting today.

"Neville did the potion himself and you know it, sir." Hermione's voice was calm and clear. The class felt silent. Everyone was too shocked or afraid to even move. No one talked back to Snape, especially not Granger.

"What did you just said, _Miss Granger_?" His voice was a hiss.

"I think you heard me, _sir._" Hermione's amber eyes looked straight into his pools of bottomless black. Snape was sending her his best death glare, but she didn't even blink.

"20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Miss Granger, and a detention with me tonight at seven. Don't be late." He spat at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it, sir." She tossed right back. When he got over the shock of being talked back at twice in 3 minutes, his victim was already out the door.

In the corridor Hermione grinned at Snape's shocked expression. It absolutely didn't suit him. She heard something that sounded suspiciously like _'20 points Granger!_' Oh well. But it was all worth it.

"Thanks for standing out for me, Hermione, and sorry that you have detention with him because of me." She heard Neville's voice beside her. Hermione smiled at him. She felt more like herself by a bit.

"Don't worry, Neville. There's nothing that the Big Bad Black Bat can do to me." After the verbal spar with Snape she felt surprisingly alive again. Anger helped to save the little sanity she had left. Her roommates smiled in understanding.

"That was bloody brilliant, Mione! You _are_ a Gryffindor! "

"Nice of you to finally notice that we are at the same house, _Ronald_. It had to be quite a shock after six years. And call me Mione again I'll put a permanent Silencio on you. " Hermione's voice was cold as ice. Ron and Harry looked taken aback. She had no patience left. Yes it had to sound rude, but she so did not care.

They didn't believe or trusted her for almost a year. She had enough. They dumped her when she needed help. They can play with someone else. Hermione Granger needed real friends. Smiles for public weren't enough for her.

"I would love to chat, but I have to go. See you in the dorm, girls." The last part was addressed to her roommates, and she left. Time to see the Wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling blankly as her mind struggle to accept and process the information of that day. It was besieged with words and faces that were familiar yet the meaning that they carried couldn't be further from the one it used associate it with. It was a long day that proved to be full of bitter discoveries.

She went to the Headmaster's office hoping for help, but instead she got a kick in the guts. Hermione shut her eyes tightly as tried to breathe evenly as she felt the stomach rise up her throat.

'_I will be fine. I will be fine. There is always a way. I will find my own way out. I will.'_

She kept repeated those words like mantra as the voices of people that she trusted the most were still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Flashback... .… …

Hermione went to the Headmaster's office still slightly bristling from the Potions and irrationally yet sincerely glad that she had points deducted. One should not speak back to a teacher in such a manner, but damn it made her feel better on this day from hell. While the adrenalin was still pumping she nearly fell into the room as she rushed in eager to know what can be done, because there had to be something that they could do!

The office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts was majestic full of books and parchments and artifacts and portraits. It radiated calm authority that makes you believe that the person who has the right to call such office his own is capable of great things or in very least capable to get her from the predicament that she found herself in.

The Headmaster was there sitting there like the day was like any other, but on the other hand it was how he would probably would look if the ground would open before him. It was hard to have a reaction from him when it concerned serious matters. Maybe it was good, Hermione reasoned, as she approached him. Maybe they had a plan and all would turn out just a bad joke.

"Ah, Miss Granger, please sit down. I believe you know about the Marriage Law that had been passed yesterday? "

Hermione just stared dumbly at him for along min not sure if he was unaware or was making fun of her, and torn in two deciding which guess was more insulting in her situation.

"I heard of it." She said carefully as all the muscles in her body were tensing up instinctively as if sensing foul play from the person in front of her. It was not how this conversation was supposed to start. One thing that Professor Dumbledore was not it was slow.

"That's why I am here, sir. Today I have received an owl from the Ministry stating that I am 18 years old due to the Time Turner I had used and this means that wizards can petition for my hand because of this… Law." Her bravado ran out and Hermione chocked. "It's horrible, sir. I'm eighteen. Sir, eighteen! I don't know what to do. They don't have the right to make me do something like marry someone." She had to look scared and pathetic, but Hermione didn't care anymore. They had to help her. After all she did, they couldn't refuse. She tried grasping for straws. "Of course there is possibility that no one will petition for me."

The old wizard sighed, the weak fake kind of sigh. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, my dear."

"I beg your pardon?" was all Hermione could say and her blood pumping. "I got my letter this morning. It states that it will be twenty four hours from midnight today till the register of names up for petition will be released to the public ." Oh, she read the bloody thing alright. She knew it by heart it couldn't be true.

"The Ministry decided that your case needed a special attention, it would seem. To ensure you got the best offers." Since when did Dumbledore take the job of defending the Ministry? But Hermione had more pressing matters on her mind then how her Headmaster chose to spend his time off.

"Really?" Somehow she felt far from being lucky at such a 'special' treatment.

"Yes. They sent…"

"Isn't that illegal? They picked who will find out that I'm up for grabs? " The unpleasant wonders didn't seem to stop.

"No. Lemon drop?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Hermione never swore at a teacher. Ever. But she wasn't going to sit there and let him make fun of her. LEMON DROP? NOW?

"MISS GRANGER! Your language! 10 points from Gryffindor."

Now that was perfect. The Head of her House was here. The only thing she needed to make her happy.

"Ah, Minerva. Glad you could make. I was just speaking with Miss Granger about the Law. I am sure some allowance can be made for the language she used as I am sure she meant no offence."

Hermione at this point wasn't so sure about it anymore as she watched Professor McGonagall sent her a rather resentful look.

"I am sorry, Professor, my language was uncalled for. You were saying that… I got petitions?" Before the lemon drop accident. Those words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ah, yes! I was getting there. Not to worry. Here it is." He handed it over like she was supposed to be happy getting them and once again Hermione just stared at him. How this shit could be happening was beyond her.

She made a point of not thanking him as she took the two scrolls. One was clearly more fancy Hermione could say straight away. As the wax seal caught her attention she nearly dropped it.

"Malfoy? Ferret boy petitioned for my hand?" Things turned officially surreal.

"Oh, no, no, my dear. He is not eighteen yet."

"Thank God. I swear I saw their coat of arms once and it looked _just_…"

"It's from Lucius Malfoy." Professor for Transfiguration took her place next to the Headmaster.

"… _like it_." Hermione finished weakly. "Draco's _father_ petitioned for me?" maybe she heard it wrong. The blood pounding in her ears was quite loud.

"Yes, but not to worry. Open the second scroll."

Hermione clumsily ripped the seal of and prayed that it would be someone nice because she was losing hope to get out of this.

_I, Percival Weasley…_

"Percy?"

She didn't have to read no further to know they were doing her in for life. Her and Percy? Seriously? Shouldn't they be giving her a choice? At least she knew what to expect from Malfoy!

"Course it's better than you deserve after what you did." As the older witch spoke to her, Hermione just stared back. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Staring into space. They were serious. "And please stop telling those tales about the Protecto spell, we all know it's just a myth." Her Head of the House added with a cold voice. Hermione felt like she was just slapped. She did not turn to face the older woman again opting to look at the phoenix till she got her thought under a resemblance of conscious stream of thoughts. Then her eyes fixed on the petitions in her hands. Dumbledore didn't say anything which meant that he agreed with Deputy Headmistress. She was right; they had chosen to betray her instead of believing. It was their choice; she won't do anything to change it. They were not worth her explanations. She felt empty inside.

Hermione ignored the older witch. "Headmaster, why have you chosen Percy to petition for me? You know he won't allow me to continue my studies." She tried one more time to speak reason to the man she once respected.

Now Headmaster's voice was stern. "Miss Granger, Percy is a very nice young man. Your statement that he won't allow you to continue your studies is absurd. I happen to know him very well and so do you."

"He will not…" As she was cut off again Hermione bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood.

"Enough, Miss Granger. We understand that your position is rather unenviable but you must realize what a wonderful opportunity you are presented with, to make a connection with such a prominent, passionate, young man. That reminds me, You should be receiving a letter from the ministry, but I might as well tell you, since your circumstances are exceptional that you are under a time constrain to make your choice otherwise the Minister will make it on your behalf as he will see it fit."

"And if someone else were to petition for me…" certainly she could find someone that wouldn't hate her guts.

"Would have to gain an approval from the department or the Minister as it would seem, that is dealing with such matters now, since the petitions you have received are on a high level, to be excepted the wizard must match or exceed the conditions set by other applicants. "

She didn't know anyone filthy rich or as high up Fudge's ass.

* * *

She was on her bed while Parvati was holding a wet towel on her forehead. Lavender was sipping Fire whisky sitting next to her.

"I can't believe it. Lucius or Percy? Are they nuts? In either way you will be yanked from school."

"I know, Lavender , trust me. But none of us has a wizard that can petition for me. I can't ask _them _for help because their choice is already clear. They tossed at me a guy who thinks that woman's place is in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. Or I can pick Albino Senior. We all know it's not happening. And I can't go back to the muggle world, just dandy. Fudge made me his bloody special case. I wonder how much Malfoy paid him?"

"Had to be a lot. Percy not rich. In that case think he sucked the Minister off?"

"Oh, gross! Thanks for the visual, Lavender. Really made me feel much better. " Hermione shuddered. She might end up marrying the little bastard; she didn't need that kind of thoughts in her mind just yet.

"You are going to see Snape today?" Parvati asked her gently as she removed the towel from her forehead.

"What for?" Hermione frowned. Why on earth would she want to spent her time with Snape?

"The detention?" Lavender waved her hand in front of Hermione's face as the girl's eyes went wide. "Remember now?"

"Ahhh… Yeah, it rings a bell. Do I have to go?" It was not the day she wanted to deal with Snape or anyone else.

"You might want to go. He kind of holds grudges on people that don't listen to him." Parvati nudged her into a seating position.

"Well, he doesn't like me anyway. I can say Lavender's bed spontaneously combusted and we spend the hour putting it out. " Hermione didn't want to go anywhere. She had things to think about.

"Why my bed?"

"Because not my bed. It's a small sacrifice for a dear friend."

"Hermione, he will make your life hell if you skip his detention, now and forever. You are not actually considering skipping it?" Lavender knew that Hermione had to leave the room to get her mind on track and mopping around wasn't helping her.

"Fine, fine. Honestly. But I am not running." She felt so tired.

"You better be flying then. You have fifteen min left."

"Ah, shit!"

* * *

On her way to dungeons Hermione fumed. She was still pissed at Snape when she thought about it. Her life had already fallen to pieces, the least she could do was to save a little dignity by standing her ground against him. Why not? She had nothing better to do after all, and very little to lose.

The Gryffindor arrived to his office one minute late.

After a knock at the door and a sharp '_enter'_ Hermione was facing an angry Potion Master.

"You are _late_, Miss Granger."

"One minute, sir. It hardly counts." She said, unimpressed at his furious expression.

"20 poin…"

"Can we skip the moral and your sarcasm, sir? It's officially the worst day of my life and I want it finally to end. So what I have to do? Clean cauldrons without magic, sir?" her voice sounded tired and she was sure she looked like the living dead, but for the love of all that was holly she didn't care.

"What? Your boyfriends dumped you? How unfortunate for you." His voice was sharp and cutting. "Anything I can do to help? I really don't want Gryffindor Dream team to spit up. It's the purpose of your life after all."

Hermione looked at him with empty eyes "What life, Professor?" there wasn't going to be much of it left Hermione thought. Fudge made sure of it.

This was the answer he wasn't expecting. Not from the Gryffindor Lioness, a young woman always full of energy and good spirits. Severus Snape for the first time looked at the Gryffindor standing in front of him. Her robe rumpled, dark circles around her eyes, and pale skin. She looked ill. The question left his mouth on its own accord.

"Miss Granger, are you ok?"

"Do I _look_ ok, sir?"

"I'll escort you to madam Pomfrey." Just what he needed, he could just imagine what kind of a spin it wasn't going to give to the rumor mill.

"There is no need for that. There isn't anything she can do to help me, sir. Unless of course she'll give me a healthy dose of poison." At these words he paled. Hermione's serious face cracked a little as she saw that and she laughed. "Keep looking at me like that and I will think you care, sir." She teased him with a chuckle. It was just too funny.

"Miss Granger, whatever your problem is I'm sure it can be solved." '_Snape thinks I want to kill myself. Isn't that cute?_'

She laughed again, but it was not her usual light laugh, it was dark and heavy sending a chill down his spine. He had never seen such a side of her.

"Not this time."

"Dumbledore …"

"Been there. His option is a shitty one. He's an old goat that can't see past his nose if you ask me." Hermione coughed, and tried to clear her throat. She really shouldn't have drunk Lavender's fire whisky before leaving, it burned down her throat unpleasantly.

It was clear that Snape was torn between scolding The Gryffindor for her disrespect to the Headmaster and a sudden need to inquire about her health again. Strangely the second won.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the Mediwitch, Miss Granger?"

The girl just shock her head.

"I see. Do you wish anything to drink?" He obviously wasn't going to drop the topic.

Hermione looked suspicious for a moment. '_Why the Hell Snape is being so nice all of a sudden? It's not like he cares or anything. But then again he is not the only one here out of character today. Talking about a drink…_'

"Got wine, sir? I really need a drink, and fire whiskey is a bit too strong for my taste."

"Granger you're still a student here, you ca…"

"The school year is officially over for more than an hour, sir. I can drink whatever I want. And you did offer."

He couldn't believe that he was talking to the goody two shoes Gryffindor Golden Girl. She talked back at him more than once, disrespected the Headmaster, swore, and didn't look guilty in the slightest. Something was definitely wrong. He really should send her to Minerva for a talk; she was her Head of the House. It was her headache to deal with situations like this.

"I think you need to see your Head of the House…" but he was not allowed to finish.

The Gryffindor before his eyes came to life- eyes started to burn, color came back to her cheeks, back strait as she spat:

"I won't go to talk to the bitch even if my life depended on it." Hermione looked positively furious.

The Potions Master's eyes went wide. This was some kind of strange dream. If not, he really needed a shot of something strong. When the girl in front of him relaxed and smirked, he understood that he had said that out loud.

"Good idea, sir. So how about that wine?"

Five minutes later they were in his private quarters. 'I _went crazy. A Gryffindor know it all in my rooms instead of cleaning cauldrons. And we are drinking together. I should have sent her strait to Minerva …or not.'_ he remembered her reaction at that suggestion. The man stole one more glance at the amber eyed woman sitting in front of him. She was sipping her wine and looked calm. He scowled. '_Since when do I see her as a woman_?' a voice in his head replied '_since she put you in your place today. Admit it, not many people have the guts to do that._' Well it was time to find out why Hogwarts resident Golden Girl went ballistic on him. He was just hoping that his assumptions of her being seriously ill were wrong, but Granger did look under the weather, and her comment about poison…

He attempted a sneer and in his usual silky voice was about to start when…

"Nice rooms, Professor, royal blue and black suit you; I almost expected green and silver." The chit was calmly looking around till her eyes settled on him.

"Glad you approve, Miss Granger." Sarcasm was dripping from his words. The Gryffindor only grinned.

"How about we skip the pleasantries, sir? I can see you are just _dying_ to interrogate me about my resent behavior, and can I have more wine? It's really good."

"Miss Granger you do understand the absurdity of this situation? I should have stripped Gryffindor from at least 100 points and send you to Minerva. Right now I'm trying to understand why I didn't. Speaking of Minerva, Miss Granger. Care to enlighten me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Good." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's easier to bitch to someone who doesn't give a damn, sir."

"Your language, Miss…"

"Language or I'll go on a killing spree sir. Take a pick."

"Your health can't be that bad, Granger, for you to want to kill someone."

Hermione laughed. The sound finally getting lighter yet still sounding ominous. "My problem is not about my health, sir. It's harder to deal with."

At that he released a sign of relief. She chucked.

"What were you thinking my problem was? Honestly." The alcohol probably was taking an effect on him because he answered.

"A deadly disease or your studies."

At mention of her studies Hermione's face darkened.

"So it's your studies?"

"It's part of the problem, but not the problem itself."

"Oh really?"

"My thirst for knowledge came back and bit me in the arse, Professor."

"I don't understand."

"You know about the Marriage Law?"

"Yes, but you won't turn 18 for a half a year, Granger, so it can't be your problem."

"Oh, but it is."

"How?"

"Time turner."

Suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She can't be 18 already. That meant that she was open for petitions. '_Shit_.'

"Who if I may ask petitioned for you, Miss Granger? And why Albus's option is a shitty one?"

"Smart boy. But I suggest refilling our glasses first. Thank you. Like I said it's a really good wine."

"Granger." He was getting inpatient. For some reason he didn't like the idea of her getting married, or dating, or being in the company of any male. He could see that she was already slightly drunk, but only now he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione Granger was crying.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Granger, it can't be that bad. Albus wouldn't allow you get hurt. So who are the wizards you are choosing from, you stupid girl!"

"It's Lucius Bloody Malfoy and Percy Soding Weasley. I have to choose between a man who hates my guts and a guy that thinks woman's place is in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant! My studies will not be a problem, sir. Because either way my so-called husband will not allow me to continue! And I can't even consider going muggle because my family will not take me in! And that means living on the street. Hell now even my Head of the House hates me. You know what she said? Percy is too good for me after I betrayed them. Isn't it a laugh! I almost died protecting them all and all I get is a knife in my back!"

As soon as the silence settled it Hermione remember why she never drank more than 2 glasses of wine. She was a lightweight and always spoke the truth. Hell, she poured her heart to the man that hated her guts. She couldn't deal with one more humiliation today. So she did the only think she could think of. She bolted for the door. Before she was able to reach it, the brunet felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. Than the stress that was torturing her finally won and she passed out.

* * *

Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her head hurt. Hermione tried to open her eyes and sit up. But was too weak and fell back. Silken sheets felt good under her body.

'_Silk? My sheets are not from silk. Where the hell am I_!' the room was dimly lit, and there was someone in the shadows. '_Oh god!_' panic was starting to take over till she heard the person speak.

"Feeling better, Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape? What happened?"

"You passed out during our little conversation." He drawled in his silky voice.

'_The conversation. Shit_.' "What time is it, sir? I probably should be going." Hermione hoped that she didn't look too nerves.

"It's eleven thirty, Miss Granger."

"WHAT? Oh god, Lavender and Parvati are probably worried sick about me! I got to go!"

"Not before we finish talking."

"They probably already are searching for me. They will fray me alive for being so late!" Hermione tried to jump from the bed but her legs didn't listen to her. She was close to tears.

"Your female bodyguards left an hour ago, Miss Granger. They left you in my care." Snape watched Hermione's chocked expression and added "I never thought that Miss Brown is so …. Slytherin in her approach to life and Miss Patil …well… I pity the poor soul that hurts you, Miss Granger. They said that they are going to 'cover' for you what ever that means. Are you well enough to walk? We better finish our conversation in my sitting room, not bedroom." After the Gryffindor nodded he rose from his chair and left.

Hermione's head was spinning. Snape didn't deduct points, didn't insult her, no comments about Ron or Harry. Sweet Merlin, he was being … nice to her. She couldn't read his face and his voice was missing its usual sharpness, his tone was rather neutral. Heavens, she is having a conversation about her personal life with Snape of all people, and he seemed interested in it. Big Black Bat of the dungeons interested in her personal life? What next? Lucius Malfoy was madly in love with her?

Trying to shake of the incoming feeling of doom she fallowed her Professor back to the armchair she was sitting earlier.

"Wine, Miss Granger?" Snape asked when she made herself comfortable by the fireplace.

"Yes, please. And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me Hermione, sir? It's second time this evening we are going to talk about my personal life. It seems only fit for you to call my by my given name, sir." He looked at her with unreadable expression.

"Very well."

"So… What do you want to talk about, sir?"

"Are you sure there is no other option but Malfoy and Weasley?"

"You think I would be so miserable if they were?"

"Maybe the law will be appealed before you'll have to decide? You still have time… Hermione." She snorted. He looked uneasy using her given name.

"Yeah, plenty of time. I have time till Sunday at Midnight, sir."

"Well maybe Percy is …"

"Say not so bad option and you'll find your wand up your ass, sir." Surprisingly for Hermione, Snape didn't go for her throat for the insult, but instead he chucked. '_The world went crazy' _but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Feeling better I see. Why do you think he will not let you to continue your studies?"

"Last year I approached him for an advice about what kind of career I should pick, and got a nasty surprise. Let's just say he is very old fashion about woman, it doesn't mater that I'm smart, he'll make me a housewife, sir. Besides Malfoy's, pretty much any option would be better. "

"Albus…"

"Doesn't care, sir."

"Your parents…"

"Disowned me in the beginning of my fifth year. Surprised? "

"Why?" he looked absolutely shocked.

"Because I'm a witch, sir. They told me to leave Hogwarts, I didn't, end of story."

"But somebody picks you up for the holiday. You have to have a guardian."

"I don't, sir. During the holidays I'm staying with Parvati and Padma at their house."

"But somebody gives you money…"

"I work during the holidays, sir. I pay for everything myself."

"But surely Minerva..."

"Let me quote her, Professor: '_we have more important things to do than participate in your family variances, Miss Granger.'_ And of course the most resent one: '_please stop telling those tales about the Protecto spell, we all know it's just a myth'._ Bitch." Added under her breath.

"You cast Protecto?" His brows disappeared in his hairline.

"Yes. They didn't tell you, sir? I cast one on Hogwarts, and on Ron and Harry. That's why I was missing during the final battle, sir. The spell almost killed me. I was too weak to fight after it. But do you know the fun part? None of them believes me, not even Dumbledore."

"It should be easy to prove… "

"You think I'm going do it after they stabbed me in that back like that?" Hermione's eyes were cold, but he could see tears starting to form in them.

"No." He was angry. Hell, he was furious. Severus Snape couldn't believe it. The most brilliant witch to grace Hogwarts in almost 100 years was homeless, parentless, had to work for a living still being in school, and on top of it this _and _the Marriage Law. And he thought his life was bad. He took a big gulp of his drink.

"If that's all, sir…" she said standing up.

"No, it's not all Hermione." He looked straight into her eyes. She silently gulped and sat down.

His voice was calm "When you said that any option would be better. Did you mean it?" His bottomless black bore into her scared amber.

Hermione felt her throat go dry. But she managed to answer, "Yes, sir."

"Then there is one more option."

"Who?"

"Me."

Hermione Granger choked on her wine. She surely misheard him. She had to.

"Pardon?"

"I said you can marry Albus and stay at school, Hermione."

"Can the sarcasm, sir. Why would you want to marry me?"

"You are the brightest pupil I ever had. I would be pity for you to leave the school."

"I marry you I stay at school, ok. What do _you_ get?"

"Why do you think I want something from you, Hermione?" He smirked. She glared at him.

"Because there has to be a reason, why you are the Head of Slytherin, sir, and t_hey _do nothing for free."

"Severus."

"What?"

"It's my name, _Hermione_. I am practically proposing for you here, so it's fair for you to use it."

"You are joking? Right? You are not seriously asking for my hand, are you, sir?" Her voice slightly trembled.

"Do I look like I am kidding, Hermione?" His voice was serious.

She felt a very strong need to run. '_Ok, don't panic_.' She didn't know whether to faint or laugh. She took a big sip of her wine.

"You're my Professor… I can't. We … the school… Headmaster… " she knew she was mumbling, but couldn't help it.

"I read the Law while you were out cold. Along with the school rules. It's ok for a professor to marry a pupil if she/he is of age, in her/his last year and she/he is willing. As for the faculty and those dunderheads, do you care for their opinion Hermione?" it was strange to hear him say her name. She knew he was right.

"No, for a long time now."

"Then it's settled. You are marrying me."

"I…."

"Of course if you'll decide to pick Lucius or Percy I'll understand." His sarcasm was coming back.

She sent him her most venomous glare. "I can't marry either of them."

"So that means…?"

"I'll marry you, si…Severus." She did it. God. That wine was getting to her. There was no other explanation.

She didn't catch his sigh of relief.

"You'll receive my petition tomorrow morning. You look tired, Hermione. It was a long day for you. How about we talk about the details tomorrow?"

She could only nod at that.

"I'll escort you back to your dormitory. You need a rest."

"Yeah."

She finished her wine and stood up.

They walked to the Gryffindor tower in silence. After a quiet goodnight they parted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione heard voices in the distance and than somebody was shaking her.

"Mya! Wake up! It's almost 10 o'clock. It's breakfast time! " On the weekends breakfast was served late. You were able to eat at the Hall almost all day.

She moaned. Her head was going to explode from the noise. Her sight was unfocused.

"Shut the Hell up, Patil!"

"Gee, Mya, you sound like Lavender, when she has a really bad hangover. But you weren't drinking that much before you left for your detention."

"Maybe she drank with Snape after she recovered from fainting."

Words penetrated thru the fog that surrounded her brain.

_Snape… detention… drink… faint_ … Suddenly last night events crashed on her like an avalanche. She sat strait up in her bed.

"Merlin's Balls!" she started hyperventilating. '_Oh sweet mother of mercy, I'm engaged to Snape. Don't panic, don't panic Hermione_.' She went pale.

"Lavender! Get her a glass of water, quick! Hermione, relax girl." Instead of giving her the water Parvati poured it on her head.

An ice-cold water helped Hermione to get over her shock.

"AAAAAAhHHHHHHHHH! CCCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!"

"Better?" Lavender asked her with a smirk, which earned her a death glare in return.

"Your reaction was to Snape or that stupid Law?" Asked Parvati while performing a drying spell on her.

"Both. He found a way for me to stay at school. I won't have to marry Percy or Malfoy. You were right, Lav, I had a drink with him yesterday." She started massaging her throbbing temples.

"It's great Mya! I'm happy for you." Patil gave her a hug. Lavender on the other hand went slightly green when the realization dawned on her.

"You're not serious. No way are you…"

"Yes, Lav, I am. I still can't believe it or imagine it, but I am. It's the best offer I can get under these circumstances."

Parvati looked puzzled at the two. "What you two are talking about? Well never mind. I got something interesting. Dobby came earlier and left you a package. He said he was not allowed to tell who sent him. Strange. I checked there are no curses on it. Here is your package Mya."

"What's inside, Parvati?"

"I don't know. It's not for me, you know."

"You mean you couldn't open it." Parvati had the decency to look guilty.

Hermione opened the box at her first try. There was a vial of anti-hangover potion and a note. She drank the potion before reading and her head cleared in second.

_Hermione, _

_You will receive the document, with the late morning post. We can discus our plans today by dinner. Seven o'clock at my chambers._

_SS_

Shit. So it wasn't some kind of weird dream. And he wants to talk about _their_ plans. Merlin she really didn't want to think about it. There will be time to think about the fact that she is marring the most hated professor in school. The Gryffindor groaned. Or that he is the Head of Slytherin. She whimpered. Or that he is 20 years her senior. Ex-death eater.

'_Ok, I have to look for the good side. He will let me to continue my studies, and get a job later. Good. I already have 6 years experience dealing with his temper, and last night proved that I could deal with it. A fat plus. I will never believe he is into woman abuse. Living with two biggest gossip ladies I would have known about it by now. No boy in school has the guts to hit on Snape's wife_.'

She snickered. If God gives you a lemon, make lemonade. She was going to use all the advantages of this situation. It helped to forget the disadvantages.

Those who knew her will understand and the rest can drop dead.

Lavender's voice startled her "It's from _him_, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Here."

"Hermione, why does Snape sends you documents and what plans you two have together?" Parvati was still confused looking at the note, than she put two and two together. She went sheet white and fainted.

Apart from the morning incident the day was more or less uneventful. Hermione left her room only to receive the petition and went back immediately. The Gryffindor thanked Merlin that it was a Hogsmead weekend along with the last in school, so the common room was disserted.

……………………………………..

When the evening neared Hermione's friends picked an outfit out for her. It was a forest deep green robe.

…………………………………………..

The Gryffindor lioness managed to avoid insincere concern by hiding in her room, and Lavender or Parvati fended off all the girls that came to _check_ on their friend. Until…

"I want to talk to Hermione, Brown, and you have no right to stop me!" Just what she needed. Ginevra Weasley to talk to. One of the back stabber's. Great.

"Get lost Ginevra, Hermione is resting. She had a terrible day."

"Well, so did I. I found out I m going to have her as my sister in law. She's not even married to my brother and she is already telling lies about him!"

"Ever considered them to be true, Weaslette?"

"How dare you! We all know she is a lying wen…" before Ginny could finish she had Levander's wand at her throat.

"Get out bitch, before I send you to the hospital wing for the summer." Ginny sneered but left.

"Mya, do you know what she was talking about?"

"My little chitchat with the headmaster. I bet McGonagall dutifully reported to Ron and then the word spread, I guess."

"Bitch. Anyhow, you should better get going if you don't want to be late for your first date."

"Lavender Brown, you are walking on thin ice here." Her only answer was a snicker.

"You should pack your trunk Lav, we are leaving tomorrow. I am going to miss you."

"Don't worry I'll crash at Patil's place in a week. And get moving, bat charming is waiting."

"OK, OK, put the Distracto charm on me, I have no wish to deal with the harpy today. And tell Parvati that Snape is not going to lock me in the dungeons."

After slipping thru the common room she went to the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione Reached Severus Snape's personal quarters just on time.

The heavy door flew open so fast after the first knock that she squeaked and fell forward when she lost her balance, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. Her hands instinctively got a grip on his black robe. Hermione's face was buried in Snape's chest. She noted that he smelled like rain, fresh.

"Hermione, are you Ok?" his voice sounded worried.

She tilted her head so she could look at him; his grip on her waist didn't lessen.

"I'm fine, Prof...Severus." For same reason saying his name she felt herself blushing. She practically groaned. He was looking at her strangely, which make her nervous. "You can let me go now, Severus."

It seemed that only now he noticed that he was holding her all this time.

"Yes. And do come in."

The dinner was nice, they talked about new potions. Hermione still couldn't believe it, but he was nice to her all the time. Snape didn't lose his sarcasm but, now she knew she could talk back it, so it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

When dinner was over he offered her to move by the fireplace. The moment she has dreaded all day and evening was here- _the talk_.

When she was seated in the same cozy armchair with a glass of wine like the last time it started. The talk about all the things they avoided to talk during dinner.

"Have you received my petition? I hadn't seen you at breakfast or lunch." He wouldn't admit but he went to the meals to see her and was worried when she didn't show up. He was afraid she changed her mind.

"Yes I have, today I left my room only when the post came. I didn't want to meet _them_."

"I see. Have you told them?"

Hermione shocked her head. "My life is none of _their_ concern. Only three people know. Lavender, Parvati and Padma, my friends, and I'm planning on telling Neville; he was always friendly and supportive when I needed it. And I guess it's all. So have you told anybody, Severus?"

"No."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Where are you staying for the summer, Hermione?" Did he really have to bring this topic up? Hermione blushed.

"With Padma and Parvati, Severus. You know I can't go home."

"Did you sign my petition, Hermione?"

Her voice was above a whisper "Yes."

"Do you understand what it means?"

"That we are engaged?"

"Close. That we are married now."

"WHAT! ALREDY!? That can't be right... we didn't have any ceremony or blessing or…"

"There is a spell on the parchment. The same spell of binding that is spoken during the ceremony."

"Merlin's balls… That's it?" she was close to tiers. She was hoping to have her last free summer with friends. Now… she buried her face in her palms and started crying silently.

"You don't have to move in to the dungeons this instant, Hermione." His voice was soft. Severus got up.

When Hermione became aware of her surroundings, she noticed that somebody was holding her. A hand was gently stroking her back. Also she was sitting on a couch.

"Sorry…" she tried to extract herself from his embrace. He made her look at him.

"It's not your fault, so don't be. If you so wish you can have this summer for yourself, and you will became my wife after you return to Hogwarts." He gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Really?" she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Yes, though in the eyes of the ministry you are married, so in any official document you will be Mrs. Snape."

"My Hogwarts letter."

"Yes. Minerva will be in for quite a shock."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Severus? Do you think there is a possibility to get a photo of that moment? "

"We'll see. Or I can get you photo of that moment when she will attack me demanding explanations. It's going to be quite a sight." He said with a loud chuckle.

She laughed and on an impulse wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. For a second he went rigid. Then his arms went around her waist, bringing her closer.

Only feeling the pressure of his hands around her waist Hermione came to her senses, and tried to pull away but was held back.

"Please, let me have one kiss Hermione, just one kiss." Severus said against her lips. He could barely resist the urge to ravage the soft lips that were upon his only a moment ago. He knew that if she denied his request he would go insane.

Hermione couldn't believe he was asking for a kiss. A man that lived to torture her and her friends was asking for a kiss. A man that despised her for six years. A man that she unknowingly married this morning. A man that was her husband and was saving the little life she had left. She felt herself nodding.

She nodded and he didn't need any other invitation. Severus kissed her like a man who drinks water after months in a desert

Hermione felt like she is being consumed. A kiss with Viktor and few attempts with Ron didn't prepare her for this, when she opened her mouth for his tongue he was demanding, dominating and gentle at the same time. He tasted like fire whiskey and apples. Hermione allowed him to taste, and posses her. She was helpless against him. And she felt that she quite like it.

She tasted so good. Like wine and chocolate. He was getting drunk from her taste, her lips were so soft agents his, pure. She obviously lacked skills in kissing. But that suited him just fine, it meant that no other man had kissed her the way he is kissing her. And as long he was standing no, other man would. She was his. His alone.

Finally they broke away for air.

Then it hit her. Oh Merlin, she just snogged her professor. Hermione refused to meat his eyes. What was he thinking about her now? That she jumps on every man in sight? She felt like crying again.

He got a hold of her chin and turned her to meet his eyes.

"You are my wife, Hermione. Don't be ashamed that I kissed you." His voice was serious. "You are mine to kiss. I know I m not every woman's dream man in looks or personality but I will protect and cherish you. Today you sealed your fate, my lioness. Your choice was me. You will sleep in my bed and bear my children. I will give you the time you need to get used to me." He slowly brushed his thumb over her lips that were swollen from his kiss. His eyes darkened. "Yesterday you asked me what I get from this marriage. The answer is very simple. I get you." Severus leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

When his words finally sank in Hermione was too stunned to move. His kiss brought her back to her senses.

Bed, children. Sex. She wanted to faint. Hermione hadn't thought this far. She will have to sleep with him. He wanted her. She was not ready. The Gryffindor was scared.

"Severus…I…."

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not a good man but I will never make you do something you are not ready for, and I know you are not ready. You are not used to being this close to a man. I will give you time like I said." His eyes captured hers. "Do you believe me, Hermione?"

Her voice was weak but she responded.

"Yes."

"More wine?"

"Oh yes, please." Hermione needed a drink. Badly. On such a day, who could blame her? 'Ok Mya, don't think about sex. Snap… Severus now, he is giving you the summer, you'll cross this bridge when you'll reach it. It is going to happen, later if you are lucky. And now forget you are married.'

"When did you found out about the spell on the parchment, Severus?" she looked suspiciously at him.

"Today, Minerva let it slip."

"What? She knew? They practically wanted me to sign Percys petition when I got it yesterday. But I can't say I'm surprised. Nothing from that bitch surprises me now." She started crying but caught herself. They were not worth her tears.

"Well. Ok. What are your plans for the summer Severus?"

He looked startled for a second then answered. "I'm staying in Hogwarts; I have some research to finish."

"Oh. You really don't mind that I'm not staying?"

"I wish you not to be here when Minerva starts to write your letter and I will see what I can do about the photos." It was strange to hear him joke.

"And what about Malfoy?"

"You'll soon find that there is certain advantage to have an ex-death eater as a husband."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Ok. You know that word will spread when The Bitch of my House will find out."

"You are my wife. If somebody has problems about it send them my way."

"What will your Slytherins say?"

"Nothing if they know what is good for them." She chuckled. He came back with his fire whiskey and sat net to her on the couth. "About your summer." Her heart sank.

"Yes?

"You will not work."

"What do you mean I will not work? I need money to buy my books. I have to work." Hermione was getting angry. How dear he?

"I will give you money. While you are my wife you will work because you like your job and not because you need money, I have more than enough money for both of us."

"But..."

"Or you are staying." Silence. "Good. I will send your money to the Patil's house, if you need more just owl me. After you come back we'll go to Gringots and have them make you a key to my vault."

"Does somebody know that you are staying with Patils?"

"No, Just Lavender. She won't tell anybody, and she really good at lying if they get suspicious that she knows."

"Good. I will send you your letter. So you will only face them when you will be back at Hogwarts."

"I will owl you."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"This summer is yours."

Hermione finally screw up the carriage. "What will happen when I will get back?" She was blushing like mad. He was studying her.

"You will move to the dungeons. The house elves will bring your luggage here."

"What the Headmaster will say?"

He smirked. "He won't be pleased. Just like Minerva." His grin turned predatory.

"Will you have problems?"

"They won't dear to do anything, besides there is nothing they can do. They have no right after what they did to you." Severus voice was dark.

"I don't want to talk about it. Is there anything else? "

"The rest we will talk about after your return. And what about the head girls badge? You are the best student."

"They can stick it where the sun doesn't shine. I've had enough. This year will be for me."

"What about Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"

"What about them? They will find out with the rest of the school. Do you think they will have a heart attack, Severus?"

"Maybe, and one more thing." He pulled a small velvet box from his robe.

_'Is that what I think it is?_' Hermione couldn't move.

Severus slowly opened the box and revealed a ring of white gold with an emerald for an eye. He took his wife hand and put on her finger. The ring magically adjusted to be the right size.

"There. Perfect fit." His sign on her for everyone to see.

"Its very nice and very … slytherin." It's all she could say. The ring was beautiful and obviously expensive.

"It's been in my family for generations. Every wife of the first born son in the family of Snape wore it. I think it's time for you to go back to your tower. I will escort you."

"I can find the way by myself Severus. You don't have to."

"My wife will not walk the halls at this hour unescorted, and don't even think about arguing." He all but hissed. His woman will not go on her own such a way in the dark dungeons.

Hermione gulped. They were married less than 12 hours and he was all possessive and protective of her. Her personal Batguard. '_Me and my rotten luck_.'

"You will spend this summer on your own, but do remember you are not free any more. I expect you to behave. Do I make myself clear?" Severus voice was low, but dangerous.

'How the hell do I get myself in to these messes? Good Merlin…'

"Crystal, sir." Hermione managed to squeak.

"You will call me sir only in the potions classroom, Hermione." He relaxed a bit when he noticed her scared expression. "I'm sorry I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" the woman was in disbelief.

"I meant every word I said. But my tone was wrong."

"You're joking."

"Not where you are concerned. Its time for you to rest. Lest go."

"Ok" 'well at least I know that he is concerned about me.'

They reached Pink Lady's portrait in silence.

"Well, I guess that's it." Hermione tried to break the awkward silence.

"Yes. I will wish you a good summer now. We will not meet tomorrow. "

"Oh, ok." She was nervous; his dark gaze on her wasn't helping. He stood too close to her for comfort. Hermione could practically feel he was planning something… "Good night Severus."

"Don't I deserve a little kiss for my escort?"

The Gryffindor almost fell backwards. '_The nerve of him_.'

"How very Slytherin of you, Severus, and do wipe that smirk from your face it's not a compliment."

"You know the funny part?"

"There is one?" The Slytherin smiled lazily getting closer to her. His hands snaked around her waist before she could pull away. '_I'm trapped. Shit_.'

"You're a Slytherin by marriage now, and you are mine." His lips were upon hers and she gasped. Severus tongue gently parted her lips asking for entrance. His lips were cool against hers.

The Gryffindor was too tired to fight him and surrendered to his kiss.

The kiss was gentle and his tongue strokes hers lazily. Severus nibbled her soft lips and groaned pulling away.

"Your taste is addict able. You know that?" His voice was husky.

Hermione's little blushed went from pink to scarlet.

"Mmm…"

The slytherin let go of his lioness. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"I guess I'll see you in three months Severus." She managed after a minute. He smirked.

"I look forward _having_ you here my lioness." With these words he turned around and left, robes billowing.

Hermione couldn't believe he just said that. On the other hand a lot of things happened in the last 24 hours she still couldn't believe. She shook her head and touched her lips. It still slightly tingled from his kiss. Apples and fire whiskey


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you ok dear?" Hermione swirled around to meet a worried gaze of the Pink Lady.

"I don't know any more Ann." The Lady smiled warmly.

"You looked very cozy with professor Snape, if you ask me. Is he your husband Hermione?"

"What? How?" She was speechless.

"All the portraits know about that outrageous Marriage Law, Dear. Besides such words like: _You're a Slitherin by marriage now. And you are mine, _kind of gives it away. Oh, and Phineas told me what happened in the Headmasters office. I can't believe, youre Head of the House! After all you did! That lot should be kicked out from Hogwarts for treating you like this. If you just let me to give a piece of my mind to them…"

"There is no need Ann."

"Don't be silly! Of course there is! You won't find a portrait in this castle or ghost that wouldn't want a little chitchat with those two, or your so-called friends. Just because The Protecto binds us we can't do it without your permission."

"You all know that I cast the Protecto? How? I thought you knew because you overhead us."

"Oh no, dear. We all felt you casting it. We just can't talk about it till you let us. You are the most wonderful girl to ever grace Hogwarts since Ravenclaw herself. If you need help we will be more than glad to give it, dear. I think you did a good thing making up your own mind and not listening to the headmaster. Old goat that one. The professor is a better choice than those two you had Hermione."

"You sound just like Parvati and Lavender, Ann."

"I always knew they were smart girls." The Gryffindor laughed.

"I had a crazy 2 days. I feel like I am going to sleep for a week, Ann."

"Before you go inside you better put the distracto on, love. The young Miss Weasley is in the common room."

"Thanks. No need to face the harpy today." at what Ann nodded. "Done."

"**Ever lasting dream**. Night Ann."

"Night Hermione. Sweet dreams."

5555

Her roommates were waiting for her.

"So how did it go?"

"You won't believe me."

"Your lips are swollen. Oh god… Spill!"

She explained with all details.

"I can't believe it! He went all Neanderthal on you!" Levander could just gap at her.

"I know. I was there, remember?" Hermione was in bed and looked at the dark of their room.

"I can't believe McGonagall didn't tell you about the spell. How could she!" Parvati also wasn't pleased.

"I want to be a fly on the wall when she'll start to write your letter and find Mrs. Snape instead of Mrs. Weasley."

"Serves her right! I can bet they all are thinking that you going to sign it tomorrow evening. Bastards."

"Tomorrow I'll find a compartment on the train and charm it so that they couldn't find me. So the only problem is breakfast. We all need to eat. You two have neglected your boyfriends so you will spend your ride with them."

"But..."

"No buts Lav. I will ride alone. Now let's sleep. I'm tired."

"Night Hermione. Oh, and Mya?"

"What?"

"Nice ring." "Did you like his kisses?"

"Drop dead you two." Her answers were few snickers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"God damn mother fucker! I can't get it off! He did something! I hate him!"

"Calm down Mya! It can't be that bad. Let me see the ring." Parvati examines the ring. "Don't bother, it won't come of. Not while you are alive at least. It's a binding band. He must have a matching one. He pretty much put a big sign on you: HANDS OFF, PROPERTY OF SEVERUS SNAPE. "

"I knew he was up to something when he put the ring on, and when he said we won't meet today. Damn him. Sneaky Slytherin."

Luck was with her later in the morning. She grabbed some breakfast before _they_ came and she found an empty compartment on the train.

The ride was quiet till the door of the compartment flew open and somebody ran in slamming the door behind.

It was Pansy Parkinson. In tears. Hermione sighed. Because of the ferret boy no doubt. Great.

"Parkinson I will never get what you see in that wanker. For someone of your intelligence you are acting very stupid. He is using you."

Parkinson girl looked startled for a moment. Then she turned her anger on the Gryffindor.

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way. Don't take your anger on me. Send it to him. Leave him."

"I love him."

"And the moon is made of green cheese. And sit, it's hard to look at you in this position."

Hermione was sitting in a seat beside a window. Parkinson wiped her face and set down opposite from her.

"I hate you."

"Tell me something new."

"He cheated on me." Pansy said with a hiccup.

"What did you expect? Ferret boy couldn't be faithful even if his life depended on it. You have a body to kill for and are twice as smart as him. Kick him where it counts and find a guy who does not chase after every skirt in sight."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you trying to make me feel better? Is it some kind joke to make fun of me? You and your boyfriends can go to Hell!"

"When did you last time saw me with them Parkinson? A year ago? I stopped considering them as friends a while ago." Hermione's voice was serious. She looked in the eyes of the crying girl.

"You really think I have a body to kill for?" the Slytherin's voice was low and painful.

"You look great, just stop using the bleaching charm, darker hair suits you better, and drop the ton of makeup, you really don't need it." The blond looked at the Gryffindor for a while then her lip started trembling.

Hermione started to panic '_What did I do now? I really don't want her to start the water works. I never liked her, but she deserves better than the ferret.'_

"Look Pansy, I know we don't like each other but you really can do better. Don't believe me if you want, but no woman deserves such a treatment. He's a cheating arse that does not deserve someone like you. And don't say you love him, its bullshit, and you know it. You love the idea of love not the blond ferret."

The silent sobs turned into full blown wail and then unexpectedly for Hermione the blond girl lunched at her. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and started crying into her neck while sitting on the seat next to her and half on her lap.

The stunned Gryffindor started to stroke the blonde's back, while holding her in a warm embrace.

After a while sobbing girl calmed and Hermione let go of her, allowing her to sit strait.

"It's a sweetest…. Thing...Anybody... Told me…. Thanks... I really needed …it."

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Let me do something for you. Ok? It will make to feel you even better."

The slytherin nodded, and tried to wipe the tears with her palm.

"Ok. Close you ayes and don't move"

She obeyed.

With few flicks of her wand Hermione was done.

"Ok, look."

When Pansy opened her eyes she almost fell from her seat, because … she was looking at herself.

"Wow… it's that really me? What did you do Granger?"

"Cleaned your face and removed the bleach."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect? Glamour?"

"Damn…I look hot." Parkinson leaned closer to the mirror floating in front of her. For the first time in a while she liked what she saw. A grin spread on her face. Its time for a change.

"Why did you use the bleach any way?"

"Draco."

Hermione snorted.

"Can I tell you something?" the slytherin with now raven black hair said.

"Be my guest Parkinson."

"Pansy, call me Pansy."

"Ok." Hermione was surprised but didn't show it.

"I met Potter and Weasel earlier. They were talking about you. It wasn't nice. The she weasel was there also. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Pansy. When earlier I said they are not my friends I meant it. So just stop beating around the bush and ask me what you want to know."

"Did you cast Protecto?"

"Yes."

"Wow… you like saved us all." Pansy's ayes were wide. But then came confusion. "If I understand them right, they don't believe you. Why?"

"I don't know Pansy. They betrayed me."

"But your Head…"

"In Gryffindor only three people believe in me."

"The Headmaster…"

Hermione waved her hand in anger.

"The old goat thinks I'm lying."

Suddenly Pansy froze. She was looking at Hermione's hand.

"Is that Snape family wedding band I'm seeing Hermione?" Her voice was serious.

'_Damn, she noticed. The gods hates me_.'

"Well… I…"

"The only Snape left is P_rofessor_ Snape. Care to humor me?"

"You better sit down Pansy. And how did you recognize this blasted thing?"

"Every old pureblood family has one. I guess you can't take it off?"

"No. All my tries were fruitless."

"I'm sitting. So how did it found its way to you?"

"Did you hear about the latest Ministry stupidity?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm 18."

"You can't be, we're in the same year."

"I used a time turner."

"And Snape petitioned for you? Damn."

"He was my third petition and the best one."

"You are kidding. Who can be worse than him?"

"Lucius Bloody Malfoy and Percy Soding Weasley."

"And Dumbledore didn't try to save you?"

"Percy _is_ his idea of saving."

"And then Snape saw his chance?"

"Not like that. It's more like he saved me. I try not to think about it. I'm moving in with him after the summer. ..."

"Good."

"Good? I'm married to the Overgrown Bat of the dungeons!"

"You are a Slytherin now, so it's ok for me to befriend you."

"What?"

"I want to be your friend."

"You are crazy."

"I'm not the one married to Snape."

"Don't remind me. I have this blasted ring on my finger for it."

"I take he forgot to mention few things about it, accidentally of course."

"Of course. I'm surprised he didn't put a big green and silver sign above me. '**Property of Severus Snape. Touch her and face your doom**.'"

"That possessive?"

"You don't know half of it. We've been married only for a 24 hours and I want divorce already."

"There is no divorce in the wizarding world."

"I know. Look we're practically at the platform. I have to go and find Parvati. See you in 2.5 months, without the ferret hopefully."

"Don't worry. Have a good summer lady Snape. I take _they_ don't know about it?"

Hermione smiled mischievously.

"No. Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The end of June was warm and quiet at Hogwarts. Severus Snape was in his laboratory restocking his storage room with ingredients, for the incoming year. When suddenly …

"What the hell! Severus Sebastian Snape!" The castle shook from the volume. The voice belonged to no other than Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The dark haired man smirked evilly. 'Let the fun begin.'

No les than 3 minutes later the door to his office practically flew from its hinges with a loud bang, revealing a furious Transfiguration professor.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can do for you Minerva?" Severus Snape asked in his silkiest voice.

"Severus, it's seems there is a mistake in The Book of All Names."

"You mean the book that records all students that are currently attending here? A mistake? That would definitely be a first. Are you sure, Minerva?" The woman was glaring at the Potions Master.

He is going to enjoy this. _Oh yes_.

"Yes I am sure, Severus. It seems that one of our students got married and the Book updated the wrong surname."

"Oh really? Do I happen to know that student?"

"It's Miss Granger. It's seems…"

"Well she is obviously not a Miss any more." Severus sat comfortably behind his desk, and watched the pacing witch.

"There has to be a mistake. She has to be a Weasley not Snape." She laughed and looked at the sitting man. "Like she would marry you, Severus. What a laugh. Hermione Snape. There has to be a mistake no doubt. I have to send her letter. And I cannot send it like this." 'A laugh? Oh yes. And the joke is on you Minerva. Hmm. It's really pity I don't have a camera. Oh well…'

"And why is that?" Minerva looked at Severus like he was daft.

"What her husband will think? I don't think he will be pleased at such a mistake. Poor Percy."

"And what, pray tell me, does Mr. Weasley have to do with my wife Minerva?" His dark ayes seem to glow.

The Witch obviously wasn't listening and missed the _my wife_ part. "You probably don't know but Miss Granger is of age and due to the Marriage Law married Percy Weasley."

"Oh really. Strange. I though the book updated her as Snape."

"Yes, I know. But I guess mistakes happen even in the book of all names."

'The woman is not only deaf but also daft. The book doesn't make mistakes. I guess its time for the knut to drop in the empty head of hers.' Severus Snape glanced at the ranting witch one more time.

"Minerva. Minerva… Minerva McGonagall! Stop the pacing this instant!"

The Gryffindor looked shocked to be interrupted so rudely during her rant.

"Severus, what…"

"Minerva, it's obvious to any fool that the book doesn't make mistakes." Severus was talking to her in his best teacher voice. Sarcastic and snarky.

"Yes but…"

"Have you spoken with Mr. Weasley after he sent his petition, Minerva?" he cocked one eyebrow at her.

"Well…"

"I take that as no. Let me tell you something. Miss Granger has indeed married me."

"No! She didn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't!" The Headmistress went snow white. He suppressed a snicker.

"But my dear Minerva, she would, she could, and she definitely did." The witch's face went from white to red, than from red to grey.

Thud.

"Couldn't she faint in her own office?" Severus for a min thought to leave her on the ground but decided to take her to the infirmary, he was going there anyway. Poppy was out of the headache relief potion.

5555

A few hours later he was sitting in the Headmasters office when Minerva flooed into the room. She was still wearing the hospital robe with a red bathrobe over it. She practically went strait for his throat.

'A Gryffindor on a war path. How lovely. But whom are you against? Me or Hermione?'

"Severus! I demand an explanation! This instant!" She looked ready to kill.

"Minerva, what is wrong? Severus was just telling me that you fainted in his office. I do hope it's nothing serious. Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore looked as merry as ever.

"Severus here married Miss Granger, Albus! That ungrateful little chit! After all we have done for her and Percy! She had no right to do it!"

"Minerva, I fail to see what business it is of yours, weather Hermione decided upon me or that little snot."

"Severus is it true?" The old wizard finally got over his shock.

"Yes headmaster, it is." The slytherin felt a sadistic pleasure at the shocked expressions they wore.

"Than this marriage is illegal. You are her professor."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about Albus. She is of age, in her last year and willing."

"Why that little…"

"MINERVA! You will not speak in this manner about my wife in my presence. Do I make myself clear?" Severus was pulling off a good image of an angry basilisk. A dangers hiss and a petrifying glare. Minerva sent him a glare in return but shut up and sat in one of the chairs.

"Severus, I don't remember receiving your petition for Miss Granger." The Headmaster disturbed the silence.

"Because I sent it to her personally."

"As a student she must receive official documents thru me or Minerva, in this case… "

"It doesn't matter, because she is of age. Hermione has made her choice."

"She had to choose Percy!"

"Minerva, she has a mind of her own. And she chose me." The potion master was getting tired of this conversation.

"What will Harry and Ron say? And Percy! I have to owl them." The witch was standing to leave.

"You will do no such thing."

The Headmaster looked confused. "And why is that Severus?"

"Because, you can't discus or spread to the people outside the faculty what you have read in the book of names, till the start of the term. The rules of the school forbade it." Now he looked smug.

"What? What do you mean?" Minerva was angry and red in the face again or still.

"This means that you will keep your big mouth shat, Minerva."

"Why you…"

"Don't bother Minerva. I have more important things to do than listen to your insults, if you'll excuse me headmaster." Without waiting for the answer he left with a swish of his robes.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Marajade179 for beta-ing this chapter and for the idea to create it.

To be honest I would have simply continued with Hermione coming back to school.

_Hermione's summer _

_Or_

_Chapter 10_

Mrs. Zahra Patil was a nice middle aged lady with a long dark brown hair that she wore in a bun. She loved Hermione like her own child and was absolutely horrified when that absurd law was passed. The witch just hoped that the Headmaster will find her adoptive daughter a good match. Her good opinion of the old wizard didn't last long unfortunately. This moment she was sitting in her cozy kitchen with her two girls and Hermione.

"Wait dear. Did I get that right? The Headmaster wanted you to marry the Weasley boy, but you choice your professor? I understand why you pick the man dear, but why in the name of Circe did the old man suggested that boy. I remember that Parvati wrote what he thinks about women's place in the family. Is he mad!" Hermione smiled at the older witch. She could see where Parvati and Padma got their fiery tempers.

"I don't know and I don't care. I am just glad that Severus is letting me to stay here for the summer." She rubbed the ring on her finger. Zahra Patil noticed the movement, and smiled.

"That's a very nice ring Hermione dear, and don't you worry, sometimes the things are not as bad as it looks. Just have fun this summer and relax." Zahra put her hand on top of Hermione's and patted it in motherly fashion.

"Don't worry Hermione it's going to be ok, you'll see. Now let's go unpack our trunks and get some rest. I feel beaten after the ride." Padma smiled warmly at the Hermione and Parvati.

"I need a shower." Parvati spoke up, as she took her friend's hand. "And so do you. I bet you will feel better after it."

"Off you go then girls. I still have to make you a dinner."

55555

The next day Hermione received a short note from her husband and the money for her summer and books for this year. In her opinion the amount of galleons was obviously too big but couldn't do anything about it if she didn't want to anger her other half.

"Oh and dear, you probably should owl Mrs. Westwind and tell that you won't be able to look after her mother in law." Mrs. Patil was reading her Daily Prophet and slowly eating toasts along with the girls.

"Yes, I probably should. Its pity that…"

Knock…. Knock

Zahra was confused. "Strange. Who could that be this early in the morning?" she rose and opened the door. "Lady Westwind! What a surprise." Parvati and Hermione choked on their toasts and Padma on her morning coffee. '_The hag is here_!' a minute later Mrs. Patil shoved up in the kitchen with an old woman. The Hag Westwind as everybody called her was a small old woman, but surprisingly for her age fast and witty. She could give Snape the run for his money in the department of sarcasm and insults.

Padma was still coughing and Hermione with Parvati were gaping at the guest.

"Girls, must I say that it's extremely impolite to stair, and Zahra, are you going to offer me a seat finally?" the occupants of the room blushed.

"Of course Lady Westwind, how rude of me. Please sit down." Zahra was running around the hag, making her tea and getting the biscuits.

"So Hermione, dear, how was school this year?" the hag looked honestly interested. The Gryffindor had to grab the side of the table not to fall from the chair she was sitting in. The Patil twins were doing the same.

"…um…Thank you Lady Westwind, it was ok. I guess." '_Is it a dream?'_

Lady Westwind narrowed her piercing blue eyes at the girl and Hermione gulped.

"What is wrong child? You were dying to be back at school the last time I saw you." A crash was heard behind her, Zahra dropped a cup from surprise, but the hag didn't even flinch. "Well?"

Hermione studied the old woman before her, and decided that beating around the bush with the hag from hell, wouldn't work. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks to the Marriage Law that have been passed recently… I am married now."

The Hag didn't look impressed. "Women get married all the time. I don't see what the big deal is."

"He is my Professor, 20 years my senior and Ex-death eater." The girl smirked with pleasure as the hag opened and closed her mouth few times before finally regaining the gift of speech.

"This is outrages! What was the Minister thinking? I girl like you should at least have a choice!"

"I_ did_ have a choice. There were two others who wanted to marry me. _His_ offer _was_ the best one."

"Really? What were the other choices that you picked him? Lucifer and Voldemort?"

"Close, it was Lucius Malfoy and Percy Weasley." Hermione expected the woman to inquire why she didn't pick Percy but the hag surprised her.

"Oh, my. Mr. The-sun-shines-out-of-my-arse-becouse-i-am-a-pureblood and The young Mr. I-live-to-kiss-Fudge's-boots. Lovely." The Patil's were silent; they have never heard the Lady Westwind talk so much without insulting the person she was talking to. The witch looked thoughtful. "A professor you say? Oh! Let me see the ring dear. .. " Hermione gave the woman her left hand. "Snape. So you married Severus Snape. Not bad. I have heard he is a bit of a bastard…"

For some reason Hermione felt offended. "He is not a bastard!" the four women cocked their eyebrows. "Well … most of the time." She muttered

"Where were you the last six years during the potions? For some odd reason I though you were attending it with me." Parvati finally managed to operate her vocal cords.

"Ok, Ok! He is a bit of a bastard. But I can speak back to him so it doesn't bother me."

"He didn't deduct points from you for that?" Now Padma voice it out her surprise.

"If he had, the Gryffindor would be in a negative total of points, Oh…for about …a decade."

"You will have to tell me later what you said. Maybe I will get away with saying that the next time he will pick on Ravenclaws." Padma was curious.

"Somehow I doubt that you will get away with offering to stick his wand up his a..h ha ha." Hermione laughed nervously suddenly realizing in whose presence she was.

"Good for you dear. A woman that can say that to her husband won't have a problem in dealing with his temper." The lady Westwind looked satisfied.

"How very Gryffindor of you Mya. As a Ravenclaw I wouldn't have the guts for that." Padma shook her head with a smile.

"You failed to mention that to us." Parvati was grinning at her friend.

"I did? Sorry, umm…must have slipped my mind."

"Ladies! You will be able to talk about it later. Now I want to know will you be willing to look after me this summer?"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Westwind. Severus asked…well more like ordered me not to work or he will make me stay in Hogwarts for the summer."

"I see. Well in that case would you mind to helping me reorganize that old library of mine? If you want your friends can help. I would be very grateful if you did and I refuse to be indebted over them." Hermione Granger smiled. '_I guess it's as close to a asking for a favor as it can be with her_.'

"I don't see a problem with that. What do you say girls?"

"Sure." "Love to."

"Then I will take my leave. How about you three join me for tea tomorrow at four?"

"Love to, lady Westwind." Hermione smiled at the old witch and got one in return.

"Oh and Hermione, you can call me Estella. Have a good day Zahra." And she disappeared with a loud pop.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Ow! I was just kidding Padma!" Hermione was scowling at her friend and rubbing her arm.

"Who was that, and what did you do to the real Hag Westwind?" Zahra was gapping at Hermione.

"_Call me Estella_? When was the last time she allowed someone to call her by her given name? When Merlin was young and was learning to control his magic?"

"Oh give me a break! She is not that bad when you know her a little better. Come on let's get moving, we have a dignoming to do."

555555

As the end of the summer was nearing its end, Parvati and Padma were invited to their cousin's party.

"Oh, come on Hermione! It's going to be fun! You don't have to flirt with anyone, just speak! Please come with us!" Padma Patil was a very skilled person when it came to persuasion. "It's a party not some date and you are coming with us. Pleeeaaase!"

"Padma, corrected me if I am wrong. Weren't you sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"You perfectly well know that I was." The Ravenclaw was puzzled.

"Good, so follow along. Now at your cousins party there will mostly be purebloods. Riiiiight?"

"Mostly, I guess."

"You _are_ aware that between purebloods gossips travel faster than the speed of light? Right? Right! And Severus is a pureblood. I hope you catch my thought, my dear Ravenclaw friend. No? Let me explain. If a guy even looks my way, somebody will report to Severus that I was shagging in a middle of an orgy with at least two men! Is that enough of a reason for you to give me a break?"

"No. Go get dressed or we will be late."

"I hate you."

"Sure. Let me put the makeup on for you."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Padma who cracked a smile.

"You look lovely in this dress robe. Deep burgundy suits you Mya." The Ravenclaw was right; she did look good in her new burgundy robe. The Gryffindor's hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a few loose strands were framing her face. A smoky eye shadow and a little pink lip gloss was Parvati's idea. Hermione usually didn't wear any.

Five minutes later they flooed over to the party. The first thing that Hermione noticed was that it was obviously an adult-free zone. A few wizards and witches were smoking and sipping fire whiskey. The Gryffindor wasn't a prude, but she had enough common sense to understand that later this evening the place would be full of drunken teenagers and lots of free rooms. She sighed. 'I better keep an eye on Padma and Parvati.'

Like most teenage parties it was full of laugh, smoke, and alcohol. A most potent mix for an explosion.

Their host was a pretty teen witch, named Cassandra. She kept everyone generously supplied with drinks. Till about midnight Hermione was having fun.

When the smoke started getting to her, the Gryffindor went to the deserted balcony on the second floor to have some fresh air. The night was cool and sky was full of stars. Hermione was looking at the constellation of the big bear when she felt somebody kissing her neck. She gasped and swirled around. Right behind her was standing a wizard with dark blue eyes. And Hermione had a sinking feeling that the nature wasn't the only reason that his eyes were so dark. She tried to walk past him but he trapped her between the rail of the balcony and himself.

"I have been watching you tonight, Hermione." His low and husky voice and the fact that he knew her name were meant to make an impression on her. 'Only when the angels start flying out of your arse, pretty boy.'

"Good for you. If you'll excuse me I have to find my friends." He smirked and prevented her from passing again.

"The twins? Oh don't worry about it, they are having a good time with my friends and don't miss you. By the way my name is Derek." Something in his voice when he was saying _having a good_ _time_ made her stomach drop.

"Please to met you Derek, but I better be going." He caught her in his embrace and she wasn't able to reach for her wand that she was keeping in her left sleeve.

"Let go of me."

"Why don't we go have some fun?" and tried to kiss her. Hermione could smell brandy in his breath.

"Let go of me. Or you will be very, very sorry."

"What are you going to do? Scream? I put silencio on this balcony, so relax and enjoy the ride." Now she could clearly feel his erection against her stomach. She started to panic.

"I am married." Hermione blurted out. He laughed.

"Like I would fall for that. Nice try. And who is your husband? An impotent old man that can't keep his woman at home? Don't make me laugh! A married woman's place is in the house everyone knows that. So you can't be married."

That struck a nerve in the Gryffindor. Suddenly she imagined that it was Percy the Sod and she kneed him in the family jewels. He doubled from pain.

"Listen here, you mistake of nature. I am married. Maybe I should introduce myself to you, you punk? The name is Hermione Snape. If you breathe a word along the lines of 'I seduced her' or something equally perverse, I will sick my husband on you. You are of coarse, aware that Severus Snape is an ex-death eater?" He paled like somebody sucked the blood out of his face. "Good. Oh, and one more thing before I go." This time her knee connected with his nose and after sickening crouch he passed out.

Hermione did a very fast search spell and found that her friends were merely two rooms down the hall. She thanked the Merlin for the first time, that she was of age so she could do magic during the holidays.

She barged into the room without knocking.

"Hey shouldn't you be with Derek?" There were four wizards that looked around twenty and four witches, two of whom were her friends.

"Derek is taking a nap now. Girls I think it's about time to go home." Parvati and Padma rose taking the other two girls with them.

"You are going nowhere." One of the wizards protested. He obviously didn't want to loose his planed fun for tonight. Hermione decided that it was time to pull out the heavy artillery and head home.

"Boys are you all purebloods?"

"Yes. So?"

Hermione smiled evilly at them and showed them the ring; they paled like the dark lord himself was standing in front of them. "Oh nothing. Now let the witches thru or _dear husband of mine_ will be notified about your behavior. You wouldn't like _that_ to happen, would you?" The men before her parted like the red sea before Moses. When they were at the nearest fireplace Hermione turned to them. "Oh, I almost forgot, Derek is out cold in the balcony." and with a smirk she flooed away.

To say the least Parvati and Padma were very grateful that Hermione took them home by a mutual understanding the party wasn't mentioned for the rest of the summer which was uneventful.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11

The summer was peaceful and Hermione forgot about her marriage (as much as she could while wearing that ring) till she got her letter. Levander and The Patil twins did their best to help her. Hermione wrote to Neville, and he was as understanding as ever. He even wished her luck and said that she made the best choice, despite everything. It was good to have friends.

Practically nobody knew where she was.

She dreaded going back to school, but had no other choice.

The Gryffindor managed to avoid all the attention till the feast. Harry, Ron and the others probably wanted to know whom she married; they had to know by now that it was not Percy. But luck was with her and she dodged them.

Sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table she could see that McGonagall knew the answer. 'Serves her right.' The teacher shot her cold glances every so often. Neville knew because she wrote to him. And she had suspicion that the slytherins knew, all of them.

Then, for the first time since she left for the summer, she saw her husband. Severus looked dangerous. Hermione wondered why. He was wearing his black robes and his hair looked clean. He wasn't handsome in the classical way, but had an aura around him that demanded respect. Something was coming.

"Your Bat Charming looks good today, Mya. I wonder why?" Lavender teased her friend in a whisper.

Then the fun started.

Dumbledore at the end of his usual speech added: "I'm sure you all know about the Marriage law that was issued at the beginning of the summer. I sadly must announce that we have student who is affected by this law." at this Hermione wanted to bang her head at the table. 'Does he have to announce it today? Or ever? It's none of their business.' "Our dear Hermione Granger has married Professor Snape."

The hall went deadly silence. Severus was glaring at anybody who dared to look at Hermione. So there were only few who dared. When everyone got over the shock, there was a mad clapping and catcalls from the slytherin table. Accompanied by shouts "You go Professor!" and "about time!" along with "congratulations!" The Gryffindor smirked 'had a busy summer I see, Severus'

Then a loud "What the hell! She was supposed to marry Percy, not bloody Snape! What in the name of Merlin were you thinking Mione! " Was heard.

"Mr. POTTER! I advice you to keep your mouth shat. And stay out of the personals matters of my wife. You don't have a saying in this."

"I'm her friend!"

"A friend that missed a fact that she married 3 months ago. I really doubted that." Severus was cold and calculated.

"This is none of your business Snape. And You Mione! I always knew you were stupid but that takes the cake!"

"Potter! I…"

"Now, now children. Do calm down. I believe its time for the meal. Tuck in!"

Meal calmed the passions a bit but not entirely. Pretty much everyone besides the slytherins and few others were still in shock, Especially Ronald Weasley. His mouth was agape and he was staring at Hermione from across the table.

Hermione in the mean time was busy cursing the headmaster. Her cheeks were flaming from all the attention. 'I bet McGonagall also had a hand in it. Hasn't she done enough already?' The Gryffindor glanced at the staff table and meet Severus eyes. Hermione managed a small smile and he nodded. The Gryffindor could hear few dirty comments addressed to her but she calmly ignored them. Ginevra Weasley looked especially venomous. But was too far down to say something to her.

Levander and Parvati silently supported her. She successfully blocked out all thoughts about this marriage all summer, now she was to live with professor Snape. 'Merlin. He wants kids with me. That means sex. Oh god. Oh god Oh god. Let's think about something else. I liked his kiss; maybe the rest won't be that bad.' The brunet felt him watching her, but didn't look up from her meal. She couldn't look at him now.

When the feast was nearing its end Lavender finally spoke.

"I guess you're not going to the tower with us Mya."

"No, it's to the dungeons for me now."

Than a third voice interrupted them.

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?"

It was the raven-haired girl "Hi Pansy. It was ok." She smiled warmly at the slytherin.

The rest of the Gryffindor table was looking at her with disgust.

"Liked the welcome from our table?" Pansy was grinning.

Hermione laughed. "What did he do? Threatened to hex every single one of you?"

Pansy chuckled. "No. Lets just say the world spread and their families want to be on good terms with the Snape family."

"I wonder Pansy. Just how exactly the word spread?" Gryffindor cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I let it slip once …or twice."

"Purely accidentally of course."

"Of course."

Than everybody started rising from the tables and she heard a silky voice behind her before any of her housemates could get to her.

"Hermione, Miss Parkinson don't you think its time for you to leave to your dormitory?"

"Yes sir, I was just leaving, Good night Hermione, Professor." and left in haste.

"Sooo… Hi, Severus. How was your summer?"

"Satisfactory." He offered her his arm to stand up. When she got up he hocked it on his elbow. Hermione blushed; she understood that he fully intended to leave with her on his arm. "I guess it's time to leave."

"Yes. Girls see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Bye Mya."

Her cheeks were the color of the Ron's hair. Hermione could feel the eyes of those who didn't yet leave the Hall. Some pitied her, some made fun. But none of them had the courage to approach her while she was with Snape. Though Ron and Harry were held by the few gryffindors so they didn't count. She left the hall. .

"Don't pay attention to them." He gently squeezed her arm that was resting in the crook of his elbow.

"Easy for you to say." Was the way to his rooms so far the last time she was here?

In the dungeons they met few slytherins and exchanged polite hellos.

'Three…'

'Two…'

'One…'

Finally they reached the destination.

"I warded the door so it will recognize your touch, and the password is _Heavy wine_."

"Ok. Are my things already here?"

"Yes, they are in the bedroom. I'll show where you can put them."

She stepped into a big room decorated in dark green and black. Her trunk stood by a big four poster bed that dominated the room. On the left there was another door, probably leading to the bathroom. She gulped. It was the same room she woke up after she fainted. It was **_his_** bedroom.

He opened a big wardrobe showing her empty shelves meant for her belongings.

"Where am I going to sleep, Severus?"

"In the bed of course." The man either didn't understand the implications or played daft.

"And you?"

He turned to face the nervous Gryffindor. "We will be sharing it." Severus walked to Hermione who was still standing by the door. "I will not touch you until you are ready. Ok?"

She nodded.

"Do you want some wine before we go to sleep?" He led her to the fireplace.

"Yes, please." She sat on the couch before the fire. "The slytherins took the news pretty good. I wonder why?" Hermione asked him when he came back with the drinks.

"They know what is good for them."

"Malfoy didn't look happy. Mourning the lost chance to call me mother?"

The slytherin chuckled. "Possible. Or the fact that Miss Parkinson dumped him in front of everyone after the train ride today. You won't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Hermione gave him her best 'Who? _Me_?' smile. "Maybe she finally understood that she is too good for the likes of him?" she swirled the wine in the goblet. "You didn't look pleased earlier. Anything I should know?"

He scowled. "I had a little chat with Minerva earlier. She still expected me to say that it's all a joke and that you married the little sod."

"And when you didn't?"

"Let's just say that you will be having a long transfiguration class tomorrow."

"Let me guess. It's a first thing in the morning?" after his nod she groaned. "How did she react the first time? I hope she didn't try to hex you."

Severus Snape laughed. "She was out cold for 3 hours. Then I had a long tea party with the headmaster and then a long verbal spar with her. They weren't pleased that you picked me."

Hermione snorted. "They were heartbroken, I am sure."

"You look tired. It's time to retire to bed." He stood up and held her a hand.

Hermione's heart beat like mad.

"How about you go first to the bathroom Severus, while I'll find my stuff in the trunk?"

"Ok." He disappeared in the bathroom.

Hermione felt lightheaded. 'Ok, get a grip Hermione, its not like he asked you to have sex with him! Just rest in one bed. You can do it. Get your pajamas. Move it!'

When she found her pajamas and toiletries in the trunk the door to the bathroom opened. She swirled around and froze.

"Nice pajamas Severus." The words left her mouth before she was able to comprehend what was happening. Her husband stood in the door way with a scowl on his face, and slytherin green pajamas on his body.

"Is there something wrong with my sleepwear?" He crossed his hands on his chest and scowled even more.

"No, no. They are fine. Just … very slytherin." She couldn't suppress the smile. "Well I'm off to change." When she passed him and was ready to close the door. "You are lucky that I don't wear Gryffindor red to bed, we would clash terribly." And with a laugh she disappeared.

When Hermione closed the door and looked around her jaw hit the floor. The bathroom was huge and made entirely of black marble. Only the bath tub was white, and big enough to contain four adult men, as well as a spacious shower in the far end of the room. 'Nice'.

By the sink she could see an empty space obviously meant for her things. The Gryffindor smiled. He was getting ready for her return.

She changed and emerged from the bathroom only in her pajama's.

Severus was already in the bed. She gulped. He watched her with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Nice pajamas Hermione."

"Why thank you, Severus. I'm glad you like them." She smiled weakly, went to bed and climbed in hiding herself under the covers.

"Nox. Good night Hermione."

She yawned. "Night Severus." The second her head touched the pillow she was sound asleep.

* * *

I will upload the 12th chapter tomorrow! 

Review and it will be up earlier! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

ghzowy- I haven't decided how the spell will come out, it will happen in later chapters. Don't worry Sev will be only jealous, Hermione is one man kind of girl in my fiction, andthet man is Severus.

wiccan-witch88- don't worry the argument is on its way.

Slytherin Lady- yes, I plan to hook Pansy and Neville.

Thanks to all those that review! Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short but the next one will be longer. The first day of lessons for Hermione will be loooong.

Those who think that payback is a bitch and I should hook Ginevra and Draco let me know!

What can I say? I'm evil today.

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione was warm. But something was not right. She tried to roll on her left side but couldn't. Her sleep filled mind noticed that the covers were heavy. She tried to push them away but failed. The covers only held her more tightly around the waist and were snoring quietly into her shoulder.

Heavy, strong and _snoring _blankets? The fog around her brain started to clear. Her eyes flew open. She tried to sit up in the bed but iron grip on her waist prevented her from moving. Hermione turned her head and now was face to face with her sleeping Potions professor.

She froze. Her mind was still half asleep and she couldn't understand why she was facing her professor. Than it hit her. She was back at Hogwarts and married. Damn. She squirmed. He had a death grip on her. She noticed that he had not only his hands around her but also had a leg draped on hers. And he looked like he was comfortable.

Only now Hermione noticed that he wasn't wearing his pajamas top, and his hands were wrapped around her bare waist. Somehow her top rode up to her breasts. He cuddled closer to her in his sleep.

'Great. Just what I need. If he cuddles any closer he is gonna be on top of me. He's a cuddlier. Who would have thought?' Hermione giggled. Then sighed. 'He is wrapped around me like a snake. Hmm. No, not a snake. More like a clipping of Devil's Snare. Yes, that's it. My personal Devil's Snare. But this one won't let me go if I stay still. And I need my rest to face the school in the morning. I won't be able to sleep like this. He holds me like his life depends on it. Time to wake up, dear.' She looked at him. A small smile tugged on her lips. 'He looks so …relaxed when he sleeps. Maybe even younger. But he is not the only one that needs rest.'

"Severus… Severus… let go of me." He only snorted loudly and was breathing evenly again.

"Severus, loosen the grip on my waist. Severus…" she nudged him. 'Was this man really a spy? He sleeps like a log.'

"Severus!" his eyes flew open and he were staring into her amber ones. His grip on her waist didn't loosen.

"What? What going on? Miss Granger why are you in my bed?" she couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Its not miss any more, Severus. It's Mrs . . . . Mrs. Snape. Sorry I woke you up but somebody is wrapped around me and I can't move. Can you let me go?"

"What are you… oh… sorry." he looked slightly embarrassed and started to pull away. Reluctantly.

She never understood what possessed her to say the next thing. "Not that I mind, but I like to sleep on my side and you hold me a bit too tight for me to turn. Sweet dreams Severus." And she turned on her left side. She could feel his body heat behind her. He didn't move and she didn't try to pull away from him.

'Oh sweet mother of all that's holy! I didn't just say that! I have a half naked man practically on me and I don't mind! Merlin. Why did I wake him up! I need to calm down. He's not moving. Good. He is probably asleep again. Even better. If there is a God, he won't remember this in the morning.' Her heart calmed a bit. The sleep was coming to her tired body again. Hermione yawned and stretched.

After a while, her eyes snapped open again. Something was slowly wrapping around her waist. She could feel a warm body next to her. 'Will he let me sleep tonight?'

"Severus." He froze, and swore under his breath.

"Yes?" his voice was innocent, well as innocent as he could get when caught in the act.

"I need to rest. Get yourself comfortable and let's sleep." 'The lack of sleep and nerves are getting to me. Or I finally went insane.'

Well Severus definitely didn't need to be told twice. The slytherin's arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her back against his chest.

A minute later Hermione was in his arms. Her back against his chest, her head under his chin and of course the iron grip on her waist. The Gryffindor sighed. At least she was on her side and not on her back. 'Mmmm… he has strong hands' was the last thought in her mind before she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all those that reviewed and especially to marajade179 for betaing for me, and correcting my hopeless spelling and what ever else I wrote wrong.

Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. The next one should be up this weekend if not sooner.

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione was sleeping in, wrapped up in a warm cocoon. She squirmed lazily, and noticed something was pocking into her bottom. She wiggled around. That earned her a groan from the warm source behind her. Someone squeezed her left breast and she woke up and froze. Hermione then took a shaky breath. The girl would probably be seeing red if the room wasn't still dark. Her dear husband was wrapped around her like a boa. No wonder snake was the symbol of slytherin.

'I fucking slept for a barely few hours! I will chop his hands off if he won't loosen his grip and remove them! What the hell is poking in to my ass! ……………….oh………..that…' Hermione's anger vanished in its place came shear panic. 'Oh my sweet angel of mercy! It's huge... Isn't it time to get up!' Hermione managed to lift her head enough to see a clock on a bedside table. 'It is! Yes! Thank you God!'

"Good morning Severus! It's time to get up!" Hermione's voice was cheerful. She tried to get up. That action only made her bottom rub against his erection. Severus moaned into her hair. Hermione took a deep breathe. 'To hell with it.' "Good morning professor McGonagall! Of course you can move in to live here with us!"

Severus Snape sat strait in bed and was looking wildly around the room. Panic written all over his face. "What the fuck! Minerva!" after he failed to locate the Gryffindor head of the house, the Slytherin's attention was focused on his wife that was currently on her way to the bathroom. "What's the meaning of this!"

"Its time to get up, Severus." The Gryffindor disappeared into the bathroom. Only now did Severus notice the reason of her sudden retreat. He wanted to bang his head onto something. He remembered in what position they slept in. The slytherin promised he would give her time and she woke up with a boner against her ass. 'Just lovely! I will be lucky if she will let me get closer than a ten meters radius now. I practically molested her in her sleep! Merlin!' Severus Snape sighed. This was not happening. The man was angry at himself 'Fuck!' he snorted 'not in the foreseeable near future.' Everything had been going so good to. Severus was perfectly aware _why_ Hermione had married him. He was the best choice. She received a chance to finish her studies, get a job afterwards and protection. He smirked. His little lioness was right; Slytherins don't do anything for free. He got her she was his now and only his. Severus was well aware of how he looked, plus add in his infamous temper, women didn't exactly throw themselves at him. One conversation and they generally were running from him in tears. He snorted. _His_ Hermione didn't have that problem. She was always ready to toss back an equally nasty remark. She was smart, witty and had the guts put up with him and not back down. For the first time in his life Severus Snape got the best available. _Her_. Hermione knew perfectly well whom she was choosing, and she did it anyway. He took a deep breath. The erection had subsided in his anger. Severus looked at the bathroom door. 'Well, he definitely had some explaining to do.' He shook his head and sighed. For the first time in his life Severus Sebastian Snape was going to give an explanation voluntary. The end of the world was at hand no doubt, that or hell was currently freezing over.

In the mean time Hermione Granger now Snape was looking into the mirror. She looked surprisingly well rested. No dark circles around her eyes, her skin looked healthy and was still pink from sleep. The Gryffindor smiled. She had to admit then she was more rested than she thought she would have been. If she was truthful with herself, she hadn't slept that well in a while. The young woman groaned as she remembered in what position they had slept in. Hermione wasn't used to sharing her bed with someone, let alone a member of the opposite sex: the mere feeling of someone lying besides her was alien. She sighed, to wake up with something hard poking into her ass was definitely a first.

Hermione didn't blame her husband that he had a 'woody' in the morning. She was well read on the subject and knew that men sometimes woke up in the morning with such problems. Her lips twitched, 'a big _hard_ problem.' She giggled as she stepped into the shower. 'He didn't look pleased with a prospect of having Minerva dearest here." At the thought of the woman, the Gryffindor groaned. 'Seeing _her_, first thing today, was just _cruel_.'

Hermione was dressed and ready to go when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute Severus!" she glanced one more time in the mirror and opened the door reviling a very sour looking Potions Master. "Oh cheer up Severus! Your wake up call wasn't that bad! Just think of all those poor first years that will have the misfortune to cross your path today! With this expression you'll scare the living daylights out of them simply by looking at them. Not to mention all the points you will be able to take away. You can deny it if you like, but I know you missed it all summer. _Or_ you can give everyone a heart attack and wear pink today!"

The slytherin cracked a smile "What are you high on?"

"Just the thought of having the Ice Queen of Hogwarts first thing in the morning today."

"Oh yes, Minerva, speaking of which, what in the name of Salazar possessed you to wake me up in such a manner?"

Hermione's cheerful smile faltered and for a second she looked down at his pants.

"You weren't getting up and I didn't want to be late to my first day of classes and my most favorite professor."

"Really?" he eyed her suspiciously. It was impossible to miss the crimson blush that spread on her cheeks. He sighed. "I think we need to talk."

Hermione fallowed him to the sitting room. She noticed that he looked like he had just showered.

"Severus, where did you take a shower?"

"There is a second bathroom in my laboratory. Well…about this morning… you see…I didn't mean to…" he looked uneasy.

The Gryffindor smiled a little. "It's ok. I understand that … 'it'… was unintentional." She looked embarrassed to be talking about it as did he.

"Good… I guess its time to give the rumor mill a spin and join the rest of the school for breakfast."

"Good idea, I feel famished." She blushed again as Severus offered her a hand.

8888

The second they entered the Great Hall everyone's were upon them. There were a few cat calls from slytherins, smiles from her friends and surprisingly no reaction from the Gryffindors. She worriedly glanced at Severus.

"Severus, is it just me or does my house seem to have no reaction?" her husband had no time to answer because they reached the Gryffindor table and Hermione sat down in-between her friends.

"I will see you later, Hermione." Severus kissed her lightly on the lips and walked away to the staff table where a stone faced transfiguration professor and a cheerful looking headmaster sat. The rest of the professors looked neutral. The Potions Master took his usual seat nearest to the exit and besides professor Flitwick.

Everyone there knew that Severus Snape was not a morning person and it was foolish to cross his path at that time, or ever for the matte, but it never stopped the little professor; strange enough Flitwick was the only person that Severus could tolerate. The Charms professor was a very reasonable individual and unknown to many had a thick skin and could understand the dark slytherin's sarcastic jokes.

"Good morning, Severus! Your bride is looking lovely today!"

"Good morning, Filius. Yes, we managed not to kill each other. Though, she was quite close to succeeding."

"It's good that you two get along, and that you seem to be sharing common interests." he joked "I am glad you could join us for breakfast, I though that you would be eating in your chambers this morning."

"Well, Hermione begged me to let her out from the cell she spend the night in and let her eat."

In the background could be heard choking sounds from Madam Hooch and professor Sprout. The women sat close to the two talking male colleges and within earshot. Severus smirked into his morning coffee.

Pamora Sprout, who was sitting between Hooch and Flitwick, started hissing at the slytherin.

"Severus Snape, if a word of what you said is true I'll …"

"You'll what, Pamora? You will send me flowers?" Severus Snape looked at the fuming woman.

"Relax, Pamora. Of course it's not true. Miss…I mean Mrs. Snape is a Gryffindor and the hell will freeze over solid the day she would let somebody to lock her in the house." Hyacinth Hooch tried to calm down her friend. "Lets just finish eating, the lessons will start soon."

As Hermione sat eating her breakfast she noticed that there was complete silence at the Gryffindor table. The only person besides her ex-roommates that greeted her was Neville. The rest just ignored her, even Ron and Harry. Ginevra didn't even once look her way. 'Strange.' She looked questioningly at Lavender. The blue eyed girl mouthed 'later'.

As breakfast was finishing up the Gryffindor head of the house distributed this terms class schedules. Her husband was right. 'Transfiguration first, what crime have I committed?' Hermione could hear Lavender and Parvati groan besides her. She cocked an eyebrow. They shook their heads muttering later under breaths. They quickly made moves to get up and motioned Hermione to follow.

"Will you finally explain what is going on?" Hermione asked after they were out of the Great Hall. "What are they up to? Why do they seem to be ignoring me? I expected something, some sort of reaction."

"Mya you won't believe us when we tell you what happened yesterday." Parvati was shaking her head.

"McGonagall danced the hula in just a bikini?"

"Mya, I just ate!" Lavender looked sick at the though.

Parvati laughed. "No."

"If it's not that I will believe you. So tell me."

Parvati took a deep breath. "Yesterday after the feast McGonagall gave a speech in the common room."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okaaaayyy. What did she say?"

"Well the main point was that if we don't want Snape to strip us of all the house points we have that we should avoid confrontations with you, in other words be still and keep our mouths shut."

"How long do you thing they will last Lav?"

"Two days top."

Parvati smirked at Lavender. "That's what I love about you. You're an optimist Lav, I would say till dinner."

"What ever. Well it looks like we're here, transfiguration. Is it too late to drop it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Heads up Mya. What's the worst she can do anyways?"

88888

The Gryffindors had transfiguration with Slytherins. Pansy said hellos the rest of the snakes were polite to her. The lions on the other hand behaved like she wasn't even there. The lesson started. Professor McGonagall gave them all a hard look and started.

"I welcome you all who made it into this class and I am glad you are here. This year's lessons will be extremely hard but I am sure you will all be up for the challenge. So let's begin."

As always Hermione was first to finish the task, transfiguring a rat into a rabbit. She addressed her teacher.

"I am done professor."

"I can see you are, Mrs. Snape." McGonagall looked like the name tasted foul in her mouth. "Though, I am a bit surprised that you had time to study this summer with your honeymoon and all." The old witch smirked at the girl's blush. "You may collect the summer essays while the others finish up."

"Of course, professor." Hermione started to gather the scrolls from her fellow students. The Gryffindors ignored her as they had at breakfast, but she still could hear hushed comments about the 'honeymoon'. 'Damn you McGonagall.' The transfiguration professor looked pleased that she managed to embarrass the brunet in front of the whole class. The slytherins looked unimpressed at the joke and continued their task. Pansy on the other hand looked furious but kept quiet.

By the end of the class Hermione was gritting her teeth and counting the seconds left till the bell. The same second it rang she was out the door.

Pansy got up with her and followed her out.

"Are you all right Hermione? That bitch had no right to comment on your personal life like that." Lavender and Parvati also joined them.

"Can you believe it! She didn't even award a single point for your answers!"

Hermione felt tired. "What ever. What do we have left?"

"Herbalogy, lunch, ancient ruins for you divination for us then a free period."

"What do you mean a free period? We have four classes today but you named only three Parvati."

"DADA teacher is not here yet so the last period is ours."

"Thank you God!" the girls looked at Hermione strangely. She shrugged. "The less time for me to deal with them as she indicated the other gryffindors. Let's go before Professor Sprout takes away points for being late."

Professor Sprout was acting a bit strange but Hermione let it pass.

Hermione was the only Gryffindor in ancient runes; Professor Adams took away fifteen points from a Ravenclaw that made a rude comment about Hermione's marital status.

88888

The Great hall was quiet during lunch. Severus sat at the head table so there were no comments from the other houses. Hermione spent the time from lunch till dinner in the library.

Parvati was right her housemates lasted till dinner. On her way to the Hall she was confronted by Ron and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." The two red heads looked calm.

"Good evening, Ginny, Ron." She tried to pass but in wane.

"We want to talk to you." It seemed that Ginevra was voted to do all the talking.

"I have no time for that it's almost dinner."

"Running away, coward?" Hermione froze.

"What did you just called me Ronald?"

"I think you heard me Mione." The boy was smirking.

"You have no right to call me that, you have no idea what I …"

Ginevra cut her of. "You left us."

"I explained if your memory fails you Ginevra."

"We are here not to discus that. Why you didn't you marry our brother?"

"Because I wanted to study and have a career, not trapped into being a house wife."

"How can you speak about Percy like that? He is a study freak just like you, but at least he has brains."

Ginevra was smirking at Hermione. "I think you were having an affair with Snape, that's why you two got married. The old pervert was the only one that wanted to have you, you bitch."

Hermione was close to tears but managed to answer. "So what do you call your brother, he also wanted to have me, didn't he?"

Slap!

"You are nothing but a whore Granger!"

Hermione was holding her cheek "I'm afraid the title belongs to you Gin Gin."

"Why you…" Ginevra was ready to slap her again but Hermione was already pointing her was wand at them both.

"Get lost you two. Come near me again and I will hex you! Do I make myself clear?" they only glared at her and left.

When they were out of her sight she ran to the dungeons in tears. Hermione didn't remember how she got there but she choked out the password for the door. When she reached the bedroom she flung herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

What do you think dear Severus should do when he gets the wind of it? Let me know! 


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the new chapter! The longest so far.

Big thanks to marajade179 for betaing for me.

And all those that review my story. Keep it up! I like the ones where you tell me what you think about the characters, it gives me ideas and inspiration for the future chapters! So keep it up! Well …I love all reviews to tell the true. This way I know that you read and like my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

The Great Hall was full of its usual sounds of chatter, laughter, rattling dishes and people generally enjoying themselves. Severus Snape however, wasn't among those enjoying the meal. Dinner had started a good twenty minutes ago and his wife still hadn't come. He glanced at the Gryffindor table for the tenth time this minute. He growled under breath and tapped his fingers on the table. Patil, Brown and Longbottom looked worried.

"Is something the mater Severus? You keep staring at the Gryffindor table." asked Flitwick.

"It seems that my wife is dinning in the library."

"Oh don't you worry, as I recall your lovely bride is use to missing her meals in favor of her studies." Snape only glared at the small charms professor.

"If you excuse me I will be going." The slytherin left the head table with a swirl of black robes. 'She is not going to neglect meals if I have anything to say about it.'

His first stop was the library, but madam Pince informed him that Hermione left long before dinner.

The second was his chambers.

88888

Hermione felt as somebody was covering her with a blanked. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Severus?" Hermione called to the semi darkness of her bedroom. "What time is it?"

"Eight, you missed dinner, lumos." Severus froze with the blanket in his hands and a snide comment on his tongue. He was looking at his wife.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione brought her hands to her face and felt moisture on her fingertips.

"What happened?" Severus tried to keep the anger out of his voice. His anger wasn't directed at the teary eyed woman half covered with the silky covers. No, thought the head of Slytherin as his eyes traveled to her cheek that bore a red handprint and her swollen lips. He suppressed a growl. 'Somebody is going to pay, _dearly_.' "Who?" Severus's mind went through a list of very slow and painful killing poisons along with a very long list of highly inventive torture methods.

Hermione saw as her husband's expression went from surprised to furious. She could practically see 'I am out for the blood of your offender' written all over his face. She found herself responding. "I fell." 'Damned Gryffindor loyalty, I really _should_ sick Severus on the bitch.' the red heads words stung her more than the slap. She looked away from him, but he took a hold of her chin and Hermione was looking into her husbands eyes.

"You…fell?" the slytherin looked calm now. Hermione gulped. The last time he was this calm they ended up engaged.

Her answer was a meek. "Yes."

"I see, and on whose palm were you so… _unfortunate_ enough to land on?" He slowly traced the red mark with a thumb.

"I…" Hermione could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She hiccupped.

Severus slowly sat down next to her. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks.

The next second she felt something touch her swollen cheek. The Gryffindor opened her teary eyes and she was looking at the dark ones of her husband. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her left cheek gently, then drew back as if expecting her to protest. Hermione was amazed how he could be so gentle and so furious at the same time.

They looked at each other for a minute then he moved towards her again. Severus gently kissed her other cheek. She closed her eyes as he carefully kissed her cheeks. She then felt the tip of his tongue slowly licking her tears away. 'He is kissing my tears away.' Hermione smiled at such a caring gesture. His hands went to her hair and she gasped as his tongue traced her swollen lip. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her lips. He was close but they weren't touching.

Hermione looked into her husbands bottomless eyes. Hermione was amazed how much emotion they were showing. In all the years as his student she had never seen so much feeling in his dark eyes. 'The eyes are windows to man's soul' her mum once told her, now she was being given a glimpse of it.

They were enraged for the one who had harmed her as well as lust mixed with desire. Hermione trembled a little. His gaze dropped to her lips, were they lingered for a minute and than went back to her eyes. She started breathing heavily. Her throat went dry. She remembered his last kiss. _Apples and_ _fire whiskey_. Hermione didn't bother to lie to herself; she liked the way he kissed her. They sat there just looking at each other for a handful of seconds. Then he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle, he slowly licked her lips and Hermione hesitantly opened them for him. Severus tongue snaked into her mouth. He tasted her like an expensive wine, safely and by a bit. Their tongue touched. They didn't compete they danced a cautious dance.

Severus arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. He increased the pressure of his kiss. He wanted to feel more of her. Suddenly she gasped and pulled away.

Hermione was holding her hand by the lips. The swollen corner of the lip throbbed painfully.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Its ok Severus, just my lip still hurts." Hermione tried to smile but grimaced from a stinging pain in her cheek. His face hardened, but Severus bit his tongue.

"I will get you a heeling salve and you can change and take a shower in the mean time." He helped her to get up from the bed.

"I probably look like a mess." The faint joke didn't impress her husband.

"I will be waiting for you in the sitting room." Hermione could have sworn that she saw him gritting his teeth when he looked at her swollen lip.

44444

Hermione dragged herself to the bathroom. She took off the wrinkled clothes and jumped into the shower. When she was done she dried off and looked around for her bathrobe. 'Where the hell is it?' she scanned the room but couldn't find it. 'Damn. I gave it to Winky to wash it.' Hermione smiled mentally. The little elf appointed herself Hermione's personal house elf. There was no use protesting, the little thing was about as stubborn as a mule. Hermione smiled, at least she was no longer drinking herself into a stupor every night and had started adjusting to life here at Hogwarts.

She didn't feel like calling Winky right now as it was getting late. Hermione slowly looked around searching for something she could use. 'Hmm…maybe I should use a towel and then get myself some clean clothes.' She didn't feel like facing her husband in just a towel though if he happed to enter their bedroom while she was there. 'Winky took my pajamas too. Why didn't I bring my wand in from the bedroom? I would be able to acio something. My brain seems to have taken the day off.' The brunet sighed but then she spotted something hanging by the shower. She smiled 'well, why not?'

Hermione took a much needed shower and was standing in front of the mirror examining her cheek. The view wasn't pretty. The handprint was ugly shade of red and started turning blue. Her lip was still swollen. 'Just dandy. Severus is going to _love_ it. He is probably pacing the sitting room waiting for me and some explanations. 'Well maybe not pacing' he doesn't seem the type who would. What possessed me to say that I fell? That was the lamest excuse ever.' she looked at herself one more time and took a deep breath. 'It's time to face the devil.' She opened the door.

"I was starting to think that you drowned yourself in the shower." Hermione involuntary jumped from surprise. Severus was standing in front of her with his hands crossed on his chest.

The sour expression from his face vanished and the slytherin was looking amused now. Hermione blushed. He cocked an eyebrow at her and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Winky has my bathrobe and pajamas…I hope you don't mind." She was babbling and blushing even more.

"Of course I don't mind. Green suits you." He offered her a hand.

Hermione cursed under her breath. 'I should have picked the towel. Damn.'

Hermione Snape was currently wearing her husband's slytherin green bathrobe that was several sizes too big for her. She expected to pick some clothes and get back to the bathroom to change. No such luck.

"I will just quickly change… "

"What for? It's just us here, and I certainly don't mind you dressing like this in our chambers. At least when there is no one else here. Lets go, I have some cream to take care of your cheek." Hermione had to gather the bathrobe in her free hand in order not to trip on it sides. The sleeves were rolled few times in order to fit.

Severus sat her on the couch in front of the fire place and went to bring the salve from his laboratory. Hermione in the mean time got comfortable. She wrapped herself in the green bathrobe like a big warm cocoon and broth her legs under herself..

"I'll have to massage the salve into your cheek. Lean forward a bit." Severus sat besides her.

Hermione did as she was instructed. She knew that the heeling salve works faster if the muscles are relaxed. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and relaxed closing her eyes.

Severus was holding her chin with one hand and slowly massaging the salve into her cheek with his other hand. He took his sweet time to rib in the cream she noticed. His wife looked calm and relaxed in his care. 'When was the last time somebody trusted you like this Severus?' his anger raged within him at the sight of the handprint but he didn't want to scare her so he kept up a calm facade. 'She will tell who did it eventually. First I have to take care of her, and then…' he was startled by a purring sound that started coming from the woman in front of him.

"mmm…. Strawberries…the salve smells nice. In the infirmary all the potions and such smell and taste horrible." She finally looked at him. Severus smirked.

"What do expect? That I will waste my time more than necessary on the potions meant for the infirmary by making them smell nice?"

"But this one smells nice." Hermione raised her hand to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch it. It has to soak in. I will clean it off after a few minutes, when it has had time to absorb in and do its work; the salve by the way, is from my personal stock."

"You like strawberries?"

"Why do you think so?"

"The salve…"

"I made the heeling potions taste and smell like that because of you. I don't think you would appreciate them to taste like they do in the infirmary, would you?"

"God, no! They taste like something crawled into them died and rotted." She shuddered.

"I thought so, are you hungry? " His answer was loud growl from her stomach. "I shall take that as a yes." He stood up. "Dobby!" immediately a loud pop was heard and two house elves appeared.

"Mistress! Is Mistress alright? Winky heard what happened. The Grey Lady told her. Bad, bad, bad Miss Weasley. The house elves don't like her! She hurt Mistress!" Winky started crying as she looked at Hermione's cheek.

"Is Mistress hungry? Dobby will bring Mistress anything Mistress wants!" Dobby looks at Hermione with his big pleading eyes.

The Gryffindor in the mean time was busy looking at her stony faced husband. 'Ginny, you are in for it.'

"Severus? Do you want anything?"

"What? Oh yes, a stake would be nice, with blood please." Hermione gulped.

"And what Mistress want?" the elves were obviously more interested to satisfy the Gryffindor's wishes and practically ignored the man that called them.

"Roast chicken would be nice Dobby and some fruits for desert please."

"Is there anything else Mistress wants?" they were eager to serve her.

"No, that's all." Hermione smiled at them and they were gone with a loud pop.

"So it was Ginevra Weasley." It was a statement not a question.

"We argued a little that's all."

"Oh yes, I _can see _she had a _strong_ opinion as it's still visible on your cheek." He was hardly controlling his rage.

"She is not worth it Severus."

"You want me to le her get away with what she did to you?"

"I don't want you to give them the pleasure of having a good reason to go to Dumbledore."

"Don't expect me to leave it like this."

"I don't Severus. Just, promise me you won't do anything drastic. Torment them like you usually did before the fall of Voldemort or something. The last thing I need is to be worrying about you getting into trouble or something along these lines." Severus smirked. She had just given him her blessing to make the brats lives a living hell. Not bad for a start.

The food appeared before them on the table with a pop .

"I think the salve has done its job and can be removed now Hermione." With a flick of his wand the salve disappeared prom her cheek.

"Thanks. Let's eat." They ate in silence.

"Do you want some more blueberry pie Severus?" Severus handed her his plate for another piece. He was starting to enjoy their quiet dinner. 'Just me, her, and a good meal. A man could get used to this.'

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green.

"Albus, Minerva what an unpleasant surprise."

And Indeed, Deputy Headmistress with the Headmaster stepped into the room.

Hermione tried to stay calm. 'I am not going to give them the pleasure to see me embarrassed. _They_ are the ones that barged in uninvited.' She continued putting the blueberry pie onto Severus's plate and handed it to him.

"Here is your pie Love." She smiled to him and than turned her attention to the guests. "Oh, good evening Headmaster, Professor McGonagall. Would you like some blueberry pie? It tastes absolutely delicious." She gave them a lazy smile.

"Good evening Severus, Hermione. No, thank you Hermione." The Headmaster was his usual self.

"Your loss. Like I said it does taste good." 'You old goat.' She smiled sweetly at him.

Severus opted to stay silent. He was waiting for Albus to give a reason for their 'visit'.

McGonagall in the mean time was glaring at Hermione. The brunet didn't bother to hide a smirk and wrapped tighter in her husband's bathrobe.

"_Mrs. Snape _you probably don't know but it is impolite to meet guest in such a dressing." Hermione glared at the older witch.

"I didn't know that it bothers you, professor, how dressed I am in my personal chambers while dinning with my husband at nine thirty in the evening. Please remind me _when_ you informed me that you were going to visit, because I don't remember." The remark hit a nerve, because the transfiguration professor turned scarlet.

"We are very sorry my dears that we flooed in uninvited, but it seems that we have an emergency, Severus."

"And what would that be Albus? Are you out of the lemon drops?" Severus wanted nothing more but to throw those two out.

"Portraits are not letting in the students to the dormitories." Headmaster looked sternly at Severus.a/n thanks to KathrynPersephone-20 for the idea

"And you are coming to me because?"

"Oh please, Severus! I know you had to do something to this! Perhaps you placed a charm on the Fat Lady so she wouldn't recognize the password." McGonagall growled. Hermione hid a smile. 'Oh Ann, what did you do?' she suppressed a giggle at the thought of all the Gryffindors standing in front of the painting fruitlessly trying to convince her to let them in.

"So you don't know anything about this Severus?" Albus looked worried.

"Give me a brake Albus, use your headmaster's password and let us dine in peace." Severus draped a hand on Hermione's shoulders and she snuggled closer to him. Minerva McGonagall bristled at the sight before her.

"Why I never…"

"We all already figured that you have _never,_ Minerva. There is no need to announce it."

The Gryffindor head of the house went even brighter shade of scarlet and started sputtering. 'She almost matches her house colors' thought Hermione as she giggled into Severus chest and took his hand in her own. The old witch looked outraged and turned to the headmaster for support.

"Albus look what they are doing!"

"And _what_ are we doing that outrages you so much, my dear Minerva?" the slytherin wrapped his both hands around his wife's waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Jealous that others gets some and you don't?" Severus was simply enjoying it. He felt Hermione shaking with suppressed laughter in his embrace.

"Miss Granger would you be so kind and get from your Professor's lap?" Severus grip on Hermione's waist tightened the brunet could feel him tense.

The slytherin's voice was icy. "That would be _Lady Snape_ to you two, and I fail to see what gives you the right to command my wife in her own quarters especially since you were the one's that barged in unannounced. I would like to remind you that I don't live alone anymore and I don't look kindly upon an invasion to my family's life. _My wife_ can parade naked in our chambers and you wouldn't have a right to complain."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The old wizard cleared his throat. "Well… so I take Severus that you don't know what is up with the Fat Lady?"

"I just got married Albus, I there is other activities I am more interested in right now, and it definitely does not include baby sitting pink portraits that have a bad case of PMS. Maybe she finally took offense to always being called fat. That reminds me, Minerva, don't forget to clean the ashes on your way out, I don't want my wife to be forced to up clean after you. _Good night_."

"Your manner's Severus Snape went from bad to worse." She glared at Hermione that was happily sitting on her husband's lap.

"What ever gets you the _hell out_ before I _curse _you for mistreating my wife and disturbing our evening in such fashion, Minerva. Now like I said _Good night_, and if you two can't read between the lines I will be more than glad to explain."

The headmaster sighed. "There is no need to be rude Severus, we were just leaving. Have a nice dinner Hermione."

The transfiguration professor only huffed. They flooed away.

Hermione couldn't contain her laugher. She laughed so hard that was crying now. Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Care to share the joke?"

Hermione continued to laugh and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I never thought she was going to do it. Oh Ann…" The Gryffindor finally calmed. She shifted her position and now was face to face with Severus. He frowned.

"Who is Ann? Did she curse the Pink Lady?"

"No Severus. Ann _is_ the Pink Lady and she happens to be a good friend with the Grey Lady."

"What the ghost of the Ravenclaw dormitory has to do with this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth told Ann what happened between me and GinGin."

"_Elizabeth_?"

"Honestly Severus. Don't tell me you don't know the Grey Lady's name."

"Since when are you on the first name basis with ghost and portraits?"

"Since my third year if you so want to know." Hermione smiled to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You have a nice hair, when you take care of it. By the way I liked the way you dealt with McGonagall." 'I think can get used to be protected by you. It feels good.'

"What can I say? Many long years of practice my dear wife." He caressed her cheek. Hermione yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mm mm." she put her head on his shoulder and yawned one more time. Hermione's eyes turned heavy. She felt safe in his hands.

"Not that I want to help or anything but…what about the Pink Lady?"

"I'll mmm tjk tmm…" she snuggled into him.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

Hermione sat in his embrace. "I said I'll talk to her. Can Alfred call her to the painting that hangs in your study?"

"_Alfred_?"

"The Bloody Baron, Severus."

"His name is _Alfred_?" she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"You don't know the name of the ghost that haunts your dungeons?"

"Well…I…"

"Well now you know. Can you get him?" Hermione slid from his lap.

"I'll be back in a minute." Severus stood up and looked at Hermione. She looked cute in his bathrobe and hairs pulled in a messy ponytail at the top of her head.

'Where the hell is the Baron now?'

_

* * *

_

_Don't forget that more reviews equals faster update!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Like a typical male, Severus Snape was too proud to admit that he didn't know something and right now he didn't have a faintest idea where the Bloody Baron was. The dark haired man was stalked his way through the dungeons. 'Where the hell is that bloody ghost? I don't have the time to look for him in the entire castle! Thank God it's not my turn to patrol tonight.'

Severus remembered their snogging session and scowled. 'It's open hunting season for weasels.'

People that believed in the saying that 'sticks and stones may breaks my bones' obviously hadn't met the Slytherin head of house, a great many crying students (and professors along with other unfortunate adults that happened to cross his path at the wrong time) could swear on Merlin's grave that Snape's insults worked the same as sticks and stones; they were short, fast and bloody painful, but unlikely the casting of crucio, they were legal.

The Slytherin was passing one of the abandoned classrooms when his sensitive hearing picked up noises that couldn't be natural for the old castle. 'I have no time to deal with that now.' He was about to pass when:

"Oh…Ginny…" Severus froze in place. 'Well well well… am I lucky or am I what?'

He put a silencing charm on his shoes and went to his prey. Severus carefully opened the door and slid inside trying to stay unnoticed. He was greeted by an interesting scene. Ginevra Weasley was topless and Edward Green, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was intensively snogging her on one of the tables.

"And _what_ do we have here?"

The scared teens tried to jump from the table but fell in a messy pile on the floor.

The red-haired Gryffindor shrieked and as she tried to find her robe to cover herself with. When she finally managed to do so, Ginevra's face was the same color as her hair and it seemed that it was contagious because Edward was red in the face also.

"Profe…ssorrrr… Snape..."

"Helping Mr. Green with his anatomy homework, Miss Weasley?" he was smirking at them. "Or maybe Miss Weasley forgot the way to the Gryffindor tower and you were escorting her there, Mr. Green?"

"I can't go to the dormitory because the pink disaster won't let us in!"

"_Really_ so is that why you are after the curfew with Mr. Green in the dungeons? Mr. Green, is your portrait also not letting you in to your dormitory?"

"Well… no…"

"I see." 'It's Time to play.' "Seeing as none of your dormitories are even close to this place, it is my assumption that you two were _snogging_ in this classroom, is right?"

"We are sorry, sir. It won't happen again." 'A true Ravenclaw, trying to save the situation before it's too late.' Severus smirked 'time to move in for the kill'.

"I couldn't care less what you two are doing here; I simply have no time to brew a new batch of the Ilsupte potion." The Gryffindor mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'busy fucking the whore no doubt'. Severus somehow managed not to curse her and keep a concerned expression on his face. The Ravenclaw looked puzzled.

"Why would you have to brew a batch of potion meant to cure syphilis, Sir?"

Severus turned to Ginevra. "Oh, so you finally recovered from it Miss Weasley?" Edward dropped Ginevra's hand that he was currently holding like hot potato.

"I don't have syphilis!"

"I am glad to hear it Miss Weasley. I was concerned it will affect the child you are carrying." Edward Green was gaping now and looking at her stomach.

"I am not pregnant, professor Snape!" Ginevra looked close to tears.

"_Really_, Miss Weasley, an abortion? I expected more from a _Gryffindor_. You are, after all, known for your courage at facing the problems." His voice lost the concern and was sarcastic now.

Green looked horrified. The wizarding community didn't tolerate abortions; they were justified only when the mother's life was in danger. The belief that is better to give birth and let someone else adopt the child was better than killing it in the womb. The single mothers were frowned upon but also respected for their courage to raise the children on their own. No wizard would marry a witch knowing that she had an unnecessary abortion.

"I never was pregnant, Sir!" Ginny already was having problems holding back the tears. 'What, you little bitch? Don't like when somebody accuses you like this out of the blue? Well, _too bad_.'

"A false alarm? Mr. Potter was no doubt relieved."

"What! But Harry is with Cho!" Edward was outraged.

"Edward, I have never been with Harry! We are just friends! I like _you_! I never was pregnant or had syphilis!" she was now crying openly. The Ravenclaw didn't look vary convinced.

Severus had his fun for today, besides he had a ghost to find. The damage he wanted to do was already done. 'Hm…maybe a detention? No. I will give it to her on Monday during the potions.' "I am so sorry Miss Weasley; I confused you with someone else. Your surnames sound alike." He didn't sound sorry even a bit. "You two may return to your dormitories."

Green helped Ginny to gather her discarded clothes.

"Oh and I almost forgot, 10 points from Ravenclaw and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"What? Why 50 from Gryffindor?" Ginny looked angry.

"The little comment of yours earlier, Miss Weasley, and 20 pints for questioning a professor. "

"But…"

"Let's _go,_ Ginny." Edward practically dragged her from the dungeons.

'Not a bad evening. Hmm…where that bloody thing haunting now?'

5555

Half an hour later he was about to go to the Pink Lady himself when Severus finally found the Baron.

"Where the bloody hell, were you!" the ghost was floating in front of the angry Slytherin.

"Around, Professor Snape, around." Baron smirked at him arrogant as ever.

Severus took a deep breath and somehow got his flaming temper under control. "Listen…_Alfred_, my wife asked you to call _…Ann_ to the painting in my study."

"Why didn't you tell me that Lady Snape needs my services in the first place? Next time send one of the portraits to find me, it's easier and _much_ faster."

"They don't do errands. I tried _that_ once. "

The ghost smirked again. "For the Lady Snape they will do anything you will ask them. I better go tell Ann; there is no need to make our Lady wait." He disappeared.

'_Our Lady_? This is getting better and better all the time.'

5555

Hermione could feel somebody gently shaking her shoulder. Her mind was fuzzy. She tried to ignore the person that was persistently trying to wake her up.

"Get lost Parvati… its Saturday. Go snog Julian."

"Hermione, I must disappoint you, but I am not Miss Patil. The Pink Lady is waiting for you in my study's painting." The only thing that managed to reach her brain was the fact that the voice was definitely male. 'A man in our dormitory?' Hermione suddenly sat up fast as she flung out her fist connected with something solid. There was a loud thud.

"Bloody hell woman!" Hermione was rubbing her eyes with the bathrobe's sleeve. When her seeing cleared the Gryffindor noticed her husband sitting on the floor and holding a bloody nose.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Severus! Don't move! I'll get my wand!" Hermione tried to jump from the couch that she was napping a minute ago, but her legs got tangled in the bathrobe and she landed on the floor besides Severus. The Slytherin managed to shift his position and prevent her forehead from a meeting with the hard floor just in time.

"Hermione, you ok?"

"Fine, fine. Don't move till I get my wand and fix your nose. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to brake it!" she tried to rise from the floor but slipped on the flap of the bathrobe again but didn't fall this time.

"Sit down Hermione."

"But your nose…I need to get my wand."

"Alright now accio Hermione's wand!" a second later he was holding her wand. "Be still." Severus murmured a spell while pointing his wand at the broken nose. "As good as new."

"You sure? Maybe you should see madam Pomfrey about it."

"No need. The Fat Lady is waiting for you. Go."

"But…"

"Go!"

Hermione fled the room.

5555

She ran into the study with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh dear! How are you Hermione? Elizabeth told me what happened between you and the harpy. She is not worth your tears." Hermione hiccupped and sat on a chair besides the painting.

"I am a bloody klutz! I broke his nose!"

"What are you talking about, dear? Whose nose did you break?"

"Severus's, I fell asleep on the couch and he was trying to wake me up, I was sleepy and got scared and and…I broke his nose! I didn't mean to! Everything was going so good and I had to go and screw it all up!"

"Wipe your tears, Hermione; I am sure that Professor Snape understands that it was an accident. Don't you worry; your husband is a sensible man. If he thought that you did it purposely he would have definitely let you know, right?" Ann was talking with Hermione in a motherly fashion. She calmed a bit.

"You are right Ann. I overreacted. I hate a sudden wake up calls, they throw me off balance." She wiped the tears with a sleeve. Ann cocked an eyebrow.

"What a lovely bathrobe, my dear."

Hermione blushed. "It belongs to Severus, Winky took mine to clean."

"It suits you. I am sure he doesn't mind that you wear it. It fits with the ring. Very s_lytherin_." Hermione laughed.

"Yes. By the way I heard an interesting rumor that somebody is not letting students into their dormitories."

"They deserve what they get for treating you like this. They can sleep on the floor as much as I am concerned." The Pink Lady looked stern and determined.

"They can sleep outside and I won't care, but I still have friends in Gryffindor, Ann. And I want them to sleep in their beds tonight." The Lady smiled with triumph.

"They are already in their beds, dear. I let them in just in front of the harpy. She was quite angry when I refused to let her and Mr. Potter in." Ann brushed off imaginary filth from her pink dress. "I must say, Mr. Potter knows lots of not nice words and so does Miss Weasley."

"Gods, Ann. You're the best." The Gryffindor was holding into the chars arms not to fall from it from laughter. "Oh my. Take that GinGin!"

"I knew you will like this Lady Snape."

Hermione frowned. "I just want to know one thing Ann. How is this possible? I mean, I always thought that you are obligated to let in anyone that knows the password. I think I read it in Hogwarts A History."

"You see dear, theoretically the Headmaster is in charge of Hogwarts and we are therefore, bound to him, but in reality the castle doesn't have an owner, a person that it would be bound to since the death of the Founders. So you see…"

"Yes?" Hermione was intrigued. 'This definitely wasn't in the book.'

"Well… the Founders had foreseen such a situation and found a solution. The Great Four in the very beginning agreed if it came to be that the School was left without a Master, or a strong responsible witch or wizard from their blood lines. The castle will bind itself to the heart of flames and heart of wisdom, One heart that beats to live and learn to love, a heart that cries upon the mercy of hell and furry of heavens..."

Hermione went sheet white. Her mind was blank except for words:

'_I stand before the ghosts of yesterday,_

_And the visions of tomorrow._

_Hear my plea, oh gods!_

_I am the heart of flames and heart of wisdom,_

_I am the heart of ice and heart of justice,_

_A heart that beats to live and learn to love, _

_So hear me!_

_I stand and bleed,_

_But will not fail to do my task!_

_I am the heart that cries upon the mercy of Hell_

_And fury of Heavens!_

_Grant me the protection from my enemies,_

_Grant me mercy from the wings of the Fallen Angel!_

_I am the heart of hope!_

_PROTECTO!_

"You are kidding me, Ann. There is no way in hell…" the Gryffindor was wide eyed and frozen on the chair. "I am sure I am not a first person to call Protecto in Hogwarts for a thousand years!"

"Of course not dear…"

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you Merlin."

"…you are the first to call it in 953 years."

"WHAT! It can't be true! I can't own Hogwarts just because I cast the Protecto!"

"You own the school not because you cast it, you own it because you were ready to die protecting Hogwarts, you knew the chances for your survival afterwards were next to none. There were others before you that tried and failed. Not because they weren't strong enough, no, but because they weren't willing to die in order to give others a chance to survive. The spell reads your heart."

"No…"

"The Founders cast a spell so that when the worthy one will come and protect this school it will bind itself to the One, so the second you cast Protecto you became the Mistress of Hogwarts. Since that day your wish is a law within these walls Milady."

"Ok. Who knows about it?" Hermione was still pale.

"The paintings and portraits, the ghosts and the house elves naturally, in other word everyone who is bound to the castle."

"And what about the Headmaster?"

Ann smirked, "what about him dear?"

"I see. But… I can't own a school! I am not old enough and it probably costs a fortune just to feed the students and all!"

"You probably should make a trip to Gringots, dear. The portrait of Alistair the Mad told me that the key to the vault is in the Library and as the Mistress you will know where exactly. But we got of topic here, where were we? Oh, yes. Till you cast Protecto, we _were_ obligated to let anyone pass who had the password; afterwards we did it because you didn't instruct us otherwise. But now, after what Miss Weasley did, I don't think they don't have a right to use the luxuries of their dormitory."

"Let them in Ann."

"But…"

"You also locked out the first years along with _them._" Hermione rubbed her temples. 'My kingdom for a headache relief potion.' Ann looked guilty. "Oh, and tell the others that I don't want students from the other houses to be locked out either. Ok?"

"You could let us tell about the Protecto."

"No. Especially now, I need to understand what my role here is and then deal with them. Ok? "

"Yes, Mistress. You should get some rest, dear."

"I am planning to. Night, Ann."

"Good night Hermione."

555555

The Gryffindor silently opened the door to the bedroom.

"Severus?" there was no answer. She walked in. Her husband was already in bed and asleep. Hermione tiptoed to the bathroom. After a quick shower she changed into her pajamas, which were brought back by Winky earlier.

Hermione slid under the silky covers and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She felt guilty for breaking his nose. She turned on her side and watched him sleeping. She knew she wasn't in love with him and knew for sure he wasn't with her, but there was something between them. Not love, but trust maybe? She wasn't sure. Hermione felt safe in his embrace and knew he wouldn't purposely harm her. She smiled gently at the memory of how he coped with her head of the house. She felt cherished when he went all protective. Her friends were also protective but with Severus I was different. A good kind of different.

She inched closer to him. Now they were almost touching. Hermione leaned on one elbow and was slightly towering over him.

"I am sorry I broke your nose Severus."

Severus Snape could hear his wife tiptoeing in the room earlier. 'She thinks I'm asleep.' But didn't take any moves to prove her wrong. When she got in bed, he felt her tossing and turning. His wife slid closer to him. Severus fought back the urge to look at her when he felt her towering ever him. A loose strand of her wet hair caressed his cheek. She smelled sweet. He heard her whisper an apology to him. 'I know it was an accident you silly girl.' He was about to say it when something unexpected happened and he froze. Hermione gently kissed his hooked nose.

The Gryffindor was pulling back when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hermione…"

'You're supposed to be sleeping!' she panicked and squeaked "yes?"

"It wasn't your fault." She was looking at his eyes that could be seen in a semi dark room. An enchanted window let in a weak light.

"But I am still sorry."

"I am sorry if I gave you an impression that I was angry at you."

"So you are not?"

"Of course not you silly girl." Hermione only smiled. He was still holding her and Hermione couldn't move. 'He is warm.' She licked her lips nervously. 'I am going crazy. I can't possibly…' on an impulse she lowered her head and their lips met, than she pulled back.

"I'm sorry…"

" I, however, am not." They had a little staring contest.

'I am a Gryffindor damn it! I shouldn't be afraid to kiss my own husband.' Hermione bite her lip and took a deep breath.

Severus on the other hand was fighting back the desire to flip her over and shag her senseless. 'She has to make the first move. I can't force her. Where the hell is the legendary Gryffindor bravery when you need it!'

Hermione lowered her head for a kiss again. She kissed him on the lips lightly. His hands slowly found their way to her waist. The kiss turned more heated and Severus found himself getting hard. He groaned and pulled away.

"I advise you to stop now if you don't plan to go all the way."

Hermione pulled away. 'Not yet.' "I'm sorry." She lay beside him. Severus shifted and now they were on their sides facing one another.

"Don't be." He caressed her cheek and kissed gently on the lips again. "How was the meeting with The Pink Lady?"

"Her name is Ann and it was ok… I guess."

Severus leaned on an elbow. "You… _guess_?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"I am listening."

"The Protecto seems to have had… …hmmm…a side effect."

The Slytherin sat up while his heart sank. 'She said the spell almost killed her. No…she can't be sick…' "And that would be?"

"I own Hogwarts."

Silence. "I really don't like these kind of jokes, Hermione."

"I would sell my soul to the devil for it to be joke." She also sat up.

"What do you mean you _own_ Hogwarts?"

"I asked Ann, how she could not let in the students when they gave her the proper password and…"

Half an hour later.

"You are joking, right?"

* * *

How is the twist? Like it? Hate it?

I want to know!

So as I always say…

_More reviews equals faster update!_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my dear reviewers! I tried to upload this chapter yesterday but my computer decided to have a nervous breakdown in a middle of it. Now it's working again so here it is. Hope you like it because my inspiration had a day of when I was writing it (not to worry its back again!) so don't expect much.

goodmorningstarshine- I hate that nickname too, that's why I gave it to Ginny. It gets on Ginny's nerves when Hermione calls her that.

ghzowy- yes, I will be explaining why they didn't believe her, later.

lovethelab- they visit the bank in next chapter.

KathrynPersephone-20- I think, lemon will be in chapter 19. I am currently working on it. (Why nobody told me that write lemons is so hard! It looks easy when I read itin the works of others.)

prin69- thanks for all your reviews. Keep it up!

I loved all the reviews! Keep reviewing people it helps me work faster!

* * *

_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_

In previous chapter:

"_I asked Ann, how she can not let in the students in while they have a password and…"_

_Half an hour later._

"_You are joking, right?"_

Chapter 16

"No, I am not Severus."

"So you _own_ the school?"

Hermione was getting frustrated. "Yes! I _own_ the bloody school! I didn't plan it, I didn't want to, but I do! It's not fair!" Severus watched his wife lean back against the headboard and cover her face with the blanket.

"The Founder's apparently thought otherwise." He lay beside her and pulled the covers from her face.

"I don't get it Severus. What about Salazar Slytherin? I would have been sure that Mr. Purebloods are Superior would have done something to prevent muggleborns from owning Hogwarts."

"Well, maybe tomorrow you will get your answers. Meanwhile I shall escort you to Gringots."

"Thanks, but first I'll have to find the key that's in the library. Will you help me?"

"I have a staff meeting first thing tomorrow, maybe after that… "

"Well I don't know how long we will be at the bank so I will find it myself and we can meet by the main door after your meeting. Ok?"

"That suits me."

"Good let's get some sleep. I really had along day and need a rest." Hermione smiled to herself when she felt him wrapping himself around her. "Sweet dreams Severus."

555555

The next morning.

Severus was watching his wife brushing her wet hair.

"Are you going up for breakfast?"

"I am not in the mood to face them today. I will ask Winky to bring me something. Will you join me? I don't like eating alone." She smiled at him from the bed where she sat.

"Your friends will be worried."

"I send Dobby with a note to them last night. They will be fine. Does scrambled eggs and toast sound good to you?"

They ate in silence. After that Severus went to the non-bloody torture that was called a staff meeting and Hermione went to the library on a key hunt.

44444444444

Severus Snape needed a drink. Badly. It was only noon and he already wanted to kill somebody. That somebody had a long grey beard, wore half moon glasses and liked lemon drops above all other. 'Bloody old geezer.'

Flashback… … … … … … … … … ….

The Head of Slytherin made his way to the headmaster's office for the meeting.

"Good morning Severus, why don't you sit over here by me?"

"Good morning Filius. I guess I will." It was unspoken agreement but the little Charms Professor always saved a seat for the Potion's Master, a corner chair by the fireplace.

"We missed you at breakfast Severus."

"We ate in our chambers. Thank Merlin it's Saturday. By the way I am going to Diagon Alley. Do you need anything? "

"If you don't mind, Severus, can you check to see if the new charms book has arrived at Flourish and Blots yet? I would be most grateful." The little man lowered his squeaky voice. "So why are you going out, taking your lovely bride out for a romantic dinner are we?"

"That to. I will check for the book. What was it? _Advanced Charms_…"

They were interrupted as Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Sorry I am late, everyone. I was held up at the Ministry. So what is the topic of this meeting? Oh, yes, the new lessons schedule. But first we have a new development. Minerva? Would you be so kind?" the Transfiguration Professor stood and addressed her colleagues.

"Most of you probably heard what happened yesterday in front of the Gryffindor dormitory. The Fat Lady refused to let the students in after dinner, even, after they gave her the password."

Hyacinth Hooch looked shocked along with a few other professors. "But that is impossible! Maybe somebody changed the password and forgot to warn the rest. It sometimes happens."

Minerva looked offended. "Not in Gryffindor. Besides, she let a few of the students in with the password. Then a few hours later she left her portrait and when she returned she started letting the rest of the students in again."

"Did somebody curse her?" Jocelyn Adams, the Ancient ruins Professor asked. There was a murmur of agreement.

Severus noticed as few portraits rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Severus? Do you have anything to say in the matter?" he looked at Minerva.

"Like I said _yesterday_, Minerva. No."

"And your …_wife_?" she grimaced at the last word.

That got his full attention. "Pardon me? What Hermione have to do with this?" 'Oh yes my dear Minnie' Severus thought 'you see when Miss Weasly struck my wife yesterday Anne got very upset. The beautiful part is that when my wife cast the spell no one believes she did, the portraits, or anything else bound to the castle, no longer have to take anyone else's orders anymore.' Severus almost smiled as he pictured the look on McGonagall's face.

The rest of the staff was clueless what the witch was talking about.

"She could have done something to the Fat Lady."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Why would my wife want to do something like this? _Pray_ tell me?"

"She is obviously not loyal to her house and probably has some unknown vendetta against Miss Weasley, the girl told me that your wife has been rude to her all the time lately for _no _reason at all."

Severus was ready to retort to this accusation when…

"Just because the former Miss Granger picked Severus as her husband doesn't automatically mean that she is evil Minerva, besides Miss Weasley is the one that seems to have a bone to pick against Lady Snape if you ask me. I heard her talking in the hall a bit ago, and I must say, she seems to have a very colorful vocabulary." The replied the squeaky voice belonging to no other but Filius Flitwick.

"I must agree with Filius here. I don't see a reason why Lady Snape should lock out her own housemates." Pamora Sprout smiled timidly at Severus.

The new Arithmancy (sp?) Professor Jon Jacobsen also joined in. "Besides she would have to be incredibly powerful to cast a spell to prevent a Hogwarts painting from recognizing the password. Personally I think that it was somebody's lame joke."

Severus watched Minerva with interest. The older witch looked like she would rather be tortured to death than admit that Hermione was a powerful witch, maybe smart, but just _God forbid_ not powerful. The Slytherin sneered. The witch admitted defeat and the professors started discussing the new term's schedule.

Severus always believed that these meetings were meant for one and only purpose, to exchange the newest gossips. The most resent hot topic was his marriage so it was impossible to discus that in his presence. So the meeting didn't take long. He was about to take his leave…

"Oh, Severus! Would you mind staying?" the Headmaster was twinkling at him. 'What now?'

It took fifteen minutes till the others left. Severus glared at the Headmaster.

"What is it, Albus? I have plans for today."

"Severus, my boy…"

"Yes?" He already hated this conversation. Every time the old wizard addressed him in this manner was to ask to do something foolish and selfless. 'The war is over Albus, it won't work on me anymore.'

"Have you seen Lucius lately?"

"No."

"It seems he have been creating some racket in the Ministry…" usually about now in the conversation he would find himself saying 'I'll see what I can find out, Albus.' 'Choke on your lemon drops, Albus.' Was the younger wizard's thought this time however.

The Headmaster frowned at the silence. The expected answer wasn't coming.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Contrary to popular belief Malfoy senior is not my friend and I don't know of his every move." 'If you expect me to offer to foolishly risk my neck again, take another guess.'

"I see. Could you… somehow find out what is he planning?"

"No." Dumbledore looked startled. Severus Snape for the first time in twenty years refused to snoop for him. The Headmaster wasn't happy about it.

"Severus, this is an important issue I am talking about."

"I have no doubts about that but let me remind you that the war is over and I have paid my debts." 'Plus some, you old fool!'

"Lucius Malfoy is a death eater that has escaped unpunished."

"So let the Ministry deal with him."

"You have never refused such a request before."

"I never had a wife who needed me before."

"I am sure Hermione will understand."

"Oh yes Albus, I am _sure_ she _will_ understand why I will be coming home in the middle of the night all bloody."

"You have responsibilities."

"Yes I do, and first and foremost responsibility is to my family. Right now it's just Hermione and I, but I am looking forward to having a child or two with my wife one day. To say the least it requires me to be alive and kicking."

The Headmaster sighed. "You never had been a family man before my boy."

"Because I didn't have a family before Albus, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

Severus laughed out right. "The last time you said that I was stuck spying on Voldemort for 20 years. So get to the point already Albus, because I am not going play your game today."

"You shouldn't have married her."

The Slytherin sighed. "In your opinion perhaps, but I did, get over it."

"You are twice her age, she would have been better off with Percy."

"Did you even listen to her when she told you that the little sod wouldn't let her stay in school?"

"Now, now Severus. Percy is a very nice young man."

"What about Hermione? What do you think about her?"

"Miss Gran…"

"That's Lady Snape now."

"Ah yes, of course, Lady Snape is a good girl, she just needs to be pushed in the right direction. We all know her Gryffindor bravery is some how lacking."

Severus gritted his teeth. "That's strange, Albus. I was under the impression that a witch who managed to cast Protecto on this school and her '_friends_', would be brave enough to put even the Great Godric Gryffindor to shame."

The Headmaster rolled his eyes. "Really, Severus. There is no chance that Miss…that Lady Snape could have cast the Protecto. It's a myth. Everyone who has ever tried, they have all died."

"There is always a first time. She…"

"Betrayed us. She left us just before the final battle. We all expected her to help. Not that I blame her that she got scared but …" he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus Snape was holding the chair's hands so hard that his knuckles were white. He took a deep breath.

"Let me guess. Mr. Weasley with his_ strong_ sense of loyalty would have been a good choice? The boy betrayed his own family for a promotion!"

"He did it because I asked him."

The Slytherin sneered 'like he wouldn't have done that on his own.' "Albus, I don't think that we will reach a compromise in this argument. My wife obviously didn't think that he was such a good choice and I happen to agree with her. So let me repeat myself. _What do you want_?"

Silence. 'I should have known.' "If I hear something useful I will let you know, but I want you to know that my spying career was over the second Potter defeated The Dark Lord. You probably wouldn't understand, but I found out that waking up beside my wife in the morning is much better than in the infirmary with half of my bones broken, Albus."

"If you are sure…"

"_Have a good day_, Albus." Severus took his leave before he succumbed to the temptation and cursed the old fool.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Hermione on the other hand was having a much better morning. After she parted with Severus went strait to the Library. It was almost deserted. After the fall of Voldemort fifth years and up were allowed to the Hogsmead on every weekend. So only the most dedicated to learning (two or three from the population of Ravenclaw) where in the Library instead of on their way to the village. Hermione suspected that those few who were left most likely forgot to do some essay or other assignment during the summer and were working in it now.

The Gryffindor slowly looked around. There were two Ravenclaws and one Huffelpuff who was scrubbing furiously on a parchment scroll. Hermione waited for him to finish putting away the book he had been using few minutes later. The ravenclaws also left soon after. 'Off to Hogsmead no doubt. Good for them.' Madam Pince was nowhere in sight.

She sat down at one of the tables deep in thought. Suddenly she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder.

"Eek!" she jumped and swirled around. "Neville! You scared the living daylights out of me! Don't do that!" she hissed at her housemate.

The boy grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist. So anyway, we missed you at dinner yesterday. Is everything ok?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Fine. I ate in our rooms. Not to worry. What are you doing here?" only now she noticed a big book in his other hand. "Let me guess, Herbology?"

"Yeah, Professor Sprout gave me a project for some extra credit." He looked proud as he told her. "I just finished making some notes. I was going to put back the book when I noticed you. Going to read a bit?"

"You could say I'm looking for something."

"I'll be on my way. This thing is heavy." Neville smiled at her again. "Don't work too much."

"I won't. Promise." She watched his disappear between the shelves. Neville Longbottom had grown into a nice young man. He gained some muscles and had a dark tan from working all summer in the garden. Hermione smiled. He was a real Gryffindor. Nice and brave. Neville stood up for her more than once and was always on her side. Her word was enough for him to believe about the Protecto. 'One day some girl will get very lucky.'

While she was thinking she didn't noticed another friend coming from behind.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Aaah! Pansy! You scared me. I was thinking about what I should read if you want to know. The question would be what are_ you_ doing here? I though you were in Hogsmead already."

"Didn't feel like it."

"Everybody feels like it. It's the first weekend and the weather is great."

"What about _you_?"

"_We_ are going to Diagon Alley later, why the long face?"

The raven haired girl sighed. "All the girls have dates or left already. I want to go but not on my own. You were my last hope."

Hermione smiled at her. "You could have gone and found them there. You still can go."

"Yes. On my own, by foot, all the way. I don't mind the walk but I definitely won't go all that way alone because the carriages left already."

Something clicked in Hermione's brain. "I have a friend that could keep you company."

Pansy brightened immediately. "Really? Who is she?"

"It's a he."

The slytherin narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"The fact that I am married, Pansy dear, doesn't mean I want you all to get married also, well.. anytime soon anyway. It won't be a date. I will just ask him to keep you company. _As a friend._ What do you say? I can guaranty he wont try to pull anything. Hmm?"

"I'll take your word for it. I really don't want to sit inside today. So where is my knight in a shining armor?"

"He should be coming… right about…now! Neville! Come here for a second!" luckily for Hermione the library was empty and Madam Pince was still at the staff meeting, so there was nobody to mind her shouts.

Pansy in the mean time was hissing at her. ""Longbottom! Are you mad? Granger, tell me you are joking…"

"That's Snape now, Pansy and no I don't joke… Hi Neville, I need to ask a major favor from you."

The boy looked puzzled. "Sure… What do you need?"

"It's not me. It's Pansy here." She indicated to now red Slytherin. "She needs an escort to Hogsmead. She doesn't want to go alone, and I have other plans already. Would you be a dear Neville and keep her safe for me?"

Neville looked at Pansy and smiled. "Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine. The name is Neville."

The Slytherin blushed even more. "Pleased to meet you. Call me Pansy." Neville kissed her hand with a bow.

"Off with you two! I want to read in peace." Neville offered Pansy a hand.

"Don't worry Hermione; she will be back safe and sound."

"I would hope so. Have fun!" which earned a glare from a certain Slytherin.

The two finally left. Hermione was left all alone in the spacious library.

'Okaayyy…if I was a key, where would I be?'

Hermione spent enough time in this part of the castle to know how big it was. The popular rumor that she had read all the books in here was obviously spread by people that hadn't put a foot in the library. To say it was big was an understatement. It was huge with lots of places to hide a small key in. Hermione sighed. 'What do I know? That the key is small and the library is big. Arrrggg! It's not helping. Ann said that I will know where it is.' Hermione stood up and took one better look around. Her sight fell upon one of the paintings, a werewolf and a full moon. It was her favorite one in here. She walked to it. The werewolf wiggled his tail. It was the first painting she befriended. For some reason everyone were afraid of it. It hanged between two shelves in one of the corners.

"Hello. Did you miss me? I've been away for the summer." She talked gently to the werewolf in the painting. Hermione smiled and petted him. She did it every time after her return from the holidays. Nobody came to this section so there was no chance of being seen. "I am in a bloody mess. I need to find a small key in a huge Library and have no idea where to start." 'The key has to have been here for at least a thousand years. It can't be hidden too deep or where the kids could reach it. If you want to hide something put it in a place where everybody could see it. Simplicity is the mother of genius. What has been here the longest in this Library? Books? No, that's not it, someone would have found it by now. Oh my god! I _am_ blind!' "The portraits! Paintings! Wolfy who is the oldest portrait in this library?" Somehow she just knew that it was the answer to her question. The werewolf grinned at her. "You can't be… I always wondered what a werewolf painting was doing in a library. So …" the million galleons question, "where is the key? I know you have it. Don't know how but I do." 'Come on werewolf!' Hermione petted him again. Suddenly her fingers touched metal instead of fur. Her hand went into the painting and reappeared with a key. "Yes! I knew it! Thank you Wolfy!" she leaned and kissed his nose. The creature let out a loud howl and looked happy. "I have to run! It took longer than I expected. Be nice!" she ran from the library to meet her husband.

* * *

_

* * *

In the next chapter Hermione and Severus are going to Gringots!_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel loved!

For those who wants to know when and why Severus started thinking about having kids will be explained in chapter 19.

On with the story!

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17

Hermione Snape was practically flying down the corridors to meet her husband. The paintings and the portraits were smiling and waving to her as she passed. 'So far my day has gone quite well.'

She spotted a dark figure by the main entrance. "Severus!" the Gryffindor lunged at him and wrapping her arms around his neck she gave a kiss on the lips.

A kiss which Severus didn't hesitate to return. His arms were around her waist. When they broke for air Hermione noticed that thanks to their height difference her feet weren't touching the ground. Severus was holding her against him.

"I take it you found what you were looking for."

"Yes. Can you let me go now? I think we've given the students enough of a shock already." She nodded at a small group of third year students that were gaping at them. Severus scowled and was about to take away points when Hermione tugged at his sleeve.

"Let them be Severus. They didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." She smiled at the kids. They smiled timidly back. The Slytherin wasn't happy about it, but let go.

The pair walked slowly to the gates and then continued to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they reached their destination Severus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You will probably want to close your eyes. You'll be a bit dizzy after you apparite with me, ready?" Hermione griped the front of his robes and closed her eyes. Burying her face in his chest she nodded. They disappeared with a pop.

Hermione felt a bit dizzy but safe in Severus's strong embrace. Her head was spinning. 'I hate apparition.'

"Sit down Hermione. I will get something for you to drink."

Hermione looked around; they were in one of the corners of the Leaky Cauldron. She was sitting by a table.

"Ok. I'll wait for you here …I guess." He smirked. She raised a brow. Severus left for the drinks. 'Damn cocky slytherins. It's not my fault that I feel dizzy after appariting!'

Hermione looked elegant in her dark blue dress robes and with her wild hair tamed a little she left it flowing freely down her back. She wore no make up. Her head finally cleared.

"Hello there gorgeous."

Before the Hermione could react a handsome wizard with shoulder light dirty blond hairs and green eyes was sitting besides her. Hermione suppressed a sigh. 'Is he suicidal or what? Severus will be back with drinks any minute.'

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Anything else then? How about you dine with me tonight?"

'Digging yourself a deeper grave?' "I don't think so. I am not alone here. So…" 'Leave already!'

"A man shouldn't leave such a beautiful woman alone."

Hermione glared at the wizard. "He went to get drinks and it would be better if you leave before he returns."

"How about you leave with me cutie?"

Hermione had had enough, she almost hoped he would stick around to see Severus tear into him. The optimist before her was sure that he was irresistible. "The man happens to be my husband _Mister_, and I will pick him a thousand times before I will look at someone like you. So why don't you leave me in peace?"

"You're with that old man? What a shame. You can still leave with me, I'm sure he won't mind." He winked suggestively at her and put his hand on Hermione's. She tried to stand up.

"Why don't you do me a favor and get lost? And please let go of my arm."

The man was about to protest…but he suddenly found himself face down on the floor.

"Is everything ok, Hermione?"

Hermione sat back and smiled. "Just fine, Severus." she sipped her butterbeer.

The dark haired Slytherin turned his attention to the fool on the floor. To say that he wasn't pleased that some jackass dared to hit on his wife was an understatement of the century. He growled.

By now the few visitors of the pub were looking at the scene with interested. The younger wizard managed to raise himself from the floor and was foolishly glaring at his attacker.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?"

Severus looked at Hermione, whom in response rolled her eyes. The slytherin smirked. 'It's gonna be fun.'

"I am husband of the witch that you were so unsuccessfully trying to charm with your bleached hair and honey sweet talk. I suggest you take her advice and _get lost_."

"I am Ignatius Lark and it's not your business what I'm doing _grandpa_ and the little lady probably is already tired of you. Aren't you, doll? Don't you want to have some _fun_ with me?"

Hermione choked on her drink. '_Grandpa_? Oh brother…a famous surname wont save you now, moron.'

There were few gasps from the other in the pub. Ignatius mistakenly understood it as a reaction to his family name. But the witches and wizards were looking not at him but at the dark haired man. Somebody insulted Severus Snape. He was known as a man of a murderous temper. Then everyone's attention was on Hermione. They were shocked. The young Lady Snape looked gorgeous; till now they heard only rumors that the Slytherin married but young beautiful woman was a big surprise. The owner Tom looked worried; no wizard took lightly to being offend in front of his wife.

"Severus…" Hermione started to panic. She was sure that not breathing for her husband was a bad thing. "Severus…_breathe_."

Severus's eyes were fixed on the dead man to be. "Lark? I think I knew your father." Ignatius smirked. "Your dad had balls, but unfortunately no brains." Lark looked offended to no end. Hermione didn't look from Severus. Droplets of sweat started to form on her forehead. "I think you don't know how he died. Let me enlighten you. He asked the dark Lord if the rumors about him being a half-blood is true, lived for about an hour afterwards."

"How would you know that?"

"Oh, you mean my wife didn't introduce herself? Her name is Hermione Snape." the youth started to pale. "My name is Severus Snape."

After a few minutes Ignatius managed to regain the gift of speech. "I thought as much. The only reason a chick like this would be with you is because she is afraid of you, you old per…"

And he was on the floor from a single hit from Severus. "You little…" Severus had his wand out. Nobody dared to interfere.

"Severus! No!" Hermione got a hold on her husband's wand hand. She was practically hanging on it. "Calm down! Please!" 'What to do! What to do! Merlin! Ohhh fuck it!' Hermione jumped and kissed him. Her hands snaked around his neck. She licked tongue his lips. He opened his mouth inviting it in. Severus hands supported her waist. She broke the kiss after a minute and cleared her throat. "Better now?"

Severus glared at her a little than turned to shaking leaf that was Ignatius. "You are lucky, _today_." With a sneer on his face and his wife on his arm he left to Diagon Alley.

When they were away from prying eyes Hermione broke the silence. "So…where to first?"

"I need to check for something at Flourish and Blots. Do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"The bank is enough for me."

5555555

Hermione all the way to the bank felt like a prize, everybody wanted to see who her husband had finally married. The stop in the bookstore was a true nightmare for Hermione. The store clerk spent most of the time sucking up to her husband, and by association, Hermione. She was disgusted. By the time they stopped at Gringot's Hermione was ready to curse the next person who so much as glanced at her.

"Hermione, don't forget that goblins are very offensive…"

"Severus, I have already been here before, come on let's go." She wasn't in the mood for lectures; the goblins better not have any problems with her for their own good. They stepped in inside.

The wizard's bank was spacious inside. Hermione went to the nearest goblin with Severus by her side.

"Yes Miss?" the goblin looked at her absolutely uncaring.

She smiled at him and extracted a silver key from her robes pocked. "I would like to visit vault.. " Hermione glanced at the handle of the key which had an engraved number "…009, please."

Goblins eyes went wide as saucers. "What? But that…we don't like these kinds of jokes Miss…"

"That's Lady Snape, and I would like to see the vault _now_."

"If you don't have a key…"

Hermione showed the key to him. The little goblin went pale. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Milady. This goblin asks for your forgiveness…" in a second the little creature was standing beside her and bowing to the ground.

"What is your name?" Hermione's voice was stern.

"Thtattt'sss … Sauryhook…Milady…I'm very…"

"Mr. Sauryhook you apologize too much and please call Hermione. Show me the vault." The goblin looked startled then beamed.

"Please come with me. It's a great honor for me." They ended up walking such a long distance that Hermione thought that the tunnels were never going to end. On the plus side though they didn't have to ride the rollercoaster down the entire way down. During the ride Severus kept quiet and silently watched his wife. She didn't look too eager to open the vault.

After what seemed like an eternity they were standing in front of a wooden door. "Here we are. When you are finished just call me." And the goblin was gone.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled weakly at her husband. "Ok. Here goes nothing." She turned the little key in a rusty lock. The Gryffindor looked honestly surprise at the lack of security. She stepped inside a dark vault.

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted and looked about. She was in for another surprise. The vault was the size of the Great Hall was …empty. "You have to be kidding me! I went through all this today just to get a look at an empty vault? The Founders are lucky they are dead! Now, I would kill them myself!" Hermione's angry voice echoed around.

Severus suppressed a smirk. "Well…the Founders certainly had a sense of humor."

Hermione glared at her husband. "A sense of humor? You think it all was just a joke?...Than...Yes! Than I am not Mistress of Hogwarts! Thank you Merlin! I knew there had to be an explanation!" Hermione was ready to start the victory dance from happiness.

"I must disappoint you, Milady. You _are_ the new Mistress." The two swirled around and saw a short old man with a grey beard that reached the floor. Severus had his wand out in a second and stepped in front of Hermione.

"Who are you?" Severus's voice was pure steel.

The little man smirked. "You're a fool if you think that would be able to stop me."

"Expeliamus!" the little guy blocked Severus attack with a wave of his hand.

"Stuferio." Severus froze in place. Hermione got her wand out. "Accio Mistress's wand." The gryffindor was wand less. She stood beside her husband.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mellor, my dear. There is no need for you to be afraid of me."

"Then unfreeze my husband."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That's up to you."

"What? You have my wand!"

"You see, my dear. Stuferio is not a freezing curse…it's a slow acting killing one." Hermione went deadly pale.

"No…"

"Do you want to save him? He is much older than you…"

"That's none of your concern! Cast the counter spell"

"Like I said it's up to you, Mistress. You know how to save him."

"I don't know any spells that can be cast without the wand and be successful…"

"Except?" Mellor petted his beard.

"…Protecto…"

"I would hurry up in your place. His time is running out…"

Hermione's knees were shaking at the memory of Protecto but…she couldn't leave Severus to die. He saved her when he married her, now it was her turn. She glared at Mellor and to his great surprise turned to Severus and started:

'_I stand before the ghosts of yesterday,_

_And the visions of tomorrow._

_Hear my plea, oh gods!_

_I am the heart of flames and heart of wisdom,_

_I am the heart of ice and heart of justice,_

_A heart that beats to live and learn to love, _

_So hear me!_

_I stand and bleed,_

_But will not fail to do my task!_

_I am the heart that cries upon the mercy of Hell_

_And fury of Heavens!_

_Grant me the protection from my enemies,_

_Grant me mercy from the wings of the Fallen Angel!_

_I am the heart of hope!_

_PROTECTO!_

Hermione closed her eyes fully expecting a wave of pain but it never came. She also didn't feel the surge of magic. She heard clapping.

"Well done, dear." Mellor was standing next to her and offering her wand. Hermione grabbed it and pointed at him.

"It didn't work! Why?"

"Because wasn't meant to, Mistress."

"But Severus…"

"Will be fine. The freezing charm will wear off after few minutes."

"Who _are_ you Mr. Mellor?"

Mellor flashed her a toothy grin. "I was asked by the Four Founders to wait for the one and give her or him that." Mellor reached to his pants pocket and handed something to Hermione. It was a medallion with the cross of Hogwarts. The four animals that represented the four Founders were moving. When Hermione took her eyes from it Mellor was gone. The Gryffindor looked around. She was alone in the vault.

"Severus? Where are you?" she started to panic when suddenly the door flew open and a worried Severus stormed in.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

"He is gone Severus, I looked around and he was gone."

The Slytherin looked questioningly at her. "What are you talking about? Was there someone in the vault? When you stepped inside the door just closed and I couldn't open it for a good hour. Are you sure you are ok?" he looked at her as looking for some kind of damage.

* * *

_More reviews equals faster update!_


	18. Chapter 18

Here it is an edited version. Thanks Caeruleussum!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 18

"What do you mean? You stepped inside with me…"

Severus shook his head. "Some kind of force field held me back before I could follow you, then the door closed. What happened here?" He frowned at her.

Hermione stretched her hand and shoved the medallion. "That's the grand prize, Severus."

"A _medallion_? A bloody medallion! I almost went mad at the door for a piece of jewelry!" Hermione took a step backwards from surprise. Severus Snape looked murderess. The young woman went pale a little. The man in front of her looked scary. She clutched the medallion to her chest.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know what was inside!" she glared at him through the tears then quickly walked out of the vault. 'How dare he!'

Suddenly the Gryffindor came to sudden stop when a hand grabbed hold of hers.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Hermione tried to break free from him.

"Let go of me Severus…" she avoided his eyes when he stood in front of her.

"No." his hand cupped her face and their eyes met. Amber was glaring at the bottomless abyss.

Severus stood so close to her that they were almost touching. She could feel his body heat radiating in waves from the Slytherin. Her gaze softened. A few moments ago, she was scared half to death at the prospect of loosing him. It was hard to admit for Hermione even to herself but she cared for the dark-haired man. She would have missed his dark sarcasm and black robes, the feeling of being safe in his arms. Hermione leaned into him and buried her face in his robes breathing in his scent. For a moment, she held onto him. Rain and sandalwood. All his robes smelled like this. Hermione found it comforting.

He held her in his embrace. There were only a few things in this world that scared him and loosing the woman in his arms was one of them. If Severus was truthful with himself it pretty much topped the list. He didn't know how long he stood outside that damned door trying to get inside. What if she had been hurt? He remembered the feeling when he woke up this morning by her side. Her mere presence seemed to keep all the nightmares that plagued his dreams at bay. When she came back after the summer, he was carrying a hope that maybe one day she would care for him the way he wanted her. It was probably what living in hell looked like, when the most important thing in your life is in danger and you can't do a thing about it. 'I will not loose her.'

They stood like this for a while. Hermione pulled away and smiled weakly at him.

"I am sorry Hermione…" Severus whispered into her hair.

"I forgive you. Let's get out of here; this place gives me the creeps. Sauryhook!" in a second the long nosed goblin was at their side.

"Are Masters done already?" Hermione nodded weakly. "Good, the Head Goblin is waiting for you Mistress, please follow me."

The Gryffindor mentally groaned. 'What now?' but never the less fallowed.

Severus was just as puzzled about what was going on. He hooked Hermione's arm in his. 'Just in case.'

The walk was very long, _again_. They stepped into a small room full of papers and parchments. By a big table, which looked too big for such a small space sat a goblin. He was scribbling furiously on something not even noticing the guests. Souryhook coughed politely and the Head Goblin jumped in his seat from surprise and was about to chastise the younger goblin when his eyes fell on Hermione. Head Goblin smiled at her politely.

"Ah, Mistress, do sit down. Can I offer you a drink, My Lords?"

The Slytherin was shocked, never in his life had he witnessed a polite goblin. It was unheard of. Words _polite_ and _goblin_ weren't used in the same sentence. The man had a solid sum in the wizard's bank but was always treated like a beggar. Severus had listened to enough complains from other purebloods to know that '_Treat everyone like dirt and don't be polite_' was the goblin motto, and now…the head goblin was practically sucking up to his wife. It was a disturbing image to say the least.

Hermione sat in a comfortable chair that the Head Goblin conjured and tried to understand why in the name of Merlin Mr. Cremnock was bragging about the good social relationship between goblins and wizards. Twenty minutes later she had enough.

"Mr. Cremnock I don't want to be rude but can you skip this part and get to the point already?"

Cremnock looked worried but collected himself. "Yes, yes the point of course. Do you have the medallion?" Hermione showed it to him. "Good, can Mistress put it on, please?"

With the help of Severus she put the medallion on. It hung between her breasts. She gently traced a finger over the animals on the cool surface when it started glowing gentle neon blue and suddenly disappeared into her body. The young lioness sat paralyzed from shock but got over it when Severus shook her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine Severus. Where did it go?" she was wide eyed looking at the gobbling.

"That's what I want to know. What you did to her?" Severus was standing if front of the goblins desk pointing his wand at the little creature.

"Master Snape, I did nothing to the Mistress. The Medallion of the Great Four had been left there by the Founders themselves. Why don't you sit down and I will explain it to you."

The Slytherin took a seat but was still glaring daggers at the Head Goblin. Hermione gently put her hand on his and smiled.

"It's ok Severus. I am sure there is an explanation for what happened." 'At least I hope there is.' She turned her attention to Cremnock.

"Yes Mistress, there is. In the vault you met the guardian of the vault."

"Mellor…"

"Yes. You see his main task was to test you."

Severus looked sharply at her but Hermione ignored him.

"Nothing happened. I did it, but nothing happened. I mean I have cast that darn spell enough times to know that I failed. How come I am still alive?" Severus went a little white but kept silent; he just squeezed her hand. _Strongly._

"That was the main idea, my dear. You were _ready_ to cast it."

Hermione felt offended. "But I did cast it!"

The goblin for the first time smirked at the two. "That's what you think, Mistress. But it was only an illusion. From the second you stepped into the vault till the moment the guardian gave you Medallion it was nothing but an illusion. One more task for you, which you completed brilliantly."

Hermione's right eye started to twitch. "I _hope_ this _test_ was the _last_ one."

The goblin saw the anger radiating from the witch and gulped. "Yes Mistress. It was the last one."

Severus Snape couldn't keep quiet any more. "What is the meaning of this? What do you mean _still alive_, Hermione? "

"Nothing Severus, it was just an illusion, remember?"

"But you didn't know that."

"It doesn't matter now. I passed the test and now I just want to forget about it." Hermione looked pleadingly at her husband. He didn't seem to be happy but bit his tongue mentally storing a note in his memory to ask about it later.

The lioness turned her attention to the Head Goblin. "I still don't understand why you want to talk to us, Mr. Cremnock."

Goblin cleared his throat. "Well, you see…The Founders of Hogwarts left quite I large amount of galleons for the next person that is going to own the School."

Severus and Hermione looked puzzled. "But the vault was empty."

"Yes, the vault is empty. You see the Great Four allowed us to use the money to support and stabilize Gringotts, as they were one of our first customers. So you can say they invested into it. We have been paying the teachers salaries, as it was instructed by the Founders, from that share."

The Slytherin frowned. "I thought the Ministry pays the salaries. The Board of Governors is in charge of it, isn't it?"

The goblin snorted. "The Ministry tried more than once to get their hands on the records to find out where the money was coming from, but failed. As for the Board, they have no right to be in charge of anything that concerns Hogwarts."

"Mr. Cremnock. When you said that the Founders invested in Gringotts, what exactly did you mean?" Hermione felt a headache creeping up.

"Thanks to the money of the founders Gringotts was created. Of course, a few other wizards also invested. There is no specific vault where the money is stored, but if you need any simply tell that to any goblin in here and we will give it to you, Mistress."

"So if I tell you that I need five millions galleons you are just going to give it to me?" Hermione tried to joke but the smile on her lips froze when the Head Goblin started scribing something on a parchment.

"Does Mistress wants to take it now or should we send it to Hogwarts? In what currency that would be? Muggle or wizardry?"

"Just how big are the Founders, now mine, share in this bank?" 'Please tell me it's just a joke!'

"Big enough for Gringotts to bankrupt the same day if you take it all, a lions share as the muggles say."

Severus and Hermione were gaping at the Head Goblin.

"Please, tell me you are joking. I already own the school and don't have any idea what to do. The last thing I need is a bank!"

"I am sorry Mistress, but the school and Gringotts is a package deal."

Hermione was standing and breathing heavily. 'Someone up there _really _hates me.' The room started spinning and everything went black.

55555

Her head was breaking in two. She slowly opened her eyes.

"How do you feel Hermione?" Severus looked worried.

"What happened?" memories like from an old black and white movie flashed before her eyes. "Shit. Gringotts." She looked around. The Head Goblin probably transfigured her armchair into a single bed, which Hermione currently was laying on. She sat up with Severus help. "Ok Mr. Cremnock. What now?"

Goblin returned to his seat behind the desk. "It all depends on you Mistress; if you want we will give the management of the bank to the Ministry of Magic…"

Hermione looked at him like he was stupid. "To whom precisely? Mr. Fudge the Fish Head with brains in a size of a pea? Or the unofficial Minister Mr. Malfoy, which only purpose in life is to make others a living hell? Besides what is wrong with the current management?"

"We are goblins."

Hermione visibly rolled her eyes. "You obviously didn't get the question, let me repeat it. What is wrong with the current management?"

"Well, we thought…"

"You were wrong. You are doing a great job for a long time and I don't see a reason to change anything."

Goblin's chest seemed to swell at the compliment. "Mistress wont be sorry for this decision. All goblins will be happy to serve you Mistress Hermione. Now we can start with the papers…"

Hermione paled and looked pleadingly at Severus.

"Tomorrow."

"Master Snape?" Cremnock gazed questioningly at him.

"My wife is tired."

"Yes, yes of course. If Mistress wishes we could floo to Hogwarts, tomorrow and she would not have to come here. "

"There is only local floo in our chambers, the only places in Hogwarts that has floo network connection is the Headmaster's office and the common rooms."

Goblin coughed diplomatically. "Lady Snape is the Mistress if she wishes a connection through floo with Gringotts I am sure it can be arranged. All you have to do is to choose a password to prevent unwanted visitors. So when would Mistress like us to come?"

Hermione thought for a second. "At noon will be fine. I will open the floo connection then for you. If that's all we will be going I guess, till tomorrow Mr. Cremnock."

"Have a good evening Mistress, My Lord."

The bank was already closed and the Head Goblin himself escorted them out through the empty corridors.

When they stepped outside Hermione took a deep breath. "Severus I know what I am going to devote my life to."

Her husband gazed at her curiously. "Do share."

"I am going to invent a potion that brings back the dead."

"An interesting choice…"

"Than I am going bring back the Fucking Four and break every bone in their bodies in alphabetical order than slowly torture them with Crucio and finally strangle them with my bare hands just so I can bring them back again…"

Severus snickered under his breath. "Not very happy about the recent development I see."

"Geez, how did you ever _guess_, Severus?" the man chuckled and Hermione finally smiled.

"Can we take a walk? I don't feel like seeing Hogwarts right now."

"How about a dinner? I booked a table for us in a restaurant." He offered her a hand to walk down the stairs.

"Really?" Hermione smiled brightly. 'A dinner with Severus? Just like a date.' She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Our first date." She froze and clapped a hand on her mouth. 'I didn't just say that out loud. No!' She was whining mentally and cursing herself. Hermione was sure that her cheeks could light torches.

Severus studied her silently for a minute. "Do you want it to be a date?" his voice was low. It sounded silly as they were already married. But Severus wanted to know.

Hermione was looked at his and smiled shyly. "Yes… I … just …well…" she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "I know our marriage is what can be called arranged but… I know it sounds silly but I want to go out on a date with you. It feels wrong to snog you without even going out…" Hermione was sure she wasn't making any sense but could not find the words to explain what she was thinking. The lioness snorted mentally 'I guess there is a first for everything.'

The Slytherin's expression was unreadable. "Then it is a date." 'Will you let me get closer to you after it?'

"Great… Let's go?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, my dear wife."

They were walking the dimly lit Diagon Alley and the passers by looked at them. They made a strange pair: a sour looking man in his thirties and a young smiling woman not older than twenty. They didn't seem to have anything in common if you weren't counting the wedding bands on their fingers.

The pair stepped in what looked like an expensive restaurant. The clerk was by their side in a second. Ready to lick Severus shoes as Hermione noted. 'Disgusting.'

"Mater Snape! What a pleasure to see you again. The table for you and your Lady friend is ready." The foolish man acted as if Hermione was only a piece of furniture. _Big mistake_.

Severus sent such a deadly glare to the smiling man that he one took a step backwards. "This Lady is my _wife_. Disrespect her again and I you will not live long enough to regret it. Is that clear?"

"Yess…sssirr. I am very sorry My Lady, my most since…"

"The table. You are wasting our time." Severus cut him of. Hermione didn't feel sorry even a bit for the scared man. 'Serves him right' she thought and sent a bright smile to her husband as they went to their table.

The table was another surprise. It was in a corner and looked secluded. There was a single red rose in a small crystal vase in the middle of the table. Enchanted candles floated around. Snow white tablecloth and silverware were tasteful. It all looked, dare she say…_romantic_. Hermione looked at Severus. 'Is that a blush on his cheeks?' it was faint but it was still there.

"Wow…What I mean is… wow…"

The slytherin smirked at her. "I have done something right, my wife is speechless. It should be put in books."

"Only if it will be noted why I was speechless, my dear husband." She winked playfully at him. Severus mock scowled in return. Then they both chuckled in union.

They studied their menu in silence. Hermione couldn't understand half of the names. 'Honestly. _Medusa's Hair with Nectar of Olympus_? What is that? _Mermaid's ankle with Heavenly apples? _I need a mythology book just to_ order_._' _She glanced at Severus over the top of her menu. He looked like the fancy names weren't a problem for him. Hermione gently put her hand on his. Severus lowered his menu to look at her. The lioness felt her cheeks flaming. _Again_.

"Severus…hmm…well …I don't quite understand what all these titles mean…" but he wasn't looking at her face but at the small hand on his own. He slowly looked up.

She gently squeezed his hand. "Is there something wrong?" than she blushed even more. 'Maybe he doesn't like to hold hands in public!' Hermione quickly tried to take her hand back but was stopped as this time Severus covered her hand with his and smiled. She was lost as to what to do. The moment felt intimate despite the fact that they were in public. They were looking in each other's eyes and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as Severus gently caressed her hand. She wanted to purr at the sensation. She probably did because her husband smirked at her, lifted her hand, and softly kissed her knuckles never breaking their eye contact.

"Ahem…" Hermione almost fell from her chair from surprise. She didn't notice as a young waiter came to their table. She felt embarrassed but didn't take her hand from Severus's.

Severus on the other hand was mentally sending a long string of curses at the young man and reluctantly released his wife's hand.

"Did Ms and Mr. …." The waiter suddenly paled as he got a good look at the beautiful woman's, he was busy ogling earlier, companion. "Professsorrr Snape…" for Hermione the waiter looked like Neville used to just before the cauldrons explosions. His face clearly stated that he would prefer to be anywhere but there. After few seconds of shock he was able to finish his sentence. "…have you decided what you will have?"

"Yes I have, but my _wife _is still thinking."

It seemed that waiter's eyeballs were going to jump out from their sockets and he did a big mistake by voicing out his surprise.

"Your wife!" he was gapping or rather drooling at Hermione.

"Yes_, my wife_. Is there problem about that?" Hermione hid a smile as the poor guy looked ready to faint.

"Nooo sssiirr…"

Severus wasn't pleased at the attention his wife was getting. "Mr. Downrinse, I must compliment you, you didn't wet yourself at the sight of me as you did during your Newt's exam. Quite an improvement over five years. I hope you also ditched the habit to mix crystallized werewolf's blood with powdered phoenix feathers. It took me a month to repair the classroom after the explosion it was a miracle no one was hurt."

Downrinse hoped the ground would open up and swallow him.

Hermione decided to take a pity at him and put a hand on his fist. "Severus, why don't you order something for me?" her touch seemed to calm the angry Slytherin. 'A gentle touch can calm the savage beast.' Hermione snickered to herself. 'Too true.'

Severus glared at the waiter and turned his attention to his wife. "What do you say about casserole? What do you want for dessert?"

"Chocolate pie would be nice."

"For me will be a stake with blood, and a bottle of your best red wine Mr. Downrinse. I do hope you are able to understand these _simple instructions_."

"Yes, sir. Right away." The waiter was gone so fast that it could have been magic.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Severus, honestly. Was that necessary?"

Her only answer was a scowl.

Soon the food arrived. Hermione loved dessert. She even convinced Severus to have a bite. They talked about history and goblin revolutions. It was a pleasant dinner. The wine was also nice. Hermione felt a bit light headed at the end of the meal. On their way out the clerk was too afraid to even come close to Severus so there was no sucking up for which Hermione was sincerely grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

Here it is the new chapter!

Thanks to Caeruleussum for editing it for me!

Well it is not exactly lemon, but smells a lot like it…

Hope you will like it!

* * *

Chapter 19

Severus and Hermione apperated by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The Slytherin had a good grip on his wife's waist as she had a problem keeping her balance.

"I _really_ hate apperating." She felt him chuckle and scowled.

"It will be better when you pass your own apperating license."

"Better, my arse." He glanced at her on their way to the ancient castle.

"A lady shouldn't speak like that."

Hermione smirked at him. "Good thing that I am not a lady." The lioness looked at the night sky and gasped. "Look up! Look up! A falling star! Make a wish! Quick!"

"That's nonsense."

"Oh come on! For me! Please?"

Severus looked at the falling star and closed his eyes for a second. "There. Happy now?"

"Don't tell me you never wished on a falling star before, Severus."

"No."

"Not even when you were a kid?"

"I never was a child."

"You know, Severus, you better not say that in front of Ron, he might just believe you. But seriously, haven't you ever wished on a star? You mean little Severus running around with short pants never looked through his bedroom window and asked the falling star for a new broomstick on Christmas." She smiled at him warmly and nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"I used to be busy."

Hermione didn't look convinced. "What could you possibly be busy with? You were a child!"

"Dark magic."

"Oh." '_What parents would force their child to learn dark magic? I don't think kids favorite past time is learning Crucio_.' Hermione for a second studied the stony floor of the entrance hall and then looked at him. "Don't worry Severus there will be many opportunities for you to wish on a falling star. It's fun. You'll see. What did you wish for?" Hermione was curious.

"I heard that if you tell somebody it wont come true." He half smiled half-smirked at the pouting Gryffindor.

"Fine, but you will have to tell me when it comes true. Promise?"

"I swear."

They didn't meet a living soul on the way to their rooms.

"I will go check on a potion in the lab."

Hermione looked at her husband and yawned.

"Ok." the lioness was alone in the bathroom. "What a day!" she was facing her herself in the mirror. '_Good thing it's not enchanted. I really don't need to hear how horrible I look right now_.' She grimaced a little and than smiled. '_My first date with my husband. Parvati will have a hart attack_.' She giggled.

The robe Hermione was wearing today was beautiful, but had one problem. It was tricky to take it of. Hermione unbuttoned a few buttons on the front and tried to take it off by lifting it over her head. The lioness' wild hair somehow managed to tangle with the only three buttons on the robe. Now the robe was stuck to her head. Not seeing the problem as it was on the back of her head Hermione couldn't point her wand and untangle it by magic. She tried pulling it lightly. "Ouch!" no such luck. After a while Hermione was ready for anything to get free from the evil robe. "Untangle you darn thing! Damn it!" she was close to tiers.

"Need help?" Hermione swirled around to find a very amused looking Severus in the doorway. He was smirking at her.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

She missed the gleam of triumph in his eyes. He slowly walked to her. For some reason Hermione suddenly felt like a rabbit being stalked by hungry snake. '_I am being silly. The stress is probably getting to me_.'

"Turn around and stand still. I will untangle your hair from the robe." Hermione did as she was told.

The lioness was facing the mirror again. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. She was looking at herself more precisely the clothes she was wearing or lack there of. In her anger, she totally forgot her current state of undress. '_No wonder Severus was so _eager_ to help_.' The only clothing she had on was a set of bra and panties. A pair _Slytherin green_ bra and panties. Lavender's present for her wedding night as the sand haired girl had put it.

"There. All done." Severus threw her robe in a corner. Hermione was still looking at the mirror dreading to turn around. She caught Severus eyes in the reflection. He was standing next to her in his black robes like a big cat watching his prey. His gaze was heated and Hermione's breathing became heavier. She nervously licked her lips that were dry all of a sudden and shivered.

"Are you cold Hermione?" Severus put his hands on her naked shoulders and pulled her back against his chest.

"No, I am not." Her answer was a whisper. It was getting quite hot for her actually. Hermione watched in the mirror as Severus' hands slowly slid down the sides of her arms and encircled her bare waist. The caressing touch of his hand gave her goose bumps and sensation of flames under her skin. '_Am I going insane_?' She knew she probably should say something, turn around, and leave, but her body refused to cooperate with sense of reason and her modesty was wisely silent.

"It's time for bed, don't you think?" it was impossible to miss the double entendre of his words. He bent a little and Hermione could feel his hot breath on the skin of her neck. Her breathing was shallow. Their gazes locked through the reflection. Hermione felt as he tightened his grip on her waist and drew her even closer turning her to face him.

The kiss was heated and breathtaking. Hermione could feel his need, desire, lust and want for her. Her knees grew weak. She snaked her arms around his neck answering shyly to his kiss. Their bodies molded together. Severus lifted her a little and Hermione felt as he put her on the edge of the vanity table. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Severus groaned approvingly against her lips. His hands were caressing her back and buttocks. '_So soft_.' When they broke for air, the Slytherin kissed her neck and traced a wet path to the crook of her neck. Hermione moaned as he nibbled her earlobe. Her hands started unbuttoning the front of his robe on their own accord.

Severus caressed her hips. Her skin was so soft. He drew her closer and ground his rock hard erection against her core. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly arching her breast closer to him. Severus licked the tender flesh of the curve of her ample breasts. He sucked a little leaving a mark. Hermione cupped his face and kissed him. The Slytherin's hands were about to unhook her bra…

Knock! Knock!

The two froze. Hermione shut her eyes tightly willing the unwanted guest to get lost.

Knock! Knock!

Severus groaned but also didn't move. '_Why the hell now_!'

Knock! Knock!

Who ever it was was getting impatient and wasn't going to disappear. Hermione removed her hands from Severus hair and cleared her throat. Her husband was still resting his forehead in the valley between her breasts.

"Severus…it seems that we have a guest…"

'_No shit_.'

Severus lifted his head and kissed her hard on the lips than helped her to get down. All this time he didn't say a single word. Just a second ago his wife was in his arms half naked, hot and _willing_. Who ever it was at the door better have a really good excuse. Hermione looked shy. Her body was flushed pink and Severus suppressed a growl at the sight of her wet panties. Who ever was at the door was going to _die_. He gave her one more chaste kiss on the lips.

"We will continue this later." And with a swirl of his black robes was gone.

Severus Snape stalked through his rooms like a warrior on a warpath. He tore the door open and was face to face with the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. He didn't bother to hide that he wasn't happy at the older witch's late visit. Severus gritted his teeth.

"What do you want, Minerva?"

"I tried to floo in earlier but the network was blocked from your room. Aren't you going to let me in Severus?"

She was glaring at him.

His erection was gone the instant he saw her at the door. All he wanted was to go back to his wife. His staff stirred at the memory of her swollen lips, hot and soft body, delicate skin and she was _willing!_ He glared in return at the Transfiguration Professor.

"It is_ late_ Minerva. _What do you want_?"

"There is an important matter I need to discuss with you, Severus. I definitely can't do that in doorway." Severus took a deep calming breath and let her in.

44444

Hermione in the mean time was trying to calm her madly beating heart in the bathroom.

'_What I am going to do_?' a nasty voice in her head didn't wait to reply. '_For the balls of Merlin you know perfectly well what you are going to do. You will wait and have a horizontal tango with your husband. Don't bother to deny it. The flood in your panties sure as hell is not from thinking about Gilderoy Lockhart_.' Too true. Hermione moaned. It felt so good when she was in his arms. His hands roaming over her body. She hugged herself and tried to clear her head. '_Get a grip Hermione. A quick shower will do you good_.'

The lioness stepped from the shower few minutes later clad in a fluffy towel.

Now Hermione shivered from cold. After Severus left she discovered that it was quite cold. She looked around. Their bathrobes were hanging by the shower along with her husband's night clothes. Hermione smiled wickedly putting on Severus pajamas top. '_He doesn't like to sleep in it anyway_.' But before she summoned a black bra and panties. Hermione inspected her new look in the mirror. The top reached the middle of her thighs. Sleeves rolled. Hermione's dark honey locks were still wet and cascaded down her back. The neckline showed a little of the gentle swell of her breasts and gave a little peek at Hermione's black lace bra.

'_Time to see what the devil dragged in at such an hour_.' Holding her head high Hermione marched into the living room.

58555

"No, Minerva. I will _not_ offer you something to drink." Severus Snape was ready to toss his colleague out by the collar if she didn't get to the point and soon. "What is so urgent that you wanted to speak to me about at this hour?"

"Severus?" The Slytherin turned around to face his wife and froze. If he thought that earlier he had a rock hard erection than now it was titanium hard. His wife stood in the doorway of their bedroom in his pajamas top. Her wet wavy hair gave her an exotic look. '_Is that black lace?_' She was smiling innocently at him, her lips still swollen from his last kiss, eyes shining. In other words, the young gryffindor looked like she had had good snog.

"Ahem."

"Professor McGonagall. What…a _nice_… surprise. What brings you to us at this hour?" Hermione's voice was honey sweet as she stood by Severus. '_What the hell do you want you old hag_?'

The Transfiguration Professor looked at the young woman with a sneer. "Mrs. Snape. Don't you have your own clothes to wear to bed?"

Hermione smiled brightly at her. "No I don't. Severus likes it when I sleep nude." With satisfaction, Hermione noticed as her Head of House went scarlet. '_Jealous_?'

"Minerva, I don't think that you came here to discus my wife's clothing."

Minerva collected herself. "You are right Severus. But I did come to speak to her."

"I am listening Professor."

"Where were you this evening Mrs. Snape?"

Severus glared at Minerva.

"I took Hermione for dinner to Orpheus Den."

"You should be aware that your wife is a student and can't leave the castle ground's…"

"…without a Professor's escort. _I_ was with her. So everything is by the rules. Is that all?"

"No it is not all, Severus. I would like to speak with you in private."

"What ever you want to say to me you can say in front of my wife, Minerva." '_Who the hell do you think you are Minerva? The Minister of Magic and everything you say is top secret_?'

"It's ok Severus. I am tired anyway." She smiled at him and tugged at his half-unbuttoned robe indicating for him to lean closer. Severus obeyed and kissed her passionately. Much to Minerva's displeasure.

When they broke apart, Hermione left without even saying goodbye to her Head of House.

"You Slytherin's know nothing about good manners." She was glaring daggers at Severus.

"I must remind you that Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. All true I must agree with you, she is _too good_ for your house. Tonight I will be curt. Get to the point or get out, Minerva."

The older with looked offended.

"How dare …"

"_Don't_ Minerva. I am not in the mood for your rants."

"Than what are you in the mood for? A snog with _her_? What were you doing anyway? You look like a mess."

"That's how a man looks after a good snog with his wife, Minerva. You happen to come in the middle of it. Just for the record, if you will come unannounced again, I will personally Crucio your arse out. Is that clear? And for the last time: _What the hell do you want!_"

"Your manners…"

"_Out_."

"What?"

Severus grabbed her by an arm and led her to the door. "It's obvious that the matter you wanted to talk about is not urgent. We'll discus it tomorrow at a more decent hour." With those words he slammed the door in her face. '_Finally_.'

Before going to bed where under the silky covers he could see his wife, Severus took a shower and put on his pajama pants. The top was missing. Not that he minded, mind you.

Hermione felt as Severus slid under the covers and bit her lip. '_What should I do_?' her knowledge of how to behave in such situations was lacking. She was lying on her side. '_Should I say something? I really need to have a consultation with Lav about this_.' Hermione could feel her husband inching closer until he was almost spooning her from behind.

Severus leaned on his elbow and watched the profile of his wife's face. Hermione's eyes were half closed and her breath uneven. '_She's nervous. What if she changed her mind?_' a thought about rejection wasn't a pleasant one as Severus had his hopes up. '_And what if she is willing?_' He slowly brushed her hair from her neck exposing it for the cool night's air. She shivered.

* * *

_Review! Please?_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Big thanks to Caeruleussum as always.

* * *

**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 20

Pansy Parkinson wasn't a vengeful person… most of the time, but she was going to strangle Gran… Sna… _Hermione_ after this.

Ok, maybe she was overreacting a bit. The Slytherin cleared her throat one more time.

"So… Neville… What were you doing in the library this fine morning?" Pansy tried to make a conversation for the fifth time in the 10 minutes they had spent silently walking in to the village Hogsmeade. The silence was getting on her nerves.

"I was searching for some information on Haunting Lilies. I am doing a project in Herbology." The boy's voice was warm and soft. He was smiling an open smile. Not a cunning or evil smile just … warm.

Pansy smiled back timidly. Being in Slytherin, she wasn't used to such things. Well Hermione was nice to her, but still…

"So…"

"You don't have to do it, you know."

Pansy was startled.

"What?"

Neville smiled to her again.

"Talk. It is ok. I like taking long walks." They were walking through a small forest. "You are not obligated to make a polite conversation with me."

"No, I was just…" '_Longbottom isn't supposed to be smart_!' "Err…"

The Gryffindor beside her chuckled.

"Not funny Longb… _Neville_…"

"I am not making fun of you. But this whole situation. It's funny. Admit it. A year ago, none of us would be caught dead in it. Me, you, talking, and walking to Hogsmeade together. _Willingly_." He chuckled again.

Pansy smiled lightly. It was funny.

"I would have sent the person that even suggested it to St. Mungo's for a mental checkup."

"I hope you won't have problems because of it."

The raven haired girl frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Slytherins don't look kindly upon those that are friendly with Gryffindors."

Pansy blinked at him couple of times. '_Is he worried about me_?' That was weird.

"That was before Snape married Hermione."

"Oh yeah, the marriage of the century. I still can't believe it."

"Tell me about it. Did you see how he almost hexed Potter after that little outburst?"

"_Little_? I almost went deaf after his shouting."

"What was his problem anyway?"

Neville shrugged.

"I think he expected her to marry Ron's brother."

Pansy snorted adjusting her expensive outer robe and toying with its clasp.

The weather was great. Warm and a little windy with the Sun high in the sky.

"She could have just broken her wand and left wizarding world."

"They gave her three days to decide."

"I am just glad it wasn't me in her place."

They both felt silence. Life wasn't fair sometimes.

"She did the right choice by marrying Snape."

"You know, Longbottom, you are the last person I ever expected to hear that from."

"I also never dreamed about you being friends with Hermione."

"Yeah…"

It was strange. Pansy frowned to herself. Talking with Longbottom felt… _nice_. They spoke about many things. Like weather and flowers. Silly. But nice. Pansy glanced at Neville from the corner of her eye. He was explaining the differences between Haunting Lilies and Flaming White Lilies. It actually sounded interesting. The girl was startled when he asked what she thought about it.

"I like the Flaming White Lilies more. They look pretty." She felt stupid giving such an answer, but it was the only one she was able to come up with. '_Great. Now he is going to make fun of me.'_ He felt heat rising to her cheeks and cursed herself.

"I like them also but they are extremely rare, so I couldn't pick them for my project."

Pansy released the breath that she was holding. Draco would have humiliated her by now.

"Careful!"

"Wha..aaa!" Pansy was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going. The ground was wet and slippery from yesterday's rain. Large puddles of muddy water were in their way. With her head in the clouds the Slytherin was walking right into one of them.

Her foot slipped and she was about to land face down in a big dark puddle. Frightened she closed her eyes and was expecting to humiliate herself, but the impact never came. Her face was still dry and clean as the rest of her. She carefully cracked one eye open. The ground was not far away from her face. She cocked her head to the side and sighed.

"You ok, Pansy?"

The girl's eyes shot open this time. She squirmed.

"Careful or I will drop you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

She went still. '_This is so embarrassing'_. Neville Longbottom, of all wizards, was holding her by the waist. '_Damn he is strong_.'

He carefully lifted her up trying not to loose his balance and not to get her robes dirty.

Soon she was standing on her own wobbly legs and tried to adjust her robe that rode up a little as he grabbed her.

She glanced at her savior and bit her lip. He literally jumped into the water to save her and now was dirty and wet to his knees but, on her, there wasn't a single drop.

Pansy cleared her throat. She didn't have the foggiest idea what to say. Nobody saved her before.

"Err … Thanks?"

Neville laughed.

"Anytime. I am always ready to assist a damsel in distress." He bowed deeply.

Pansy giggled.

"My kind Sir Longbottom, I am indebted to you. How will I ever repay you? I will ask my father to give half of his kingdom to you, my savior!"

"My beautiful Lady! Seeing you safe is the best payment for me! Though, half of your kingdom is a close second."

Pansy hit his arm playfully. They both burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Neville."

"You are welcome. No offense or anything, but do you eat sometimes? You weigh nothing. I am surprised that you are still standing." He was looking worriedly at her.

"Nothing? I weigh as much as a pig!" Her weight was always a sore topic for her.

"That pig should be really small and fit into my pocket. It is horrible when girls are only skin and bones. I mean, what is the pleasure in snogging someone when all you feel are flat surfaces." He shook his head sadly.

"Then you are the only one, Longbottom."

"You really should get out more. Men that go for bones are only a few and the rest of us like something on those bones besides skin. Trust me."

"Draco…"

"Like I _said_, Pansy. The rest of us, _normal_ guys, are like dragons, we go for meat."

"I don't know…" Pansy bit her lip considering Neville's words. She watched as her hero unsuccessfully tried to clean himself and smiled. "Let me help. _Scourgify!_" A light blue light shot from Pansy's wand and like a snake wrapped around Neville's dirty legs. A second later they were clean.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Does this mean that you won't give me half of your kingdom?"

Pansy chucked.

"I will think about it. Now my dear Knight in Shining Boots, lead me to the wonderful village of Hogsmeade!"

Neville offered her his hand which she gratefully accepted.

"Your wish is my command, oh fair one."

Still laughing they made the rest way to Hogsmeade.

The little village was bustling with people enjoying the last days of warm autumn.

"Here we are." After Neville's words, there was an awkward silence.

She didn't want him to go and leave her alone. Pansy really enjoyed the walk with the Gryffindor. The girls were probably with boys and she was going to be on her own...

To put it simply she was looking for an excuse to justify what she said next.

"How about a butterbeer?"

"What?" He was looking questioningly at her.

Pansy cursed under her breath. '_He could say: Sure lets go, but nooo…_'

"It is not like we have anything else to do, you know… " Her cheeks were becoming a nice Gryffindor red.

"I need to buy something first, but then sure." Neville smiled warmly at her and Pansy felt her insides melt. "How about we go together? First stop is Flourish and Blotts then Honeydukes and last will be Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good to me." '_I lost my mind somewhere on the way here._'

Neville offered his hand again and Pansy accepted it with a smile.

'_A girl can get used to being treated like… well … like a girl_.'

In the Flourish and Blotts Pansy had a run in with Millicent Bulstrode. Her friend Millie just cocked a brow after seeing her companion whom at that moment offered to carry the things Pansy had just bought.

Pansy also cocked a brow as if challenging the taller girl to say something and glancing pointedly at the escort Millicent had. A nice seventh year Hufflepuff that was head over heels for the tall Slytherin.

The news that their Head of House married a Gryffindor allowed a few couples to come out of the cupboard. Who cared that you were dating a guy or girl from another house if your Head of House married Granger of all people.

It seemed that a few students from the other houses made excellent lemonade from Granger's lemon.

"Fancy seeing you here, Millicent."

"Same here, Pansy."

With these words they parted.

After a visit to Honeydukes, they were sitting at one of the corner tables in the Three Broomsticks.

Pansy took a sip of her drink.

"So what are you going to do after school?"

"If Professor Sprout will consider taking me, I would like to be an apprentice in Herbology."

"Sounds good."

"What about you, Pansy?"

"Me? To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"There is no need to hurry, you still have time." They both ate their food in silence smiling occasionally. When the dessert came, Pansy made a face after the first bite.

"I can't believe it. The apple pie is still as bad as it was four years ago. "

Neville took a bite of his slice and had a similar reaction.

"Yes. But I don't understand, the rest of the food here is delicious. Apple pie is the only one that always tastes …"

"Moldy?"

"Like they used spoiled apples _and _mold."

They laughed at that.

Suddenly their laugher was interrupted by a loud thunder from outside. Pansy shuddered.

"It looks like it is going to rain."

"We better not miss the carriages or we will have to go to school during this rain."

'_Stupid rain._'Pansy fully expected to get an escort back. She downed the rest of her drink and sighed.

"You miss the Summer, too?" Neville was smiling sympathetically at her.

"Huh? Oh yes." '_He probably caught my sigh_.' She pretended to be examining the sleeve of her robe hoping that he didn't notice the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"We better get going if we want to make it to the carriages on time."

He put some galleons on the table while Pansy was looking for money in her robe pockets.

"One second. I will just pay…"

"I already did."

Pansy felt her blush deepen.

"There is no need, I can pay for myself. Really."

"Pansy, let's go. I already paid. It's not polite to let the pretty lady pay for dinner."

He took her by the arm and gently led her to the exit. Pansy felt like a third year on her first date.

The Slytherin girl was shocked from her blissful daze by a very familiar voice.

"Pansy, what are _you_ doing here?" she was looking straight into cold grey eyes and immediately sneered.

"Last time I checked it was a public place, _Draco_."

In response the blond looked at her companion with disgust.

"Longbottom, Pansy?"

The girl held tighter into Neville's hand.

"What can I say, Draco. My standards went up after I dumped you."

"Why you…" Malfoy was about to slap Pansy when suddenly his hand was held up.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Malfoy. Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is dishonorable to hit a lady?"

Neville looked angry and was holding Malfoy's hand in an iron grip after shoving the blond a step back he let go of it stepping protectively in front of Pansy.

"Found yourself a hero, Pans? How pathetic."

"Get lost, Malfoy." Neville wasn't impressed by the blonde's snarls in his direction.

Suddenly Malfoy took a swing with his left fist at the Gryffindor, catching him of guard and bruising his cheek. But Neville didn't get lost and gave him change in a form of a strong right hook and a swift kick in the ribs.

"Boys! What are you doing?" Madam Rosmerta was coming to them with an angry scowl on her face.

Neville was holding his right cheek.

Pansy was looking and gaping at the blond boy that was now trying to rise from the ground.

When the shock passed, Pansy turned to the bar's owner and smiled sweetly.

"It was all Malfoy's fault." The few students that witnessed the fight nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter. I will talk with your Heads of House. Now leave."

Not waiting any longer they left.

"You are my hero, Neville."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pansy was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. The day didn't go as she planned. It was a million times better.

Pansy rolled over so that she was now looking at her bedside table. She took the bar of chocolate that was on it. The sweet treat melted on her tongue.

It was a present from Neville. Sweet and simple. He said that he noticed that she hadn't bought any in the Honeydukes so he had bought some for her. "To sweeten up your life." Then they parted.

Pansy Parkinson moaned into her pillow.

"Somebody Avada me, I am falling for Neville Longbottom."

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Severus leaned on his elbow and watched the profile of his wife's face. Hermione's eyes were half closed and her breathing uneven. 'She's nervous. What if she changed her mind?'_ The thought of rejection wasn't a pleasant one as Severus had his hopes up_. 'And what if she is willing?' _He slowly brushed her hair from her neck exposing it to the cool night's air. She shivered.

Hermione swallowed nervously. She was exited and scared at the same time. She did enjoy their little snog in the bathroom and she did want him, but… She was needy but not ready. Severus gently kissed her neck and cheek. His hand caressing her hip.

Fright started to overcome the want and Hermione bit her lip. The awareness of what will happen if she won't say no. It made her want to run.

"_No_…"

Severus froze.

Hermione buried her face in the pillow. She wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Hermione… "

His breath tickled her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Severus heart raced thinking that he did something to scare her. He gently pushed her onto her back and now was looking into her eyes.

"I just can't… "

The Slytherin's chest was heavy with insecurities.

"Do I repulse you?" his voice was emotionless.

"What? No!" her eyes went wide at such a suggestion. Her husband wasn't Mr. Handsome, but he wasn't repulsive, not to her at least.

"Than what is wrong? Everything was fine earlier." He looked determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"Because!" She didn't know what to say simply because she didn't know what she felt. "Severus… I understood that you are a man only more than two months ago. I didn't see you all summer. It's just… hell… I am scared… "

"I would never hurt you." He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"It is not that." She was smiling sadly in the darkness. Their whispers echoing in the spacious chamber. Shadows seemed to dance around their bed. "It is not your fault. I am eighteen, Severus. I am barely coming to terms that we got married. I am getting used to you… your touch … and it does _not _repulse me. I just … need to get used to that. I can't do _it_ after my first snog. I just can't…"

"You are a virgin?"

"Like it isn't obvious… " her voice was sarcastic.

"Good."

"I had a wonderful evening."

"So did I."

He leaned and kissed her slowly. She responded immediately by parting her lips for him.

He wrapped his hands around her and they just lay there not talking and not moving. Listening to the beating of their hearts.

Severus was looking into space. His mind was wondering. His wife was a virgin. Well he was expecting it, but hearing it was nice never the less. There was no need to pretend that he was not a bit disappointed about not getting any tonight, good thing that he relieved himself in the shower earlier.

He also admitted that he was a bit flattered that she did enjoy his touch. It was silly, but he couldn't help himself.

She was asking for time. He was going to give it to her

Hermione snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She really hoped that he understood her. She needed time. Not much, but more than a day or two.

His muscular body was warm and she sighed.

"Sweet dreams, Severus… "

"Sweet dreams, my wife."

She smiled into the darkness as sleep claimed her.

Severus Snape watched as his wife slept after he woke up in the morning. Her face pink and mouth a little agape.

It was time to get up as it was already half past nine.

He gently shook her shoulder.

"Time to get up…" but his wife just murmured something into the pillow and continued sleeping. "Hermione… you are late to Potions."

The girl practically jumped from the bed blinking wildly.

"I can't be late!" Than she spotted a grinning Slytherin on the other side of the bed and narrowed her eyes. "It is Sunday! Why you… "

He just chuckled.

Hermione grabbed one pillow from the bed and tossed it at him. Severus wasn't expecting it and got it full on the face.

"Score!" Her laughter died after she saw his face. It looked evil. Not waiting what he will do Hermione dashed to the bathroom with a yelp.

After shutting the door she could hear Severus voice outside.

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery?"

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to get her out.

"Temporary unavailable due to technical difficulties! Please try again later!"

"Aren't you Gryffindors people that act first think later?"

"Nice try! But right now I opt for '_run so you can live to fight another day'_! What time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten. Shall we eat here or go to the Hall?"

Hermione thought for a minute while brushing her teeth.

"The Hall. I need to show that I am still alive after not showing up yesterday." She shrugged the top of Severus pajama and froze.

"Severus! I can't believe it! You gave me a hickey!"

There was no answer. _'Coward.'_

On her neck just under her right ear was a reminder of their encounter yesterday. She groaned. Her collar wouldn't hide it. 'Damn him!'

She exited the steamy bathroom fully intending to give a piece of her mind to one Slytherin.

But the room was not surprisingly empty. Her dear husband didn't hang around to face her wrath. She smiled eventually.

'_How very Slytherin of you, Severus.' _

Today she was wearing a jumper, her favorite black one with the Hogwarts crest on the back and a pair of jeans. Her hair pulled in a pony tail.

She inspected her look in the mirror again and sighed. The high collar wasn't even close to covering the damn thing.

As Hermione expected, Severus was waiting for her in the sitting room. All dark and batty. Well he looked as he usual did minus the greasy hair. And a bit too full of himself for her taste.

'_Geez, I wonder why?'_

"Ready to go?"

She glared at him.

"How about some healing salve first?"

Hermione could have sworn that the corners of his mouth twitched and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't see any reason to use it."

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

The innocent look he was giving fooled no one. She took a deep breath.

"Don't play innocent with me, Severus Snape. It doesn't suit you."

The mask dropped and now he was smirking at her. Not the evil smirk but an annoying one.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way you look."

"Of course you don't. But the rest of the world will. I am already stared at enough."

At that the last words he frowned.

"Oh I noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hermione, they are staring at you not because you are my wife but because you are a beautiful woman."

"And the hickey will help me with that _how_ exactly?" He smirked at her again she caught on immediately. "I thought that the ring I am wearing is enough to show that I am _taken_."

"Few more signs won't hurt."

"No salve?"

"No."

"_Great_."

"Can we go now?"

Hermione would have left her hair loose to cover it up, but after an unfortunate accident involving honey and jelly Hermione strongly decided that wearing your hair loose during breakfast by the Gryffindor table was a bad idea.

She glared at him one more time for good measure and exited their chambers.

And guess who the first person they ran into was?

If you guessed Minerva Bloody McGonagall you were absolutely right!

Hermione couldn't believe it. They saw her before going to bed and now she was the first person they saw in the morning. '_Is she sleeping outside our quarters now?_' The gods had a very sick sense of humor. She heard Severus growl besides her.

"Minerva, what brings you to the dungeons this fine morning? Isn't there anyone else you could pester?"

The Transfiguration Professor pretended not to hear the last remark.

"Severus, Mrs. Snape. As you couldn't speak with me yesterday I came to fetch you today. There had been an incident in Hogsmeade involving students from our houses."

"Is anybody hurt?"

"Mr. Malfoy was sporting a broken nose but Poppy was able to heal him."

Her husband muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'it won't be the only thing broken when I'm done with him.'

"Hermione, I must attend a tea party with the Headmaster. Will you be ok?"

"Will you be back by twelve?" Hermione was a bit nervous about the meeting with the Head Goblin.

"I will try." He brought her closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

When he was about to turn to leave, McGonagall was already few steps ahead like a harpy leading her prey to its death. Hermione rolled her eyes. '_Won't they ever learn?_'

"Oh, and Severus, do play nice."

Her response was only an evil chuckle that echoed in the gloomy dungeons.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall meeting only a few people on the way.

The Hall was half deserted, only a few dozen students that got up late like her. The staff table also was deserted save two professors.

She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and started filling her plate. From her short list of friends there was only Padma Patil whom excused herself from the Ravenclaw table and came to sit with Hermione.

"Mya, where were you yesterday?"

"I am still alive no worries. We went to Diagon Alley yesterday. Didn't your sister tell you that?"

"Well she did, but it sounded an awfully lot like a date, so I did not believe her."

Hermione swallowed her food carefully examining her friend.

"It _was_ a date."

"No, I am serious. What _were_ you doing?"

"We visited Gringotts and than we had dinner, _like a date_."

Padma gaped at her.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Come on. That man…"

"That's my husband so watch what you are saying."

Padma snickered under her breath.

"Standing up for the honor of your spouse?"

Hermione stuck her tongue at her.

Suddenly Padma's eyes wend wide as dinner plates.

"Padma? Are you ok?" Hermione was worried that Padma chocked on her food or something like that.

"Oh God… Oh God… I don't believe it…. " The Ravenclaw went slightly green and pointed her finger at Hermione's neck making the Gryffindor blush scarlet.

"Oh, _That_."

"What do you mean _oh that_? It is a _hickey._" She hissed at Hermione.

"I know that it is a hickey, Padma."

"But what if Snape sees it?"

Hermione frowned at her friend.

"He already saw it this morning and refused to give me some salve to heal it, little bugger…"

Padma was ready to faint.

"And he didn't say anything?"

"Besides that he wants every male on this planet know that I am taken? Then nothing. I am just glad that he gave me only one hickey."

"Ohhhh… So it is from him?"

"From whom else it could be from, Padma? There isn't a man brave and stupid enough to give Severus Snape's wife a hickey. There are less painful ways to die."

"Sorry I just still have a problem imagining … you know… For six long years, we were sure that he was a bat with no interest in the female species. It is still a bit of a shock."

"I can assure you that there are no wings under those robes and he has no fangs and he is very definitely a male with interest in females."

"Thanks for the mental." Padma shuddered.

Hermione laughed softly.

"Always welcome."

"Not that I want to know but…did you two … _you know_?"

"That is confidential information."

"Oh please." Then Padma noticed as Hermione winked at the students that were listening to them with their mouths open. "Later?"

"Sure. But most likely tomorrow. I need to read some papers."

"Going to dine with your Bat Charming?"

"Jealous?"

"Not in this lifetime."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Padma kept her company back to the dungeons when they heard a pair of fifth year Ravenclaws talking. As if on cue both girls froze.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"About what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday?"

"You mean the fight?"

"Yes! Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor broke Malfoy's nose! Because of a girl!"

"No way!"

"Melinda from Hufflepuff saw what happened!"

"Really?"

Than they started to discuss other rumors in the school and the girl continued their way to the dungeons snickering.

It was a common known fact that Ravenclaws were not only smart but also the biggest gossipers in the school.

"Neville is my hero." Padma couldn't stop giggling.

"I wonder what ferret boy did to get to him."

"Who cares? Malfoy got it, which is all that matters. Or do you know something that I don't?"

"Well, I asked him to escort Pansy to Hogsmeade."

"Parkinson? Didn't she dump Blondie not so long ago? You think they got in a fight for Pansy?"

"Yup, and that is what McGonagall wanted to talk to Severus about."

"Severus?" Padma cocked a brow at Hermione.

"We _are married_ if you forgot."

"Well here we are. The domain of your lovely husband. The dungeons."

"Very funny. See you tomorrow, Padma."

* * *

_Feedback? Please?_


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! Hello! Yes, I am still alive! And I _updated_! Sorry for taking forever getting this up!

Thanks for all those that updated so far!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

Severus Snape glared at the back of Minerva McGonagall as they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

'_Joy_. _Can't they give us a break just once? Like they can't deduct points from Malfoy junior by themselves. What did that little rodent do this time? _'

The Slytherin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His dear colleague was acting like she was leading him for a hearing to the Wizengamot.

'_Been there, done that._' He grinned evilly at the memory. It was good to be on the winning team in the end. The only people that managed to keep their cool and not look scared were Bones and Dumbledore. The rest of the Ministry's officials acted like first years during their first Potions lesson. '_Pathetic_.'

Besides, he hadn't spied all these years for nothing. They gave him a full pardon for crimes that he had committed.

They finally reached their destination to the Headmaster's office.

The first thing he noticed after stepping in was the arrangement of seats or rather whom some occupants had chosen as their neighbors and looked like they had done it willingly. '_Interesting_.'

"Lemon drop, Severus?"

"No. Thank you. I don't eat sweets before breakfast. So what is the matter?" After sitting down he looked at Pansy Parkinson that was sitting next to Longbottom. Then at Draco Malfoy who was sitting on the other side of the room from the other two. The boy's face flushed a little.

"Well, Severus, one of your students's started a fight."

"Really? Who won?" The Slytherin Head of House looked curious but not outraged. He decided that Minerva looked angry enough for both of them.

"Severus! This is so…"

"Neville, sir." Pansy Parkinson looked proud saying that and completely ignored the ranting witch.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson. Congratulations, Mr. Longbottom."

"Don't you even care what happened or are you too…?"

"_Don't, Minerva_." Severus hissed at his colleague shutting her up. "I am not blind, you know. If I am not mistaken Mr. Malfoy initiated a fight with Mr. Longbottom somewhere outside Hogwarts, Hogsmeade perhaps, if not, you, Minerva, would have dragged me here last night by the collar, oHOhhjj as Ms. Parkinson is here I dare to assume she was the reason for the fight." The crimson wave spreading on the girl's cheeks confirmed his assumption and he smirked. "As I was just told Draco got his ass kicked, and that cost Slytherin _how_ _many points_?"

This time Minerva was glad to help. "Fifty."

Severus gritted his teeth. It was all well and fine with the fact that Malfoy got wiped but the points. "_Fifty_? From a single person? You must be kidding." It was a bit Hypocritical of him but he _was_ the Head of Slytherin it was his job to make sure that Slytherin didn't lose points… too much. Minerva gave him an evil eye and he sighed. "Never mind, I guess you left for me to decide about the detentions."

"Yes, Severus. As you are his Head of House, we decided to leave it to you. Are you sure you don't want to have a lemon drop?"

"No, Albus." He glared at Draco before turning back to the Headmaster again. "I think two weeks of helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest will be enough punishment."

"What! Two weeks with that oaf! In the _Forbidden Forest_! Are you _mad_!"

"That will be an additional 20 points from Slytherin and I will let Lucius know about your _little run in_ with Longbottom. Got anything _else _to say?" Silence, well almost, as he heard Parkinson snicker. "How exactly did you wind up with Longbottom, Ms. Parkinson?" '_That should shut her up.'_

Instead, the Slytherin girl just smiled wickedly at her Head of House.

"Hermione…Oh… I mean_ Lady Snape_ was so nice as to ask Neville to accompany me to Hogsmeade as she didn't want me to walk alone. Wasn't that sweet of her?" '_Ok, I over did it a bit, but… who cares_? _The look on McGonagall's face was worth it. '_ Pansy could have sworn that she saw the corners of Snape's mouth twitch.

"Yes, it was. As it is all settled. I think it is time for breakfast."

"One more thing, Severus. Your patrolling schedule."

"What about it? It is settled, isn't it?"

"There are still few adjustments to be made."

"_Joy_…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione was slowly walking to her rooms. The dungeons seemed empty and quiet.

'_I bet everyone is outside._' Usually Hermione would use such a time to do some reading in the library. She felt a bittersweet emotion wash over her and laughed to herself. '_Nostalgia shouldn't come until you're old and grey. Besides, it is not like I'm dead or unable to read. I am simply married and have a few other responsibilities. I will go to the library tomorrow after classes. I still have an hour until the meeting. I wonder… _'

Hermione looked around in the passage trying to spot a painting. '_Here it is!_'

"Hello." She smiled politely at the man. '_100 Slytherin pureblood.'_

"Ah… Mistress, how can I be of service to you?"

"What is your name, sir?"

The man bowed. "Jirgan the Inventor, Milady."

"Well, Jirgan. Can you call for one of the portraits of the previous Headmasters or Headmistress to the painting in my husband's study? I need to ask something."

"Of course." And he disappeared.

……………………………………………………………….

The Gryffindor was looking around her husband's study. She was there only a few times. First when Severus shoved her around and the second for the talk with Ann. It was a rather grim place. It _was_ Severus' so _that _was no surprise. _'It could really use some lighter colors.'_ But refrained herself from making any changes as it was not her working space, only his and he had the right to have what ever atmosphere he liked in there. '_Even if it reminds of me a tomb_.'

Hermione stood straight and still for a second. '_To hell with it. He probably won't even notice._' She was about to say the spell and her wand was at the ready when she heard a polite cough from behind. '_Damn…'_

She turned around slowly while praying silently that it wouldn't be her husband. It wasn't. '_Thank god._' The cough came from an old witch in the portrait.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled at the portrait.

"Good day, Mrs…?"

"Slowlewalk, dear. And it is _Ms._ Slowlewalk." The witch looked really old, strict but pleasant. She Reminded her of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione always liked the school's mediwitch; she was sometimes called Mother Hen because she was very overprotective for the students.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Ms. Slowlewalk. How are you?"

The portrait chuckled at the girl.

"Very well, dear. Thank you for asking. How can I help you?"

Hermione smiled nervously at the witch. She wasn't quite sure how to ask what she wanted to know.

"You were Hogwart's Headmistress once. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"I was wondering, can the current Headmaster feel a goblin's presence in the school?"

"I am afraid I don't quite understand the question, dear."

"Okay… I will have a goblin over for a meeting. Will the Headmaster know that he is here in my chambers?"

The old witch looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Hmm… While I was a Headmistress I did not have such ability, but I was not half as powerful as Albus. I don't even know… How about you wait a minute and I will go and ask the others. Ytan was Headmaster during the fights with goblins, he should know."

"I would be most grateful."

"It is my pleasure to help you, Mistress."

"Please, call me Hermione."

The portrait's smile got wider.

"Well then, call me Ipola, Hermione."

With those words the witch disappeared from the portrait leaving Hermione alone in her husband's study.

Before the Gryffindor could get any decorating ideas the witch was back.

"Just as I thought, dear. He can't sense a thing if it is not standing in front of him."

"Really? I always though that he knew everything that is happening in this school."

Ipola rolled her eyes and snorted in a very un-lady like fashion.

"As _if_. We report everything that is happening in this castle to him. That's why he always knows what is going on. The paintings hang almost everywhere and where there aren't any paintings; you can always see a ghost hanging around so to speak."

"Well, that figures. Thank you for your help, Ipola. By the way, have you seen Severus on your way here?"

"Your husband was still with the Headmaster when I left. I am afraid he will be there for a while. Something about night rounds. Is that all, dear?"

"Yes, Ipola."

"Then I will be off. Have a good day, Hermione."

"You too, Ipola."

'_So the Headmaster is unable to sense goblins in the castle. Good. The last thing I need is a confrontation with the old goat._'

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"What? Once a _week_? Definitely _NOT_." Hermione's back hurt from sitting in a bad position. She had signed what looked like one million papers and she sure as Hell wasn't going to do the same _every_ Sunday. She wasn't _mad_ yet.

"But Mistress… "

"You were doing all just fine for the last thousand years and I believe that it will be fine if we meet once a _month_. It is not like I understand anything in all this." Hermione pointed to the piles of signed papers and documents. It was already past dinner and she wanted to eat. "Besides if I understood you right there is a strong spell put on the Bank so if you will deliberately try to cheat it will severely punish you."

"Yes, but you will have to visit it few times a month. Your presence will reinforce the magic shield that prevents burglars and thieves to get in."

Hermione nodded as her head throbbed from all the information and magic signings. She knew it was not healthy to use so much binding magic at once.

"Well is there anything else, Head Goblin?"

The goblin was collecting documents checking if all were signed. "At this moment this is all, I believe. I was thinking, how we will contact you if there will is an emergency? The Bank is not invincible as you well know, Mistress."

Hermione's mind drifted to her first year. There was no place that could be impossible to get in.

"Owl me, I guess. If I do not answer, send one of the curse breakers to my husband, he most likely will know where I am."

The Goblin looked satisfied with the answer.

After he left, Hermione let out a moan and got up from her chair. '_No wonder Severus is so angry during lessons, these chairs are torture devices! Speaking of my husband. Where the heck is he?_' Hermione was hungry, tired and her Slytherin side was nowhere to be seen. '_He should have helped me! Half of Hogwarts for a good massage._' She tried to knead her shoulders. '_A hot bath will do me good._'

The Gryffindor after almost falling asleep in the tub decided to only get a quick snack and go straight to bed.

She snuggled into her pillow with a happy sigh. And tried to fall asleep without much success. She was worried.

'_I can't believe I am actually missing his presence... Where could he be?' _

Suddenly she felt as something cold touched her shoulder. Hermione had a reaction like all hot-blooded Gryffindors. She jumped from the bed screaming bloody murder but promptly shut up and settled in glaring daggers at the intruder that merely chuckled.

"Alfred, what in the name of Godric are you doing here?"

The Slytherin ghost smirked at the calming woman.

"Professor Snape asked me to tell you that he will be doing rounds until late tonight."

Hermione got under the covers again.

"Thank you, Alfred. But scare me like that again and I will personally exorcise your arse from Hogwarts."

The smirk on the Bloody Baron's face didn't falter. They both knew it was an empty thread meant only to make her feel better.

"Your husband is not too happy tonight."

"What else is new?"

"I haven't seen him in this kind of mood for quite a while."

Hermione yawned from the bed.

"I will ask him what is up. Tomorrow. Good night, Alfred."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione felt as somebody was shaking her shoulder. She muttered something rude and tried to swat the hand away. She wanted to sleep. But the person persisted. Hermione cracked one eye open to see a black blur looming over her.

"Severus?" Why was he waking her up at this unholy hour of seven… _thirty_!

Before the Slytherin could say anything she shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom _Accio_ing her clothes on the way. Ten minutes later she was out all dressed and flushed from being in a hurry.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Hermione glared over her shoulder while putting notes and homework into the bag.

"I tried. You told me to fuck myself."

Hermione didn't turn around as she felt her cheeks heated up.

"It seems that you are a bit of a hand full when you need to be woken up from a deep sleep."

"Sorry. But you are not one to talk you know." The Gryffindor said in a teasing voice. She still had time to make it to the lesson.

"Pardon? I am a very light sleeper if you want to know." His voice sounded irritated and Hermione finally turned fully at him to have a better look. Something was not right. She could feel it.

"What's wrong, Severus? I said I am sorry if I offended you. I had a really long day yesterday, you know. I didn't mean anything I might have said."

"And you think that I was having fun, don't you?" He was clearly angry at something. Hermione was taken a back by his harsh tone. She blinked at him surprised.

"I said no such thing. What…"

"I have no time for this. Shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

With those words he turned around and left leaving Hermione with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"What crawled up his arse and died? Shit… I need to move if I want to make it before the bell rings…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

On her way to the DADA classroom, she couldn't get Severus' behavior out of her head. She felt hurt at his words.

'_I didn't do anything! Why is he taking his anger out on me!_' She bit her lip rushing to the class.

The majority of the students were already there. Pansy waved at her to get her attention and motioned to the free seat beside her.

"Morning, Hermione. Why the long face?"

Hermione flopped into the offered seat. They sat nearest to the exit and farthest from the teacher but today the Gryffindor was in the mood to sit in front. She smiled at Pansy breathlessly.

"Hi, Pansy. I slept in and had to run to make it. The dungeons are _way_ too far from here."

"Why didn't Professor Snape wake you up?"

"Good question. I wish I knew. But you had better tell me about your trip to Hogsmeade. How was it?" Hermione smoothly changed the topic and watched as Pansy's face went a little pink and she smiled.

"You won't believe it. It was the mos…."

The Slytherin girl's eyes went wide as she looked at someone that just came in. She didn't look all too happy but rather shocked. Hermione frowned. The entire class went still and she noted that Ferret Boy looked extremely smug today. There were a few sharp intakes of breath from the Gryffindors and Hermione frowned even more fighting the desire to turn around. It had to be a person that many if not all knew. She felt dread creeping up her spine as the new Professor walked in front of them. There were a few curses from her housemates and all was silent again.

'_No no no no no…… '_

"Good day, class. I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. " He smirked. "Professor Malfoy."

Hermione voiced the opinion in one word that echoed through the deathly silent room.

"Fuck…"_

* * *

_

_Review_?


	23. Chapter 23

I am back. Here is the new chapter.

I loved the reviews. Thank you to all of you!

Thanks to my beta for editing my work! You are the best!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

Hermione blinked a couple of times then rubbed her eyes with her fingertips to banish the vision she was seeing. It didn't help.

"Fuck…"

Incredible how words seem to echo when everybody is silent in the room. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry sitting in the front row. '_They weren't expecting the new teacher to be Malfoy, I guess._' The boys looked thunderstruck. Their jaws hanging.

'_Dumbledore lost his last lemon drop. How in the hell could he hire Malfoy?_'

"Ms Granger, see me after class." His voice was silky and polite. Hermione simply stared at him for a second before understanding that he was waiting for a reply.

"Yes, _sir_." '_Why cant I keep my mouth shut sometimes_? _A private meeting with Malfoy Senior. Joy…_' Hermione bit her bottom lip and pulled a book from her bag. At this moment she really wanted to throw a fuss about how he didn't belong in this place. While Hermione silently fumed, Lucius Malfoy started giving instructions for the lesson. He looked confident and spoke smoothly answering a few unimportant questions that somebody asked. She buried her face in a book pretending to read the first chapter like the rest of the students.

'_Just my luck to get Lucifer for a Professor. Like I don't remember that that man petitioned for me every time I see his son! Severus will have kittens when he finds out…_ ' Something in her mind clicked and she swore mentally. '_That's why he was all moody this morning! Son of a bitch! I… _'

"Is something wrong, Ms Granger?" In her anger, Hermione didn't notice as her new Professor came to stand beside her and was now looming over her. The girl's heart sank. _'Did he ask something_?' Way to start a semester by loosing all points in the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class in one go. '_Gryffindor is so going to lose points…'_

She forced a smile at the man fighting back the urge to scratch his cold grey eyes out.

"No, sir. I was just lost in the reading." '_Here it comes…_'

"Well, don't let it happen again, Ms Granger."

'_What? No points deducted? Is he feeling well?' _Hermione's brows knitted in confusion. She looked around and could see that she wasn't the only one surprised at the Professor's almost … _nice_ behavior towards her.

"Yes, sir." The answer was a little meek from surprise.

Hermione watched Lucius Malfoy from the corner of an eye for the rest of the class, which seemed to continue forever. For the first time Hermione regretted having double advanced Defense. Her nerves seemed on the edge and she was nervous. Well, who wouldn't be if you got a person for a teacher that tried to kill you on more than one occasion? And then wanted to _marry_ you?

'_If he hadn't petitioned for me, I wouldn't have had to marry Snape.' _Hermione watched as Slytherin lost 5 points for getting an answer wrong. _'What is he playing at?'_

Then suddenly she felt as Pansy nudged her with her elbow and leaned closer.

"What is Draco's father doing here?" Pansy's voice was a low hiss. Apparently she wasn't all too glad to have her ex's father as a Professor.

"Teaching?"

The Slytherin glared at her neighbor. "Funny. Real funny. Do you think…."

"Is there something you wanted to ask, Ms Parkinson?"

"Well, sir. Could you explain the end of the chapter?"

One more time Hermione was amazed as Pansy's voice didn't even wave as she came up with a lie. _'I wonder if she would give me a lesson or two.'_

An eternity later, the lesson was over and Hermione stayed seated as everyone packed and left in a hurry.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, Pansy. I will be fine." She glanced at the blond wizard and sighed. It just wasn't her day. "Go already."

"See you in the Great Hall?"

"I will skip lunch. See you in Double Potions."

Pansy only nodded and left leaving Hermione alone with their new Professor.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and walked slowly to his desk.

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" She had to admit that she felt proud as her voice didn't tremble.

"Well, Ms Granger. Don't you think that such language is inappropriate in a class?"

"Yes, it is… _sir_."

"Then why have you used it?"

"I was a bit surprised to see _you_, _sir_."

"Do call me Lucius, Ms Granger."

"Thanks, but I will stick with _sir_. And it is _Mrs._ Snape now, _Mr. Malfoy_."

Malfoy seemed to develop a nervous tick in his right cheek for a minute. Hermione smiled on the inside. Anything to get under the bastard's skin.

"_Yes_. How _is_ Severus these days?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. Is that all?"

"I haven't seen him today. Is he all right?"

"Right as rain, sir."

"Problems?"

"This morning only one." Hermione gave him her sweetest smile. "You."

Taking her bag she turned to leave.

"I am not done with you yet, Ms Granger."

"My personal life does not concern you. So I think you are done."

"What is wrong, Hermione? Severus doesn't satisfy you? "

The Gryffindor gritted her teeth.

"What do you want, sir?"

"Now now, dear. You wouldn't want to loose house points for being rude to a Professor, would you?"

Hermione readjusted her bag. She so wasn't in the mood for this.

"Now now, Professor. You wouldn't want me to report you for harassment to the Headmaster, or even better, my husband, would you?"

"Touché."

"I have plans, sir. Can you get to the point already?"

Lucius Malfoy slowly rose from his chair and walked towards Hermione. The Gryffindor wasn't in the mood for any more surprises today and got out her wand. She didn't point it at the wizard but held it so he could see it. He stopped few steps from her and smirked.

"I think a detention would be appropriate for your behavior in class today. Tomorrow after dinner in this classroom."

The witch wanted nothing more but to send him off with a well-aimed hex but he had authority over her. '_I so hate him._'

"Yes, _sir_."

"Now you may go, Ms Granger."

"That's _Mrs. Snape, sir_."

"Yes, we all do mistakes."

Hermione left without answering. She wasn't sure to what he was referring to. _Him_ calling her Ms or _her_ marrying Snape.

Behind the door she sighed.

'_I hate Mondays_.' Today just wasn't her day.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Instead of going to lunch, Hermione took a walk through one of the deserted corridors. She needed to calm down and clear her mind.

She wasn't looking forward to Potions today. Too much time with a person that you are angry at.

Hermione was looking at the lake through one of the many windows when she heard a female voice calling her name.

"I am here, Elizabeth!"

Soon a transparent ghost was floating beside her.

"Are you ok, dear? I just heard! How could they allow that man into this school! I never liked him even when he was still studying here. Married a Ravenclaw. I never understood how someone with brains could marry him."

"So I take it you heard about the newest staff addition?"

"Yes! It is all over the castle! How are you?"

"I will live. Where are the rest?" Hermione looked around to see any sign other nonliving inhabitants of the castle. It was strange how Ann didn't come. The frames in the hall were empty.

"I was voted to check on you. Some painting said that you looked upset and angry so we decided that you don't need a crowd pawing all over you."

Hermione laughed.

"Well, I am grateful that you didn't vote Albert for the mission."

"He is not that bad at it. Ann says that all Slytherins have a conscience… Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, sorry…" The Gryffindor covered her mouth with her hand.

"It is true!"

"I will take your word for it."

"Anyway! As I was saying they all have it…"

"_Right_."

Elizabeth ignored that.

"… They all have it. They just don't use it."

"I can testify to that."

"You _married_ one of them, Hermione."

"Yeah… Oh shit. I am almost late. Thanks for reminding me. Have to run. Potions. Tell everyone that I am fine. If Malfoy tries anything I will sic Severus on him."

"Ok. Good luck."

Hermione left with a smile but on the inside she dreaded the coming hours.

On her way to the dungeons she passed Ginny that luckily didn't see her. The red head was crying on her fiend's shoulder.

'_Wonder what that is all about?_' but she had no time to dwell on that as it was time for the fun part of the day. Her husband's lesson.

For the second time that day, Hermione made it to class just in time as the bell rang. Good thing that her Slytherin side wasn't there yet.

'_Oh…speak of the devil…_'

Just as Hermione pulled her book out, the man in black stalked in. She didn't take her eyes from the book, but knew it was him by the way the class went silent. Hermione kept on reading even when she felt his eyes on her.

Pansy silently watched the cold war that started between the two and swallowed. One was stubborn the other was a Slytherin. '_I so hope not to be anywhere close when she loses it._' The Gryffindor was chopping a dried mandrake root calmly. She looked engrossed in her work. Pansy glanced at the teacher's table. Snape was glaring holes in his wife's skull but Hermione was all if not determined to ignore him all lesson. And boy, Snape wasn't glad about it.

Severus glanced at Hermione for the tenth time that minute. It was getting ridiculous. She hadn't even looked at him. Or spoken. Or raised her hand to answer a question. Or asked anything.

Not a bloody thing. No emotions towards him.

'_She could have at least said hello. She is always polite to the other Professors. Hmmm… I wonder if this has anything to do with Malfoy. He had better not done anything to her._' He looked at her again. She was fine as always.

'_Maybe I should have told her about Malfoy this morning…_'

Oh, yes. _Malfoy_. He wouldn't have believed his eyes if the Headmaster weren't with him at the moment. '_Blasted old lemon sucker_. _Hire Malfoy. A day ago he asked me to _spy_ on the wizard. I hope Albus isn't hoping to reeducate Lucius._'

"Time is up. Bottle up the potion and get out." There were no complains from the students.

Hermione wasn't gong to stick around. She along with Pansy packed her things, bottled the potion and carried it to the Potion Master's desk.

Severus raised his eyes from his paper grading just in time to see Hermione put down her vial with potion.

"Hermione."

"Yes, sir?"

Hermione's voice was neutral. A first sign of danger while dealing with a female from Gryffindor.

Pansy could practically _see_ the tension between them and wasn't going to hang around to see it snap.

"Hermione, I think I will be going."

"Ok. Can you tell Parvati not to wait for me at the door?"

"Sure."

Soon Hermione and Severus were the only ones in the classroom.

Severus cleared his throat.

"You weren't at lunch."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You shouldn't skip meals."

"I wasn't in the mood, sir."

"_Severus_."

"_Whatever_. Right now I am hungry so if that's all…?"

The Slytherin rose from the chair he was sitting in.

"I will ask the elves to bring something…"

"There is no need. I will grab a bite in the kitchens myself." Hermione congratulated herself for keeping her anger pretty much under control.

"_I see_. When will you be back?"

His tone was calm but there was a sharp and cold edge to it.

Hermione was tempted to say that it was none of his business.

"Before curfew. Have a nice day, Severus."

She left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

_Review_? 


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone. I am back. Just wanted to say that this chapter is not edited, my BETA sent the edited one, but I just can't find it right now.

So no flames because of the bad spelling or grammar, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

Hermione didn't like disturbing the house elves in the kitchens, but she was famished. All the nerves, anger and silly husbands really drained her. So after a short debate her growling stomach voted in favor of the disturbance and this time Hermione headed to the kitchen.

The elves were like in seventh heaven upon seeing her. A chance to serve the Mistress personally was a great honor to them. So the plate of food and the assortment of the various meals that appeared before the Gryffindor were impressive. When she finally left the kitchens Hermione was so full that she could barely walk, but the little creatures still made her take some snacks for later. Just in case.

The library was still one of the places where Hermione could relax. Here everyone minded their own business. That was exactly what she needed. A little peace and quiet.

Just as she got comfy in the History of Magic section (a place that had always next to none visitors save Hermione) she received a visitor.

"Studying?"

Hermione wanted to groan.

"Yes, Harry. I am."

"Well… So… How are you?"

"Just peachy. What do you want?"

She didn't even lift her head to look at him.

"What did Malfoy want from you?"

"I fail to see how it is any of your concern."

"I am your friend."

"You _were_ my friend, Harry."

"You are not being fair, Hermione."

"That's a bit rich coming from you."

"I didn't ask you to marry bloody Snape."

Now Hermione put down her quill and looked at the teen leaning on one of the shelves.

"What do you care whom I married, Harry? You weren't concerned when I was freaking out after receiving the petitions. Don't tell me you didn't know McGonagall reported it, didn't she? So why now? Why all the fuss?"

"Why you didn't marry Percy?"

Hermione rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Harry, are you really this daft, or are you just pretending?"

"That was uncalled for."

"Really? Never mind that. Let me rephrase it. Do you know what my goal in life is, Harry? Who I want to be?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. What did she expect? Hermione wanted to laugh at that.

"I want to be a Researcher. That's what I want to be. It means long hours of reading ancient books. I would have to excel in Potions and Charms. Be good in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, Defense and Ruins. It's perfect for me. No strict working hours and an annoying boss. I could work at home. Work along side with Curse Breakers, various Professors and Masters. Relaying on my researches Spell Crafters would create new spells or charms."

"So?"

"_So_ that means lots of work. Devotion. Study. Time. Something I couldn't do while being trapped in the kitchen. "

"Percy…"

"Is an ass, Harry. Have you even read the bloody Law? No? Silly me. Than let me in light you. I have no rights after signing. I have to do what my husband says. I can't get a job or leave for a longer time without his permission. And I want to become a Researcher. _That_ what marriage to Snape gave me. I know he is not a Prince Charming, but he respects me and that's a start. He will let me live my dream."

"I don't believe you. Percy can be a right git sometimes, but he would have allowed you to do what you want. He loves his job more than anything so he would have expected you also to have a career."

"Oh, get a reality check, Harry. Percy lives in the middle ages where woman is nothing more that a housewife and a mother. It is _not_ my idea of life."

"It is not true. He is a workaholic not some maniac."

"Come on, Harry. Say it. I can see you want to. Say that I am lying. After all it does sound fishy, doesn't it? It would be too much to ask to take my word for it?"

"You lied before." Harry eyes were cold and angry.

Hermione sighed. There was no use trying to talk some sense into him.

"If you say so." She laughed sadly. "You are such a good friend, Harry. It makes me so glad that I had faith in you when everybody thought you were lying."

"It is not that same, Hermione."

"It is exactly the same, but it is just my opinion. It is not worth much, is it?"

"Listen to yourself. It is too fantastic to believe."

Hermione shocked her head and turned back to her work.

"Yes, don't open the Chamber of Secrets, Harry. There might actually be a Basilisk on the other side."

She heard him leaving. His steps echoing thru the empty library.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Few hours and all of her snacks later Hermione was still engrossed in the work and didn't notice a familiar shadow looming over her.

Suddenly she felt as a hand landed on her shoulder.

Hermione with a yelp she stood up knocking the chair over and drew her wand out in one fluent motion.

"For fucks sake, Severus! Did you have to scare me like this?" She hid her wand and picked up the chair. He only scowled.

"Are you going to sleep here?"

"There are no beds, if you haven't noticed and besides I doubt that Madam Pince would let me."

He ignored her cheek.

"It is almost curfew."

Hermione slowly gathered her books and notes. Her bag was heavy. With a sigh she tore it from the ground and was about to walk as she felt that somebody took the bag from her.

"What do you put in it? Rocks?"

"Give it back, Severus. I didn't ask for your help."

The Gryffindor tried to take the bag back but was stopped by a glare from the Slytherin. She instinctively took a step back brought hands protectively to her chest.

Seeing this Severus gritted his teeth. '_Doesn't she get that I wouldn't hurt her? Ever._' Without saying a word he took her hand and turned to leave the library

"Let go." Hermione tried to brake free from his grip.

The man yanked her hand and Hermione came crashing into his chest. She felt his breath by her ear.

"Don't you dare to cause a scene. I am in no mood for your antics."

The trip to the dungeons was silent. Hermione was angry and offended at the treatment.

The few unlucky students that they met on the way scrambled away as quickly as possible upon seeing her husband's mood. Hermione herself would have probably made the run for it herself if he hadn't been holding her hand.

As soon as the door to their quarters closed Hermione yanked her hand free. She was angry, tired and confused, but before she could open her mouth Severus spoke.

"I don't want you to walk away without telling me where you are going ever again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Hermione gritted her teeth. '_What the hell is his problem_?'

"Good. Now, are you hungry?"

At that the Gryffindor almost lost her temper. '_How can he do it? Act like nothing happened?' _

"What is wrong with you today, Severus?"

She watched as he ordered food from the kitchens by floo. The Slytherin looked calm.

"Nothing is wrong."

She wanted to punch him.

"You could have fooled me with all the glares and sneers."

Her comment was ignored.

"Severus, look at me. Is it about Malfoy?"

"_Nothing is wrong_, Hermione. Come eat or the food will get cold."

"The atmosphere around you is a little too dark for everything to be alright."

The Slytherin simply started eating.

"How was your day?"

Hermione tried another approach. "It was one big nightmare. Did you know that Malfoy Sr. had been appointed our new Professor?"

"I heard about that."

"And because you failed to inform me about it I got a detention."

Severus' hand with a fork midway to his mouth and then went down.

"_What_?"

"A detention with Professor Malfoy. Tomorrow after dinner. I was a _bit_ surprised to see him waltz into the class this morning."

Severus sneered.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No. Actually he was almost… nice. So don't tell me that's everything is all right. Why is he here?"

"I think this question is for the Headmaster, not me."

"Is that why you like this? Because of the Albino?"

"Eat your food."

"I am not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I need _answers_."

"There is nothing wrong."

"_Right_…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour later Hermione was soaking in a hot bath. Her long chocolate hair surrounding her head like a hallow.

_'What a horrible day. First Malfoy as a Professor, now Severus is all broody.' _

Talking to her husband was like talking to a wall. He said nothing informative. But it was written all over his face that he was unsatisfied with something. It drove Hermione up the wall.

She dived under the water for a few seconds. Nothing like a good long soak in a scented hot water.

_Knock. Knock. _

Hermione reemerged and groaned wiping the bubbles from her eyes.

"What!"

"Are you going to be there long?"

"Yes!"

"I need something from there."

_'I am not going to get up. No way.'_

"So come and get it!"

For a minute there was silence.

"Are you decent?"

_'That was sweet. My husband is concerned about my modesty.'_

"Is there a problem is I am not?"

At those words door opened and Severus stepped in. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye while starting to lather her hair. She was out of the water just enough for the swell of her breasts to be visible covered by a thick layer of bubbles.

"Severus? Yahoo? Are you there?"

Hermione's voice shocked Severus from the trance that he was in.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

His voice sounded a little stained. The corner of her mouth twitched.

_'See anything you like, Severus?' _

"So what do you want?" That sounded matter-of-factly and ambiguous.

"What?" His eyes were surprised.

_'Don't get your hopes up, Severus.'_

"You said you needed something. Hurry up. You are creating a draught."

Hermione calmly watched as her husband picked something from the cabinet and left.

She knew that he was going to get back at her for the teasing, but it was nice to have the upper hand once in a while.

* * *

_So how is it? Review?_


	25. Chapter 25

I am being generous today. Two new chapters up in one day. This one is edited. Hope you will like it.

* * *

Chapter 25

'_I wonder does the Slytherin curriculum include brooding lessons?_' Hermione glanced at the Head table. '_Severus must have taken an advanced course._'

If looks could kill, noisy students that day would have been dead. Ten times each. Mr. I-Love-to-Sulk-and-Brood was back in full force.

'_When is he going to talk to me?_' Well, to say that Severus wasn't talking to her would not be true. They were talking. Discussing such general topics as _weather _and _food_. Hermione sulked a little. He was avoiding any talk about what was wrong. She really had to admit that he was good at changing the topic of conversation.

"Mya, what is up with your Bat guard today?" Lavender whispered into her ear after looking at the Slytherin.

"Yeah, he looks even …." Parvati also joined the conversation.

"Meaner?"

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently so."

Hermione glared at her two friends.

"Lav, Parvati, can you stop talking about my husband for five minutes?"

"Is he still not talking?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

Parvati glanced at the Head table again and her eyes met with the Potion Master's. She turned away quickly and hissed.

"He is looking at us!"

Hermione looked up. Dark eyes met amber.

"That he is. I guess it is time to go."

"Do you have any plans? I was hoping that we could find a quiet corner and talk. Catch up on things."

Parvati was trying to look like a kicked puppy. That kind of expression was able to make people cry if she really tried. But Hermione was more of a cat person so she wasn't overly impressed. Plus after seeing Parvati practice this kind of expressions in front of an enchanted mirror Hermione knew what to expect.

"I would love to, Parvati. But our new Defense Professor gave me a detention. Remember?"

"Oh… _that_. Will you be ok?"

Hermione looked around and spotted Severus coming.

"I will be fine. Severus is walking me there."

"You can always say that you are sick."

"I am healthy like never before."

"Your husband _is_ a Potion Master. He could give you something."

The brunette shook her head and rose from her seat.

"I want to get it over with. Besides I really want to know what he lost here in Hogwarts."

"Beside his conscience?"

Hermione smirked.

"You can't lose something you don't have."

At those words Severus walked up to her.

"Ready?"

"No. But let's go anyway."

Hermione bid farewell to her friends and under disapproving glances from the rest of the Gryffindor table, they left.

On their way to the classroom, the Gryffindor tried to weasel some information from him again, but as always failed. The Slytherin felt it coming a mile away and changed the topic before she could get to the questioning. '_Smooth. Really smooth. Must be the influence of the spy games he had to play._'

By the DADA classroom they ran into their favorite Professor. Malfoy gave them a snow white smile and greeted them like old friends. Hermione felt as Severus' fingers dug painfully into her arm. You could slice tension with a knife.

"Severus, Hermione. What a _pleasant_ surprise." Lucius' voice was sweet as sugar. The girl almost gagged.

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, the pleasure is _all_ yours."

That surprisingly came from Hermione. Being polite to Lucius Malfoy wasn't on the top of her to do list. She pried Severus' hand from hers. That took some time.

"I am glad that you two dropped in."

"Sure you are, Lucius. That's why you gave her detention."

Severus didn't look happy. Big surprise there.

"Well, I must keep the order in my class, mustn't I?"

"You could have overlooked it. I didn't that enough times for your son."

That must have hit a nerve in Lucius.

"Two weeks with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest is not very much of an overlook, is it?"

For the first time in her life, Hermione witnessed that the exchange of insults could be a form of art. She had to admit that Malfoy Sr.'s insults were much better, more delicate and to the point than Junior's. '_Must be the difference in experience._'

She also had to admit that her husband's arsenal was impressive, consisted of fine sarcasm, and twisted logic.

After a while Hermione started to get bored. She shifted from one foot to another. It was time for her to remind them that she was still there. A small detail that the wizards apparently forgot.

"Gentlemen, why don't we call it a tie? Your arsenals are both impressive but I really have no time or wish to witness any more word fighting of overgrown children."

The two Slytherins glared at her for the last comment.

Hermione sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, you can stop glaring at me _any_ time you want. Preferably _today_."

Severus cleared his throat and addressed Lucius again.

"How about a cup of tea while my wife serves the detention?"

_'The fine art of diplomacy with the enemy.' _ It was still above her how they could get from insults to a polite conversation without a hitch. _'Must be the practice.'_

"I would love to, but I must supervise the student. Don't worry my friend she will be back to you safe and sound."

"She better be…"

The Head of Slytherin didn't finish the thread of thought, but simply turned to Hermione and kissed her on the lips, and then with a turn of his black robes he was gone.

Lucius glared at his retreating back until he was out of sight.

"Well, now, Ms Granger…"

"_Mrs. Snape._"

"… why don't we go inside?"

Lucius ignored the correction and Hermione frowned silently following him into the class. The room looked bigger and darker than before. '_Must be the new Professor's influence.' _

When they passed the teacher's desk, and he went to the door to his private study, Hermione stopped.

Not hearing the young woman's steps behind him, Lucius stopped and turned around.

"Ms Granger, are you coming?"

The Gryffindor looked at him with suspicion.

"No."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes.

"You are going to unpack my books and put them in order. Without magic of course. They are in my study. You will be unable to do it standing outside."

Hermione thought about it. Putting books in order. Ron said that he did it once for McGonagall so that wasn't an unusual punishment. She nodded.

"After you, Mr. Malfoy."

The wizard smirked.

"Being cautious, my dear?"

"Around you?" Hermione pulled an outraged expression. "…_Always_." She smirked motioning for him to walk.

Inside he only pointed to the books that were in few boxes and at the shelves where he wanted them. After that Lucius started grading students' papers behind his desk.

For the next few hours they didn't exchange a single word, but Hermione could feel him watching her. Not that she turned her back to him. She wasn't mad yet.

"Done." Finally Hermione was done putting the books away. There wasn't a single book on dark magic, few could have been called grey, but the rest were legal. She wiped some sweat from her forehead. She did the job in record time and was pleased with herself.

"Very well, Ms Granger."

"Why do you insist on calling me by my maiden name, Mr. Malfoy? I _did_ get married you know."

Hermione came closer to the wizard and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Lucius put down the quill and looked at Hermione with his piercing grey eyes. The Gryffindor kept his gaze without blinking.

"I must say I was disappointed with your decision, Hermione. You are worth much, _much_ more."

The Gryffindor cocked an eyebrow at that. '_Will wonders never cease? Lucius Malfoy just gave me a compliment._'

"That _much, much more_ wouldn't happen to have a last name Malfoy, would he, Professor?"

"Well, definitely not Weasley. Although I was a little surprised that you didn't choose one of Arthur's spawns."

"Only a bit?"

"Yes. I don't see how a witch with common sense and in your case a brain would choose a Witless Weasley, but I guess a person can get used to anything. You did put up with one for six years."

"I see you don't approve of Severus almost as much as you wouldn't have approved of a Weasley. I wonder why _you_ petitioned for me."

For a second Hermione thought that his eyes glinted with anger and something else another very strong emotion that she didn't catch. The blond wizard knew how to get his feeling under control really fast.

"Like I said, you are worth _more_, Hermione."

"Why are you here, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why did you choose Severus?"

"Well, I couldn't have picked Percy, so Severus had to do."

"So you chose a Deatheater."

"You _both_ were in the same club or am I mistaken?"

"I had been _cleared_ of _all_ charges. It was nothing, but a mistake."

"Yes, but it is a good thing that we know better, isn't it?"

Lucius smirked and watched closely as Hermione rose from her seat.

"I am sure Severus was glad of your decision."

"I haven't heard him complaining. If that is all, I will be going, sir."

"Yes, it is all, Ms Granger…"

_"Mrs. Snape."_

"… I will escort you, it is quit late."

"That will _not_ be necessary, sir."

"I am sure Severus wouldn't like you walking dark hallways all alone."

"For some reason I have a feeling that Severus would be more displeased if I walked the halls alone with _you_, Mr. Malfoy."

"Nonsense."

"_Yeah. Right_. Goodnight. I will see myself out."

As soon as Hermione stepped outside the classroom and took a deep breath calming her nerves, she almost hit the ceiling jumping up as her husband appeared from the shadows.

"I take the detention went well."

"I would have preferred for it to have never taken place, but you can say it was alright. He didn't curse me or anything."

"Than I guess it is time to retire to our rooms."

"I guess…"

* * *

_Review?_


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks to my BETA for editing! You are great!

* * *

Chapter 26

Two weeks later Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating her dinner. Or trying to. Her appetite was close to zero.

'_Merlin, this is getting ridiculous._' She pushed the half eaten chicken leg in her plate. '_It has been two weeks since he shut me out. This is going too far._'

"Mya? Earth to Hermione, are you with us?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, Lavender."

Lavender Brown shook her head.

"Hold on girl. It's Friday and Parvati called a _Meeting_."

At the last word Hermione's ears perked up. '_Meeting_?' The corners of her mouth twitched and went up. Meeting was a polite name for a bitching session. Usually girls gathered somewhere, moaned how useless male kind was, and always ended up admitting that they (males) were useful in some point in life.

Hermione frowned. As much as she knew all her friends personal lives were going well and the _Meeting_ was called only when somebody had a fight or broke up with a boyfriend. That hadn't happened in a while with any of her friends. Picking by bone someone's live life was always the center of their meeting.

'_Oh, Hell…_ ' They weren't going to pick apart her love life, were they? Hermione blinked a few times. '_What am I thinking? I don't have a love life to talk about… Isn't that pathetic_?' She glanced at the Head of Snakes and sighed. '_What bad can happen anyway_? '

"When?"

"Tonight at ten in the Room of Requirement."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. Just come."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening in the Snape Family Chambers...

"_WHAT_!"

Hermione winced at the volume. The man had a healthy set of lungs and vocal cords. Her husband was developing a nervous tick in his left eye.

"You heard me, Severus."

_'Why in the Hell did he have to appear when I was about to leave?'_

"Yes, I heard you and you are not going _anywhere_."

The Gryffindor crossed her hands over her chest.

"What is your problem? We are going only to sit and talk. Besides there will be only girls."

"It is past curfew."

"I am sure you will live, Severus. You can pick me up at one by the Grand Staircase if you want."

'_This is the last time I am telling him where I am going._'

"I don't see the need for you… "

"But you do see the need for me to sit here in the rooms all alone? For the last two weeks the only things I see are classrooms, the Hall and the library on occasions. I haven't talked with my friends in forever. If you expect to hold me locked down here, you have another thing coming! "

With those words, Hermione stormed out of the dungeons leaving an angry Slytherin in her wake.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The brunette entered the RoR still fuming. She flopped on the many soft pillows that were covering the floor by a huge fireplace.

"We were starting to think that you weren't coming, Hermione."

"I hope you don't mind that we started without you."

Finally Hermione looked around and gave the gathered girls a tired smile.

"Hi, everyone."

Sitting and lying around her were five of her female friends. Padma and Parvati that were currently sitting Indian style and devouring a box of what looked like white chocolate, Lavender was lying on her stomach beside Hermione and drinking something that looked and smelled suspiciously like Fire whiskey. There also was Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott that were half sitting propped on the pillows on the other side of Hermione.

"Wine?"

"You have alcohol here?" Lavender grinned nodding in the direction of the corner where their supplies were. "Sure. I need a drink. So what were you speaking about before I came? Fill me in."

Padma's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Hermione snickered under her breath. _'Gossips. I should have known.' _

………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour later Hermione was amazed how long the Ravenclaw girl could talk without a stop.

"… and you won't believe me. I heard it from Alex, he is rooming with Robert and he said that Ginny has _syphilis_!"

At that, most of the present spit their drinks out or choked.

"No way!"

"You are kidding, right?"

"Merlin…"

Hermione frowned. Something smelled fishy in that story.

"How did he found out about it? Ginny told him?"

Padma concentrated remembering all the juicy details.

"No. Robert told him and he was told by … _oh… hell_… Professor Snape…"

Hermione nodded as if agreeing with an untold suggestion..

"Ginny doesn't have syphilis, girls. Severus simply doesn't have an eye on her."

Parvati snorted almost choking on the cookie she was eating. Her almond shaped eyes shining in the fire lit room.

"Whom does he _have _an eye on, Mya?"

Everyone fell silent looking at the equally silent brunette.

"You ask me like I know… Professor Flitwick maybe ?"

Pansy stood up and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Ladies. I think it is about time to discuss the main reason of why we have (_hiccup_) sorry… Why we have gathered, by the way thanks for inviting. " Then she pointed at Hermione with her half eaten bar of Honeyduke's dark chocolate. "How to help our dear friend and hero get her husband back on track before he drives her insane and to us, for the first time in the history of this fine school proved that _it is_ possible to have a negative total of House points."

"Amen, Parkinson. Now as Pansy just said we have gathered here to help Mya."

Hermione stuffed a muffin in her mouth and was slowly chewing as everyone looked at her.

Till now everyone avoided the topic of her personal life.

_'I knew my luck wouldn't last forever.' _

Suddenly Hannah sniffed like somebody just kicked her dog.

"You are my hero."

Hermione blinked. How was she supposed to answer to that?

"Err … Thanks?"

"I mean you did what we all thought was impossible…"

"That was nothing, Hannah."

"…You married Snape and lived!"

The room erupted with laughter. Hannah looked innocently around but a second later also cracked.

Parvati recovered first.

"A good way to put what we all think, Hannah dear. But let's get to the problem at hand, ladies."

The girls nodded and for inspiration refilled their goblets.

"Ok, lets begin. First step to success is to determine the problem."

"Oh that is easy, Brown. He is a male."

"I am afraid we will have to look deeper then that, Parkinson. Although it sounds like a good start."

"We could correct that! One good aimed hex at his…"

Hermione inhaled her drink at the suggestion.

"I think you have had enough to drink for today, Parvati."

"I'm Padma, Parkinson."

"Whatever, _Patil_. Besides if we ..err…"

"Make him a eunuch?"

"Yes, that. Hermione might send a good aimed hex at you."

"Lets not get side tracked by details. Hermione, what the Hell is wrong with your Slytherin… I mean _husband_? I don't remember Hufflepuff losing this many House points from him."

"I agree with Hannah here. Have you all seen him? He is out for blood. It is creepy to say the least."

"Well, the Ravenclaws thinks that you are not giving him any."

"Oh, talking about _that_. Is it true what they say about men with long noses and their…. _you know_?" Hannah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

All girls looked expectantly at Hermione.

"I thought we are here to help me not discuss…. the size of my husband's …. bits."

"In order to help you, Granger. We must know all the details."

"Well put, Parkinson. So?"

"_So_ nothing, Parvati."

"Oh come on. I always tell you about Julian."

"Only when I can't escape it."

"So how big is Julian's?"

"Average, but _boy_ can he use it."

"Details, Parvati. Some of us are still virgins and want all the dirty details."

"Amen."

All attention was on Hermione again. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What? We don't even _cuddle_ any more since he got in that mood."

Silence. Pale faces. Hannah Abbott might have fainted.

The raven haired Slytherin girl tried to clear her throat a couple of times and then spoke in a pained voice.

"Granger, when I said we want _all_ the details I had in mind details that _wouldn't_ give us nightmares for the rest of our days."

Lavender and the Patil's nodded weakly.

"You are like our sister, but spare us such details. _Please_."

Hermione took another sip of her wine. The drink was good.

"Did I get that right? You want to know his size but don't want to know that he likes to…"

"Don't say it!"

"For Merlin's sake, I am going to see it in my worst dreams!"

By then Hannah came back to the land of the conscious.

"He likes to cuddle!"

"Abbott!

"Hannah!"

"I am going to be sick…" Pansy didn't look good.

The married party smirked.

"Yes, he does."

Silence.

"How wrong it is to say that I am jealous?"

"Are you sick, Padma?" Parvati was ready to run for the mediwitch.

"I am not sick, sister. But do you know how hard it is to find a guy that likes to cuddle? After _it_ Eric just rolls over and is asleep, even though he is a great guy."

"Who is _Eric_?"

"What do you mean _after it_?"

Padma blushed bright red after she understood what she had just said, but it was too late to get the words back.

"We are listening, my dear Ravenclaw friend." Lavender's voice didn't leave place for arguments.

"Eric is a guy that I met this summer. He is very sweet."

"Eric… Eric… There is one Eric in Hufflepuff. A sixth year."

Padma blushed even more.

"Going for the younger men, Patil?"

Padma's sister laughed at the Ravenclaw.

"I bet he is sweet. You wouldn't go for anything else but a King of Sweetness. So you are not a virgin any more. Just for the record how many are here?"

There were three hands raised. Nobody was surprised that Lavender had her hand up. She was going to give some only to the guy that was going to put the wedding ring on her finger. Hannah on the other hand had her hand down and grinned sheepishly. They were all surprised that Pansy also raised her hand, but then everyone noticed the last hand.

"Hermione!"

"But … But… You are married!"

"It can't be!"

"No way!"

"You are kidding, right?"

The Gryffindor in question just shrugged.

"I am very serious."

"You are married!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really? And here I thought that the ring on my finger was for beauty."

"It is impossible. You mean Snape… He _didn't_… I mean you _haven't_… "

"He was a gentleman and gave me time to get used to him."

"What do you mean was? And now?"

"Now we are in a cold war zone. And I don't have the foggiest idea why. Like I said, we don't even cuddle."

"Maybe he's gay?"

"No, Hannah. _He isn't_."

"How do you know that? You haven't slept with him, right?"

"To have an overprotective gay husband. He is not giving you any and doesn't let you get it elsewhere… Oh man… I am _so_ sorry for you…"

"He isn't looking at you since Malfoy came. Maybe he is … Sweet Circe…_with Malfoy!_"

"Severus is not a gay! So keep all the condolences to yourself! Geez…He is moody, not swinging the other way. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He got a 'boner' when we snogged. Ok? So he is _not_ gay. Besides, the only thing that he would like to do to Malfoy is to rip the Albino's throat out."

"Yeah… So what is wrong with him anyway?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"You mean one morning he just woke up all cranky?"

"Well… Yes…"

Everyone frowned at that. Nobody was moody just like that.

"I have never liked Snape, but even he has to have a reason for such behavior."

"Patil is right. Something must have happened. Think about it, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Ok. Saturday everything was fine. Sunday… also went well. We woke up, headed to the Hall for breakfast, McGonagall came and Severus went to the Headmaster… I was… busy in his study all day and haven't seen him…Monday started with him being all snappy at me."

The young women also tried to remember anything what happened that could be considered important.

"I heard that Professor Snape doesn't get along with the Headmaster lately. Maybe Dumbledore said something to him?"

"They haven't gotten along since Dumbledore found out about the fact that Severus married me. But I don't think that was it."

"Who knows? The old man did hire _Malfoy_. What got into the Headmaster to do such a thing?"

"No clue here. I am not on the most favorite list of Dumbledore and McGonagall you know." Hermione played with her wedding band. '_Severus…_' She forced herself to look elsewhere after a minute. "I think that Severus somehow found out about Malfoy's appointment the night of his patrol."

Lavender opened a new box of chocolate and spread them around.

"Want one, Hermione?"

"Yes, give me the white chocolate rose."

"Here you go. About Malfoy, that would explain why Snape was in such a foul mood the next day, but why did he go berserk on _you_?"

"Lavender is right. Besides, shouldn't he be over that by now? It's been like two weeks, right? Even Potter calmed a little. I heard he really blew it in the Headmaster's office the same day."

"The portraits in Dumbledore's office said that they were discussing only the night patrol schedule."

"I still think that it has something to do with Malfoy's appearance."

"Have you tried asking Snape what is wrong?"

Hermione glared at Padma. Amazing how stupid smart people can be sometimes.

"Only about _five hundred times_."

"If he doesn't talk to you about what is wrong, what are you two talking about then?"

"Weather."

Silence.

"Oh man…"

"That's bad…"

"What next? Separate bedrooms? ... Oh, wait a sec… you don't sleep together anyway…"

"Yes, I know that this is bad. I have tried everything save hexing him to make him talk to me. "

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me it can, Lavender. But I could have probably gotten used to that if he hadn't been different in the beginning."

"How different?"

"Did he change much?"

"Apart from the obvious?"

"Before you go into explaining Hermione, we would like to point out that to us he is the same Overgrown Bat of the Dungeons as he was our first day here. Except that now he is not greasy."

"He is not _that_ bad… all the time… Life is just not fair…"

"You can say that again, Granger. We have Malfoy as a teacher."

"Speaking of the creep. He has a nice ass. Don't you think so?"

Deadly silence. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Jesus, Hannah…"

"What the heck is in your glass, Abbott?" Pansy reached for the girl's drink. "I want some of that too."

The Hufflepuff laughed at Pansy's request.

"Just wine. So what do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione frowned even if the corners of her mouth twitched and amber eyes twinkled.

"About Malfoy or his ass?"

"Both. They come as a package deal I am afraid."

"In that case I think that Malfoy _is_ an ass."

There were toasts around to the statement. Hermione wasn't the only one thinking so.

"Well, yes. But that was not what I was asking about."

Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder trying to imitate an outraged voice.

"Honestly. Ms Abbott, I am a married woman now, I don't go around discussing other men's backsides."

That caused another roar of laughter from her friends.

"Good one, Hermione." Parvati wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I still think that he is a gay." Hannah was holding her own.

"Snape or Malfoy?"

"Hell if I know. Both?"

"For the last time! Severus is _not_ gay!"

"Ok, Ok. Keep your panties on, Hermione."

"I still say that Malfoy has a nice backside."

"Just too bad that his personality is rotten like last year's eggs."

"I'll drink to that."

Pansy looked at her friend and sighed.

"You really are worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Hermione didn't lift her eyes from the blood red liquid in her goblet.

"How desperate for answers are you?"

"Enough that hexing him sounds better and better by the second."

"Ok then. Desperate times calls for desperate measures…"

* * *

**_Review_**? 


	27. Chapter 27

Here it comes! Next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

_"Ok then. Desperate times calls for desperate measures…"_

Hermione looked around and finished her drink.

"Any suggestions, my dear witches?"

"Hex him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"He also has a wand you know, and a duel with him is the last thing I want right now. Next?"

"You could try Veritaserum."

The Gryffindor didn't bother to answer that as Lavender volunteered for her.

"Abbott, we want her to stay alive after the confrontation you know."

Everyone fell silent for a minute thinking.

"Well you need to corner him where he can't back away."

"Or snake his way out."

"Or change the topic."

"Men tend to be more honest if you catch them with their pants down."

Silence.

"Talking from personal experience, Parkinson?"

"No, but I do listen when someone with it talks."

Hermione looked interested at the suggestion.

"So what are you saying, Pansy?"

"Corner him in a position where you would have an upper hand. When he changes or in bed. Wherever. I suggest getting his wand first, though. Better be safe than sorry."

It sounded like a plan.

"It might be just what I need."

"Are you sure?" Lavender looked a little worried. "Snape won't be happy."

"And he is now?"

"Be careful, he was a Death eater once. Good reflexes and bad temper. It is a deadly duo."

"It will probably shock you, but I am aware of this little detail."

Parvati yawned stretching like a cat.

"What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Really? I must be going."

"What's up, Hermione? It is not like you have to be anywhere at this hour."

"As a matter of fact I have. My escort is waiting for me by the Grand Staircase."

"Unlucky you."

"I also must be going, a long way to the Slytherin dorms you know."

"Anyway. I will go first and you better wait a while. No need for Severus to see you. I have a feeling he won't be happy."

"Looking at you makes me feel really happy to not be married."

"I second that."

"Whatever. I am off. Goodnight, girls. Be careful while getting to your dorms."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione slowly made her way to her destination. Most of the time she was walking straight.

_'Thank goodness the paintings are asleep. I must be a sight now.' _She giggled to herself after rounding another corner. Her steps echoed through the empty halls. The castle was asleep. The big enchanted windows were shoving the night sky full of stars. Everything was quiet.

The Gryffindor loved such time. The world seemed perfect covered in fog and twilight. All cats are black at night. No need to choose on whose side you are on. No need to smile at those you detest. No friends, no enemies just the endless night with its sleeping secrets.

Hermione could see the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. As strange as it seems the dark forest at night looked more alive than at day time. Go figure.

The witch shivered. It was getting cold in the castle as well as outside. The autumn was here.

She smiled slightly and was about to round another corner when she miscalculated the distance between her big toe and the iron armor's pedestal.

"Fucking …Hell…Mmmmm…" Hermione was jumping on one leg and holding the other one above the ground. She was jumping more for the effect rather than pain. "Thank Merlin I am drunk. This is going to hurt in the morning." She carefully stood up on the injured foot. There was only slight pain in it and it was bearable. She let go of the armor's hand that she was holding into for support. The armour shook a little.

"You better _not_ be laughing…"

It was hard to tell as the iron man didn't have a face only a helmet. He straitened but his shoulders still shook a little.

Hermione growled while limping away.

"Stupid armour standing in other people's way…"

When she finally reached her destination she stopped limping. Hermione looked around and soon noticed a dark figure lurking on one of the platforms.

"And here is my dark king… " Her voice was soft whisper.

As if hearing her words the Slytherin turned his head to see her standing at the top of the magic stairs.

Their eyes met in the dim light of the torches and Hermione started slowly coming down. Even walking closer to the wizard Hermione felt as they were moving farther apart.

"Stop…"

It was a whisper, but as if on command the moving staircase stopped mid way and so all the other magic staircases.

'_Well what do you know? They are obeying me. That's a first._'

She made to the last step never breaking eye contact with the waiting wizard. He narrowed his eyes at the display.

"Move…"

The stars continued their fly and connected with the platform with a low thud.

Unfortunately, the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening made her a little unstable and the impact sent her flying forward until she connected with something solid warm and black. She glanced up and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi…"

Severus helped her stand up straight, but after the first step, she almost lost her balance again.

"You are drunk."

Hermione smiled at him again and nodded.

"Yup."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to wander these halls at this time of night and _you are drunk to the top of it all_?"

Hermione frowned as if thinking hard. The wine in her system was doing its job.

"I have a feeling that you are not very happy at the moment, Severus."

The Slytherin was so angry at that moment that he was incoherent.

After the tenth attempt, Hermione's common sense finally kicked in and she gulped. Maybe angering her husband when he was so moody all the time wasn't the best idea she had lately. Before the fuming Slytherin gave her the scolding that could be heard on the Astronomy Tower, Hermione made a face and in her smallest voice exclaimed.

"My toe hurts…"

The wizard blinked a couple of times obviously losing his train of thoughts. He opened and closed his mouth few times strongly resembling a fish thrown to the shore. Hermione held back a giggle.

'_He looks so cute when he is puzzled like this._'

Finally Severus regained his voice.

"What?"

Hermione made a pained face again and even managed to sniff a little. She sank to the floor and took her shoe off showing him the swelling toe. There was even a little blood by the nail and looked worse than she had expected, but the hurting part she was overdoing for her injury to look more serous.

'_Ok. What now?_' Hermione sat on the cold floor and tried to look as pitiful as possible praying that it would take Severus off the rage train.

At first, the Slytherin said nothing. He carefully examined the injury.

"It doesn't appear to be broken."

"But it still hurts."

"How did it happen? Kicked a wall?"

Hermione pretended to sulk as his guess was too close to the truth, not that she was going to tell him that anyway.

"Actually an iron armour." She clasped a palm over her mouth and cursed. Her brains weren't catching up with her tongue on time this evening. The Slytherin snickered.

"Figures."

"I must say that it is not…Ouch! For Merlin's sake don't poke it!"

"Does it hurt when I do that?"

"NO! It just makes me think that you are trying to rip it of!" Hermione felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The toe was really hurting now. Severus examined the toe casting few diagnostic spells. She wiped the tears with her robe's sleeve.

"Well, you did break it after all. Had to be some good kick."

'_Oh,_ _I would like to kick _you_ in one place…_' Hermione glared at the wizard swatting his hand away and tried to put the shoe on after pulling on the sock.

"Fuck…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get the shoe on." Hermione was getting a little frustrated with the attempts to get the darn thing on.

"Well, what did you expect? You have a broken toe."

"Then how I am going to get to the dungeons? I can't hop on one leg all the way."

"Yes, that would be hard seeing as you have a problem walking on the both of them. How much have you drunk exactly?"

"Don't know, but my glass was full al the time. Besides you know how little I need to get drunk. It is not like I am doing it all the time." She tried stepping on the injured toe and moaned. Before she could repeat the action, Hermione was swept up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am taking you home."

"You don't have to."

"And you are going to sleep here, on the stairs?"

"Not funny…"

"You are right. It is not. You could get hurt more seriously. It is the last time you are going anywhere without my permission. Is that clear?"

"But…"

"_Is that clear?_"

Hermione could feel him getting angry again and she didn't like the icy tones in his voice as he hissed into her ear. She gulped.

"Yes, it's clear…"

_'I start to wonder what I was doing when God was giving luck, probably standing in line for brains for the second time..._' Hermione sighed closing her eyes and putting her head on Severus shoulder. The rhythmic beating of his heart was putting her to sleep. '_I will just rest my eyes…It will be the first time in a while when we will go to bed at the same time…' _For a while Severus always got up first and went to bed when Hermione was already sleeping. It seemed silly to her, but no one asked her opinion in the matter.

Hermione felt as she was laid on the bed carefully. '_Are we already home?_' She made herself crack one eye open. '_I must have fallen asleep…_' The pillow was put under her head and Hermione snuggled into it.

"Hermione…?" Severus' voice was low as if he wasn't sure whether she was awake or not.

"Hmmm?"

"Does your toe still hurt?"

Hermione tried to rise from the pillow, but her muscles refused to move.

"A little… " She tried to move it and felt a dull ache.

"I will heal it, but first I need to put some salve on it…" Hermione was pretty sure that he was talking but all that reached her mind was blah blah _blah_. So she just nodded into the pillow and was out cold again.

Hermione felt as someone put something cool to her lips.

"Drink it…" Her foggy mind somehow recognized the voice and she drank what was given without thinking. It tasted like vanilla and strawberries.

"Thanks…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione was warm, but something was missing. A body next to her. She turned and wrapped into the blanked tighter.

Something was still amiss.

'_Since when do I sleep in my bra and panties? What's this? A night dress?_' Her mind was sleepy when Hermione made herself to sit up. She examined her night wear. For starters it was too big to be hers and second it smelled like sandalwood and rain. '_Severus…_' Slowly that night's events came back to her. Hermione looked at the empty place beside her and then at the clock. ' _Five twenty__? What is he doing up so early on Saturday?' _She also noticed that she didn't feel drunk anymore and there weren't any symptoms of the hangover she was supposed to have. '_He must have given me a Sober-up potion_'

Hermione spied a light coming from under the bathroom door and bit her lip. '_Drastic measures… well…there is no time like the present…_'

She slowly swung her legs from the bed and stood up. Not too quickly I must add. Actually her movements got exponentially slower till she stopped in front of the door leading to the bathroom.

'_Ok… It is now or never…_'

She could hear the sound of the shower running.

'_Never doesn't sound as bad once you think about it…_'

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered what wits she had left and pointed her want at the door.

"Alohamora…"

She meant it to come out louder, but all that came out was a whisper. '_Must be the nerves…_' The door opened soundlessly and Hermione crept inside closing it behind her.

The Gryffindor felt as her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Severus under the steaming shower. She had to admit that he looked good in all of his naked glory. '_I need to hang around Parvati less…I am tuning into a pervert._' Her eyes were fixed on his back and Hermione felt as her lips went dry and she licked them.

'_I probably should say something…_'

"……." She opened and closed her mouth couple of times.

'_He could at least have closed the shower door._' Hermione made few steps forward and froze again looking as Severus washed his hair. Her courage was evaporating more and more by the second.

'_I can't do this…_' She was about to turn around and make the run for it when Severus turned the water of and turned around to step from the shower.

'_Hell…_'

* * *

**_Review_**? 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_'Oh my… Eyes on the face, Hermione! On the face for Merlin's sake! Remember why you came here!' _

"Hermione?" Severus sounded a little surprised.

"What? Waiting for someone else?"

'_Sarcasm. Sarcasm is good. Look serious. Eyes on the nuts! ... I mean the face! The _face_!' _

Right then Severus understood that only one of them was more or less dressed and that it wasn't him. The Slytherin's hands automatically went to cover his private parts.

"I was taking a shower, Hermione."

"So I noticed, Severus."

The brunette's voice wavered a little, but more or less, she kept her cool. Only now the Slytherin noticed that the witch in front of him had her wand.

"Well if you don't mind…"

"I mind. You are not going anywhere till you answer few questions."

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione, for the first time in her life, witnessed a full body flush.

'_Cute._'

"Hermione…" the wizard's voice was a growl and it would have sounded really intimidating if not for one minor detail: he was stark naked.

Hermione cleared her throat. '_No way out now._'

"Severus, I am really sorry for breaking in on you like this," the witch sounded all but sorry. "But I want answers." For emphasis she pointed her wand at him for a second, but lowered it after deciding that it looked silly. She must have looked serious, as her husband didn't move.

Severus Snape on the other hand looked angry, wet, and very naked. The last part Hermione did her best to ignore but felt as her cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Well, as I have our attention now. What has been wrong with you for these last two weeks?"

"Like you don't know." His eyes were even darker than usual.

"Let me surprise you. No, I don't."

"Aren't you going to let me cover myself?"

"So you could leave and pretend that this conversation never happened? _Yeah, right_."

With some comment that Hermione didn't quite catch Severus turned around and she was now looking at his backside.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The Gryffindor's patience ended with a bang.

"What happened, you moron!"

At that Severus turned around completely forgetting his nudity.

"Don't you dare shout at me!"

"I am tired of not being heard!"

"My hearing is just fine, bitch!"

Hermione jaw dropped in outrage.

"How dare you! I…"

She didn't have a chance to finish as she was pushed roughly against the wall so fast that the air was knocked out of her lungs. Severus had her pressed to the wall by her shoulders.

"Let me go!"

"Is he good?"

Hermione ceased her struggling from surprise.

"What!"

"Are you two laughing when at me when you are together?"

Her eyes went wide as saucers. She was speechless for a second trying to comprehend what she just heard. When the knut finally dropped in Hermione's hand, she almost laughed. Almost. She probably would have if Severus weren't looking so positively murderous.

"You are mad." She forced her voice not to tremble.

"Who is he?"

"There is no one. Why is the…"

"Don't lie to me! I have had enough of that."

Hermione tried to break free again. She was starting to freak out. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You are talking nonsense. Let me go. You are hurting me."

"Let you go? Let me remind you that you were given a choice and you chose me."

His voice was dark and deep. He was standing so close to her that Hermione could feel warmth radiating from him. Dread slowly started wrapping its cold fingers around her heart. Severus face was so close to hers that their noses were almost touching. She could see the tiny drops of water sliding down his cheeks.

She was scared now. Plain and simple. She felt fear running through her blood stream reaching every cell in her trembling body. It was like a cold wave washing over her senses leaving her paralyzed.

Hermione had never seen him like this before and it was not about him being nude, but looking so dangerous. The Gryffindor swallowed understanding one thing that she knew from the very beginning. The Slytherin in front of her was dangerous. Sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees.

The witch tried to find her voice. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She tried again.

"Severus, I know that. I would never…"

His palms connected with the wall on the both sides of her head making her jump from surprise.

"You know that, but still you say another man's name in my bed."

"I am not cheating on you." Hermione wanted to scream and hit for suggesting such thing, but she stood frozen on the spot her voice barely above a whisper. She felt like a rabbit being hypnotized by a snake. She was his prey and he looked very angry and very hungry. Neither of the discoveries made Hermione feel any better.

"You won't say." Severus' voice was dripping with venom and fury.

"I don't understand … Did I do something wrong? I couldn't say another man's name because there isn't anyone. It's not true… You always took care of me… "

"I always take care of what is mine."

"Why are you accusing me of such thing?"

"Don't play innocent. It doesn't suit you."

Hermione wanted to bang her head on the wall, or even better, bang his head on the black marble.

"What gave you the idea that I am cheating on you?"

"You really should stop sleep talking."

The witch almost jumped as she felt his fingertips slowly brush her cheek. It went down the side of her neck and reached the V of her top's hem. He gently stroked the swell of her breast.

Now Hermione was way past scared. Hell, she was past panicked by then.

'_This is not good…_'

"Severus?"

She prayed that his eyes would come back to her face instead being fixed on her breasts. Hermione tried not to breathe deeply so her chest wouldn't raise so much, but in her current state, she wasn't able to control her breathing.

Hermione could feel some drops from Severus' wet hair fall on her skin. A few fell on the exposed swell of her breasts and slowly slid down capturing her husband's attention. He bent down and licked it off.

A gasp could be heard from the surprised witch. Hermione clenched her fists and for the first time noticed that her wand was missing. Somewhere along the way he managed to snatch it from her. When he was about to lick some more water Hermione's hands flew forward to push him away, but before her palms connected with his chest he had her hands pinned above her head.

'_Damn it! He has quick reflexes._'

Her breath hitched in her throat when he bit her on the neck gently. Then he kissed the spot with the same care.

Hermione didn't know what scared her more. His anger or his gentleness. She had a hard time understanding how he could be like this. His anger could be almost seen boiling under his skin and instead of manifesting itself with violence it became some kind of sadistic tenderness.

She felt his breath on her ear.

"You are going nowhere, my wife." He licked the shell of her ear biting softly on the earlobe. "You asked for time while going behind my back. Well, I am done waiting."

Hermione's heart was somewhere in the area of her ankles.

'_He can't be serious…_'

"Severus, please, let me go…"

"You wanted to know what is wrong, didn't you?" He cupped her breast with his free hand making Hermione squirm under the mockingly gentle touch. "I will tell you what is wrong. My wife is lying to me with a straight face. There is some son of a bitch that thinks he is going to get away with laying his paws on what is mine."

"You are wrong, Severus…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Severus' lips crushed hers. His kiss was demanding and so different from those they shared before. She was trapped between the dark marble and the dark man. His body pressed into hers making her aware just what he was feeling from their closeness.

Any other woman in Hermione's place would have fainted, but unfortunately she wasn't just any woman. She had to find some other way out of this situation. Severus' hold on her arms was too strong for her to break free and with his body so close she had a problem concentrating, but she was determined not to give up.

Hermione refused to kiss him back and a growl emitted from the wizard. He kissed her again this time biting on her lip. She gasped and could feet the bitter sweet taste of her own blood as his tongue invaded her mouth.

When he finally broke the kiss Hermione's cheeks were wet from tears. She hiccupped when Severus brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I warned you, Hermione. I was waiting like a fool till you'll look at me."

"I have done nothing to deserve this."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Right now? Yes!"

Hermione swallowed a moan as his grip on her wrists became painful.

"You have lots of nerve lying to me like this. Knowing who I was and what I am capable of."

"I also know that you got hit with Unforgivables one too many times and you are hearing things."

She could see the muscles in his jaw tense even more.

"So _I _am hearing things? Let me assure you that when you confused me with your lover, my lovely wife. _My_ hearing was in perfect condition."

"You are hallucinating, Severus. I don't have a lover. Never did…"

Severus touched the marks he left on Hermione's neck with his fingers.

"So the name Crooks means nothing to you? He must be pretty close to you as you called him 'kitten'. You never call me endearments ."

'_Crooks? Kitten? Could it be…?_'

"Severus, let me go. I…."

Her words were drowned in a kiss again and this time it last longer. His free hand slid into the hem of her night wear and pushed her bra up freeing her breasts from it.

The Slytherin clearly wasn't interested in what Hermione had to say too wrapped in his anger and jealousy that were radiating from his every touch, every word.

The fear for so long paralyzing Hermione's body kicked her to move now.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pansy Parkinson was planning to sleep till noon. But as we all know in Hogwarts, no plan goes as it should.

Knock knock

The Slytherin girl didn't even flinch. Alcohol indulged sleep is the deepest and she continued to dream oblivious to the outside world.

After few minutes of silent, but persistent knocking, Pansy's roommate managed to drag herself from the cozy warmth of the bed and went to hex whoever decided to drop in at this unholy hour.

Millicent Bullstrode was rubbing her eyes with her left hand while opening the door with an unlocking charm. The tall Slytherin had a fiery temper so no one usually had the guts to disturb them this early. As the door swung open she was about to give a piece of her mind to someone when her eyes finally came into focus.

"It better be im……." Millicent froze not quite understanding what she was seeing. Just in case she rubbed her eyes with her fingertips and clapped her mouth shut.

"Hi… Sorry for waking you up… Is Pansy here?"

All sleep vanished from Millicent's body in a second. She moved aside motioning the guest to come in and shutting the door.

"Come in…" Millicent moved to her closet in search of a pair of slippers and a spare bathrobe. While doing so she threw something at Pansy's bed curtains'. "Pansy, get your arse up. Now!"

There was a moan and the curtains over the second bed spread revealing the raven haired Slytherin's head.

"For fuck's sake. Mils, my head is killing me. Why did you….?" Pansy blinked and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips just as Millicent did a minute ago. "Hermione?"

Pansy frowned looking her Gryffindor friend up and down. The brunette looked lamentable. Her hair was wild and face tear streaked. Until Millicent gave her a bathrobe and slippers all she was wearing was what looked like a men's pajama top.

The Slytherin girls' minds were running a mile a minute and they didn't like the conclusion they came to.

Pansy cleared her throat and turned her eyes away from the Gryffindor.

"What happened, Hermione?"

……………………………………………………..

_Author's note. _

My dear readers, I would like to point out that it is still SS/HG story and it will have a happily ever after for the two. But also I would like to remind that _come on _it is Severus Snape we are talking about snarky Potion Master, an ex-Deatheather and a sarcastic person to boot. I am trying to show in this story how I see their relationship and it's _not_ smooth sailing in any way. I can't stand when it is shown that Hermione and Severus' relationship is perfect. Well, later maybe, but in the very beginning? No fights? No misunderstandings? _Hello_! They are two absolutely different people thrown together by a stupid Law. It doesn't even smell anything _like_ perfect.

Severus is over protective, jealous and a Slytherin. He also is scared of losing Hermione. He is like a kid that finally got what he always wanted and fully intends to keep it. Don't worry; it will not get too drastic. It is just sad how the biggest arguments and fights are caused by simple misunderstandings and jumping to conclusions.

Well, that's my opinion. What's yours? I am interested to hear it.

And also I am out of the country at the moment so I have no idea when I will update next. Soon hopefully. Your reviews really help me. It is easier to write if you know that somebody is actually reading your stories and waiting for an update. So review!


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

CHAPTER 29

Pansy was looking at the guest with her eyes wide open. Was she dreaming? Merlin, she hoped so.

"Pansy… I am sorry for dropping in on you like this… But I couldn't think of any other place to go… I am so sorry…"

"That's quite alright, Mrs Snape. We don't mind. Do we, Pans?"

Millicent Bulstrode asked, her voice addressing her roommate to get the girl from staring while getting for Hermione a spare bathrobe and a pair of slippers.

Pansy was starting to get over the shock and was trying to work her vocal cords, without much success. That major headache also wasn't helping. The raven haired girl knew she was being rude, but her surprise was too great to get over quickly. All she could do was look and try to voice out that million and one question that were on the tip of her tongue.

To say that their guest looked frenzied and out of character was the understatement of the century.

The brunette looked dreadful! Her hair a mess, eyes red and puffy, face tear streaked and one lip slightly swollen.

Pansy frowned. _'What is Hermione wearing?'_ It looked too big for her frame. Was it… a male Pyjama top? Three guesses who's…

She watched as Hermione put on the bathrobe that Millicent gave her and took a deep breath. She needed to keep her cool.

"Accio Anti-Hangover potion!"

A dark blue vial flew into her hand. She needed to clear her head a little. The taste of the potion was as horrible as always. She grimaced. "Yack" _'Now to business.'_

"Sit down, Hermione. Want anything to drink?"

The Gryffindor shook her head while sitting by Pansy's bed. The room was unpleasantly silent for a minute. None of the girls knew what to say.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

The two Slytherins jumped a little as Hermione finally broke the silence. Immediately Pansy offered her a towel.

"All the stuff on the right side is mine. You can use anything you like… "

"Thanks, I'll just wash my hands."

"Yeah, sure"

"Could you close the door, please?"

"Sorry…"

Pansy closed the door carefully from the other side.

"Pans!"

"Arg! Gods Millicent, you scared me!"

Pansy Parkinson covered her heart with a hand as she noticed her roommate besides her and hissed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything." Her friend hissed back. "Just trying to understand why out Head's wife is in our dorm at five in the morning."

"Good question…"

"What the hell happened?"

"Keep your voice down! How the Hell am I supposed to know? I was here remember? When I saw her last she was just fine."

"Well something had to happen"

"No shit. I'm more worried about why Snape is not looking for her… He is usually after her all the time..."

Millicent froze and stared at pansy for a minute as her mind made the connection.

"No… He wouldn't… I mean… Her?"

"Yes. Her. Did you see her face? How she was dressed? That shirt sure as Hell wasn't hers. And that lip…"

Millicent was still shaking her head.

"No way, He would never do that… At least not to her... What are we going to do?"

"Have no idea. You go to sleep; I'll try to talk to her."

"I don't think that she'll want to talk."

"I know. Most likely, she will be spending the rest of the night here."

"What if Snape is looking for her?"

"Let's just pray he isn't"

"I still think…"

The door opened softly and Millicent fell silent, not finishing the sentence. Her insides turned at the sight. It wasn't like it was bad. Hermione actually looked a little better with her hair combed and face washed. It wasn't that. It was how she tried to look strong. They could almost see the way she was pulling herself together and trying not to break down. Her attempted smile looked more sad than thankful. It was like watching autumn leaves fall. It was sad and depressing, but all you can do is watch and wait.

Both Slytherins averted their eyes from the Gryffindor. They did their best not to stare at her. Millicent cleared her throat.

"Well I think I will go back to sleep"

"You do that, Mills." Millicent glared for a second at Pansy. "I meant Good Night. Sweet dreams… Move already!"

"Good night Millicent. I'm sorry for waking you up… "

"No problem, always glad to see you, Mrs Snape"

Millicent smiled a sincere smile at her Head's wife.

"Good night…"

As Millicent closed the curtains over her bed and there was silence again. Hermione looked around the room. It felt a little weird to be in the Slytherin dorm. It looked much better than she imagined. Still gloomy though. Finally her eyes settled on Pansy. The raven haired girl was watching her closely.

"Sorry..."

Pansy sighed.

"You're saying that too often. It does make one wonder... What are you sorry for?"

"A great many things. Want a list?"

"No. But would I be right in guessing that marrying _Him_ tops the list?"

"Maybe..."

"Yeah... Well, I guess you're staying here."

"If you don't mind..."

"You know I don't. Now I hope you'll be ok with bunking in with me. I could transfigure a bed for you, but we both know I am no good at transfiguration. I will get you a separate blanket and a pillow. Is that ok?"

"Yes, thank you. That'll be great."

"Good."

But the things that were running through Pansy's head were miles away from pillows and blankets and such. She was dying to know what happened. She knew she could simply ask, but Hermione looked like she as about to fall asleep sitting on the chair. Besides it was not in her nature to get directly to the point. Most of the time at least. So many feelings were running rampage within her. Curiosity, anger, pity and sympathy.

I was quite clear what had happened. The question was: how far had it gone? A few angry words? Shouting? Shattered dishes? Bruises? ...

Pansy couldn't imagine Snape in an argument. He always seemed right. Infallible. You said what you thought, he proved you wrong. End of story. Quick clear and uncomplicated.

"Nox."

Pansy listened as Hermione's breathing evened and the Gryffindor fell asleep. It happened fast. Small wonder. She was, and certainly looked exhausted. Half in shock. She was probably hoping that whatever happened was only a dream, a bad, bad dream.

But reality usually proved to be much worse than any nightmares you might have.

If Pansy was honest with herself she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what had happened. She looked at the sleeping form on the other side of the bed and sighed. Sometimes you just had to face the facts, and she would do that… Tomorrow.

* * *

The Slytherin girl was dreaming. It was one of those dreams that you can't make sense of. Dungeons, running. She awoke with a jolt and sat up straight in her bed. Cold sweat pouring down her back.

_'It's just a dream..."_ With a relieved breath Pansy plopped back spreading her arms. Her right one connected with something solid.

"Ouch! Pansy, if you want me to get up, just say so."

Pansy jumped out of bed from hearing someone's voice in it. Her mind still fuzzy.

"Who's there?"

Her brain kicked in as soon as she saw the puzzled look on the other girls face.

"Pansy, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry… You scared me a little"

The Gryffindor chuckled softly while trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

"A little? You looked like you were having a heart attack Pansy"

"I did not!"

The Slytherin tried to look as normal as possible. _'That's it girl, project! You're cool, you're calm and you are collected'_. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Whatever…"

She noted that the girl was still holding a hand over her shoulder.

"I hope I didn't hurt you"

"What?"

Hermione followed Pansy's gaze and only now understood what she was doing. She quickly removed the hand, but in doing that she slightly pushed her shirts shoulder down. Pansy gasped and covered her gaping mouth with a palm.

"Oh ... My ... God..."

Hermione's shoulder had an angry looking red and blue hand shaped bruise. The Gryffindor blushed scarlet and tried to cover it up. Only to reveal similar marks on her wrists.

Pansy felt faint as she sat on the edge of the bed with her mouth still covered.

"It's not what it looks like Pansy, honestly!"

Hermione's voice was low and didn't sound at all convincing.

Her eyes were still fixed where she saw the bruise. Feeling sick to her stomach Pansy couldn't talk for a few minutes.

"Did... Did… Did he…?"

Her hands were shaking slightly and she couldn't get the words out.

"No! Gods no… We just… had an argument…"

"You don't say! Your shoulder!... "

Pansy didn't know how to express her outrage. There weren't enough words to describe how she felt.

"What the Hell happened?"

Hermione wrapped her hands around her knees and smiled half heartedly as if laughing at a bad joke.

"I found out why he has been such an ass these last few weeks..."

"And? Don't hold it! I am really having a heart attack here now!"

"He thinks… That I am cheating on him."

"He… What?"

Pansy really didn't expect to hear _that_.

"You're kidding … Right?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"What... How... Why?"

"You will not believe it… I still can't wrap my head around it myself…"

"Out with it, come on!"

"Apparently I talked in my sleep," she leaned back against the head board, "I have the shittiest luck on the planet, you know that?" She sighed. "Well... Apparently I said... 'Crooks', and 'kitten' and oh I really don't know. Being the true Head of Slytherin that he is, he just jumped to conclusions."

"Who's Crooks?"

"My cat!"

"I didn't know you have a cat."

"My _dead_ cat. He used to wake me up in the mornings."

"Wait... All that... You mean all that Hell was over a … dead cat? What did Snape say to that?"

"How he was going to find him and… fill in for yourself. He thinks that "Crooks" is a guy. You should have seen him yesterday…"

Hermione pulled the blankets up to her chin and shivered.

"You have no idea… I am afraid to think what might have happened if I hadn't made a run for it"

"So... he didn't… I mean... he didn't…?"

Hermione shook her head.

"If he had I would have run right out of Hogwarts and not just to your rooms. He just… The confrontation didn't go well, that's all I can say."

Pansy bit her lip. He stomach roiling, that it had been her idea… she shuddered.

"I am **So** sorry. I should never have suggested it... Gods"

"No, no it's not your fault. At least now I know what went wrong."

"What are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do? Rub the truth in his face and avoid him for as long as possible."

"He will look for you."

"I know"

"You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks"

"Oooor … we could go out."

"Out?"

"Hogsmead weekend. Remember? When was the last time you were out? Last year?"

"Last month"

"How nice. So it's settled. Well… you can't go dressed like this.

Pansy jumped up, it was better to do something.

"Haven't you been paying attention? I can't exactly go back and change"

"Oh, I have enough robes to dress an army... possibly more… So no problem there. But what are you going to do? About Snape?"

"Have you ever heard that one picture is worth a thousand words?"

"In your case there will be a thousand and one"

"I hope so"

"The question is how are you going to do it? You can't go yourself, and I am not suicidal enough to volunteer."

"I will ask for help. I hate to do it. They have far better things to do, but I am desperate… Winky!"

With a soft pop the small house elf appeared.

"Oh Mistress! Winky is happy! Mistress called for Winky and here Winky is"

The Gryffindor smiled at the elf's eagerness. They were all just so cute? But she had no time to dwell on that right now.

"Winky, how are you?"

"Well, Oh Very well Winky is."

"Good to hear that Winky. Now I want you to do something for me."

"Yes! Yes! Oh Yes Please"

Hermione Chuckled as Winky's eyes went wide in delight.

"Ok, now Winky, you know where my old trunk is don't you?"

"Of course Winky is knowing, Winky herself put it there."

"Good. Thank you for that by the way. You did a great job. So... What was I saying? Yes, the trunk… At the bottom of it there is an album. It's bright purple, can't miss it. In the album there are a lot of pictures... I want you to get one for me…"

* * *

Pansy nervously looked around as they left the main entrance to the dungeons.

"He is not going to jump out from around the corner Pansy."

Hermione somehow managed to mask her own nervousness as she walked the long corridors out of the dungeons. She just wanted to be out as soon as possible. Next to her Pansy looked as jumpy as the Gryffindor felt.

"If you two are going to argue like this all the way to Hogsmead. I will surely hex you."

Millicent stopped to give an exasperated look at the bickering girls. Pansy and Hermione had started to argue as soon as they left the Slytherin dormitory.

_"The second corridor from the Transfiguration's class is the shortest way to Charms" _

_"You mean the longest" _

_"Have you ever tried?" _

_"No, it's always so crowded…" _

Millicent was going to lose it some time soon. Who cared which was the shortest or the longest way to charms class? It still took ages to get there.

"Whatever" You two are **_So_** annoying"

"Sue us Mills, we are just talking."

"That's what you think. I'm surprised that Snape hasn't already heard you the way you are shouting."

At that, both girls fell silent for a long minute. None of them fancied seeing him right now.

As they passed through the gates heading towards Hogsmead, Pansy finally spoke again.

"How did you know he wasn't looking for you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Don't know, I just did."

"I thought you would have asked Winky to bring you some clothes."

"She has better things to do instead of running around doing more of my errands, and besides, Severus has a nose for things like that. He'd notice if even a single thing was missing. He'd know I was out. And I _really_ don't want to see him right now."

"How do you think he will react?"

Hermione sighed. "Badly!"

"Are you worried about it?"

"Yes, I married him remember? So yeah, his mood swings concern me. I just hope he'll feel as badly as I did yesterday."

Millicent watched silently as Hermione rubbed her shoulder. None of them were good at Healing Charms. So they didn't attempt to treat the painful reminder of the night before. She pitied the Gryffindor and admired her at the same time. Millicent, in her place, would have freaked out and run as far and as fast as she could. But then she was a Slytherin not a Gryffindor and there was no argument about which was the braver of the houses.

They walked down the wet path and talked about small inconsequential things, like where they were going to go, what they would see and various plans to stay away from the school for as long as they could.

* * *

**_CRASH!_**

A goblet of firewhiskey turned into a million little pieces as it connected with a stone wall.

Severus Snape was trying to calm down. Trying was the key word, it wasn't working.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

**"I have never…"**

**_CRASH!_**

An antique crystal vase joined the goblet.

**"What are you talking about…?"**

Merlin, he was furious. He had reached the very limit of his patience yesterday.

For the first time he regretted that Voldemort was dead. He wanted blood! Lots of it! Blood to wash away his anger with it… and the taste of her lips…

He was such a fool! What was he thinking? If he had been thinking at all… He had been so patient for so long only for her to continue to deny him.

"You are Mine Hermione, Only Mine!"

_'How Dare she... That little bitch!'_

He could still feel her skins softness under his fingertips.

It felt so good that it was driving him insane.

The sensation of her body as he pressed into her…

God how he wanted to tear that top from her and feel more. A man could only hold himself in check for so long.

_'I have a right to shag my own wife!'_

All the things from his desk flew in a scattered mess to the floor.

He could feel the jealousy running through his veins. It was an ice cold feeling, realization that someone wanted something, had taken something that was yours. That some man had touched her… Kissed her… He…

The pile of unchecked essays joined the growing mess littering the floor.

He was so angry that he actually felt light headed with it for a few seconds. Head spinning as his blood pressure rocketed.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

He felt like crying for a short moment.

Couldn't things, for once in his life, go easily? Once! Was that too bloody much to ask for?

Every single time he thought that things were going to be alright the gods above proved him wrong.

Well, the gods could fuck themselves. He wasn't going to leave it like this.

Severus took a deep breath, finally getting his temper under control. His mind gaining control over his wounded ego.

Things weren't too bad. Hermione was getting used to him, even if she was seeing someone behind his back.

Muscles in his jaw tensed so much it hurt.

_'I will not lose control'_

Who the fuck was he? Who could it be? Someone from Gryffindor? Not likely. Hufflepuff? No, surely not. Ravenclaw? Hmmm… He hadn't noticed anyone paying particular attention to his wife from that house. Slytherin? Surely no one in his house could be so think as to try something like that?

That meant it had to be someone from outside Hogwarts. The question was… Who?

He had watched her as closely as he could. She didn't meet with anyone except for her few friends. No secret notes, letters or assignations. Who the Hell was "Crooks"?

"Damn it!"

Truth be told, Severus had stopped caring who it was, as long as he could make the bastard suffer! And that was exactly what he planned to do. Make the son of a bitch who had touched his wife regret the day he ever set eyes on her.

The thoughts in Severus' head were a mess. The very air in his study seemed too heavy and it was hard to breath. Anger pulsing through his veins seemed to leave a sour taste on his lips. The bittersweet scent of Hermione's fear only heated the fire burning inside him.

**"Severus, you're hurting me…"**

Oh Yes… He wanted to hurt her! He wanted to make her regret betraying him.

No he wasn't going to raise a hand to her. He wasn't that kind of man… Well he **was** that kind of man. He was a Deatheater for Merlin's sake, for more years than he cared to remember.

Severus pulled his fingers through his raven black hair.

"Hermione... You are such a silly silly witch."

What had she been thinking? How could she have possibly thought she could pull it off? That he wasn't going to find out?

How far had they gone together? Kisses? Touches? …

He didn't want to think about it... They didn't go further than that though did they? Hermione claimed she was still a virgin. He would know if that was not true when they finally slept together.

His breathing calmed. Hermione wouldn't be able to fake that, no matter how smart she was. There were some things you couldn't hide when in the marriage bed.

It was good to know. He always liked logic; it kept him sane many years. The Muscles in his body slowly began to relax.

If they hadn't slept together, then things weren't quite that bad. But really, there was only one way to find out.

A small smirk crept to his lips. He wasn't going to force her. No, he was going to speak with her. Give her a much needed reality check. It felt good to have a plan, now that he was calm enough to not go berserk.

Where was she anyway? Severus' eyes caught sight of a clock on his study wall. Almost 11. He frowned. He hadn't thought it was that late. She wasn't dressed to be out so long, especially in the dungeons. She wasn't dressed to be out at all as a matter of fact. So where could she be? When she left it had been around 6. She wouldn't have gone to Gryffindor Tower. It was a long way. Too long for a barefoot and barely dressed witch. But if not the tower then where else could have gone?

The Slytherin shook his head. Only his wife could do something so reckless.

_'She'll be back soon... Where else can she go? She'll get a cold; I bet… students should not be out now.'_ He smirked. _'She will not want to be seen dressed... or undressed like that. You know I'm waiting for you don't you Hermione? Giving me enough time to calm down. How nice.'_

Despite his anger Severus was worried. He couldn't help it. She was his wife; he saw it as his duty to care for her. No matter what, Severus Snape had never tried to avoid his duties. Besides, he did care for the witch. Even now... Ironic wasn't it?

His life was one big ironic joke.

The wizard smirked again.

_'Too bad that now you are stuck with me, my dear little wife, tough luck. Well, I'll be waiting for you. We definitely need to… talk.'_

Severus looked around the room calmly before leaving. He was leaving some work for the house elves. He couldn't understand his wife's wish to free the creatures. It had to be a muggleborn thing; she just wasn't used to the elves cleaning everything. Some things took a long to get used to.

As he was about to enter the sitting room he heard a soft pop inside. The sound was as clear as day.

_'A house elf? At this time of day? They cleaned everything yesterday.'_ As he entered the room nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. _'Weird.'_ He looked around the sitting room again. The house elves never disturbed them unless they were called. He certainly hadn't summoned one…

Something strange did catch his eye this time. Something was out of place. A piece of parchment was on one of the arms of the leather armchair he liked to sit in, in the evening. He came closer and picked it up. There were a few words written on it.

**Crooks and me.**

He almost choked on his breath in anger.

"The arrogant little…!" He didn't finish the sentence, as his blood suddenly froze in his veins.

Staring right back at him from a muggle photograph was his wife. She looked a little younger. It must have been taken at least a couple of years ago. She was hugging something and had a big smile on her face.

In her arms was a big orange cat.

_'Crooks'_

"Sweet mother of all that's holy…"

There was also a P.S at the bottom of it in Hermione's handwriting.

**He died a year ago.**

For a while all he could do was stare at the picture.

_'I was jealous… of a dead cat?'_

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be!

**"Kitten"**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." What must she think about him now? No wonder she had freaked and run out.

If anything happened to her because of this, it just didn't bare thinking about. She had to be scared. Scared as hell... of him! And she had done nothing at all wrong. Nothing at all to deserve this.

**"Severus, what's wrong?"** Her words from the night before, and the fear in her voice made him want to shrivel up and beg for mercy.

How could he have been so stupid? How?

He had to find her. Now!

* * *

Well? How was it? The author wants to know! 


	30. Chapter 30

Hello again! Missed me? Here is little something for those who did.

Big thanks to Cat again, because thanks to her I am able to update this story. You're the Knight in Shinning Armour saving this story! THANK YOU!

* * *

CHAPTER 30

"You think he is looking for you yet?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed.

"Pansy, can we talk about something else, _Anything_ else? And yes he most likely **_IS_** looking for me. That's why I asked Winky to put the picture there _after_ we had left. Just in case."

Hermione and Pansy were walking leisurely around Hogsmead. The weather was clear and fresh. A perfect autumn day, with thankfully not even a hint of rain. The village looked just as it always had old and lively, Witches and Wizards walking around with large smiles and friendly chatter. It almost seemed that everyone here was always in a good mood.

The Gryffindor felt better almost immediately upon entering the old village. She liked it. Something was in the air that made you feel perfectly at ease. All the little shops full of magical things. It intrigued her. She could spend all day just window shopping, and still feel like she had accomplished something wonderful.

"Where to next?"

"What time is it?"

Pansy pulled out a small pocket watch from her robe and whistled.

"Almost 4. Time flies!"

"How about something to eat? I don't know about you but breakfast seems a long time ago now."

"Sounds good."

Hermione smiled. Pansy was a good friend… As soon as she had stopped jumping at every noise and shadow that is. Both girls nerves were a little on edge today, but the difference was, that Hermione was more of less used to it, and could hide it behind a calm façade. They had spent most of the day walking around, just the two of them Millicent having left them shortly after arriving at the village as she had her own plans for the day.

* * *

By the time the two witches reached the Three Broomsticks it was already 4 and they were both famished.

"Mmmm… I really needed that!" Hermione moaned as she tucked into her fish pie with gusto.

"I don't understand how you can eat that thing."

"What? It's delicious!"

Pansy wrinkled her nose as she watched Hermione eat.

"You should try it one day."

"No thanks. Don't like fish! I'll stick to my meat or vegetables thanks."

"Suit yourself. Talking of vegetables. In that little shop... What was its name? With bright yellow curtains?"

"Oh, yes! I remember. It was Bambley… something. It was a weird name."

"I still don't get it. Was that a tomato or an apple?"

"Tomato... I think"

"Have you ever seen a tomato plant **that** big? I mean it was like, two stories high. It looked more like an apple tree..."

"It's called magic Hermione. Haven't you been paying attention in Herbology, there are some genuinely weird plants out there. I can't believe a larger tomato unnerves you."

"Yes, but still…"

Hermione was stalling, and she knew it. She was starting to get nervous. It was getting late, meaning she had to go back soon. A chill ran down her spine. As a student she wasn't permitted to stay in Hogsmead overnight. And Severus, he had to be looking for her now. And if she didn't come back for the night, Hermione was sure he would put everyone on alert to look for her. Making their personal… problems, a public matter wasn't anywhere on her To-Do list. Things were bad enough already.

Why did men have to be so daft? Severus was generally far from stupid, but still managed to come up with something like this. Maybe marrying Percy hadn't been such a bad idea? At least he had never been a Deatheater. He was only a complete and utter jerk… With a Napoleon complex… Licked Fudge's shoes for a living… Was a chauvinistic pig and impossibly short-sighted.

Of course, there was always Mr Malfoy. Well... She might have been desperate at the moment, but she wasn't suicidal.

Hermione stirred sugar into her black tea, attempting to pay attention to what Pansy was talking about and trying to force herself out of her own circling thoughts.

How ironic was it that even now, with all that was happening, Severus was still the best choice. He was her choice. And now, she was stuck with him.

_'Wizarding marriage Sucks!'_

Who marries for life anyway? Everyone makes mistakes. Love ends sometimes. Or you sober up and discover that you weren't in love to begin with.

Of course, that wasn't what had happened to her. Nooo... Her problem wasn't this marriage, or even Severus. It was Fudge! How could anyone be so stupid as to invent something like The Law? It was practically modern slavery.

Sometimes she wondered how many other witches were affected by The Law. She had thought about it only briefly as she was neck deep in her own problems.

"Hermione? Are you listening?"

The Gryffindors attention snapped back to Pansy and the Slytherin was now frowning at her.

"What? Yeah, I am."

"Right! I just said that you hair was on fire and you only nodded. Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Fine, I've just been…"

"Hermione!"

An angry voice beside them broke Pansy and Hermione's conversation. Ginevra Weasley stood by their table with her hands on her hips, glaring at them. It was creepy just how much like her mother she looked as she did that.

"What?"

Hermione couldn't understand what Ginny could possibly want from her.

"Can you keep him on a leash or something? That **_is_** your job now isn't it?"

Hermione just stared at Ginny not understanding what the girl wanted from her while Pansy was getting angry at the interruption.

"Go wash your head, Weaslette. Maybe then you'll start making sense. Now get lost!"

"How dare you! I'm not even speaking to you!"

"You are speaking to my friend in a manner that I don't appreciate."

"Mind your own business Parkinson!"

"I think that you are the one that should be kept on a leash. Like other rabid animals. Now if you don't mind, we were dinning. Or would you rather be kicked out?"

And with that, a very red faced Ginny left them.

"You're good."

"No, just angry."

"Thanks anyway. Any idea what she wanted? I didn't get it."

"Nor did I. Who knows? She didn't make any sense."

"Nothing new there. After a while you just get used to that. You can get used to anything if it hangs around long enough."

Pansy tried to smile even as she clearly understood the implications. Why did things like this always happen to good people? The Slytherin watched as her friend silently finished her meal. Even if the girl had refreshed herself and slept a little Pansy could still see dark circles around her eyes. Even the colour of her skin seemed to have an unhealthy sheen to it. If you just cared enough to look, you could see how worried she was, in the distant look in the deep amber eyes, and the way her hand shook ever so slightly as she lifted the cup.

Pansy felt like banging her own head of the table. She hated the way she felt. So helpless. Of course she tried to be supportive, to keep Hermione's spirits and mind occupied. Only now she understood how hard for Hermione it had to be, and that wasn't even including the fight last night. Since Pansy found out about the Gryffindor girls marriage to her Head of House, the bushy headed brunette had talked about her decision so strongly and with such confidence. _'The best choice.'_ She never showed regret. Never told just how much she tried to make it work. All those little things that she had forced herself to accept. The dungeons, Snape's rooms, the man himself.

Everyone wants their own little _Happily Ever After_, no matter who they are. It was clear that love had been out of the equation in their marriage. Amazing what you can build on respect and pure power of will. You could build a life. How hard it was to build, and how easy to destroy.

The question was: what was going to happen next?

Pansy pushed the remains of her dinner away.

"Not hungry anymore Pans?"

"Lost my appetite."

Pansy felt a little nauseous. What was Hermione going to do? She couldn't leave, she couldn't stay. How was she going to cope? Snape would be sorry about what he did; there was no doubt about that, but still. A reality check like this was a nasty business.

Hermione hadn't gone into details about what had happened. But Pansy wasn't stupid. It wasn't Potter that Hermione had "an argument" with, it was Snape. A man with a dark past. God only knew what he was capable of. He might not have forced himself on her, but from the bruises it was a close thing, and whatever _had_ happened scarred the Gryffindor enough to run away, and the Gryffindors weren't people who ran away. Especially not Hermione.

_'Well, at least it could have been worse'_

That was how Millicent found the girls. Sitting at their small table, pushing food their plates, deep in thought.

"Who died?"

Both girls jumped slightly as Millicent sat down. The Three Broomsticks had been half empty, but people had started to gather without their noticing.

"Millicent, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Cheer up Pans, it's a good evening."

Hermione and Pansy both looked at her blankly.

"Or... Not to bad. Whatever. The most important part is that we're all alive and that's a start."

"You are talking nonsense Mills, you know that right?"

Millicent glared at her roommate.

"At least I am trying to be optimistic. You look like somebody said you were going to die tomorrow."

"Weren't you supposed to be busy this evening Mills, what are you doing here?"

Hermione watched the two argue, it was something they did often, it was like a sport to them, and great fun to watch.

Millicent sighed and looked at Hermione. "I will be busy soon, it's just… I met a friend earlier… Snape was at our dormitory. Somebody saw us leaving. So... It wouldn't be wise to go back there if you still want to avoid him."

There was silence again.

"Great… Thanks, Millicent, for coming to tell me."

"Welcome. I just hope that everything is going to work out for you. Ok, I have to go. Take care you two."

As Millicent left, Pansy and Hermione both pushed their plates away. Neither was hungry anymore.

"He _is_ looking for you..."

"He is"

"Maybe…"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"It was pretty clear. I will not go to Dumbledore. It's my problem and I am not going to drag any more people into it than I already have. Besides, Dumbledore will tell McGonagall, who will give me one of her stupid speeches and I will go mad. Everyone is already talking about us enough. If any of them brought Percy up I swear..."

"You are right at that one. But…"

"No one can help me Pansy. I am grateful for all you did. But only me and... _him_ can work it out. I hate my life you know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

It was getting late as Pansy and Hermione returned to the school and proceeded down into the dungeon.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have no other choice right now. Well, I do. But I don't fancy the fallout when he searches the whole school looking for me."

"He wouldn't…"

"Oh, he would. Trust me."

"Well then. I will see you tomorrow morning?"

"I will be fine. You'll see"

Suddenly Pansy hugged her and hurried off in the direction of the Slytherin Dorms.

* * *

For a moment… For a very long moment, Hermione stood there. But it was a few minutes past curfew. Time to go home.

The rooms were dark and empty as Hermione opened the door. Her hands were cold and sweaty. She hated coming back. But there simply wasn't any other place she could stay.

"Lumos..."

The rooms looked cold, even as the fire in the sitting room was lit. At least he wasn't there... Yet.

Hermione felt sticky. She needed a shower. A shudder ran though her body but she wasn't going in the shower of their en suite. She was not going into their bedroom right now.

_'I'll just use the shower in his study. It will have to do, better hurry before he comes back.'_

Even though the confrontation was unavoidable. She dreaded it.

When she said to Lavender that she had married and entire Slytherin House she was joking. Too bad no one had told Slytherin House that.

Hermione was interrupted in the middle of her shower by an enchanted knocking. First she thought it was Severus, but soon dismissed that thought. The knocking was coming from a wall. More precisely from a hidden area of the passage to the Slytherin dormitory.

It was one of the younger students. A fight had broken out in the common room.

_'Where the Hell is Severus when you need him?'_

Hermione was forced to take care of the situation herself. She broke up the fight, sent everyone to their beds, and took the two amateur duellers up to Madame Pomfrey's tender mercies. All of this in a bathrobe, fuzzy slippers and wet hair, not her most dignified hour. She really didn't need to have children of her own; she had an entire house full of them. As Hermione finally came back from the infirmary all she wanted to do was sleep for a year straight.

As she turned to go to the bedroom her blood flushed cold in her veins, someone was sitting in the leather armchair by the fire.

Three guesses who?

* * *

Well? Review!... Please? ) 


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! Hello! Hello!

Here it is! The chapter you all been waiting for! Enjoy!

Still big thanks to Cat for making it possible for me to post it!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Her heart dropped to her ankles as their eyes met. Hermione's voice disappeared as she looked into his dark eyes. It seemed that even the fire fell silent expecting what was to come. The knuckles of the hand that held her wand blanched white from pressure. As she stood frozen with her wand hand by her chest and the other one gripping the edge of her bathrobe. She honestly hadn't expected him to be back from patrols so soon.

"Hermione…"

Severus rose from his seat to approach her and took a step in her direction, but the Gryffindor took a step backwards, keeping the distance between them.

Amber eyes were wide and scared. Severus stopped without taking another step. She looked like spooked deer, ready to run at the slightest sign of threat.

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh, really?"

Hermione didn't even blink as she snapped at him. She'd had it. It took a second for her to understand that it was unshed tears that were clouding her eyes. Severus made to move again.

"Don't you dare come closer!"

"You are acting childishly."

"Excuse me? Childishly? How _Dare_ you! You arrogant bastard!"

All her brave thoughts of being polite, understanding and so on had just expired.

"Just try to make a move in my direction and I will hex you so badly that you will wish that you were dead."

"Hermione I…"

Severus looked lost, and dare she say… sorry.

"You what? Go on. I am **dying** to hear the reason why you almost raped me last night."

The Slytherin looked like he had been slapped with a wet towel. Pathetic. But right now Hermione really couldn't care less. She was the wronged party and she was going to act like it for once.

"Well?" Her voice was slightly hysterical, and reason was fast dwindling away.

"I am sorry Hermione. I was wrong."

"You are sorry? You know what? So am I! Sorry that I didn't burn my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven. I am sorry that Harry and Ron saved me from the troll that night. Sorry that Fucking Fudge passed that _Stupid_ Law. Sorry that I actually thought I could make this pathetic marriage of ours work. I am sorry about a million and one other things right now, but you know what I am the most sorry a bout?"

There was a moment's heavy silence.

"That none of it really matters."

"We can make it work"

"Pardon? Make what work?"

"Our marriage"

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it again. Her eyes full of disbelief.

"Do you? Merlin! Severus, do you know what you are saying."

"I was wrong, I admit it, but that doesn't mean that all is lost."

_'He actually sounds like he believes that.'_

Hermione said nothing, just turned around and went towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack my bags"

"WHAT??!"

The question boomed in the silent rooms like thunder. Hermione turned around by the door to come face to face with a pair of furious looking obsidian eyes.

"You heard me. I will spend tonight in with Pansy. Or, I am sure that there is an empty cham…"

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Oh really? And who are you to stop me?"

Hermione could see the muscle on his jaw tense. He was clearly doing his best to control his temper.

"I am your husband."

"Yesterday you lost any right to use that term as a valid argument!"

"I have already apologised for that."

Hermione couldn't believe her own ears. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't care how many times you say you're sorry. I don't believe you!"

"Why? It was a mistake."

"You went berserk because you were jealous of my **Dead Cat!**"

"I didn't even know you had a cat."

"You could have asked!! But no! Severus is _so_ smart he knows everything" Well, I probably have to be grateful that you didn't accuse me of something like having an affair with Malfoy!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did! And you scared me. A lot."

"Yesterday was a big mistake. What do you want me to say? That I am sorry for what I did? That I regret my actions then more than anything I have ever done, more than the day I received my darkmark? Because I am, and I do. I didn't mean to scare you! I just…"

"You were out of control… insane…"

"I was."

"Why? Why couldn't you listen to me?"

"Hermione do you have any idea what it means to wait? To hope for something? Something good. It is damn hard and just the thought that it was in vein." He closed his eyes for a second. "I am sorry for what happened…"

"How can you just say that? You almost… Almost…" Suddenly she couldn't say the word.

"Almost doesn't count."

"It counts to me"

"It was a _mistake._"

"Stop _saying_ that!"

Hermione didn't even feel the tears that spilled from her clouded eyes and down her cheeks.

"Stop saying it like it changes everything! Because it doesn't! I don't want to be with you. Do you know how hard it was to try to understand you? Not to freak out every time you were near me? It was _damn_ hard, but I tried and I did it. I saw you not only as a teacher that made my life hell, but as a man, a person. I welcomed your touch; I wasn't scared to be alone with you! And you… you… How _could_ you!"

"I wasn't thinking straight. It…"

"Was a mistake? I already know that."

"No, you don't! I thought that I had lost you."

"Oh, yes. Severus, _Mighty_ Severus Snape, Might lose a possession. Horror!" Hermione mocked him.

"Stop it!"

She didn't know how a person could look sorry and angry at the same time, but Severus was pulling it off somehow.

"Hermione, you were _never_ my possession, but you are mine. I don't blame you for being angry with me, for being scared. But you have no right to say that. You don't know me."

"You never wondered why? I am trying to understand you, to know you, I really am. But every time I ask something you … you… _slither_ your way out and all I get are answers meaning nothing. Amazing how you can say so much and tell me nothing useful. All the time we are together is nothing but smoke and mirrors."

"I have **never** lied to you, or tried to deceive you."

"You know what the worst part is? I actually think you believe that. I know its true, but it changes _nothing_."

"What do you expect me to do? Pour my heart out, cry on your shoulder? I am not that kind of man."

"I know! I know that Severus. I doubt that you would have lasted against the Dark Lord if you were. I knew you were a dangerous man when I signed the petition. I knew it when you kissed me. I knew it when I fell asleep in your arms, in your bed. I know that you have done lots of terrible things, and I have no illusions about you being a saint. But I would never have expected you to turn your fury against me. Never…"

There was silence for a second. Thick and heavy, it seemed to last forever.

"Why? You could have _asked_ Severus. Just one simple question that morning. One."

"I couldn't. It wasn't as simple then."

"It **was** simple."

"It **wasn't**. I thought... I had many thoughts on my mind. I am only a man Hermione and I made a mistake."

"Stop saying that! Mistake! Mistake! I bloody well know it!"

Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand and then lifted her arms up so that the sleeves fell down revealing angry blue circles around her wrists.

"See? It hurts. So stop saying it was a mistake like I am unable to understand the word."

Severus' face turned to stone as he saw the bruises around her wrists. He hadn't realised he had been so rough with her. Not only had he scared her, but he had also hurt her. He felt sick. He wasn't surprised that she didn't want him to come close to her now.

"I will say it as long as it will take you for you to understand that I was wrong. That I am sorry."

"Of _course_ you were wrong. That's the problem."

"Do you hate me?"

Hermione lost her train of thoughts as Severus spoke to her.

"What?"

"Do you hate me? For what I did?"

The Gryffindor just stood there not knowing what to say. Did she hate him? She was angry and hurt, but hate? She tried to make sense of the storm that was raging within her. To find hate for the man before her. The one second turned into two, then three. She couldn't speak as she didn't know what to say.

Hermione desperately wanted to tell him that she hated him. To scream it at the top of her lungs, but all that came were tears. She couldn't say it, she couldn't scream it. It would be a lie... she couldn't hate him. More tears slid down her red cheeks. She couldn't find a drop of hate for what had happened. She was angry because he hurt her. She was scared because he did something like this. She was disappointed in him. But she couldn't hate him, because it was a mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.

The young woman covered her face with her hands and the only sound was the muffled ding of her wand hitting the ground and her sobs.

She hated herself for being unable to hate him.

_'It's not fair! He hurt me! He **scared** me…'_

Her sobs came harder. It was not fair.

_'Why? Why can't I just say it?'_

Her body shook from the sobs and her head hurt from all of it. Through tears she saw him coming closer.

"Don't! Don't come near me. It's all your fault. Yours!"

"It was a …"

"Don't say it! I hate that word!"

"I should have asked you…"

His voice was so low that she barely heard him.

"I want to leave Severus."

Her voice was a sob.

"No"

"Why?"

"You are mine."

"You hurt me! Let go of me, please. Let me leave"

"No Hermione."

"Why? Severus, please." She trembled from tears. Hermione was looking into his dark eyes and all that she saw were shadows.

"I can't… Forgive me."

"No! No! NO! I want to leave. I want to forget. I want to wake up and know that Hogwarts was just a bad dream."

Hermione didn't know what she was talking about. Herself? Severus? Last night? The Law? Magic? She wasn't a bottomless abyss, and the goblet of her self control had just overflowed.

Severus just stood there and watched her sob. He wanted to hold her, but he knew that this wasn't the time. She needed to calm down first. To see reason, and then he would ask for her forgiveness.

One thing that shocked him was that she was unable to say that she hated him. She looked like she wanted to but was unable to. It was something that Severus had noted before. When Hermione was angry she was unable to lie. She knew it was a mistake.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay with him in one room. Her thoughts were a tangled mess and her vision blurred.

"Hermione…"

"No, I don't want to hear anything. I can't…"

Grabbing her wand she ran into the bedroom slamming the doors shut and warding them. Leaning with her back against them she sank to the floor and started to sob again. She didn't know why she was crying, she just couldn't stop.

"Hermione!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I will _not_ leave you alone while you are like this!"

"No! I need to be alone! I don't want to see you!" She choked back another wrenching sob. "This is all your fault. It was all a lie."

"I will be in the sitting room if you need me."

His calmness infuriated her even more.

"I **Won't!**"

* * *

WELL? How was it? Review!


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

CHAPTER 32 

Hermione had never been so grateful for darkness. She didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark outside from the look of the enchanted windows.

A dull ache throbbed in her temples and she felt sick. She had cried on the bed until she had passed out from exhaustion. Her mind was blank. Simple, blissfully silent. She slowly blinked while looking at the ceiling.

"I told you to leave me alone."

She didn't have to look around to know that he was there. The room felt different when he was in it.

"And I said no."

Hermione felt too tired to argue or even to think. To do _anything_ for that matter. So they were silent for a while. The Gryffindor started snoozing again as she felt someone cover her with a blanket.

"Severus?"

It was a whisper that left her lips. Not a question, nor a statement.

"Yes." His voice was as hushed as hers had been.

She could feel him sitting down at the bottom of the bed, the mattress shifted under his weight, but she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to start crying again.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that easy, and you also didn't trust me."

"At least I tried."

"I tried."

"Liar."

She felt him glaring at her in the darkness, and perversely that made her feel a little better. Hermione didn't like that he was so calm now and she wasn't.

"I have never lied to you Hermione."

"You said you would never intentionally hurt me."

"It wasn't intentional."

"You could have fooled me."

"I was angry Hermione, and I will never forgive myself for that."

"But you want me to forgive you."

There was only silence in answer to her question, but she knew that it was meant as agreement. Hermione turned onto her side, and faced the empty space beside her. Amber eyes stole down until she saw the dark figure leaning on one of the bed posts.

"I know you are angry Hermione, and you are right."

"But?"

"But… I can't let you go."

"Why didn't you just ask me? You just thought the worst of me."

"I have been lied to so many times Hermione that sometimes I forget what it means to simply trust."

"I never lied to you Severus."

"I know, but sometimes when things are going right, for maybe the first time in your life, you expect things to go wrong."

"You were expecting it to go wrong? Why?"

"Everything I have, I've had to fight for. This job, pardon for my crimes, my life. Nothing has been easy."

"So you were expecting me to cheat? You have _got_ to be kidding. You expected me to find someone else? I was giving you all the time and attention I possibly could. Why would you…?"

"And why do you think? It is easy for you to say it now."

"It is easy for me because I am not paranoid!"

"I am not paranoid. I was just angry."

"Being angry didn't give you the right to act like you did."

Hermione sat up and leaned against the headboard, so now they were looking at one another across the bed.

"Rights and reasons weren't high on my list then."

"And what was?"

"Lust."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not _that_ naïve Hermione. You _do_ know that I desire you."

Hermione squirmed under his dark eyes; she felt strange as his eyes roamed over her bathrobe clad body. It was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't the first time she got it. Since she came back she didn't want to dwell on it. He was her husband and had a right to look at her like this, but she understood now that this feeling used to appear long before she signed his petition.

"For … how long?"

"A while"

"Before… Before I signed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why does any man lust after a woman? It is just the way things are. In our nature"

"But... But…"

"But what? I have never claimed to be a good man, but I **never** have or would have crossed that line. But there is no point denying that you were the only student of mine that I have ever been drawn to, that I felt anything for. I never thought that one day I would be given the right to expect something from you."

Hermione found it hard to breath.

"But… You were always so hard on me."

There was a laugh in the darkness and the Gryffindor flushed brightly at her choice of words.

"Indeed."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I doubt you would have been all right and able to study knowing that your teacher wants to give you some **extra** lessons."

"Pervert."

"Guilty as charged my dear."

Hermione was getting angry. He looked and sounded genuinely amused. To calm herself she nervously started to look around for her wand.

"It's not there if you are looking for your wand."

Her attention snapped to Severus again.

"What? Give it back!"

"I feel sorry and guilty, but that doesn't mean that I am willing to face the dangerous end of your wand."

"Bastard."

"I can assure you that my parents were married when I was both conceived and born."

"Leave me alone."

"You need to rest."

"I need to be free of you."

"I am afraid that that is not going to happen."

Hermione pulled the blanket up to her chin and sulked in the darkness. Her life was just peachy.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrific. But I would feel even better if you would leave me alone."

"By the bed is a Headache Relief Potion and a Dreamless sleep."

"I don't need them."

"I don't want you to be sick Hermione."

"The only thing that makes me sick is you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't feel so pathetic now."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Good. Drink the potions and rest. We will talk tomorrow."

"Why not now? I thought that you wanted to talk with me. Didn't you?"

"You need to calm down first."

"I am calm. Calmer than I have ever been."

"Drink the Potions and get some rest."

"I don't want your potions."

"Suit yourself. Tonight **_I_** will spend on the couch..."

"You can move there permanently, I am not sleeping in a bed with you."

Severus didn't say anything just looked at her for a minute. It was clear that he didn't like that idea.

"Rest."

"Drop dead."

At that Severus decided that it was time to call it a night and leave her to calm down. Soundlessly he rose and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Hermione was still looking at the door a few minutes after he left. _'Well, that went well._' Actually she didn't know exactly how conversations like that were supposed to go.

Wrapped in a blanket like a warm cocoon, she tried not to think, but it didn't work. Bits and pieces of their conversation were spinning in her head. It sounded like a broken record, a foreign broken record… that was playing backwards. It didn't make any sense.

Hermione snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes, wishing that sleep would come faster.

_'He wasn't serious about… wanting me before I signed the petition was he?'_

Hermione tried to remember any signs of special attention he might have shown, but she couldn't think of anything. He was always so tough with her. He checked all her work in painful detail, trying to find a mistake. If she ever looked at him his eyes showed nothing.

_'I should have known better than to trust a Slytherin, or marry one for that matter…'_

Pity that you don't know the consequences of your choices in advance. Good choice. Bad choice. Who decides which is which? You? Those around you? God?

Once she heard someone say "There is no good or bad, just different points of view."

The pain pulsing in her head started to increase, and not being able to take it anymore Hermione reached for one of the vials hoping that it was what she needed.

After drinking both of them she half smiled into the darkness. Anyone else, after having a row with the infamous Potions Master would have been afraid to take and drink anything from him, but Hermione knew better. He might rant and rave and sulk, but he would never spike a potion with something that would influence her free will.

She knew that he wasn't above doing it to someone else, but he wanted her, not a mindless puppet by his side.

Talking of being by his side, it was clear as day that he wasn't going to let her go, no matter how sorry he was about what happened.

* * *

Hermione pulled a blanket over her head and groaned; somewhere in the distance she could hear knocking.

**"WHAT?!"** She shouted from the bed, not even bothering to lift her head. She still felt sleepy.

"You have guests Hermione."

The Gryffindor sat up in the bed to see Severus standing in the doorway. She glared at him while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too."

His voice was calm and even, but Hermione wasn't impressed.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I need something from my wardrobe, and you have guests."

"Guests?"

"Yes. Miss Parkinson and Bulstrode."

"Pansy and Millicent? What time is it?"

" Half past ten."

Hermione groaned. She was supposed to have met them in the Great Hall at ten. After making them swear a Wizards Oath that they would tell no one of what happened, and in return they insisted that she meet them to make sure she was ok.

"Tell them that I will be in the sitting room in 10 minutes."

"As you wish."

Ten minutes later Hermione stepped into the sitting room to see Severus at a table checking some essays and on the couch making a show of drinking tea sat Pansy and Millicent looking distinctly uncomfortable by their teachers' presence.

"Morning girls."

"Hermione!"

For a second it seemed that Pansy was going to jump up and hug her, as if the Gryffindor had returned from hell. Hermione smiled at the two girls and looked at Severus to find him concentrating on his marking.

'_Right. Nice try Severus, but you never do any work in the sitting room.'_

"Good Morning Mrs Snape."

Millicent was collected and managed a formal greeting.

"Sorry. I overslept. But we can go to breakfast now if you want."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

Severus slowly put down the quill and looked at her. He didn't look happy. It would have been the first time that Hermione would go to meals alone without his accompanying her.

"I will escort you."

"I will be fine. I know the way"

"I insist."

If Pansy and Millicent weren't there then she would have given him a piece of her mind. But Hermione didn't feel like making a scene in front of others, so she took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Fine. I will just grab my robe."

The Slytherin girls looked at each other and said nothing. Being married to their Head of House was a tough job. There were lots of jokes going around the school on that topic, but no one knew the real extent of Snape's protectiveness over his wife.

Two minutes later Hermione reappeared with a deep blue outer robe on and her hair tied back.

"Let's go."

Severus rose from his seat and walked up to Hermione, offering her his hand while she was looking on in disbelief.

"You have **got** to be **kidding**."

The man in front of her said nothing, but it was clear that he wasn't kidding. Hermione almost shook in anger.

_'He's acting like nothing happened.'_

She couldn't believe his nerve. She clenched her fists. This hadn't been her first surprise since waking up, when she was in the bathroom she noticed that her bruises were gone, every single one of them. He had obviously healed them whilst she had been asleep.

Hermione tried to calm down as she saw Pansy and Millicent looking a little pale.

"Forget it." She hissed at him.

"It will look strange."

"I don't care how it looks."

"But I do."

"Tough."

"You are my wife"

"What's your point?"

"Hermione…"

"What?"

"You are making a scene."

"Severus, I am not going to take your hand and you are the one making a scene."

Hermione's voice dropped to an angry whisper as she glared at the Head of Slytherin. It was really a battle of wills, and this time the Slytherin, against all odds, decided to back down a little.

"But you will walk beside me."

_'I guess I should be grateful to God for small favours.' _

"Deal."

Pansy silently watched the argument, Hermione looked angry and Snape, for the sake of peace was willing to compromise, something that rarely happened. A Slytherin willingly stepping back and offering a solution that didn't entirely benefit himself and the Gryffindor understood it, and accepted the offer.

_'No wonder Brown calls him Hermione's Batguard.'_

The raven haired girl had never paid too much attention to the pair as they were when they were together, as she thought it would have been rude, but now, walking beside them through the dungeons, she had to admit that they looked… weird, but strangely suited at the same time. Of course she wasn't one to judge what made a weird couple.

Pansy felt her cheeks flush.

Of all the possible boys she could go and develop feelings for, she had managed to get a crush on Neville Longbottom. She was still working out how to deal with the bizarre fact that he seemed to look at her as a friend.

_'I really have to talk to Hermione about this; she knows him and is married. She should know what to do with a complicated relationship… Besides, for Heavens sake, I can get Longbottom to like me!'_

The truth was that Pansy didn't have the foggiest idea what to do. Being Slytherin, she couldn't just go up to him and _tell_ him that she liked him, and she was running out of valid reasons to talk to him.

As they continued their trek to the Great Hall, Hermione tried her best not to look at Severus every two seconds. It was hard, as his mere presence was making her feel on edge. She wanted to take a step to the side and make some more space between them. Not even touching him, she could feel echoes of his hands on her. She rubbed at her wrists trying to get rid of the feeling. It seemed that her skin was ultra sensitive where he had touched her, and it made her feel irritable that the feeling wasn't passing.

Apparently the saying about Slytherins being able to smell trouble was true, because as soon as the Snape's stepped into the Great Hall the entire Slytherin table became very interested in their plates and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Their Head of House looked angry and his wife pissed off. It didn't even take a glance at them to see that something was wrong. Very wrong. Even Malfoy Junior sat quietly looking at his father from time to time as if asking what was wrong with the two.

Slytherins weren't the only ones to notice the black mood of the Snape's, even if they were the first. So by the time Hermione and Severus were seated half the hall was wondering what was wrong. There was a general feeling of overwhelming relief that it was a Sunday, having Snape for a Professor in general was a curse, but having Snape in a mood like this was the worst penalty in life.

"Problems in paradise Severus? Has something happened?"

"Nothing that should concern you Lucius."

Severus Snape sat in his usual place, and tried his best not to hit someone. Lucius Malfoy would have been is first choice had his patience snapped. Malfoy being the new DADA professor sat by Filius, still close to Severus as the Charms professor was so tiny.

"I wonder what kind of advise you could give on improving a relationship with your spouse, considering the fights you had with Narcissa could be heard a mile away." Flitwick squeaked.

Lucius Malfoy glared at the tiny Professor sitting between him and Severus. It was true that his and Narcissa's married life resembled one never ending fight. The only reason they had Draco was because they got drunk once and didn't have anyone else to screw. Simple as that. But that still didn't give the little pipsqueak the right to talk about his married life.

"Well at least I have been married Filius."

"That depends on how you look at things Lucius…"

* * *

While Flitwick and Malfoy were having a discussion about the pros and cons of being married, Hermione had to answer the concerned questions of her friends.

"Jesus 'Mya, what happened? Snape looks even more blood thirsty now than he did before."

"Nothing happened. We just… had an argument. That's all."

"And from the look of things, he was wrong… Right? He looks slightly guilty when he looks at you."

"You could say that."

"Can we help?"

Hermione shook her head taking a sip of her morning tea.

"Thanks. But there is nothing you can do."

"He's been looking for you, you know."

Hermione looked questioningly at Parvati.

"… So I heard."

"He came to Gryffindor Tower to ask us if we have seen you." She almost choked on her tea.

"He **What**?? You have **got** to be kidding."

Now that was a surprise. Hermione looked wide eyed at the Head Table where Severus seemed to be in a heated discussion with Malfoy senior.

"Yes, I was also a bit surprised to find him standing in our doorway."

"He went to the girls dorms?"

"Yes. He even looked slightly out of breath."

"We think that he had been running, but that is just too impossible to imagine."

Hermione looked, once more, from Lavender to the Head Table.

"Did anyone else see him?"

Lavender shrugged.

"Oh, a few people. I am not sure. Well approximately half the tower. I don't think the Weaslette will ever get over the embarrassment.

"Ginny? What happened?"

"You know guys cant get up the girls stairs, so some of them have developed the habit of walking around, not very dressed… so…."

"Oh my… Ginevra had to be mortified. Well, that explains what she wanted to tell me."

"So where were you?"

"I went to Hogsmead with Pansy."

"That's all? He looked like you were about to leave him for good. Never thought I would see him that nervous. He… "

"Parvati! Can you _please_ not inform the entire table of my personal life?"

Parvati Patil blushed a little and smiled sheepishly at her friend as she looked around.

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

"So is everything ok now?"

Hermione sighed, picking at her food. She wasn't really hungry this morning.

"Let's just say that it is something we are working on."

"Sounds … promising?"

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked hopefully and her friends got the hint.

The hall was bustling with laughter and chatter as always. Hermione just wanted to forget her problems, even for a little while. Pretend that she was like all the others; happy, carefree and _not_ married.

"Sure. Did you hear the latest news?"

"Apparently not."

"Ginny Weasley is getting at it with Malfoy."

Hermione bit her tongue instead of her toast in astonishment and covered her mouth with her hand so as not to curse. It hurt. When the pain lessened she looked at Parvati with wide eyes.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Alfonce Malfoy? Ferret Boy?"

"That's him."

"His middle name is Alfonce? How did you know that?"

"I married his Head of House."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"What did you mean by 'getting at it'? They aren't, you know? Ginny's taste is much better than that… isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't bet my wand on it, but that's the rumour."

"A rumour? Well, you know it might be just that, a Rumour."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that... You never can tell, and being smart isn't exactly something that she's famous for." Lavender looked pointedly at Hermione and smiled.

"She deserves everything she gets."

"I pity her, I mean… Malfoy? Pansy's told me some things about him. What _is_ Ginny thinking?"

"Thinking? Don't give her that much credit 'Mya"

"And you aren't giving her enough Parvati."

"She is nothing but…"

"Parvati! What do you think about today's weather?"

Hermione asked with her voice slightly raised as she saw McGonagall walking by, looking like some kind of vulture.

"What are you…" Parvati was a bit thrown by the sudden change of topic until she saw her head of house walking by. "Right. It's cold. Rainy and cold. A real autumn… She's passed. Weird, McGonagall is never late."

"What's it matter, so long as she is off our case, its fine by me. So anyway, what are you girls going to do today?"

"Nothing much…"

When breakfast was nearing its end, Hermione was trying to decide what to do with her day. Returning directly to their rooms was out of the question. She already had all of her homework done, the weather was horrible and her friends were all busy. Short of wandering around the castle on her own, the only choice left was the library. So before her lovely husband was up from his seat Hermione was off to the library.

* * *

When Hermione entered, the first thing she noticed was that it was cold inside and she wrapped her robe tighter around herself. Eyes automatically drifted towards the ever present Madam Pince, who was sitting away from the check in desk at one of the larger student tables, looking quite angry and furiously leafing through a stack of books for something.

"Madam Pince? Excuse me?"

The librarian jumped a little as she registered the voice beside her.

"Miss Gran… I mean, Mrs Snape. You scared me. Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask why it is so cold in here. It's usually much warmer."

The other woman sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. She looked very tired.

"I wish I knew. It seems that the warming charm needs to be recast."

"Oh… I read about that. Every few years or so yes?"

"Every five years. Because of the books, they need very special care, you know."

"Yes, of course"

"It seems that there is some kind of counter spell cancels out all the spells we cast. All of them!"

"What happens?"

"It s just that as soon as we cast them there is a blue glow. It is strange. Because that should only happen if some kind of outsider tries to modify spells in Hogwarts, but that is impossible. I have the Headmasters permission to do it, and this is the first rejection of my magic in over 20 years of working here."

Hermione went still, and very silent.

_'Outsiders? Can it be? The library needs my permission to be heated? Oh, that's just **great**…'_

The Gryffindor didn't want to say anything, but she just couldn't leave it like this. It was freezing and students would be coming in here soon.

"Madam Pince, is there anyone else in the library, beside us?"

The librarian didn't even lift her eyes from the Heating Spells book that she was scanning.

"No, we are alone Mrs Snape. It is just too cold for anyone else to be here."

"Good"

With that, Hermione turned to the library door and with a flick of her wand it was closed.

"Mrs Snape?"

Madam Pince looked a bit lost watching as the girl stood in the centre of the spacious room.

Suddenly there was a soft neon blue light around her for a second as she raised her wand up and spoke:

_'By the Power of Protecto _

_Granted me by Sinful Gods _

_Let the tables shift for angels _

_Let the Demons freeze in Hell _

_Walls of stone and finest marble _

_Be released from endless cold. _

_Gentle breezes of long lost summers _

_Warm this room and all that's here _

_That's my will so mote it be._

A light fresh breeze picked up from nowhere and it slowly got warmer in the library. The air even seemed to smell of grass and summer rain, but it was pleasantly warm and dry.

The librarian sat with her mouth gaping.

"Well, now there is no need for you to recast any warming spells for the next… 100 years or so."

"How? Why? … But… you shouldn't be able to do that. There are spells to counterpoint all students… Oh my … Oh my goodness… Protecto! It... It…"

"Yes, it can be. I did cast Protecto and I would be most grateful if you wouldn't tell anyone what you have just seen. Please?"

"Of course. If you wish it, I will swear not to tell a living soul. Your secret is safe with me. Goodness. I have heard legends about that Spell. But I am babbling. From my personal experience I know that there will be no one wanting the library until at least noon. Would you like some tea and biscuits?"

"In the library?" Hermione was more than a little surprised at this, many a time she had witnessed the librarians' almost violent response towards food in the library.

The librarian just waved her hand dismissively

"We are both adults Mrs Snape and a cup of tea never hurt anyone."

"Well... Sure... That would be lovely."

* * *

**_Review? _**


	33. Chapter 33

Well, It took a while, but here it is! Enjoy!

Cat, you're the best! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 33 

The afternoon was extremely pleasant. Madam Pince had a cosy little corner hidden behind one of the shelves all set up for a relaxing tea break. She was surprisingly good company, with a great personality which revealed itself as Hermione got to know her better. Contrary to popular belief she had married, twice, but neither had lasted long. Both of her husbands had died and she decided not to marry again.

As they were talking students started to come into the library.

"Well dear, I have to go. You can stay here if you want and have a rest."

"No, no thank you. I think I will go."

"Date with the Devil?"

"Very funny, but yes. I have a feeling that Severus will be looking for me… Again."

"Don't worry dear. Everything will work out. You'll see."

"I hope so. I really do hope so."

Not for the first time Hermione wondered what luck was and where she could get some.

"Professor McGonagall. How are you?"

The Gryffindor Head of House, like some kind of bird of prey appeared from behind the corner on Hermione's way out of the library. The girls voice was a little high pitched as she tried not to show her irritation.

"Mrs Snape. I am fine thank you, and yourself?"

_'Just peachy, you old hag'_

"Never been better. Well, have a good day."

Just as Hermione turned to leave the transfiguration professor seemed to want to ask something.

"Mrs Snape? ..."

"Yes Professor?"

"Nothing…. It's nothing Mrs Snape. Have a nice day."

_'That was weird…'_ Hermione watched the retreating back of her Head of House. The older woman wanted something from her, that much was certain.

_'Something must be going on.'_

"Hermione!"

The Gryffindor jumped away from the painting she was leaning against.

"Gods Ann! Don't do that! Shouldn't you be guarding the entrance to the tower?"

From the painting, smiling out at her was none other than The Pink Lady.

"They will not miss me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. But anyway. How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you. Sorry for not coming up to visit you."

"Oh, that's ok dear. Everything is the same as always. Besides Gryffindor Tower is not on your way anymore. But tell me, how are you? Is everything ok?"

"More or less. Nothing I can't handle anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione sighed.

"What did you hear Ann?"

"Me? Hear? Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Ann…"

"Oh alright. Elizabeth heard from the smiling Mermaid, who heard from Bernadette the Brave that your relationship with Severus is a bit… rocky. And you looked angry today at breakfast."

"Is there anyone in this castle that isn't interested in my personal life?"

Ann looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"No, I don't think so."

"Great."

"So. Are you ok?"

"Fine. But could you tell me what is up with McGonagall? She was almost nice to me today."

"Really? I haven't heard anything about her."

"Hmmm… Must be the weather. How is everyone lately? I haven't seen Elizabeth for a while."

"Everyone is ok. We don't just don't usual venture into the dungeons. That's Albert's favourite place. All gloomy."

"Yes, but you do get used to it after a while."

"I suppose so."

"Besides it…"

"Lady Snape!"

Hermione turned her head to see who hailed her, but there was no one on either side of the hall.

"Up here!"

The voice was coming from the ceiling. The Hufflepuff ghost was flying towards her. The monk looked worried and in a hurry.

"Lucas? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Hermione felt worry settle in her heart. Her mind spinning with ideas. What could be so wrong? The pale transparent monk finally floated in front of her.

"I have finally found you! Professor Sprout is looking for you Mistress!"

"Sprout? But…"

"Hurry, she is waiting for you in your rooms. I don't know what happened, but it's urgent."

"Ok ok, I'm going. You fly ahead and tell her that I am on my way. Ann, it was so nice talking to you."

"The same here. Now go."

Without a second thought Hermione broke into a run, making her way to the dungeons, trying to guess what the Hufflepuff Head of House could want from her.

Most of students that saw her running through the halls had to think that she was crazy and the rest knew that she was, what other explanation could there be for her having married Snape.

_'Who the fuck said that running is good for you?'

* * *

_

By the time she reached her rooms Hermione was out of breath and she had a painful stitch in her side.

She practically tore the door open to get inside, desperate to know what had happened, but as soon as she was inside all she could think about was where to sit down as her legs threatened to give out. So stepping in she flopped herself onto the couch exhaling deeply and trying to catch her breath. Right beside her sat Professor Sprout with a cup of tea and red eyes.

_'Fuck…'_

"Professor… S... S… Sprout. You… were looking for me?"

Hermione's throat was dry and it was hard to talk. Instead of answering the professor only hiccupped and started to cry. The Gryffindor opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to do. Then she looked at Severus, who looked grim and was drinking what looked like firewhiskey.

"Severus?"

"Just give her a minute to calm herself."

Hermione turned her attention back to the Herbology Professor.

"Oh, sorry dear, I just…" Professor Sprout blew her nose and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's just horrible Mrs Snape… Horrible."

"What is it? What's happened? And do, please call me Hermione."

The distraught witch seemed not to hear her.

"I just can't believe it. Only eighteen, she's only eighteen for goodness sake."

"For God's sake Pomona! Cease your blathering, it helps no one!"

Severus was clearly irritated, he never could stand such hysterics, and from the look of things, he had spent a good proportion of his day dealing with it.

Snape's angry voice seemed to shock Sprout out of the world she was lost in, and the witch determinedly wiped her away her tears.

"You are right of course Severus. It won't help."

"What _Is_ going on? Will someone please tell me what's happened?"

Sprout started in her seat, seeming to only just notice Hermione sitting besides her.

"Mrs Snape! Thank goodness you're here."

_'Well spotted.'_ Severus rolled his eyes.

" Pomona, get to the point. She just got here, and would no doubt be grateful for some kind of explanation."

"Yes, Yes."

The usually cheerful and sunny faced professor was now taut with worry and red from crying. Hermione had always liked the plump witch, with her good spirit, and ready smile. A kind heart, always ready to help but now the normally vivacious woman looked drawn and somehow older, a far cry from her usual self.

"What happened?"

Professor Sprout cleared her throat.

"Miss Abbott..."

"Hannah? Is she ok? I saw her just a little while ago."

"Hermione. Let her finish."

"Sorry…"

"… You, of all people are aware of the Marriage Law."

Sprout suddenly blanched and looked between the Snape's.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean it like… I mean… oh I didn't mean to be so thoughtless. It's my mind; my head. It's just such a mess…"

" Pomona! To the point, please." Severus snapped fast losing him patience. Hermione did her best to ignore him.

"Miss Abbott received a letter from the Ministry of Magic informing her that as she turned 18 today she is now subject to the terms of the law."

"But... But that can't be! Hannah is a pureblood, and she turns 18 _next_ month."

"That's what we _all_ thought. But as it turns out Hannah's parents are in fact her Aunt and Uncle. Her father was a muggle, killed a month before she was even born and her mother tragically died in childbirth. To spare the poor girl the pain of growing up without parents, they decided to raise her as their own."

"Did _she_ know about that?"

"Some of it. When she turned sixteen they sat her down and told her that he parents were dead, she didn't ask any questions."

"Merlin… Has she received any petitions yet?"

"No, but she isn't doing well Mrs Snape. I have tried talking to her, but she still isn't listening and I can't reach her family. I was thinking, maybe you could talk to her. Give her some perspective and help her calm down?"

"Of course. No problem. Where is she? In the Hufflepuff dormitory?"

Hermione was close to tears herself. She could understand what the other girl would be feeling after having received such a letter from the Ministry.

"Yes, I can escort you there."

Hermione shook her head while thinking of the shortest way there.

"No need. I know where it is. It would be better if I went alone and brought her here. She will need a change of scenery, and you could do with the rest. Severus?" Hermione turned to her husband; his name still felt a little sour on her tongue. She was still angry at him, but she wasn't about to let it cloud her common sense.

_'Well at the very least he can make himself useful.'_

"Can you make sure the second bedroom is prepared in the meantime? It would be better for her to stay here for the night."

"House elves…" Hermione's face turned to stone at those words, and Severus grit his teeth. "Of course, my pleasure."

"That's better. Now I will be off. I will see you later Professor Sprout."

"Thank you dear."

As Hermione closed the door she heard Sprout offer to help clear the room for Hannah.

The second bedroom was small, and never used. The house elves kept things meticulously dust free, but the air had that heavy feeling that comes from not being used at all. Hopefully, if Sprout took charge of the room she would take care of the décor; make it a little more visitor friendly. Furnished in dark woods, with dark fabrics and almost black walls, it had a small dark en suite, but rooms themselves were so dark and gloomy. Hermione didn't like it, preferring the one in the master bedroom or attached to the office.

* * *

The Gryffindor made her way towards the east wing of the castle where the Hufflepuff dormitory was located. Hermione had never been inside; she just knew where the entrance to it was.

"Aren't you walking in the wrong direction Granger? Dungeons are the other way you know."

_'There is no such thing as luck in my life'_

"I am well aware which way the dungeons are Malfoy, I live there after all."

"Shouldn't you be spending the afternoon with your darling husband?"

"Malfoy, I am really not in the mood for this right now, I have neither the time, nor the patience for your childish antics."

"Talking about children Mrs Snape, when _are_ you going to bless this world with a little Snape Junior?"

Hermione just looked blankly at him, something smelled awfully fishy in his overly nice tone of voice.

"What do you care Ferret Boy? Where did the sudden interest in my marriage come from?"

Malfoy only smirked at her, clearly having something on his mind, but not telling. Hermione shifted from one foot to the other.

"What can I say? I am concerned about your well being."

The Slytherins voice was sweet as honey, if not sweeter.

"And Hell just froze over and the devil took up skating. Good joke Malfoy, now if you would kindly get out of my way…"

"Of course, have a nice day Mrs Snape."

_'Now that was just… creepy!'_

Hermione could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she walked past the young Slytherin. Something was going on, she could feel it. Malfoy was too full of himself, and in too elated a mood for it to be anything good.

_'I wonder what it meant that he was asking about children…'

* * *

_

Hermione was lost in thought until she finally reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Dormitory.

It was guarded by a painting from whose frame grew what looked like the clippings of a plant that held it to the wall. The only figure in the painting was a giant daisy. Hermione watched it for a while, it looked decidedly peculiar, and the clippings around the frame seemed to move from time to time causing the Gryffindor to cringe, it looked uncomfortably like devil's snare.

Not so many years ago now, she, Harry and Ron had landed in a whole mess of trouble when they fell into the Philosophers Stone trap in their first year. It was a weird choice for an entrance guard to the Hufflepuff quarters, but Hermione had no time to waste thinking about things like that.

She cleared her throat.

"Hmmm… Hello?"

The daisy turned its head towards the Gryffindor and seemed to nod.

"Can you please let me in? Its Urgent th..."

Hermione didn't finish the sentence as the painting moved aside to let her through.

"Thank you very much."

Daisy nodded her head again. _'Weird.'_

Just as Hermione expected, the common room was decorated in shades of bronzes and yellows. What Hermione didn't expect was that it was at least twice as big as the Gryffindor Common Room with lots of enchanted windows.

_'Nice. Who would have thought that Hufflepuff had the biggest common room in the school!?'_

After admiring the spacious common room Hermione looked around for the staircase leading to the girls dorms. Not finding it she asked for direction from one of the younger students, who looked more than a little surprised to see her there, but pointed the way and within a few minutes she was gazing at her friends door. She knocked lightly.

"Hannah? Are you there?"

There wasn't an answer; she tried again, louder this time.

"Hannah?"

"She won't let you in."

Hermione spun around to see the door next to Hannah's room open, and there was a sixth year leaning against the frame.

"Hi"

"Hi, you want Abbott right?"

"Yes."

"She locked herself in there this morning; they say she has been subjected to that stupid law. Is that true?" The girl looked sincerely worried about her house mate and Hermione just sadly nodded her head. "Man, that's low"

Hermione knocked on Hannah's door again.

"Go **AWAY!**"

"Hannah, let me in!"

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone. Now **Leave Me ALONE!**" She sobbed out, sounding depressed and hurt.

"Hannah, let me in or I will come in myself."

"I locked and warded the door, you can't come in."

Hermione said nothing just got her wand out.

"Open" With a soft –**Click-Click-** the door was opened. "I'm coming in Hannah."

"How? But…" Hannah Abbott was sitting on her bed in a night dress, blond hair falling into her tear streaked face her eyes red and puffy. She had obviously been crying a lot. "Hermione…" she sniffed loudly as the Gryffindor stepped into the room and closed the door.

Not saying a word, she crossed to the bed and crushed the crying girl in a bear hug. Hannah buried her face into the Gryffindors shoulder and sobbed from the depths of her heart.

Some time later, the Hufflepuff let out a hiccup, and took a deep breath; finally there were no more tears to cry.

"Her… hiccup… mione…"

"Shhhh Hannah, it's ok."

Hannah shook her head and sat straight rubbing her face with her hands.

"It won't be OK, I am a half blood, and that _stupid_ law… I just can't believe… What will I do?"

"Live. Everything _will_ be all right in the end, you'll…"

"How could you _possibly_ know? It's not you that is subjected to this idiotic law!"

"No, I married Snape because he is the hottest guy around. Snap out of it Hannah. Hysterics won't help anyone, especially you."

Hannah laughed a little pulling a bathrobe on. Her face wet and salty from tears, eyes an angry red.

"You won't believe it, but I really did forget why you married Snape. Stupid isn't it?"

"It depends what you mean by stupid; that I married Snape, or that I am married."

"A day ago, I would have said that it was stupid to marry Snape."

"I thought that you approved of my choice."

Hannah started to nervously tidy the messy room. Trying to occupy her hands with something.

"Hermione, you are my friend. I would have supported you if you had chosen the devil himself." She let out a little laugh "or worse... Malfoy. It was your choice. You are the one living with the consequences, as your friend it's my responsibility to support you... Who am I to judge you?"

"And now?"

"Now? I would kill to have just one safe choice"

"Define safe"

"You know perfectly well what I have in mind. What if some Deatheater petitions for me. Oh god, how did you stay sane after all that. I never really thought about what you had to go through. My life is over…"

"Stop it Hannah! You will do the same thing I did. Take a deep breath, have a drink and hope for the best, against all the odds. Have you contacted your parents? They might have a suitor for you."

"They are in Paris. Their second honeymoon. There is no way for an owl to reach them for a few days. Hermione. What am I going to do?"

"Get dressed."

"What? What for?"

"You are staying with me for a while."

"With you? In the dungeons?"

"No, In Gryffindor tower, where I no longer live! Of _course_ in the dungeons. Where else?"

"But…"

"He will manage. Besides he has no say in this matter now."

"Problems?"

"Something like that."

"Do you really want me to say with you? If…"

"No if Hannah. You are coming with me. We'll find a solution; we will find you a way out, you'll see."

"How?"

"Can't you ask me something else? Like what the meaning of life is or something equally as easy to answer?"

"What has happened between you and Snape?"

"The Less you know about _that_ the better you will sleep."

"That bad?"

"It… depends on how you look at it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Let's say that I would really never forgive him, had I any way out."

"Stupid Law…"

"Yeah. So I actually have to try to work it out if I don't want to go crazy."

"And how is that going, if you don't mind my asking."

Hermione watched as Hannah brushed her hair, trying not to say too much. There was no need for others to be aware how bad her problems really were."

"With great regret, I must admit that I do, partly understand him."

"Why with regret?"

"Let me put it this way, imagine that you are walking to Hogsmead, and from nowhere appears a drunken man on a broom who knocks you down. How do you feel?"

"Pissed off. It is dangerous to fly a broom if you are drunk. Who the hell is he?"

"Right. But then you find out that someone he truly cared for died, and because of that he got drunk. His house was too far away from the pub to walk, so he flew. He simply didn't see you. It was obviously a mistake, how do you feel now?"

"Not so angry I guess. Losing someone is a shock. Well... It was much easier to be angry when I didn't know everything."

"So you see, I am angry, but Severus in some twisted way was also right. And the worst part is that I actually understand it."

"I don't want to get married."

"Do you think I did? Ready? Pack some extra clothes to change into."

The walk to the dungeons was made in silence; Hannah was still half in shock, and Hermione deep in thought.

When the Law was passed she never really thought about the others that were also going to be affected by it. She had been too busy worrying about her own fate. Not all muggleborn and half bloods were immediately subjected to the Law at once. There were records to be checked, each girls 'pedigree' had to be looked into, all of which took time. Some girls were already married, and some magically engaged, so couldn't be affected by the Law.

_'Lucky bunch. Well... I probably should be happy with what I have... A hybrid between an overprotective father and over jealous boyfriend. A horny over jealous boyfriend... Who is also the Head of Slytherin. Ain't **I** lucky!?'_

With such dark thoughts they entered the Slytherin domain. The girls were about to turn the corner when they saw a few students picking on a younger pair.

"Wait a second Hannah."

"What?" Hannah followed Hermione's eyes. She could see the Slytherin outer robes from afar. "They're Slytherins Hermione, leave them. They will deal with it their own way."

Hermione shook her head, moving towards the Slytherins.

"I married their Head of House remember? Wait here. I need to see what's wrong."

Hermione herself couldn't pin point when she had started to look after the Slytherins. It was probably contagious, as Severus had always looked out for them. This habit had obviously rubbed off on her from the amount of time they had spent together.

The Gryffindor walked over to the Slytherin students in a calm manner, something she wouldn't have done a few years ago, Hell, she wouldn't have thought of doing that a few months ago.

"Is there a problem?"

Hermione's calm and clear voice made the Slytherins jump in surprise. There were two groups, one consisted of a boy and a girl, they were fourth years she thought. They looked defensive, so Hermione guessed that they were being picked on. The other group looked to be made up of older fifth and sixth years. Three boys that wiped arrogant smirks off their faces upon seeing her.

"Mrs Snape." The trio didn't look too happy to see her.

"Yes, that would be me. And I want to know what the problem is."

"There is no problem Mrs Snape, we were just… talking."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

Hermione wasn't in the mood for all their nonsense right now. The boys could obviously feel irritation radiating from the young woman and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Those angelic faces aren't fooling me you know. So I will repeat myself. Is there a problem here?" She asked, turning to the offended parties. "Well?"

"We are fine Lady Snape, Really."

"Obviously. Now you three listen up. I don't like the way you treat your younger housemates. You should look out for them _not _threaten them. Picking on someone younger, weaker or less experienced than yourself is just pathetic you know. And if it happens _ever_ again your Head _will_ hear about it. Do I make myself clear?"

There was nothing like laying a heavy guilt trip down on someone who thoroughly deserves it to improve ones mood. After making sure that they all understood the possible consequences if she ever heard of it happening again, she let them go.

"Did you adopt the entire Slytherin House and forget to tell us?"

"I married their Head. I am afraid it was a package deal. Take one; get the other and a free trip. That sort of thing."

"I hope it was a limited offer."

"Yeah, a one time deal for the rest of your life."

"I'm starting to feel sorry for you."

"I probably would too, if I had any time for it."

"That bad?"

"Things could always be worse, so I try not to dwell on it… for too long."

"Thanks for taking me in."

"Hannah, three months ago, I was in exactly the same position as you are now. So trust me, I know exactly how you feel. So I will not leave you alone. The Astronomy Tower is just too damn close to your dorm."

"I am not that stressed."

"Wait a few days and every male that comes you way will look like a potential husband. Then the Astronomy Tower will look like a very tempting option."

"Are you sure Snape won't mind?"

"Like I said, he will live. And we are almost there."

As the girls entered Professor Sprout started to cry again.

"Oh for goodness sake Pomona, calm down. You are being absolutely ridiculous."

Being with emotional people for long periods of time wasn't Severus' strong suit, and he wasn't very good at hiding that under what passed for relaxed circumstances' with him. He looked irritated and far from happy.

"I am sorry to carry on so Severus. It's just so hard. I don't know how Minerva coped with it."

The Slytherin snorted.

"She coped just fine; she was too busy keeping her nose in the air to care."

* * *

The day passed quickly for Hermione. Keeping Hannah in good spirits was a tough job, so by the end of the day Hermione was exhausted. After making sure that Hannah was asleep in the little bedroom, she went to rest herself.

_'I could sleep for a…'_ It was a thought left unfinished, as Hermione suddenly froze in the doorway to the master bedroom.

"Severus?" She couldn't believe her eyes, and she just couldn't believe his nerve. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**_Review?_**


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

"Severus?" She couldn't believe her eyes, and she just couldn't believe his nerve. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Slytherin calmly raised his eyes from the book he was studiously reading and cocked a brow.

" Reading."

"That's not what I meant."

"I would advise you to close the door if you don't want wake up our guest."

Hermione glared at him, but did as she was told. She closed the door and cast Silencio for good measure.

"Severus, why are you here?" Hermione tried to do her best not to go into hysterics, she'd had a long day, too long to face him.

"I live here if you'll remember."

"And the last time I checked you weren't welcome in here. You can get out."

"This is my bedroom too, so I have as much right as you do to be in here."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"Is Miss Abbott asleep?"

Hermione wanted to throw something at him.

"Don't change the subject. I thought that we agreed that I am not going to be anywhere near you."

"I didn't agree to anything, I just… heard you out."

Hermione closed her eyes, counted to ten and looked at her husband laying calmly on his half of the bed, all ready to rest in his Pyjamas.

"Can you tell me why the Hell I married you?"

"For my charming personality?"

"More like your dashing good looks."

"Are you going to stand there all night Hermione?"

"Severus, I am tired, could you please just leave."

"I am not sleeping on the couch in my own home."

"Well you could always take the carpet. The one in front of the fireplace looks… cosy."

Severus Snape bit his tongue at Hermione's suggestion. The witch was awfully cheeky with him lately. If he wasn't trying to get back on to her good side, he would have said something sarcastic in response.

"I guess that's a no. Well the couch is just perfect for me."

"Hermione, I am sure that Miss Abbott will be curious as to why you are spending the night in the sitting room."

_'Hannah! I **keep** forgetting about her'_ She frowned slightly and worried at her lower lip.

_'Well at least there will be an upside to the Abbott girl being here if she lets this go.'_

With a sort of sadistic pleasure Severus watched as Hermione didn't know what to say. He decided to push his luck a little.

"I will behave, Promise."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look. She didn't have many options, she didn't have any idea when Hannah usually woke up and she really didn't want to cause that kind of scene. The Hufflepuff might be up just in time for classes or an hour early. Hermione groaned, her legs were heavy and all she wanted was to rest. She sighed.

_'I hate when he is right'_

"You will sleep on your half of the bed. Clear?"

" Crystal."

"I am warning you Severus…"

"I gave you my word didn't I?"

"I think I have heard that before."

"Hermione, I have already apologised for that."

Severus' voice was calm, but buried deep within were tones of irritation. Being a true Slytherin he didn't like to hear about his own mistakes and certainly didn't like when it was rubbed in his face. He would have preferred it if Hermione stopped mentioning it. That is what any good pureblood wife would have done. But the Gryffindor that was glaring at him wasn't a pureblood and had her own opinion on things like that.

The witch stood by the door for one more minute trying to decide what to do next. Gathering her wits she turned to the dresser where her night clothes were.

"You can stop looking at me you know"

"Is it a crime?"

"No, but it is starting to bother me."

"Why?"

Severus knew he should probably just avert his eyes and get back to the reading, but it was the closest thing to a normal conversation they had had in a while, and Hermione's voice didn't sound acidic, just a bit irritated.

"Because you look like you want to tell me something, but you never do."

"Can't I just look at you?"

"What for? You see me often enough. There is no need to stare at me."

"The muggles don't look at each other after getting married?"

Hermione turned to him.

"Well of course they do, what a silly question. Before, after, whenever they want."

"So why am I forbidden the same privilege?"

"There's a difference between looking and staring."

"Do you know that it is unacceptable to look at a witch for long periods of time if you are not married to her?"

"Come again?"

"When I married you it became my right to watch you. You will notice that other men don't look at you more than is strictly necessary."

"What? That's just..."

"Silly? Taking such an interest, watching so intently, could be seen as a man making an advance on you. It would be ok if you weren't married."

"But... I am."

"Yes"

Suddenly Hermione frowned, thinking about something, Severus also frowned. She didn't look angry, but looked like she was trying to make a connection between something.

"Hermione?"

"Just a second Severus. What are you trying to say?"

"That I can..."

"No! Not that! That's ok with me. The other thing. That long watching can be considered as an advance? Like crushing on someone… Is that right?"

"Yes, but that you could say that it is a pureblood thing if you like. I would not consider Potter's staring at you an advance, even if it is rude."

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Hermione leaned on the closet for a second. "It's disgusting…"

"Just because our customs looks strange to you it doesn't mean that…"

"Albino Senior is staring at me whenever I see him."

"He what? Lucius?"

"No the _other_ Senior Albino, of _course_ Lucifer! Oh God Severus, Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!"

"What? What happened?"

"I have a bloody staring contest every lesson with him."

"You **What?**! You're practically accepting his move on you."

"How the Hell could I have known?! I got tired of ignoring his stares, and I didn't want to back down, so I stared back!"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I would have taken care of it!"

"Because you weren't talking to me _That's Why_!"

"You could have…"

"Could have what?? Do Tell! You were too busy being angry at me to care!"

"That's not true" Severus lowered his voice as they were in a shouting match again.

"Oh, **Really?** So you cared _so_ much you didn't listen."

"I thought that we were past that."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Just stay on your side of the bed. Ok." And slammed the bathroom door shut.

Severus' irritation was hitting the ceiling. _'Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, this is playing dirty, even for you. She didn't even know what you were up to.'_

Severus still wasn't sleeping as Hermione finally left the bathroom. He bit his tongue as he saw her night clothes. They were grandmother approved pyjamas in a truly horrible yellow colour.

"If that's for me, you really shouldn't have."

"Drop dead Severus. For your information they are very comfortable."

"I just bet they are" He muttered under breath.

"What was that?"

"I said: Nice colour."

"If you don't like, don't look. I will somehow survive the lack of attention."

"Why do you have to make an argument over everything I say?"

"Because I am right."

Hermione got under the covers and snuggled into the pillow to get comfortable.

"What are you going to do with Lucius?"

"So, it's Lucius now?"

"The albino line is getting tired and we have two Malfoy's around now. Well?"

"I will have a talk with him."

"That means?"

"Lucius is not just some man. Like you said before, we were in the same club."

"Great." She sighed. "Do you have any idea why Dumbledore hired him?"

Severus put down his book and looked at his wife.

"The Headmaster doesn't share his plans with me."

"Ginny is _with_ Ferret now, did you know?"

"Yes."

Hermione huffed.

"I am the last to know everything lately."

"Lucius still doesn't know about it."

Hermione turned to look at Severus as he Nox'ed the lights.

"I have a feeling that he won't really care. Draco is not serious about pursuing a _relationship_ with her, is he?"

"No. Miss Weasley might not know that though."

"You could at least pretend to care."

"What for? If she is stupid enough to fall for his charm, who am I to stop her?"

"You don't like her?"

"No."

Hermione fell silent as she understood that they were having a totally normal conversation. She hadn't even noticed as he turned the conversation to neutral matters. She turned away from him again as she remembered why she was angry at him.

"Good night Hermione…"

"Night…"

* * *

Hermione snuggled into the warmth beside her. It felt so good, cosy. The warm object shifted so she would be more comfortable. She frowned in her half sleep state. It, whatever it was, was breathing. Hermione stretched lazily under the blanket, and wanted to turn around to sleep on her other side, but found it impossible. Something was holding her.

Blinking sleepily Hermione reached her hand out to know what was holding her. What she found felt silky and she tugged at it to bring it to her face for a closer look. The object let out a growl and she froze.

"My hair is attached to my head, if that's what you were wondering."

Hermione let go of it immediately

"Severus?"

"No. The Head Goblin."

"What are you doing on my side of the bed?"

"Sleeping, or trying to. You should try it."

"Get your hands off of me Severus Snape or I swear you will regret it." Hermione hissed at him trying to get out of the bed.

"Stop that Hermione." The Slytherin took her by the hand as she managed to sit up, and tugged her back.

"Stop what?"

"Your hysterics. You act like I will bite you if I get to close to you." Hermione didn't cease her struggling to get free and he didn't let go. "I am saying this for the last time… Stop it."

Apparently the ex-Deatheater had some hand on hand combat experience as Hermione was soon back in bed with her hands held over her head, and Severus sitting on her waist to keep her still.

"Get OFF of me!" Hermione was outraged, still trying to get free.

"You asked for it." The Slytherins voice was calm as he looked down at her.

"Excuse me? I **_What_**?! How _dare_ you!"

"For the last month you didn't have a problem with sleeping in my arms."

"For the last month you hadn't just scared me to death!"

Severus let go of her immediately. Hermione pulled the blanket to her chin and scooted to the farthest side of the bed, as far away from him as possible.

"That's not true."

Hermione said nothing.

"You know that I would never hurt you, don't you? Hermione?"

"I know that I don't want you to touch me."

"I was just holding you. I would never do anything without your consent…"

"I know... I just…"

"Hermione, why don't you want me to hold you? You're still afraid of me?"

"No! You just..."

"Just what?"

The Slytherin was sitting close to her, but not touching.

"Hermione?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hermione" Severus growled exasperated at the childish answer. "Look at me please." Hermione rolled onto her back and glared at the man looming over her.

"What do you want Severus?"

"World peace." Hermione's lip twitched against her will. "And of course the House Cup would be nice, but at least Gryffindor hasn't got a chance this year…."

She hit him on the shoulder.

"We'll kick Slytherins Arse. Like we do _every_ year."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Well that's too bad, because you don't."

"How very…"

"…Gryffindor of me?"

"Something like that."

The Gryffindor blinked at the Slytherins smirk and opened her mouth for a second as if to say something, but closed it again glaring at the wizard.

"How very Slytherin of you Severus, to switch topics like this."

"What ever works. Are you calmer now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He slowly raised his hand and carefully touched her shoulder. Hermione flinched back from it.

"Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"You have to give me a better reason than that."

"Doesn't not want you to touch me reason enough?"

"No. My touch will not burn you."

"That's what you think…" Hermione muttered under her breath, but Severus was close enough to hear it.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She tried to roll back onto her side, but Severus put hands on both sides of her, not allowing it.

"I will not disappear if you just turn away from me. Trust me, I also don't want to talk about this, but we will. I will not have you running away from me at the smallest of touches. I am sorry for what I did. I deeply regret it. You know that."

"It doesn't matter what I know Severus. I still remember it every time you touch me."

"Why don't you remember the pleasant things?"

"What pleasant things? That was the only bloody time you touched me like that, not through clothes."

Severus looked at Hermione's angry face, he'd never thought about it like that.

"But there was one time, when… after we had dinner together."

"That was a month ago Severus. The only time you took me out, so if I were you I wouldn't boast about it."

It was true, the only time he had taken her out was over a month ago and after that…

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"What are you up to?"

"We can start all over again."

"As in… start dating? That kind of thing?"

"Yes. Would you like that?"

Hermione's mind came up with an idea, a devilish one at that. He wanted to date? Well, why not?

"Yes I would **_love_** that." She was smiling broadly at him; Severus narrowed his eyes a little.

"Good. I will make some preparations..."

"I am sure you will need some time for that."

"Time? It will not take long to make a reservation. I will owl them..."

"But, Severus, Muggles don't like owls."

"Muggles? What do you mean muggles?"

"You do want to take me out on a date, don't you?"

"Yes" His voice turned cautious.

"I am sure you will come up with something entertaining for us to do."

"But, what do you mean by muggles?"

"Simple," Hermione leaned on her elbows so her face was closer to his. "You will not court a muggleborn witch in a pureblood way… Will you?"

Severus felt his mouth dry.

"You wouldn't…"

"Suck it up my dear Slytherin. You were the one who suggested it. Nox! Good night Severus."

When Hermione turned from him Severus was still gapping in the darkness. He couldn't believe it. Courting, the muggle way? He wasn't a muggle! He had absolutely no idea how they did it. He felt a headache creep up. Something told him that it was going to be torture. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping witch. He had a feeling that someone somewhere was having a great laugh at his expense.

Severus growled under his breath.

"You will surely be the death of me…"

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good or bad idea? _**Review!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The day promised nothing good as he woke up with a headache. It wasn't a surprise, but until now he got used to snuggling up to Hermione for a few more hours of calm and peaceful snoozing. But this time the space beside him was empty.

The Slytherin rubbed his temples, they had a guest. Hermione was most likely attending the Abbott girl. He slowly got out of bed.

_'Dating the muggle way… Are there any books on how a muggle courts? What have I got myself into?'_

"I am afraid to ask, but what are you so happy about?" Hannah glanced at her friend curiously. Hermione took one more bite of her brownie and smiled even more widely.

"I have a plan of revenge, a perfect plan if you ask me." The Gryffindor glanced up at the Head Table where a certain dark haired Slytherin was nursing a cup of strong tea.

"What did you do to him? Snape looks like someone died or is about to at least."

"Yeah, his pride is mortally bruised. The only place where a good kick hurts a man more than the nuts. Well in Severus' case at least."

"What are you going to make him do? Crawl in the middle of the hall in just boxers and a collar for everyone to see?"

"I will not ask where you got so kinky, but no. My idea will be much _much_ more painful!"

"I thought you wouldn't lower yourself to Unforgiveables."

"With Severus' duelling skills? Don't be daft. He would lock me up and throw away the key _after_ taking my wand away."

"You will get him sacked?"

"And have to leave the school at the same time? No."

"So what?"

"I will tell you later, now we have to go. Defence against Lucifer... I mean the Dark Arts is coming up. How much did Hufflepuff lose last week from him?"

"25, awarded 2. Isn't he generous?"

"Very."

"Yeah. But at least he's better than Umbridge."

"A blast ended skrewt would have been better than her, so that doesn't say much."

"He has his eye on you."

"Which one? I will ask Severus to poke it out..."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes. But unfortunately we have no time."

"Let's move then."

DADA was quick and uneventful, even if Lucius Malfoy did persist in looking at her. It was not only irritating but outrageous. Hermione did her best to ignore it while gritting her teeth.

"You ok?" Pansy asked slouching in the chair beside her, and whispering as they were taking notes from the book.

"Fine. Is he still looking at me?"

Pansy glanced up for a second...

"Yes. He looks deep in thought, now he's checking some essays."

"Good. Pansy? Why haven't you told me that if a wizard looks at me like that he is basically hitting on me?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Just how exactly _could_ I know that? Not a pureblood remember?!"

"Oh..."

"Yes. _Oh_. Are you using the book now?"

"What? No. What are you going to do? I mean…"

"I know what you mean Pansy." Hermione glanced up to the Professor's table. "I told Severus about it. I think he will take care of it. It is all his fault after all." At those words there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Malfoy didn't even bother to rise from his seat, but he did raise an eyebrow as he saw who it was.

"Severus?"

The Potions Master entered in his usual swirl of black robes, a polite expression on his face. Too polite. Dangerously polite.

"Good morning Lucius."

"Morning Severus."

"I hope you're not too busy." The Head of Slytherin House looked around for a second.

"For you? Never my dear friend."

Hermione wanted to gag. How they were able to act like this was beyond her. She would prefer a barrage of violent curses, satisfying outward hostility, not this barely veiled hostility. But hey, it wasn't like anybody asked what she thought lately.

"Good. I would like to have a word with you. In private if that's alright."

"Of course."

Lucius' eye caught Hermione's for a moment. The witch smiled widely causing him to frown. Something here was not right, that smile just clinched it, it was too Slytherin an expression for a Gryffindor face. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

And he was right, as he turned from closing his office door the blond wizard found himself being roughly slammed into a wall, a pair of dark and furious eyes were glaring at him with pure, unrefined hatred.

"Lucius. Listen well because I will say this only once. Stay clear of her. If I hear of you even glancing her way you will regret the day you set foot in Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly" Lucius wheezed back as the formidable Head of Slytherin finally released his throat. They just stood and glared at one another for a while until the blond finally smirked. "Afraid of losing her Severus? Afraid that she will decide that you are not worth her time and open her eyes to her other options?"

Severus sneered at that.

"She already chose me Lucius. She is not like Narcissa, she is not like you and we are making our marriage work. I would also like to say that she was disgusted as she noticed your attention, more so when I explained what it meant to her. What? Surprised that not all women fall for your angelic looks?"

"And what exactly does she see in you Severus? Not the looks that's for sure. Your golden heart maybe?" The blond snickered at his own joke. "I Forgot, you don't have one. What have you offered her? Your money?"

"I can assure you Malfoy that Hermione isn't the least bit interested in my finances. She doesn't need to be. She's more than rich enough herself."

"Rich? Her? In what sense?"

"In all senses. But the question is what do you see in her? Apart from the obvious of course. You have never suffered from the lack of female attention Lucius, and my wife is not typically the sort of witch that you would go for. What are you up to?"

"Can't I try and redeem my sins?"

"By teaching? To you redemption is giving 1000 galleons to some charity making sure that there is a photographer and journalist on hand to record the event and paint you in the best possible light of course."

"What little faith you have in me my friend."

"I do have faith in you Lucius, probably almost as much as you have in me."

"Touché" The blond smirked.

"Lucius don't cross me in this. I won't take it kindly."

"Is that a threat?"

"More than that. It's a promise. I don't intend to lose her in anyway. Just letting you know."

"We'll see. You can't make her stay with you if she no longer wishes to be with you." He watched Severus closely. His cold calculating mind ticking over like an expensive watch.

"Well then it is a good thing that she wants to be with me." It was a game of words, not to lie, but not to tell the truth either where at all possible. Game in the game where everyone has their own rules. The play of Masters.

"Really? How very fortunate for you. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a class that will not continue to teach itself. So if you will excuse me."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

"You too."

_'And May the best wizard win.'

* * *

_

"What do you think my dear Head of House wants with Malfoy?" Pansy whispered as soon as the Professor left the room.

"How should I know? OR… Maybe I _do_ know..."

"Well?"

"I kind of complained about him watching me."

"You what? Snape will..."

".. Not do anything stupid… Or at least, I hope not."

"Keep on hoping... Hope Hard Hermione" Pansy sniffed in exasperation. "Sometimes you believe in people a little too much."

"Gryffindor remember?"

"No one is perfect I guess."

"Oh shut it." Hermione glanced at the door, while she did want Lucius to get his arse kicked… legs broken… arms twisted and head shaved bald, she also didn't want Severus to get into trouble. She had her own plans for him.

"What can they be doing in there for so long?" she muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough as Pansy's ears pricked up.

"Well…"

"Say it and I will put Silencio on you Pans."

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine today?"

"I have double Potions to look forward to."

"Oh please, you have _nothing_ to worry about when it comes to classes; you are so far ahead you scare me… unless there is something you aren't telling me…"

"No. You pretty much know everything."

"Merlin I hope so."

"I don't think that it will be all that bad. Severus is trying to get on my good side…"

"Oh. Oh... I have a feeling that that is not quite working out for him"

"Not quite. But that doesn't mean he won't keep trying."

"That should be good."

"Oh yeah. That's what I am afraid of …"

Professor Malfoy finally came back from his _talk_ with the Slytherin Head of House. Hermione frowned. He looked normal. No bleeding, no bruised or broken limbs.

_'Oh well… At least I can still dream…'_

After Defence was finally over Gryffindor had lost 20 points. All of them from Harry.

Hermione dragged herself to their next class. Potions.

* * *

She was tired just from thinking about it. Not that she didn't enjoy the subject, because she did, she just had a nagging feeling that something would happen. Hermione had usually gotten that feeling before one the "Golden Trios" many infamous escapades. Her imagination conjured a picture: Severus' head attached to a Basilisks body. She cringed.

_'Ok, let's not get carried away' _

Since there weren't as many people attending Double Advanced Potions there were lots of empty desks to choose from. Hermione opted for one in the back row, farthest away from a certain Slytherin.

As bad as it can be when something **_does_ **happen, it can be even worse when nothing happens and you are expecting it to.

Hermione chewed on the end of her sugar quill and glanced at the back of her significant other.

_'What is he up to?'_ Severus was explaining something to Neville and managed not to look too intimidating. Lavender from the second row cocked a brow looking questioningly at Hermione but she could only shrug. _'Don't look at me Lav; I have no idea what he is up to.'_

The lesson was actually quite interesting as the potion they were making was challenging to brew. Hermione loved a challenge; it gave her mind something to work on and didn't allow her to dwell on other things.

Hermione glanced at her notes and back to the shimmering liquid.

"How is it coming?" Hermione almost dropped her stirrer into the potion as his voice disturbed her.

"Fine Professor. Just fine." She looked around quickly. Everyone was too engrossed in their own work to notice the conversation they were having. It was no longer Potions for beginners so it was a bit more flexible, they didn't have to keep silent as they worked and there were small hushed discussions going on while everyone worked on their assignments.

Hermione watched as Severus looked over her notes. The Wizard was as formidable looking as always. Strict jaw, large hooked nose, thin lips. From this angle she couldn't see his eyes but she knew how darkly they could burn. Her gaze dropped to his hands, pale, barely visible scars marked long artistic fingers.

His hand had been so warm when he had first touched her cheek.

Hermione turned away suddenly, feeling heat rise up her collar and pretended to be very intensively reading the text book.

"Your notes are done well." She turned her head sharply at the man standing next to her head and their eyes met. She had to will herself not to look away. The dark eyes looking at her were slightly guarded. She couldn't see any emotions clearly, but she could feel them, right there under the dark surface. Close. So close to her.

And a small genuine smile graced her lips against her will.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**_Chapter 36_**

"Thanks…"

He gave the smallest of smiles in return and left to check on someone else's work. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye for a minute. For some reason she felt better that he had acknowledged her. Not because of the compliment or his smile, but because she missed his presence. She was still angry, but... How did her mum used to put it? _'Feed a dog for three days and you'll get used to him.'_

Hermione added the last ingredient and watched as the murky green liquid turned bright yellow. She was done; first as always. Slowly bottling the potion, she reached for the top of the vial, but something snagged her attention. On the top of her book bag lay on single blood red rose.

"I hope you are almost done, as you have just 15 minutes left. Those who have already completed their potion may bottle and bring them to my desk."

Hermione was still staring at the flower laying so innocently on the top of her old bag. She could feel his eyes on her as the others hurried to complete their work, but she didn't look at him, not as she took her vial to the front and not as she gathered her things together and went out the door.

But all that time she was holding the rose carefully in her left hand.

_'Roses are red…'_

Hermione would have had to say that she was impressed. Severus was genuinely trying. His behaviour hadn't changed, but then given the circumstances that wouldn't really be appropriate, but he found other ways to show her that he cared. Like the flowers. He really wasn't the sweets and flowers sort of guy, so he didn't give them to her directly; instead she found them in the most unexpected places; by her bag, in the shower, sometimes one would even appear as she ate.

It was... Nice. Sometimes she wondered where he got them from. Well… who cared? They were for her.

She never talked to Severus about them, or thanked him. The fact that she kept the flowers was enough to show him that she appreciated them, and he was more than Slytherin enough to understand that message.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a bad day. A very Very bad day. One that was soon going to get even worse.

The Slytherin extended his hand and knocked smartly on the door before him. A sneer automatically forming on his face. Half a year ago he wouldn't have been caught anywhere near this place. Just to think that he was reduced to this... that **_she_ **had reduced him to **_this_**…

The smiling face of his would be host appeared on the opening of the door, however upon seeing who his guest would be the smile disappeared and a look of surprise replaced it.

"Severus? Why... I..."

"If you are quite done stammering, might I come in?"

"What? I mean, of course. Yes. Do come in."

"Thank you."

Severus stalked in past the man without saying anything more.

"Well… this is a bit of a surprise… Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Have you any Fire Whiskey?"

"Excuse me?"

"Alcohol? Anything. Whiskey? Brandy? Wine? Please don't tell me that you have suddenly embraced sobriety." Severus looked with disbelieving eyes at his host.

"I have a feeling you didn't come here just to get lost in my cups."

"Oh, _however_ did you guess that?" The Slytherin stopped before he could say anything else rude. "Yes. Please forgive me. Just… If you ever tell anyone of what we talk about here today, I will make you seriously regret it. Is that clear?" He glared for good measure.

"Yes, sir."

"Good"

"So, what can this old…."

"You're only 49, that is far from "old"." He interrupted.

"Yes yes, how can I help? Because I will not even try to guess what it is you expect me to do? So, what can this humble Muggle Studies Professor do for you?"

"What do you know about Muggle Courtship?"

"In what sense?" The Muggle Studies Professor stood by the liquor cabinet and was pouring Fire whiskey into two generous glasses.

"In all senses, Mat. What do you know about it?"

Mat Carl, 49 years of age, a bald and merry man was the Muggle Studies Professor, sat opposite his colleague looking perplexed.

"I don't quite understand…"

"This is your job isn't it? To know everything about Muggles?"

"Careful of your tone there, you are married to a muggleborn after all."

"Why do you think I am here? For a polite chat?"

"Oh … oh… I don't get it."

Severus almost threw his glass at the man and gritted his teeth.

"What do Muggles do on their dates you idiot."

"Oh, that... Well… If you really want to know…"

She was Good. Good and evil when she wanted to be. Not talking when she was angry, that was fine, and he could live with that. He massaged his temples with his fingertips hoping to hold off the headache he could feel beginning. He could truly appreciate now that he had a lovely young wife who was Very good at being evil. That was the only possible conclusion he could draw having returned from his _chat_ with Mat.

What in the world had he been thinking when he suggested dating? Of course, he really hadn't been thinking that he had such a devious wife, and that things would backfire on him so spectacularly.

He sighed. Next week was going to be Very long. With lots of trips to Muggle London.

_'This had better be worth it.'

* * *

_

Hermione was watching as Madam Pomfrey took care of one of the younger Hufflepuffs. The third year had been attacked by Devil's Snare during Herbology. '_That's why you should listen to your teacher during class.' _She chuckled as the Mediwitch rushed the girl out with a newly bandaged arm.

"Well dear, now I am ready for you. How about we have some tea in my office while we talk?"

"Sounds good to me." The Gryffindor smiled at the Mediwitch and followed her to the back of the hospital wing. She felt slightly anxious, she had been meaning for a while now to come and visit the Mediwitch, but there was always something else to take of first. Now Hermione decided that she absolutely had to take care of this. There was something… bothering her.

Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey to her office; it was much cosier than the infirmary. Cream and sand colours dominated, creating a feeling of freshness and warmth simultaneously. It very much suited the kind hearted woman. She was strict, but exceptionally nice at the same time. One way or another all students ended up in her care at least one during their years in Hogwarts. Hermione already lost count of how many times she had been a patient here. Too many for her liking. It was one of the reasons why she hadn't chosen to become a healer herself. She had had her fair share of hospitals and medicines already.

"So dear, how can I help you?" Poppy Pomfrey asked smiling at her from behind her desk.

"I am fine, I think, don't worry. It's just that…."

The door burst open and they both jumped up in surprise. Lowering her instinctively raised wand as the surprise vanished and she saw who it was. She wanted to moan.

"What are you doing here?"

The dark eyes glared back at her.

"Me? What are you doing here? And why didn't you tell me that you required a healer?"

"Why should you be informed?"

"Well, I don't know. My wife is in the Hospital Wing. I think that maybe that is something that your Husband should be made aware of..."

"Can you for once, not overreact? I just came to have a chat with Madam Pomfrey…"

"Meaning something **_is_** wrong."

"Meaning that I don't know and will not find out if you do not leave. _Now_."

"Leave? Absolutely not. You are my wife; it's my right to be here."

"You wouldn't…"

"Watch me!"

Hermione turned pleadingly towards the Mediwitch, who'd remained wisely silent during this. "He can't stay, can he?"

The elder witch sat back down into her chair and looked at the imposing Slytherin. She didn't look happy to have him there also.

"I'm afraid he can dear. You see, as he is your spouse he has the right to know any medical issues you might have. I would ask him to leave only if our conversation was not to be of a medical nature. I'm sorry, but those are the rules." The mediwitch said that as if reading from a book, but from her face you could tell that she was just as unhappy and angry with that like Hermione herself.

"That's not fair!" She looked at the two again. Severus looked determined as he sat in the empty chair next to her and Madam Pomfrey looked sorry for not being able to do any differently. "Fine! Fine!" Hermione also sat down, not looking at the man next to her. She was fine with that, if he wanted to stay, well that was just fine! Just bloody fine! She was concerned about her health and wasn't going to leave without answers. She took a deep breath. "What were we talking about before being so _rudely_ interrupted?"

"You didn't finish your thought, Mrs Snape. You were about to say something."

Hermione's cheeks flamed. This was so embarrassing…

"Yes, well… I'm late… four months."

"Oh dear…" The Mediwitch was looking at Severus instead of Hermione. The Gryffindor wanted the ground to open and swallow her.

"What do you mean … you're late? You can't be late!"

_'Why did he have to come? Why? Why? Why?... Why me?'_

"Nevertheless… I am."

"HOW…"

"Severus! Keep your voice down in my office! Now Hermione, it's okay." Poppy pomfrey looked like she was about tyo kick Severus out if he doesn't behave. "Everything is fine. You _are_ married, sometimes witches don't plan for it to happen, but it does…" Her voice was soft and motherly soothing as she spoke to Hermione again.

"I am _not _pregnant. I simple _can't_ be."

The Mediwitch glared at Severus again and sighed. Young witches could be so stubborn. The Slytherin said nothing.

"I can't be pregnant Madam Pomfrey. As… you see…" Hermione was working on saying it, but couldn't get her tongue to work.

"What she is trying to say, Poppy, is that we haven't consummated our marriage yet."

At that Madam Pomfrey Opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

"Oh… I see. You haven't…"

"No, we haven't."

"Well then, Hermione dear follow me. I'll do some tests." At least Severus couldn't follow her there as Madam Pomfrey refused to allow it.

The tests weren't what Hermione expected them to be. _'God Bless magic'_. She didn't have to undress and spread her legs, or deal with a speculum. All she had to do was undress to her underwear and lay on the bed while Poppy cast some diagnostic spells and asked some questions.

"So how late did you say you were?"

"Over four months… I think. Since the Minister announced the possibility of passing the Marriage Law."

"I see… During the time when you were supposed to be on your period, but weren't, did you experience any discomfort?"

"No… Well, yes… It was like needles at the bottom of my stomach, but only for a few days a month. On those days… Well... It wasn't exactly painful… but it wasn't right… Is this serious? Am I sick?" Hermione's voice sounded worried as she tried valiantly to appear calm and collected.

The Mediwitch smiled at her.

"We'll see, from what I have seen so far, you are going to be just fine, now let me finish this up and get all the results together. Take a deep breath for me and hold it until I say, don't worry if you feel a bit of a chill in your legs."

All the tests and the questioning lasted for about an hour, but finally she was allowed to get up and dress.

"You go back to my office and wait for me okay? I just need to fetch some things."

10 minutes later Hermione felt her blood run cold and dots appear behind her eyes as the Mediwitch gave her diagnosis.

"You're kidding. Right?"

"Hermione." The Mediwitch raised her voice seeing that the young witch was about to panic. "There are only a very few things that magic can't fix, and this condition is in that number. I will give you a potion, which you must take regularly for the next month."

"I don't understand. It was just a few months… How?"

"You're not a Muggle, Hermione. Maybe Muggle women can skip periods and not have long lasting consequences, but that's not how it is with witches. Many people underestimate the harm that stress can have on the body. It really is a good thing that you didn't wait any longer to come for a check up."

"That's all… It's just because of stress?"

Hermione just gaped at her incredulously. It was like that joke; if you want to be sick go to a doctor. This morning she felt just fine and now she felt sick. She closed her eyes for a minute. The room was spinning.

All this time Severus sat quietly in his chair listening. His anger was long since gone. He mentally kicked himself; he should have noticed something was wrong with her. Hermione was right. He was too busy being angry to notice anything.

"I will give you a potion dear…" Madam Pomfrey's voice was soft and kind. Hermione just nodded still keeping her eyes shut. "It's Essenti Magnus. You will have to take it once or twice a day."

"Essenti Magnus?" Finally the Slytherin also spoke. "Poppy, the potion is more likely to make her sick."

Hermione frowned. She hadn't heard of this. Of course she hadn't researched healing potions specifically.

"Hermione needs her whole system up, Severus. That's what the potion is for…"

* * *

Hermione skipped dinner, only dropping in to check on Hannah. The girl's parents were back from holiday and had managed to make the Ministry recheck Hannah's background, gaining them a couple of weeks at least. There was nothing that they could do to get her excluded from the stupid law, but they were looking for a nice young wizard in the meantime who would treat her well, unfortunately however, without much success.

After making sure that her friend was at least coping a little better today, Hermione went straight to her rooms to lay down. She felt exhausted and had a headache. She'd had a row with Severus immediately after stepping out of the Mediwitch's office. The whole infirmary rang with his voice. He was furious that Hermione hadn't told him that she was unwell. It all ended up with the Gryffindor telling him to fuck off and storming out. She was sick, she felt bad and upset. The last thing she needed was her dearest Slytherin-Half having hysterics. At least now he wasn't home.

The Gryffindor frowned. _'Home?'_ When does a house become a home?

Looking around the sitting room, she tried to understand, to pinpoint when it had happened. What had they gone from being Severus' rooms to becoming theirs, and from theirs to being Home.

As the chill came to the castle along with autumn rains the fire was always burning comfortingly in the evenings. The flames slowly eating away at the dry wood, bathing the silent rooms in a dancing light.

But she felt strangely lonely.

_'Home'_. To her it meant so many things… so long ago… She felt tears swelling in her eyes, clouding her vision. The world before her turned into a complete blur. She sat in the big leather armchair next to the fire.

How long could you lie to yourself? How long could you pretend not to care?

_'What?! Our daughter is a **witch**?'_ The word sounded like a curse. Like something dirty and unworthy. Hermione Jane Granger was a witch. Something her parents weren't pleased about.

Home, a place where people love you no matter what you did, or who you are.

Hermione couldn't say that her parents didn't love her. They did. But their love had limits that they just couldn't or weren't willing to go beyond. Life was a bitch. You had to make lots of hard choices.

She tiredly wiped her face.

Why could she only think about the bad things? The bad things and the worse things. As if mocking her, the emerald on her ring finger twinkled in the changing reflections of fire. The Gryffindor glared at it.

_'Stupid thing'_ sometimes it drove her up the wall more than anything else. Even Severus.

Wasn't her life just peachy? She had nothing. No family. Her best friends weren't having anything to do with her; they wouldn't even look at her. No matter how much she denied it, she missed Ron and Harry. Missed the way things used to be… She played with the ring on her finger. Sometimes she wondered if she did the right thing…

_'Only time will tell…'_

Then she shook her head and gave a half grin.

_'Now I really could get good use out of that Time Turner I had third year. Oh yes… But I don't think that my Dear Head of House would give it to me. I can just see her face if I should ask her for that'_ A small snicker left her mouth. It echoed in the silent rooms, making Hermione wince.

_'Okay, being alone in my mood is not good. Hmmm… I wonder… What is Pansy up to?'_

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Another chocolate bar, Hermione?"

"Just pass over the box, Pansy"

The Slytherin watched as her Gryffindor friend finished one more bar of chocolate and promptly open up another. They had been destroying her chocolate supplies for the last half an hour and Hermione still hadn't said what was wrong. And soon they were going to run out of it all together. Pansy could only wonder where the girl fit it all. She herself could barely eat half as much, even at the height of PMS.

"Soooo, what's up?"

"Life's a bitch."

"Besides that?"

Hermione flopped back on Pansy's bed and buried her face in a pillow for a moment muttering something.

"What? Would you please speak just a little louder?"

"I said. I got into an argument with Severus again."

Pansy let out a sigh.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing… Almost. It's just that… I am a bit unwell…"

"What? You're sick?" Pansy's ears perked up and she sat up straight beside Hermione concerned.

"No… Yes… Sort of. It's because of stress. I will have to drink a potion of some kind. I went to Madam Pomfrey without telling Severus, and he had a cow. Barged in while I was sitting there and later he yelled at me about it… For not telling him." Pansy patted Hermione's shoulder in silent support. The Gryffindor was still laying on her bed.

"It's not serious? I mean your health problem."

"I'll be fine, just need to keep my nerves in check, try not to worry so much. Not stress out. I can't even remember the name of the potion I have to drink… shit."

"Madam Pomfrey didn't tell you?"

"She did. I just wasn't paying attention at that moment. It's Esant... Something. Can't remember. I can't even remember how I left."

"I see… More chocolate?"

"Thanks, but I'm full. Where's Millicent? It's getting late."

"It's not that late. She's with her boyfriend most likely. Lucky cow…" The last words Pansy muttered, but Hermione heard it just the same and turned to face her.

"Pansy Parkinson, did I just hear envy in your voice? Since when do you have problems attracting a Wizards attention? Hmmm?"

Pansy wouldn't say anything for a while; she just went red in the face and turned to look somewhere else.

"Well, well, well… So Pansy. What's new in **_your_** love life?"

"Nothing."

"So then, what's old?"

"Neville."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. The Slytherin looked like she just told her the most guarded of secrets.

"Really?"

"No, Not really! I just like expressing these things for kicks."

The Gryffindor chuckled at Pansy's defensive tone.

"Problems?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well... I just… Gods. You and Neville?"

"There is no me and Neville."

"But you wouldn't mind if there were? Would you? So… How are things between you two?"

"There are no things between us. He kind of…"

"Yes? He kind of…?"

Pansy sighed playing with the edge of her robe. She had to talk to someone about it. But the words just wouldn't come out. The Slytherin felt frustrated. How hard could it be to talk to someone? She knew she could trust Hermione. Just… She tried to push the words out.

"He doesn't know I like him."

"Couldn't you just tell him? It can't be that hard."

"Are you stupid?! I can't just go and say it!"

"What's with you Slytherins and talking? First Severus now you, Merlin! Is it hardwired into your house crests of something? You're not a third year Pansy, suck it up. Honestly!"

"That's easy for you to say. We're not Gryffindors. We rely on ourselves. Besides, what if he doesn't like me too?"

"What if he does like you?"

"Why does it have to be so hard? So complicated?"

"It's not hard, nor is it complicated. We're the ones that are making it that way."

"I feel like a fool."

"Just don't start a pity part okay? I'm already having one. Two at the same time, in the same place requires far too much chocolate to even contemplate; Honeydukes would have to close down for restocking."

Pansy threw a pillow at her and they both laughed a little.

"So Pansy. You and Neville huh?"

"Yeah, so? Nothing could be weirder than you and Snape."

"True. But still. When did all this happen? The only time… Oh my… That Hogsmead weekend. You didn't want to go alone. So I asked Neville to take you, and he punched Malfoy."

Pansy's Cheeks were bright red. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Liked being the damsel in distress did we?"

"Is that a crime?"

"No. Of course not. I'm happy for you. Neville is a great guy. He'll be good for you, and I hope you'll be good for him." Hermione looked pointedly at her friend.

"We will never find out if things keep on this way." Pansy sulked a little, her raven hair falling over her face.

"Can you stop playing the dying swan, Pansy? Your problem is a drop in the sea compared to mine. All you have to do is not to give up. Like me."

"Easy to say…"

"And even easier to do. Sometimes. Well... Anyways, what are you waiting for? Christmas? You expect Santa to drop him off tied up with a red ribbon?"

"No, but he's a guy, he should ask first."

"For goodness sake… Have you at least hinted to him that you might want something more than just being friends? At least once?"

"Well... I…"

"I'll take that as a no. You know, Pansy. Slytherins are not the only ones who are afraid to be rejected. Gryffindor bravery doesn't include matters of the heart. Besides it's not like you'd be asking him to marry you."

"Could you? Maybe… You know…?" The Slytherin looked pleadingly at her friend.

"No. Pansy, come on. How would it look? Me asking Neville on a date on your behalf?"

"Yeah, sounds awfully… Hufflepuff!"

"Gryffindor actually. You would be surprised how forward Hufflepuffs can be in these matters."

"Surprise. Surprise. Well... How are things in your camp? Besides today's argument that is?"

Hermione thought a little on the answer. She herself wasn't sure how things were.

"Okay… I think…"

Pansy looked blankly at her.

"You... think? That sounds _reassuring_."

The Gryffindor shrugged.

"Pansy? Have you ever tried making sense of my husband?"

"Me? Of course not. I have better things to do than think about my Head of House." The Slytherin was outright lying, and from the look on Hermione's face her friend knew that too. Pansy was thinking about her Head of House. She couldn't help it. She was worried after **_The Incident._** He was dangerous for goodness sake! And married to her friend!

"Riiiight... Okay. I have a feeling that he is working on that Muggle dating idea of mine." Hermione allowed herself a sadistic smile to cross her lips.

"Sounds painful."

"Not really. It should be more… Irritating for him, than painful. All he needs to do is use Muggle money, the phone, some means of Muggle transport, talk to people that don't know him or his reputation and all this while being stared at for his fashion sense."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?"

"I'm angry at him, but not that much."

"Not that much? Hermione… For Merlin's sake. You know just as well as I do what Snape thinks about Muggles and their inventions. He is a Slytherin in the real deep and true meaning of that word…"

"And he is proud of that also you know."

"Yes… You are enjoying it, aren't you?"

"What can I say. Payback is a bitch. Besides it's the only thing I can do. Under other circumstances I would have simply left him, but as hell will host the Winter Olympics before that happens, I don't have much choice."

"So how is he doing?"

"Not bad."

"And that is…?"

"That is that…"

"He's succeeding!" She wasn't asking a question it was a statement. "Isn't he?"

The Gryffindor gave a weak smile, wordlessly agreeing with her. She shrugged "I can't be angry forever."

"

* * *

I know it's not really good, but... Review? Please?


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, I am back. Hope anyone still reads my stories. Sorry for being away for this long! I am back!

CHAPTER 37

Pansy was watching her Hermione with narrowed eyes for a good ten minutes. Why did she agree to come to the library when she had no urgent need for that again? The girl in question shifted slowly on the hard wooden stool they were sharing not taking her eyes from the big, no, from the HUGE book she was so engrossed in. Pansy let out a whimper as she herself moved a bit. Her bum was going to die soon and fall off if she was not going to do something.

'_Why did I agree to come here? There got to be a reason why I am spending my free time watching Hermione study. While she is my friend the process of seeing her turning pages is not all that fascinating..._'

"Hermione..?" Pansy finally scooted herself close enough to Hermione to whisper into her ear.

"Hm?.." that was not exactly the answer she was waiting for and it did not really encouraged to continue, but Pansy pressed it before any part of her anatomy was going to be lost. She was quite attached to her backside.

About an hour ago Hermione walked into her dorm room with that pleading and hopeful expression on her face was at first sight Pansy was lost and just a little frightened.

"Pansy, are you busy for the next couple of hours?"

Pansy smiled politely as the cold drops of sweat started roll down her back. Very alarming thoughts were running rampage in her head.

'_Oh Merlin ... _ _does she want me help hide a body?!' _ she clutched the detective novel she was reading closer to her chest. '_Yes. She would come to me for that because I'm her friend and she knows I am loyal to her._'

"I thought we could study together."

'_Oh... okay. That's not as exciting as I have expected_. ' Pansy's smile faltered. How such a completely foolish thought did came to her mind in the first place anyway? '_I need to cut down on those mystery books._' That kind of reading material was Pansy's dirty little secret. She enjoyed the chase the investigation the grand finale. It was thrilling and safe. And there was no need for Hermione to know that.

"Of course I'm not busy. You wanna go now?"

~~~~~~~~~~ end of flashback~~~~~~~~~

She wasn't all that sure she did the right thing anymore... The library wasn't her favourite place to be. Especially on Friday afternoon. The classes for the week just finished. She was not a workaholic and there was a reason why you could borrow books and take to your dorm. Hermione knew that right?...

"Hermione?"

This time there was no answer. To pansy's amazement Hermione was lost in the book and unresponsive to the outside world. For a sec the dark haired girl considered snatching the book from under her friend's nose to see if she would go into shock from a sudden stop of her train of thoughts. Would serve Hermione right for dragging her here on Friday afternoon. On a really lovely Friday afternoon on top of it. There had to be a reason for that Hermione wasn't sadistic in that way. Yet... Snape was rubbing at her little by little, but her bright Gryffindor kindness still shone thru, much to the delight of all her friends.

"So Hermione, what are you going to wear for the big evening?"

Hermione's eyes stopped the top of the page as soon as those words were spoken. Now pansy was sure she had her friend's full and unwavering attention.

"What?" Now she was looking at Pansy.

"What will you wear? You can't really show up in your uniform." Pansy thought of that just now and her mind was spinning with the possibilities. She sat on the edge of the stool in anticipation. The expression on her friend's face was not what she was expecting. It was blank. Than Hermione frowned as if trying to remember something... but had some difficulties. She looked lost and as realization of some kind downed on her signs of panic started to appear.

Pansy was looking at her wide eyed.

"No offence, Hermione, but for such A smart person you do make really stupid mistakes."

"Oh, shut it, Pansy. I can't always have in mind every single detail. "

"I know, but you are close sometimes that it's scary. And back to the topic you wardrobe does contain something suitable for the grand occasion. Right?"

"It doesn't."

"You sure?"

Pansy received a glare for an answer; her brains were trying to digest the fact that somebody could not have an outfit for every possible occasion that might arise in this life. That never ever happened to her. So Despite the look the look that Hermione was sending her Pansy was brave enough to ask.

"Maybe you should check? You haven't been anywhere for a while. Maybe you just forgot?"

Hermione was sure that Pansy could forget having in mind that her wardrobe is nearly as big as her dorm room.

"I'm sure I don't have anything fitting. But I will look at what I got during dinner. This way Severus will not be there."

"I thought you were hungry, Hermione."

The Gryffindor snorted.

"My appetite is laughing itself to death at my stupidity. I can't believe I did not think about it."

"It is not like it is tomorrow. You can just buy something. Just check what you have and we'll decide. Ok? We could meet before the curfew. Just where?" pansy looked nervous as she asked the last bit. She wasn't too enthusiastic about going to Snape chamber's after last time he didn't look happy to see her and Millie there. She didn't want to piss of her head of house more that she already did. It was a bad sign if you wanted to finish your last year in Hogswarts peacefully. Beside she was just a little paranoid after what happened between him and Hermione.

Hermione let out a long suffered sigh. Nobody wanted to come over lately. It was getting ridiculous. Severus did not mind if she had friends over as long as they did not bother him and left before curfew.

"Fine, I will come to your dorm after dinner. Is that ok?"

"Should be. You are not going to tell Patil and Brown?"

"So they could kill me for getting into this mess? Oh, I'm running already to them as you see. And you don't think about even making a peep about it, understood? They are worried about me enough as they are."

"Don't look at me that way. I understood. Maybe we can be going now?..."

"No." Hermione's voice went flat.

"What? Why? What are we waiting for?" Pansy was ready to veil. Her legs were falling asleep.

"Ten more minutes."

"Can't you take that book with you or something..."

Pansy has never been good at being patient. It was not her thing. They were wasting their time!

"Oh there you are, dear!" a pleasant and familiar voice came from behind them. Professor Sprout was coming to them dressed on her usual manner with a big smile on her face. While Pansy found the woman to be nice her constant cheerfulness made her uneasy. "Oh, hello Ms Parkinson. What are you girls doing here on such a magnificent day? Anyway , Hermione. Dearest, will you help me as we have discussed? " and also the way she jumped from one topic to another without as much as a pause.

"Professor Sprout... I am so sorry. But things came up for this weekend that makes me unable to assist with the project."

"Oh, that a shame. He was looking forward to some help with his project... It would not take long are you positive you cannot spare couple of hours?"

Pansy was listening to the conversation with great interest. '_Could it be?... That he is the one that needs help? That is my chance!' _Her eyes glinted with pure excitement.

"Professor! I will help!"

After the sudden proclamation there was shocked silence.

"Err... Pansy, that's not..."

Hermione shifted towards her friend slowly Finally completely torn from the heavy tome of '_Use of Moon Stone in Healing Potions of 18__th__ Century._' Her eyes wide and fixed on Pansy with warning lights flashing red behind them.

"Splendid, Ms Parkinson! That's wonderful news. I will let Mr Stonefoot the good news."

Pansy's ecstatic smile froze as she finally caught Hermione's sour expression.

"Who?"

"Why, Mr Stonefoot of course. He is taking care of the Devil's Snare that got heavily damaged couple of weeks ago. My hands are quite full of late so I cannot be of any help. The job is relative easy, but requires at least two. He will be immensely happy to receive your help. I take you are quite good in Charms? "

"Yes... But Professor..." Level of Pansy's enthusiasm was rapidly declining.

"I must be going now. So many things to do! The Greenhouse 3 still needs it's roof fixed, and the water pipe just outside is not working again!"

"Professor I think, Pansy..."

"She will be such a big help I just know it! Will I see you at eight am tomorrow, Ms Parkinson?"

"No, I..." Pansy was not happy.

"Splendid! I need to see Hyacinth before dinner... Good day girls!" The cheerful woman was out the door before Pansy could finish. The slytherin was left standing looking rather comical with her mouth still open and her hand extended towards the exit.

"Hermione we didn't you stop me?!" Pansy quickly turned her furry to the nearest person.

"Because you didn't listen!..." Hermione looked around the empty library. Noone was around. Even Madam Pince. It was spookily empty.

"I can't believe it!" Pansy was ready to tear her hair out from frustration. She had to get up unholy early and probably spend good part of her morning caring for a violent plant that nearly killed someone recently!

"Don't be so down, maybe Neville will be there?"

Pansy sniffed angrily sitting next to Hermione again.

"He better, after I volunteered like that... to play a nanny to a Devil's Snare!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................

What was she going to do? Hermione was running thru her things. There was almost nothing in her humble wardrobe that could possibly be fit to be worn for such an occasion.

Every single item of clothing was looked at and inspected. There were couple of things that caught Hermione's attention a pair of jeans that had slightly faded effect and a silken long sleeved shirt that fell loosely around her hips... maybe with a pair of heels that she have seen at Pansy's. She knew Hannah had a west that would look nice with that.

Hermione put everything back neatly. Maybe Pansy could help, there had to be something in that girl's wardrobe that could be suitable, right? She could piece the outfit together if she found something else... if she just could Floo! Thanks to the Potion she was taking she could not make it to London and in Hogsmead there weren't any muggle shops.

The situation wasn't all that bad was Hermione's final decision. Now all she needed was a little help.

Hermione just finished the inspection of her belongings as she heard someone in the hallway.

'_Severus? I thought he had some things to do... he wasn't supposed to be back till late._'

The girl walked into the sitting room just to see her husband finish his fire whiskey. She froze, and it was not because of the fact that her husband looked edgy. He looked like that most of the time lately. It wasn't even that he just poured a generous amount of alcohol down his throat like it was water. No that was not it.

She was gaping at what was next to him. Her heart dropped. Big, black and white shopping bags.

'_Oh ... my... sweet... Merlin..._'

Even from a distance she could read the labels written in bold letters that instantly captured her attention. ARMANI and HUGO BOSSS. Undoubtedly expensive and obviously muggle.

Looking at the sigh Hermione understood one bitter truth. She did not have an outfit to fit with whatever Severus had bought for himself.

'_Couldn't he go for something less...? What am I going to do? What have the world come to? Severus out shopping for famous brands... '_

I she once again looked from the bag to the man and back. He looked less than pleased at the moment. Her lips twitched. She cleared her throat to stop the snicker that was coming.

The little noise she made got her husband's attention informing him that he wasn't as alone at home as he hoped. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Hermione, I thought you were with Ms Parkinson." The witch gave him a smile and tried not to look at the bags so openly.

"I thought to had a detention to supervise. Don't tell me you slipped out to do some shopping?" wasn't going to say it, but the temptation was just too great to resist.

Severus gave her a glare that could reduce the students and most of the teaching staff to tears. Thankfully she knew better that to take his glares personally. She just smiled back. He directed his attention to the offending items discarded by the armchair.

"What can I say? I have heard it improves ones mood."

"Really? That I am glad I wasn't here before you took of shopping." With that sentence Hermione came closer and tried to peek inside the bags as they were snatched from her. She stood for a sec with her hand extended for them. She stood up straight and looked at the man holding the subject of her attention.

"If you don't mind, Hermione. There are things I need to attend to."

"You already missed a good hour of it."

"There are other things that need my attention."

"Good for you. Can I see what you have in those bags?" she gave her best smile combined with wide oped pleading eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"**No**."

"Pretty please?"

"Hermione, you know it doesn't work on me."

"Pretty please with cheery on top?" from the look he had on his face she guessed it wasn't going to work, but tried it anyway.

"Anything else?"

"Fine. I give up ."

Severus snorted.

"You Gryffindors never give up. You retreat, regroup and strike again later."

"funny, and here I thought it was more of a Slytherin tactic."

"We adapt whatever works."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And we don't?"

He shrugged in a way that showed he wasn't in a mood for any arguments right now.

"I will see you later at dinner, Hermione."

He swept past her in his usual graceful manner leaving her alone with her unsatisfied curiosity.

'_What the hell did he buy? And I am going to wear now?!'_

..........................................................................................

' _I really spend too much time in the Slytherin dormitory. Nobody is looking twice at me here. I might as well live here._'

It was true. No one as much as looked again when she entered and made her way to the girls' part of the dorm.

'_I wander if Millicent is in? Haven't seen her in a while..._'

The door to Pansy's room opened after first knock and Hermione took a step back from the surprise.

"Well? What did you find? Do you have it here? No? Come in!"

Hermione was a little scared seeing in what unusually good mood her friend was in.

'_Did someone die?_' she wasn't trying to be mean, but Pansy was a rather reserved person. Expressing her emotions in this way was more than a little strange.

While Hermione was trying to decide if her friend had been possessed Pansy dragged her in and kept talking.

"Please tell me you found something! I Looked thru my entire closet and there are only robes or dress robes. You would look weird wearing that in muggle London. I have couple of jeans actually, but they will not fit you. Well don't just stand! There say something!"

Pansy finally made a long enough pause for Hermione to put a word in.

"Whose medication did you drink, Pansy?"

"Don't mind her, Hermione. She's fine. It will pass shortly. Hopefully. " Millicent was sitting on the bed with a wide smile on her face watching the two girls. Seeing Hermione's confusion she nodded in the direction of Pansy's bedside table that was at the moment had beautiful wild flowers in a simple glass vase.

"Neville?"

"Yes."

"So what? Big deal! It's not like I have never received flowers before." Pansy's words were in a sharp contrast with her facial expression that went beyond happy. Hermione wasn't sure if she was to point it out or just let it slip this time.

"Okay then... Whatever you say, Pansy. How did it happen anyway?"

"Oh, just after I left the library. I was just rounding the corner as he saw him. He gave them to me. Because I have been looking down lately he said. It's not like he meant anything by that."

Hermione looked at Millicent that was barely holding back the laughter. Never in their lives have they seen Pansy Parkinson so genuinely happy. It was as wonderful as sight as it was disturbing.

Finally the adrenaline in Pansy's body started to wear off and she calmed enough to think rationally again. The first thing that she noticed was Hermione didn't bring anything with her.

"Don't tell me you got nothing to wear... You're muggleborn! You must have something nice for a night out."

"Oh, yes. Pansy, I haven't been in muggle part of London for ages now. Beside I don't wear dresses so naturally I haven't got any. I have long since outgrew the one I wore for Yule Ball in my forth year. And it's not like mum and dad are going to help me anytime soon, they ..."

The Gryffindor left the sentence hanging and looked away from Pansy, so she wouldn't see the tears that shone in her eyes for a brief moment.

Pansy winced at the amount of bitterness that dripped from Hermione's words. She never spoke about them. Even Brown and Patils also never touched the topic now that Pansy thought about it. Sometimes it looked like Hermione didn't have any. But she did, didn't she? Muggle healers, weren't they? She heard about it in her second year from someone. It was the only thing she knew about it. She glanced at her roommate and Millicent shrugged indicating she didn't know anything either. Whatever it was it made Hermione bitter just speaking about it.

" I have to come up with something fast. Severus went shopping for the occasion. I can't believe I thought that I would be able to wear _jeans _to where ever we are going to."

Hermione simply switched back to the main topic clearly indicating that she didn't want to continue previous line of thought.

"Professor Snape went shopping for clothes? The _muggle_ variety? " Millicent looked curious about it. She couldn't imagine Snape doing anything of the sort.

"Of course. Unless Armani is wizarding brand, which I doubt." Hermione had enormous headache after seeing the bags.

"Ar..ma..ni? What does that mean?"

"More problems for me that what it means. I can't just dress up now. I have to dress up really nice."

"Not good. I mean what are you going to do? You need to go shopping as soon as possible."

"I know. The question is how and where? I can't floo to London or any other city and Hogsmead is, as we all know, wizards only village. I can't wear a robe. Severus would kill me. If I had the skill for that I would gladly sue it myself."

At that Pansy's eyes lit up like with stars.

"That's it!"

"What? You know how to sew?"Hermione perked up. Maybe things were improving finally?

"Don't be daft. We have money for that, Hermione. "

"I don't follow."

Pansy was looking at the Millicent and Hermione with triumph written all over her face. She was so pleased with herself! It was a good day after all.

"We can easily hire our very own tailor that will sew whatever your heart desires."


End file.
